Ash's harem teaM
by ASHlatios
Summary: The story has been uploaded. It is a kind of betrayal of him and later doing the harem. A lot of adventure and action. SmartAsh! HaremAsh! Ash(Mekon)Latios! OOCAsh! He will be very over powerly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **Disclaimer:-** _I own no Pokémon with me. But I wish, I could, and then, I would make Ash older and have a harem with him, and also with all the powers, that exists_

 _ **Before you begin to read this, I wan to tell you all, this is NOT a story chapter. Rather, here, I am asking for some opinion from you all, to give me the names of the harem girls and Pokémons(if legendary Pokémon is selected, please ensure that they either have female gender specified or they at least look like female.).**_

 **Now the criteria, I will give to you all.**

• **I need 10 to 12 girls from each region, whether they from anime, manga, game or anywhere else.**

• **I need proper reasoning for your choice. Please don't just write 'cute' or 'beautiful'.**

• **And for the pokemons, they are counted separately.**

Now the format in which, you are either going to give me through comments or PM me,

 **Name** space **world** space **region** space **Reason for which you want**

 _E.g.:-_ Misty-anime-Kanto-She is one of the main protagonist who had cared for him. Though she was hot-headed, tomboy, she was very caring and had a secret crush on him.

 **Like this, I want you all to comment me or PM me.**

 **The list of girls, which I already prepared are**

 **Kanto:-** _ **Delia, Misty, the sensation sisters, Green, Yellow, Giselle,**_

 **Johto:-** _ **Cheasy, Jasmine, Cherry, Bianca, Clair**_

 **Hoenn:-** _ **May, Roxanne,**_

 **Sinnoh:-** _ **Dawn, Zoey, Cynthia**_

 **Unova:-** _ **Iris, Bianca, Rosa**_

 **Kalos:-** _ **Serena, Miette, Viola, Valerie, Shanna, Korrina**_

And for the upcoming region, i will try to add the girls from them in here. And please try to fill up the rest and suggest me.

 _ **From the pokemons, there will be,**_

 **Pidgeot, Lapres, Moltres, Articuno, Mew, Bayleef Suicune, Gardevoir, Mawile, Latias, Lucario, Cresselia, Serperior(Snivy), Liligant, Reshiram, Diancie, all eeveelutions**

You can also suggest me in adding more pokemons in to the harem.

 _After all, it is going to the largest harem(probably) in the history fanfiction._

A/N:- Note that, al! of your pokemons and girls may not be selected, be aware of that. After all, I have the veto power with me and this is my fanfiction.

AND, those of you, who are waiting for the update for Miraculous Birth, sorry because I am currently working on one one-shot story on Pikachipping, so it may be Delayed. And also, the main chapter for this story may start after a few months.

So, till then, ta-ta


	2. Prologue

**Ash's harem teaM**

 _ **Disclaimer:-**_ **I don't own any Pokemons**

 **First of all, I want to thank you all, who have participated, Especially, Fooster123 in my decision making and I have made a list of girls and Pokemons, which are going to feature in the harem. And I WARN YOU, Don't predict any shipping from the first few chapters, it will be just for creating the scene.**

 **And people who have not found the shipping, which they wanted and unfav my story, after all, THIS IS MY STORY. And please expect spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **And one impact note, this story is 70% Based on the canon and rest I hafe created.**

 **Prologue**

Ash Ketchum, the rising Pokemon Master was returning from his Kalos League empty-handed, for his misfortune of loosing to Alain, when his Mega Charizard X hit that powerful thunder punch on the stomach of Greninja, making him paralyze and unable to move, thus ending his wining chance and making it his latest defeat.

Now our hero and his trusty Pikachu landed on their hometown ground and took the feeling there, which he and probably he also, dearly missed. There has been so many changes, which he could notice. New buildings, a few stores of basic commodities which even previously have to be fetched from the outskirts of the town. But in all, for him, it still remained the same.

Currently, He was only accompanied by his Pikachu as Serena said that she would be doing some special for him to cheer him up and try for the next league, so she need to go somewhere to prepare the things for it. So, with that she left them. Lastly leaving Clemont and Bonnie, who need to go, as they toured many days and it was time to take his gym back from Clembot, as he was the real owner.

After taking a long breath, "Ready to meet my mom", he asked an undeniable question to him. Why would he wouldn't? She was a friendly woman and the biggest reason, she made soo tasty KETCHUPS!

He nodded happily with a happy 'chuuu' from him. "Ok then, let's race till the home.", he announced and without giving any signal, he said while running, "The last one will be Slowpoke!" and laughing joyfully. Pikachu mocked out his annoyance, but non the less, he participated in it.

They raced near the home in some few minutes, when they saw Delia's only pokemon, was cleaning the lawn. As noticed the feel of their presence, it looked up at them and greeted with a simle and waving it's hand. It was currently cleaning the entrance with a broom. After they also greeted it, they went inside and reached the main door.

Ash pressed the doorbell on the side of the door and waited for the response. It was more than an ear, since he saw his mother. How lonely she must have been feeling without him, but he can't help, just to bear this. He has a dream to complete, then, he and always stay with this mom and make her happy.

"Coming", was a sudden reply, came out from the other side of the door. Slowly the foot steps could be heard from the wooden floor and later on a little anticipation, the door opened. Then, he was greeted by by two arms, which pulled him inside, forcefully.

"Honey, You are back!", she exclaimed at what she saw with her eyes. "I'm so glad to see you again!", she continued, while she was busy giving him a tight hug, which could choke him to death, if she continued any further. She noticed it and thus left him, to breath in the air. He coughed two-three times, before he could say anything. And then, he could feel a pain on his back, due to her machoke like grip.

"Sorry Ash. I was too excited", she asked for forgiveness from him. It was natural for a mother, especially to feel so much happy on returning of her own son. And, he was only one, that she had.

"It doesn't matter, mom", he soothed her for her deed. Ash was intelligent enough to understand this, plus, he was used to it. He wouldn't mind it all. Then Mrs. Ketchum got remembered of something, "Oh Ash! I almost forgot, I have prepared your favourite snacks for you", and she turned to his friend, who was sitting on his shoulder , "And your ketchup also, Pikachu", said with enthusiasm.

Both the faces become very happy and they rushed to the table to savour the flavour with deep pleasure. Delia also went to the kitchen to bring out the preparations, what she made. She couldn't even able to place the plates on the table, as he and his Pikachu, took them from the tray and started gobbling everting to their mouth.

She became little annoyed with the behaviour, but she couldn't help but to leave it at a side for this time. She took a seat on the sofa and stared on her own. She watched her son, eating so delightfully, that made her happy inside. How long it has been, since she first prepared the farewell feast for him, when he left for his league.

Then, she suddenly got remembered something, which she need to tell to him. According to her, it would be best thing for him, after his defeat. At least, he won't be sad, if he agrees with it.

"Well Ash, I saw you on the TV that you lost to that trainer", she broke the ice in the air and she voiced it out. She took the long way to make him understand and agrees with her. At this, Ash's immediate reaction was very depressing. He almost forgot about this, untill, she got it return back to him.

She also felt bad, but she need to give him the situation for making the better understanding. "I know...But I'll try my best to be the champion in the next league", First he said slowly and sadly. He blamed himself for not training well, so his pokemons became weak. But then, he became enlightened and continued the sentence.

She mentally face planted with this answer. It was a bit contrary of what she was thinking about. But, she nonetheless put it forward, "But I think, you should quit your dream and then work in the fields with me", and her heartbeat rising at million per second acceleration. She couldn't think of how he will take it, mostly she predicted negatively, but then again, she thought that he might not disobey his own mother.

As soon as the sound of her voice with this speech reached into the ears of him and his pokemon, they both simultaneously womit out the food inside their mouth into the air and looked at her sceptically. How can she think of saying this. It was the most deadliest sharpest knife she had ever used to stab into his heart.

"Why mom?! I can't just leave my dream.", he asked as well as he protested against her. Now Delia became little angry for not listening to her, "ASHTON KETCHUM, you will not continue anymore. Do you know, how much it is painful for me to see or hear that you are risking you life for someone or something else, even if Arceus says to you", she at first said with angry force, but later, it more changed to emotional. Then she continued while sobbing, "You know, you are the only one left with me. How can I see you playing with your life. So, if you stay at home with me, at least you'll be safe"

Asn felt guilty on himself for making her cry for him. But, all he does this just for his family and friends, and if HE is destined to do so, then no one can help him. So, he need to continue in regions and regions, save pokemons, make peace with pokemons and humans and if possible win a league for his pokemon. So, he cannot abandon his dream, never.

"Mom, I know, what yiu are trying to say but...", at here, Ash was cut of sharply by his mom's overprotective high angry voice, "ASHTON, I order you to quit it NOW". She then couldn't able to tolerate that he can go against her. So, to counter it, Ash speeded out with his buddy, without saying any word to his mom.

"Wait!", she commanded and tried to grip his hand to stop him, but she failed. She then immediately called someone through her mobile and said, "Hello Delia speaking, Ash is running out towards your route. Cover him till I reach there", hurriedly. From the unknown person, she got the reply "Roger. We are on the way" and then it cut it.

From Our hero, he was running of the house and crossed much distances. "Man! What has gone with mom!", he wondered, while he looked back at the path. He was quite surprised that his mom could ask this kind of thing.

"Ash!", someone called at him. He turened his face was delighted to see her. "Misty! Thanks Arceus, I need to talk...", at here, he stopped as she started to speak, "Even we need to talk something every important.". She then lefted her beautiful face, which got more beautiful in these years. She had no more short hair, which is now replaced by long free flowing hair.

"I need you to quit you dream", she even said that cruel haunting words to him. He skipped back in surprise as it matched with his mom. He was again about to argue, but another girl came out from her back and said, "We can't see you risking your life like nothing", in concern and focused voice.

He then got a shiver of pain, again flowing through his veins. "But...but May?!", he then questioned her, while pointing his one finger weakly at her.

Instead of answering anything, a another girl emerged from the back of Misty. She flicked her blue hair in the back and quivered, "Ash, can't you understand, how hard is for us to see you either losing in the league or giving up your life. Don't you think anything for us", with a few spells of tears.

Ash was then tongue tiled. He couldn't figure, what to say or even think. Just then, another girl popped out from her back again. Man! How many more girls are more left to come out. It is so tiring.

"For a kid like you, you should stay at home and help you mom to do the work. You doesn't suit the outer world. It is better for you and for us to be safe and happy", said the girl with the largest bunch of haira and the most dark one(sorry for racism).

He now began to develop fumes in inside, as he first didn't like to be call a kid anymore. He was 16. He is mature enough to make decisions on his own. and secondly, she was also against his wish.

Then came out another girl, which Ash recognised the most and was little surprised to see her with them. Perhaps, she might support him for his wish. "Ash, this is my first and only request to you that you _please_ give it up", she pleaded while joining her both hands. Even she has turned her back to him

Now, Ash was totally devasted, shaded all his surroundings with black and gray. "Serena, I thought, you are doing something special for making me happy...but you have do this", he said mournfully, but the last part was rather a shout of emotions than a angry rage.

"Ash, this is my last and final warning to you, give it up or face us", the voice was echoed him from his mother, who was standing at the back of him. They all came into battle stance, since they fully knew that Ash wasn't going to be tamed so easily.

Ash looked around his surroundings and saw everone against him. And he didn't want fight as in the lack in ally power and they also knew his battle stances. The best possible way to get rid of it was to flee away from them. "Noivern c'mon out and fly me out here", he called out quickly as he put out his pokeball in to the air.

Then after the white light had disappear, he climbed on him. Iris' eyes were sparking ith stars at the sight of a dragoj type. "Wow! It's so cute", she squealed like a schoolgirl at him, but she was reprimanded by Misty, "Don't just stand still and do something", which brought her back to the normal world.

So, within that time, Ash managed to get away from there, but he was caught by some attacks, like psybeam, hydro pump, fire blast etc. His Noivern managed to dodge them with sheer speed and his master's sheer luck. They then looked at, now so-called his their opponents.

"Now mimy, use psychic""Starmie, use hydro pump, give it all you got""Blaziken, show you flare blitz at max power""Piplup, use water pulse, fire one by one, as many as you can""Haxorus, use dragon pulse""Braixen, use fire blast", everyone at unison commanded at the single target.

All the attacks were shooting at him like several arrows with different ability in them, barreling towards them. It was very large to even dodge. Not even his famous luck can help this time , then what should he do.

"Noivern, use Acrobatics to dodge them and move away from here.", he instructed him to what he sould do and Pikachu could understand on his own, what should be done.

When, it was coming towards them, Pikachu started to release his electricity in the opposite direction, making the smallest once distroy or at least make them slower and Noivern with all his energy, used aerobatics, dodging every move and also helped him to get a speed to move away from there fast.

He flew or rather dodged every single attack in air and took his master, away from them. They scowled at him, as he hone away from their sight.

Later, after crossing several kilometres, Ash stretched up on his back, "Thanks Noivern, you saved me", he appreciated him for his loyalty for his trainer, but, in his voice, there was some cold brownish mood was hidden. So, the sound wave pokemon gave a happy cry and continued to fly in the air.

Sometime after, some dark clouds started to clot in the higher sky. It was getting darker and darker in the passage of time, "I think, it's going to rain", he muttered silently with that same sorrowful face. It was like his mood was depicted on the weather. And it made him feel worse.

Soon, one drop, then two drops landed on his palm and on _his_ back. Then, without any other word, the whole tank of water started to fall on the earth. "Noivern, please move fast. We need to find a shelter", he instructed him. So, he started to fly fast and Ash looked here and there to find anything for them to get a shelter. He cover his eyes from above with his one hand so he could get a better vision.

"Noivern, look there! We should rest there", he announced them and pointed his hand to get the direction. They had reached, some unknown place, which he never visited, till now in Kanto. They landed and entered into the cave, which he had found. And it was surprisingly was large and very deep.

"Thanks again Noivern for helping me out", he said and patted on his face, which he liked it. The then bend down and also patted on the head of his Pikachu and thanked him. He had smiled but his face was mostly by sadness.

He then moved away a little from them and sat on the floor, while leaned back and hugged his knees for sympathy. His two friends, who were watching him from a distance, also felt sorry for him. A person, who never cried or fell into deep depression, always smiled and cut through all the difficulties and barriers on his way, was now lamenting on his misfortune.

Pikachu silently walked towards him, and burried and nestled his face on him. **"Don't give it up, Ash"** (Pika Pikachu, Pikapi), and licked out the tear, formed in his eye. He then thought of bringing out his all pokemons, to give him some confort.

When all the pokemons came out of their pokeballs, the dragon pokemon asked, **"Have we reached that place?"** , excitedly and everyone looked around that place. At their first impression, they tho that he leaved in a cave!

Pikachu sadly nodded in sideways and said, **"No, as we got betrayed from his friends and family"** , in an anguished manner. Adn then looker back to his trainer. All his pokemons were shocked, minus Noivern, who already had a trace of what was happening.

 **"What the fuck!"** , Hawlucha exclaimed in vulgar slang. **"A true fighter like Ash was betrayed by them"** , he added with it and then immediately begin to develop harsh anger on the people. Even his OWN family betrayed him! He was then looking for something hard to break it down and cool his temper.

 **"Actually, it is a kind like that. But the reason we are here is quite sensible"** , the yellow rodent openly said to them. They became confused as what he was talking about, no one had any clue, even Noivern. **"Ash's friends and his mom think that he is just simply risking his life for us and, he lost so many times that they were becoming depressed. So if he discontinue..."** , from here, he didn't had to tell more.

 **"So, you are at who's side?"** , Hawlucha irately asked him. He had already gone nuts and it won't be right to piss him more. **"Look, I'm no-one's side"** , he protested against him and lifted his hands in defence. Then again he continued, **"I want him to continue his journey, have some adventure and help everyone, but not at the cost of his life. I consider him as my real brother and I can't stand still, sacrificing his life as for our own wish to travel around"** , he reasoned with full honesty.

All his pokemons looked at him. He was right. But then, whom to choose, Ash or this betrays. Only Arceus knows the answer. **"Even Serena did this"** , asked Greninja calmly. But he was unhappy from inside. He nodded at it. His eyes grown like large dinner plates and said, **"How can this be possible? I thought, she was a very good friend of him"** , while his mind blew up.

Nobody answered this question and remained silent for a moment. "Ok, it's enough for now", their trainer's voice suddenly rose up. He stood up from the floor and continued, "We must move in, because the rain may enter and make us wet, which will finally cause feaver" and with that, he started to move inward. As he walked into the cave, it became deeper and deeper. _Man, it's so deep inside_ , he thought to himself.

After walking through it, they can spot some rays of light coming towards them. So, they quickened their pace to reach faster. When they exited out the tunnel, the had reached a new kind of place, isolated from whole Kanto. The place was somewhat illuminating in green, there was a small waterfall, adding a good senery value and most importantly, it was habited by many pokemons.

He walked in that place, gazing that place intriguely. He wondered, how that beautiful place had ver existed in Kanto. Some pokemons, who were seeing a new creatures and many pokemons, became afraid. Some of them feared and ran away, while some prepared to battle with them.

"Hey, don't worry. We mean no harm to you all", he protested against them. But, even it was said by his pokemons, they didn't off guard themselves. They still had some suspect about them. Untill, a came out, from the group, near the small river, which was made by the waterfall. It walked fast, as soon as it heard his voice.

 _"Ash, is that you"_ , a feminine voice rang intl head. He startled at that volt and jumped up in surprise. Then he got the pokemon, who might have done it. _She_ was made up of white and green combination, which a tint of red in her. And she almost looked like a girl. "A Gardevoir?!", he exclaimed. He had never expected a common Gardevoir to know his name. So, he looked ridiculously at her.

 _"Ash, it's me, Ralts. When we me Hoenn, when I was lost and you helped me to return back to my mother"_ , she convinced him. "oh!", was the expression that he had made at that time. She then turned to her friends and said that he was friendly enough with them. Only then they had leave them.

She then turned towards him, whom she admired very much and asked, _"How have you found this secret place?"_ , in baffled state. They had tried their best to hide that place from the rest of the world, so how did he got that. She knew, he was different than all the humans, that she saw, but she hadn't had this thought, even at the last, that he can do this.

Ash just scratched his cheek for a moment to formulate a correct answer. As he was going to say, Pikachu took his task of tell her, **"We intentionally hadn't came here. We were just looking for a shed to overcome the rain and we find this"**.

She nodded at this. Then a thought came to her mind and called out, **"Luca, can you come over here. I want to meet with** ** _that_** **friend"** , in nearly opposite direction. Some few seconds, a pokemon came from a distant place, slightly jogging, while it is coming. It was mainly blue and black with a big steel horn on it's chest and one on its upper part of it's paws.

It came and looked at it's friend, who signaled to him. Ash caught that and gently smiled at it, "Hello, it's nice to meet with you Lucario". It nodded at him and said, while it faced to her, **"So, this is the human, about whom you taked about soo much, all the time."** , it paused and examined him from outside and again continued, **"Well, he doesn't look like the way you described him"**. It waw obvious for a pokemon to just say good or bad, by looking at him for the first time.

Gardevoir giggled, while she tried to suppress it and said in-between, **"Oh, he is not like what he looks. I know, sometime in future, you will _love_ to stay with him"** , and somewhere in her speech, she used sing-sung tone to exoress something. She even teased her by her speech. And of course, she and the receiver only knew the meaning.

Lucario blushed slightly on it's cheeks and turned her head at a side, to hide it. It was useless to feel _that_ about a human. Eventhough, she scanned his aura with her powers. And the moment she analysed his aura, she was stunned to know his reality. He was the CHOSEN ONE, descendent of Father Arceus. No doubt his aura signified that ancient and mighty strength inherited in itself.

But then suddenly, from nowhere, something hard yet soft thing had tackled Ash back. "Wha...", was his intial response in surpirse. He couldn't see that object and couldn't predict who or what has done it. Soon after, that was revealed. It became visible in front of him, into a pokemon. _"Ash, it's really YOU!"_ , It tackled down on the floor, while hugging him tightly, it it's claws. It had tears of happiness in it's golden orbs, flowing down cheerfully as it closed it's eyes to savour the moment.

Ash choked up, due to the pressure created in it's tight hug and he couldn't say anything. After a moment, it released him from it's claws, "What the... What!", he shocked to see _her_ again. Definately, he had remembered her, even after seeing so many of her species.

"Are you latias,...Latias of Altomare?", he questioned with dubious eyes. At this, she had one more burst of tears and again hugged him tightly, _"Ou Ash! You have still remembered me. I'm so happy"_ , and then she nuzzled his cheeks affectionately. Gardevoir smiled at seeing her one of her best frient to be happy again. Before this, she always stayed gloomy and dull all the time, whether she is eating or she was playing with someone.

He then separated from her and asked, "Latias, why are you here? You should be in Altomare to protect the Soul-dew and the city!?", in a worried manner. He was well known about the fact that what kind of cruel situations may develop, if she wasn't there for protection.

This question made her sad again, put down her head in sorrow and said slowly and softly, _"I was there in Altomare. After nearly two years, from the day you left us, Lorenzo had passed away and Bianca became alone. I just wanted to be protective to my dearest friend, so I frequently visited her and asked her to do the things which Lorenzo would ask do. But became annoyed of me"_ , at here, she sobbed a little while remembering the past incidents. Ash patted her on her slender neck to make her comfortable.

She started to smile at his attempt, knowing, who much he cares about all. So she continued, _"She started to hate me so much, a cat-fight like thing occured. So, I was forced to leave Altomare, with Soul-dew. And as you know, I can't leave my duties, just because of a fight, so I took it"_ , she finished with her whole story. Pikachu became empathic on her, knowing, how much it can hurts. The words seemed to be plain, but the action was very cruel.

Ash also became sad and sorrowful, sympathetic about her situation, so he now hugged her face on his chest to take her grief away from her. After he released her, he again asked, "But then, how will the soul-dew be pure, if is not in contact with the waters of Altomare?" genuinely.

Latias was quick to the answer and said, _"How said it. It has be taken care by a pure hearted guradian, and that's all. Lorenzo kept Soul-dew in the water, just that to be cleaned all the time"_ , plainly and brought it, while she used Psychic power to make a hole.

It still shine in it's brilliant blue colour, with a touch of white, in the memory of her brother. Pokemons, who were near it, looked at the bright object with curios eyes. They had never seen such a thing in their entire life.

And, after some more moment, a sudden incident occurred, the Soul-dew glowed more brightly and started to levitate up. And within a fraction of second, it seemed to have entered into Ash through his body, which made him to colide on the ground, without any sense. **"Ash"** , his all pokemons, plus Latias and Gardevoir cired unison.

* * *

 _With Ash_

Ash was alone there in the darkness and he couldn't able to see anything. He looked around to see any, but he couldn't. All of a sudden, his surroundings turned intp somewhat like blue colour. A pokemon was watching him from above and was happily surprised to see him. At last, Arceus had listened to _him_.

"Hello Ash!", the receiver heard the voice and looked around. When he lifted his head up and saw a blue-white, something like Latias was coming down to his level. "It's nice to meet you again", he greeted him with welcome. Ash jumped about a feet in surprise and asked, "Latios, you can talk!", blabberingly.

He pleasantly smiled at him, knowing it is new for him, so he said, "We are inside the soul-dew. So, we can understand each other perfectly" to him. He understood this but he had one more big question, "Umm. Latios, Do you know, why I'm here. I was with my friends and with your sister".

"This brings me to the request, which I want to make to you. Will you do it", the pokemon said in solemn voice. He don't want to pressurise him with the 'mammoth task', which he was going to give him. "Yes, anything for my friends", he said honestly, without knowing, what will the consequences for this.

"Then I want you to free me from the soul-dew", he openly said it. With this request, he was horrified. How can he ask such a thing. If he got free, then what will be of Altomare. Doesn't he have anymore care fo his city. Moreover, a kid of 16 can do this kind of task. It was totally ridiculous.

"What!...and why?, he immediately replied at that. So, there was no other way, just to explain him, whay he wanted to get freed from this. "I have been leaving here for nearly 5 years and I already getting tired. Neither I can leave soul-dew, nor I can proceed to the heaven. So, if you help, I would be very glad", pleaded him earnestly.

He perceived his views. But he was still worried, "Then, what will be of Altomare", and asked him softly. At this, Latios lifted his head and pointed at him, "You will be the next Guardian of Altomare."

"But Latios, I am not a Latios or any pokemon. I am a human", he replied in slight protest. There wss noting in his mind, which he tought to be qualifying him.

"Ash, you are the Chosen One, have the mightiest and the most pure Aura that a living being could have, plus, when you will helping me, after I leave the soul-dew, you will become a Latios, so the cycle keeps continue", he explained in full depth about the act.

What! He will going to be a Latios. Even leaving that they are legendary pokemon, being pokemon would so much fun. All the moves, power and most importantly, the pokespeech, he could understand. But with all the powers, comes the responsibilities. He had to then take care of the Altomare and the world, both at a same time. But, nonetheless, he couldn't deny because Latios had relied on.

"Ok, so what should I do", he asked fot his part of play. Latios then glowed his eyes and a spherical small ball of crystal, dropped into his hand. "Just concentrate your aura into it, and rest will happen on it's ", the eon instructed firmly.

He nodded at him, took a deep breath and started to pull out his aura in it. Initial, it was very difficult for him to take out, as he didn't had Aaron's gloves, which helped him, but then also, he managed to bring out. As he successed, he continuously started to push it in. He had tl do it, at any cost. His friend, who had martyred himself for Altomare, was this thing only he had asked from him.

After an ample of hard work and concentration, when he thought that it was soon going to finish, it exploded into fragments of tiny crystal particles. His eyes bulged at this scene. He had failed to help his needy friend. But from Latios, scene was different. He smiled at the scene and kept a slight translucent claw on his shoulder.

"Thank you Ash. For you, I am free. Now, before I go, Please promise that you won't use this powers for any evil purpose and take care of my sister. I don't want to keep her lonely", he asked for his last and final wish to be granted. And that would be a great help for him.

Ash was then becoming little emotional, "Don't worry Latios. You can count on me", he earnest said with a teary smile, while he holded his hands for assurance. He again smiled and soon faded away into the darkness. Then suddenly, he also started to loose consciousness and fell on the ground.

* * *

 _Back with his friends(meanwhile, some few minutes before he woke up)_

Pokemons were worried about his situation. Latias shook him many times, beu he didn't respond. He was looking like cold ice. No movement, no response and most importantly, **"There is some kind of disbalance in his aura"** , Lucario uttered to them in fear. Aura of a person or a pokemon never changes, but here, it is.

The others were shocked to hear it. **"What!"** , Greninja exclaimed. He and non of them had expected this from her. What did that Soul-dew done with Ash. Only Arceus could answer it. Then, all of a sudden, a bluish white light, started to radiate from him. He started to levitate up with some unknown power up there.

Some of the viewers has closed their eyes due to high illumination, but the rest had kept a small portion open to see, what was happening. He had grown some long structures from his side, he head part also elongated, his whole body was changing. And the illumination became much brighter after some time. Thus, they all had to keep their eyes closed.

After some more minute, the lights faded away, leaving a structure, which they could hardly believe. There was a latios, but with difference colour! He was mainly black, leaving out the white part, as it was, just that, on the black part, there were some traces of blue in it. And the triangle on all his chest was wasn't usual. It was red but with a blue spot on the top point of it.

Everyone was stunned and mouth was open. They could only see him, but not Ash anymore. The black latios opened his eyes, which revealed his species red blood-shot eyes. He yearned a bit, while stretching his claws in each direction. _What a weird dream_ , he said to himself while he put his claw near his mouth, while he was yearing again a bit.

Then he noticed his claw! He turned around and noticed his body! His wings! He must be in still that weird dream. He tried to pinch himself with his claw, and somehow did it. But that proved, he was in the Earth. **"How did this things had happened to me"** , he shouted in his new latios' voice.

His pokemons and friends could understand his voice and understood that _that_ was their Ash. **"Ash** ", Pikachu called with elight astonishment, to him from the down. He looked down and floated to them at ease. It was just like instincts. He looked at all, who were staring at him like a paradoxical item.

 **"Yes"** , was the reply him in his new pokespeech. **"You have turned into a Latios!"** , he exclaimed at him while looking wt him in 'impossible' expression. He scratched his cheek with his tiny finger nails to complement an answer. He though like it was like the dream that he was seeing, had _really_ come into reality.

 **"And even he is not any normal Latios"** , the female eon pokemon commented at his looks. She was feeling lust abo his body and how he looked. He was looking sooo handsome. She dearly wanted him to cuddle with and hug him tightly as to never leave him again.

At that comment, he turned his neck to hers side and waited to listen more, at which she immediately came from the world of her fancy and continued, **"Well, for any normal Latios, they are mostly blue and white, and even the shinies are just green and white. But for your case, you are mostly black and white"** , she finished qnd ended up having a big blush as she admired his looks, which he obvious didn't noticed as he moved out again.

Everyone saw him eagerly to solve out the reason. So, Greninja came out with first statement, **"It may be because of his hair color"** , with a rational thinking. Obviously, feathers of Latis are their hair only. So it made some sense. Thrn he smirked at him and commented, **"And you know, you are looking much better in this form"**. The girls out there, blushed at him, as soon as he said it.

He was so attractive that even the pokemons, who were not interested in love, would fall immediately on him. Then, Latias got remembered about something, **"Well Ash, do you know, where the soul-dew is"** , qnd said little worriedly. She need to find it anyhow, or else the Altomare will again be in danger.

Now Ash could connect everything with this dream ans realised that it wasn't. So he explained everything that has happened with him and Latios. When she learnt that her brother has fully achieved his destination, she was in tears for leaving her own brother.

Ash came front and let her head rest on his chest and to comfort her from this feelings. **"Latias Don't cry. Although Latios has left was physical, he will always remain alive in our hearts."** , he hummed with a simle that always tranqualizes her heart.

Latias then realised, where she had eneded up on and timidly backed from him as she was feel too much about him. Gardevoir noticed this, contrary to Ash, who always ignores this and said, **"Aren't you feeling very cozy Latias~, huh"** , while she insinuated her lovingly. How she enjoys to tease her with such things.

Latias, if possible could gone redder that her wings' colour. She tried to hid it but couldn't. Then Ash continued to tell them, what he was given the responsibility of, and finally, while he kept a heavy rock on his heart, said about his betrayal from his friends and family.

The girls were stunned to hear it. How can they even think of doing such a thing with such a person. Then, the aren't human only. Gardevoir, Lucario and Latias could easily trace out his grief and sorrow, so they gave him a kid of bear hug to him. They can't tolerate such a person, or now a pokemon to breakdown so easily.

The new Black Latios understood this and returned back their hug. They released him to open then after. The Black Latios then though, _If I can't go home and take my pokemons, then... What about bringing them here_ to himself to bring them here. But again, he didn't know how. control his powers.

So he asked, **"Latias, can you tell me, how can I use by Psychic to teleport my pokemons in here from Professor Oak's ranch?"** , her politely. She became very happy as he had asked her, leaving the other Psychic. So, she was quick to the answer, **"For that, you just need to concentrate on your brain and it's movements. Your thinking about the place and the action, will do, what you want. And all other Psychic related things can be done by right coordination and cooperation of you mind and heart"** , she explained him thoroughly and she neded up, having a huge blush on her face, as she admired his looks, while she was explaining.

And like always, Ash floated towards her, and looking baffled at her. But he restrained back to his work to get his pokemons back. As she instructed, he concentrated on his brain and thought about the place. Little did he know, his eyes were glowing due to the use of Psychic.

As soon as he connected to the place, he could see the ranch from the above, looking at all his pokemons. He was a bit surprised to see such a drastic change in the ranch with his pokemons. Mostly, most of his had fully evolved, leaving the ones, who had taken oath of not ever evolving. And rest was, his released pooemons returned, leaving the only one, he couldn't see.

He gulped to see so many pokemons, that to most of their final stage, to lift and teleport can he even lift all of them. For Torterra, he himself weighs in tons, so how should he. But he trusted the power of a Latios and his mental capabilities, so, he took a breath and with all his powers, he gathered all and wrap them into a black hole like thing.

Next the thing was seen, that he brought them there, but with a loud thud noise, due to the unbalanced landing. The black Latios rubbed of all his sweat from his forehead and heaved a little. _Man! That was something, which I even hadn't expected from myself_ , then he laughted quitely on his own joke and decied to go back to his original form so he can meet up with them easily.

Meanwhile, his all pokemons were shocked and Flabbergasted to see a sudden change in scene and place. They looked here and there, to know, how and why it had happen. And thus a chaos had occured among the pokemons. No one noticed that the Black coloured Latios changed into their trainer, Ash Ketchum. "Hey Everyone!", he called out to the group.

Just then, they saw him in relief as they thought they would be safe and also happy to see him back. So with all thier force, they ran towards to get to him first.

So the current bach of pokemons and the girls moved back in alarm, fast as they didn't wanted to be squished up by their foot. And unfortunately, Ash's couldn't escape and his expression changed to horror, when he saw his Bayleef leaped up from a distance and used Bodyslam on him, to give him a hearty welcome. And thus, Ash yelled in pain and agony on his body.

 **"Ash! Did you miss me?"** , she purred softly and affectionately, while she nudged her face with his cheek. It would be bad for him to say anything not good or say that he was well happy without her. But he couldn't speak due to to the pain and suffocation due to her.

 **"BAYLEEF! Get off from him or else he will die"** , an extremely elegant and royal like pokemon shouted at her in dispair and pulled out her vine like green ropes and she lefted her and put her at a side. This allowed him to stand up, but mostly due to the help of Lucario and Gardevoir from each side.

"Thanks Lucario and Gardevoir", he thanked each one of them with great gratitude. Then that elegant snake pokemon reached to him and apologies, **"Ash, please forgive her for this. I apologize for her"** , and she pleaded him for mercy and bowed in shame.

Now Ash wasn't the rock hearted person to see this, so he bend down, giving all efforts and and made her look at him, "You don't need to feel sorry Serperior. You haven't done anything wrong. Plus Bayleef usually do this whenever we meet, so you needn't have to be sad", he politely explained her, while holding her face with both of his hands and he looked at her with a smile.

At this, she couldn't help but to simle at him and hug him, not that tight to break his ribs again and purred while she nuzzled her face with his. He also whole-heartedly returned it. Bayleef started to build envy on her, but she need to keep herself reminding of their contract, at which their group agreed.

Thus, everyone got to meet their his old and new pokemons respectively. "Guys, now I want to you all to meet my old friends", he introduced and so, his current batch gone to them. Greninja was surprised to meet with another Sceptile and he had one with him. Hawlucha gone to Primeape to meet each other and have a short wrestling with him to prove, who was more powerful. Talonflame was flying above the group, when he suddenly noticed a beautiful Unfazant and immediately got into impressing her.

Then Charizard flew himself to visit his new pal and was somewhat impressed with his large wings. He then asked him to have a race in that place to test out their speeds. He agreed without understanding anything from it and started it. Lastly a big dragon land shark pokemon reached him and looked at the new pseudo-legendary pokemon and started to talk about something.

Ash was quite happy to see his pokemons had mixed up so easily. He then suddenly got a tap from the bottom and he found that it was from Bulbasaur's vine wipe. **"Do you have any idea, how do we suddenly got teleported to you in this place"** , he asked with serious concern on his face. Being an ambassador of Professor Oak, he had to take care of his pokemons, all the time.

Ash got a small sweat drop on the back of his head and requested, "Can I explain to you later Bulbasaur", politely but nervously. He of course, didn't minded of that, but he didn't understood why. And then he thought of tell the important new, which he got into his ears to him, **"Ash, I've two to three very important message for you"** , he told him alarmingly.

He quickly turned to him and waited with anticipation, **"First that you saw, all of your released or temporary pokemons had joined us, except for butterfree"** , at this, he nodded. He could already see that before and even now. Then next thing came, **"Second is about you and your friends. I already got the news that Delia and your dearest friends have betrayed you"** , now he became little upset about that thing. Bulbasaur but a vine of support on his shoulder and continued, **"I know it is hard to believe, even for us. But we were discussing how we can reach to you. Your mom and all your friends are very angry and Professor Oak is now angry on you, that how can you do this** **"** , he was telling him, as well as symbolising him as he knew that he cannot understand pokespeech.

"Even Professor Oak", he breath out in disappointment. Bulbasaur continued, **"Yes, all of your friends and your mom is looking for you to confiscate your licence and planning to keep you with them, if they ever get you. And that's all I got from my messengers"** , he told him with deepest heart as he knew, it won't delight him anyway.

Ash was sad, very sad, at the word like betray. He couldn't think that just for a championship, they all wanted to crush his entire hope. It was hard to believe but he need to bear it.

All his thoughts got wiped out in seconds, when a soft touch, landed on the side of his hand. He saw the blue and while coloured tortoise like pokemon called him from side, **"Don't worry Ash. We will never betray you and will support you in all the way"** , she chanted the words of fath and friendship which would last long for ever.

Ash tried to smile in that situation and caresses her face and head with his hand. And she was enjoying that a lot. **"Daddy!"** , a sudden cry was heard from the place towards him. Then he and his surrounding friends can see a big, very big olive green and red coloured dragon like pokemon was coming towards him at great speed.

When it reached to them, it picked up him and started to nuzzle with it's cheek, **"Oh daddy! I missed you so much"** , it said in childlike manner While constantly rubbing it's face with his. He was shoked to hear it and asked, "Daddy?! I don't even know you", he somehow could say in baffled manner.

She put him infront of her, while she was still holding him and said, **"Daddy it's me. Larvitar. You returned me to my mom in Mt. Silver"** , in worried tone and tried to remember her again. She then dropped him on the land, to let him think. After a moment of extensive running the horses in his mind, he exclaimed, "Oh! It's you... Larvitar". She became very happy that he got remembered about her.

Then suddenly, something knocked him from the back and when he turned to Bulbasaur, he said he did nothing. Then again the same thing happened. He was getting little annoyed now, but then it showed itself in front of him. Due to sudden figure in front of himz scared him and he leaped back a little.

 **"Have you remembered me still?"** , the big ghost pokemon said and then made a scary funny face. At first, he couldn't recognise him, but later, his atics proved him, who he was, so he said, "You must be the Haunter, who was in the tower of Lavender city and I asked you to help me to win the badge from Sabrina", with confidence and he even accepted it. Surely, he wasn't in his second state, due to intense battling for Sabrina, which made him to evolve.

After than, some hours later, he finally gathered all and tell them about his new change. They didn't took as a statement at first, but when he turned into the Latios, they finally reluctant to believe in that. And the group, when Bayleef and all her friends had formed, looked at his new body and drooled in desire of having him more. Later, Latias, Gardevoir and Lucario asked Ash to capture them so that they can be in part of their team, which he happily accepted.

* * *

 _ **For now, this chapter is over. But don't think that this is the whole pokeharem group. More is going to be added in the later chapters. And for the human harem, a list I have made, which may reflect in the next or in the third chapter.**_

Till then, Fav., Read., REVIEW.


	3. Rise of the Legend

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemon but I wish if I could

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Thank you very one for having patients for this chapter. I was actually busy with my old fanfic, you know. But now, I am writing this.**

 **And there are some major additions in this story, like 1) There would be some OCs, only one or two boys and girls, like that. 2) I may use 'Sir Aaron' in place of 'Ash', so don't be confused with the Sir Aaron of Rota kingdom. Why that?! Because for some reasons which you all will know later on. 3) You all know, it is a kind like betrayal, but not fully or partly. So you may find some similarities from any this kind of story.**

 **And that's it for now. If there is anything more, I will let you know.**

* * *

It has been for ten years, since Ash had officially met with his old companions and his mother and been in almost obsolete from the rest of the world. Time had brought a number of great changes in his life. In the initial days, some days would pass by resting and relaxing and later he decided to go to the tree of beginning to he learn the art and forms of aura. It took him about six months to learn inside the tree, where time-space is a bit different. There one month is equal to one year and it was greatly complemented by the copy of original manuscripts of the ancient techniques of aura, all thanks to the Mew who did all the work.

She gladly helped and even surprised to learn that Ash had somehow became a Latios of black colour. Days after days seeing him and sensing Ash's aura compelled her to get attract towards him. When his training got over, he no more looked like any ordinary kid of sixteen with average built. He looked muscular, full with abs, all over his chest and stomach and a good physique. Mew was also blushing while she sensed his aura character. After all, she is also an aura being. Her strength is aura skills. She could no longer keep herself away from the source of such magnificent aura, never!

So she asked him timidly to let her join him, which he happily and returned back to his cave home. After he returned home, he started to train some more months with pokemons for facing gym leaders in order to compete in the tournament. Meanwhile, one fine morning, Pidgeot returned back from the town with a mail on her beak.

He took it from and it had initials 'Mr. Charles Goodshow' on it. He was surprised to know that and immediately ripped of the cover and opened the letter. There it was written,

"Dear Ash, It has been a long time since I heard or saw you in the recent league. I find it weird, but after seeing the reaction of your friends and your mother, I was worried that I won't be able to see you in any tournament ever. But thanks to goodness I found your Pidgeot and don't ask me when and how, but I wrote this letter quickly and sending it over it. And I also want you to meet me at the Mt. Silver at 4:30pm. Don't worry, there would be no one between us. So see ya", and here the letter ended. He took a note about it and decided to pay him a visit.

* * *

 _That day, at 4:25pm._

Ash arrived at the place. He was floating high at a certain distance from the ground in invisible mode and looked for him, expecting no one else with him. When he secured that it was only him, he hide himself in some bushes and changed himself to the human being and re-entered there.

"Hi Charles", he showed him while he maintained his 16 years old looks), while making him appear like running towards him. The old man, turned his head and saw him, "Yea Ash, over here", he announced and waved his hands to signal him.

Finally Ash reached reached to him and panted a little. After that, they talked about many things, like how that thing had happened. Charles felt sympathy for the young man, who used to be good and happy all the time, now turned like brown leaf.

He also stated, where he was leaving, except for who may pokemons he had, what pokemons he had and now he was also a pokemon. He nodded after his explanation and thought about a minute,

"Ash, have you won anything, at any state or international level?", Mr. Goodshow quarried him in uncertainty. He wasn't sure that he might have participated in some leagues, which is hosted by other managers. Ash thought about a moment and said, "The only things that I ever won till now is, a small league in Orange Islands against Jake in 2004 and the Kanto Battle Frontier in 2006", in low tone. He was quite feeling ashamed of himself for not even winning a single league for his pokemons.

But Charles was very shocked and amazed by his qualifications, so he said, "So you are the last one to challenge the Frontier Brains of Scott", in high spirit. He stood up from the grass bed of the floor and said, "You know, after you have won the league, no one able to defeat them till this date! You are the last one who could do that", triumphantly and pausing a little, "And you have won the Orange League also, that's great".

Then he instructed him, what to do and where to come. Sure, something was going on in his mind.

* * *

When he reached back home, he told his pokemons about what happened with him. They were all happy for him and all of them gave him a bear hug to him.

When the day had arrived, he took his six chosen pokemons in his belt and left for that place. As he reached, he hid himself again, now in a cottage house and changed back. After all was settled, he went to him.

The place in which he was current in was very huge, not very far from Kanto or close to Johto. It had a stadium like structure at the front of him, tall buildings here and there with super specialised markets. After experiencing the atmosphere, he concluded that he would need years to explore that place properly. He was cut from his thoughts, when Charles started to speak,

"Well Ash, do you know, why we are here today and asked you to bring your strongest set of pokemons possible?", he said, creating a light suspense for him. He simply nodded sideways. He could only think something about league or around those lines. The chairman expressed his mocking sadness and said, "I had expected to guess it by now, how well", he paused and came close to him and said while acting, "You. are. going. to. challenge. The. Champion".

His last few words had boggled Ash's brain. He was going to challenge the champion! But how? He didn't win any league. "And mind you", he was again brought back from his thoughts and doubts by him, "He is not any ordinary champion... He is the champion of champions, meaning a true pokemon master", he finished of with his explanation, picturing the greatness to him.

Ash, and his buddy Pikachu were astonished to hear it. They were about to fight with a True Pokemon Master. It was like a dream, which was coming to be true. "But how. I have not won any league?", he babbled, unable to believe his words and the rules, as fas he knew, said it only.

Charles giggled a bit at his rationale and said, "Ash, do you know what are the criterias for challenging such a person?", but asked him. A oblivious 'no' was replied from him. So he said, "There are three possible criterion for challenging such a person. First the most obvious one, a person has to become a champion and challenge him. Second, like we are doing, that peron need to have some qualifications or victories at state or/and international level, and third, which people usually prefer is to wait for twenty years for and participate in the Grand Tournament where everyone, from normal trainers to champions challenge each other and the winner face the champion of champions", to him in a detailed way.

Then he understood. Because he had won the Kanto Battle Frontier and Orange League, so he was allowed to challenge him. So after that, Goodshow took him into the stadium like building and went to meet with the champion.

From the receptionist, they learnt that he was residing in 10th floor of the building. So they took an elevator to move up. It stopped at the floor, Ash and the chairman stepped out of it walked straight to his room. When they arrived, the chairman pressed the doorbell button and waited for him to come.

After some few seconds, the door opened and was a tall, muscular, tanned skin man, looking down towards them. Ash was amazed to see him for the first time. He gulped in and stepped in into the room with Charles Goodshow into the dining room.

They seated on the long lounge while he seated on the single seated sofa. "It's a while Mr. Goodshow you paid me a visit, haven't you", the man started the conversation. He then faced him a light smile and said, "I know. I have been busy for a while, you know, what a chairman does, Stan", while he complimented for his absence.

The new man recognised, Stan looked at the young man accompanying him and asked, "Who is he Mr. Goodshow?", him and said 'hi' in a macho look to the boy. He felt feeble in front of him and just plainly greeted him back. At that point of time, some fits of proud and excitement was marked out on his face and announced to him, "He is Ash, remember I once told you. Now he is going to challenge you for your name, the champion of champions".

When he first heard that, he was visible shocked and could only blink his eyes at him, trying to believe what he told. Shrugging it off only let was to laugh out at him while saying, "Ha ha ha, what! hahaha! He is going to challenge me! ha ha ha ha", in the most awful, disgraceful, affably way.

And gradually, Ash was feeling kinda annoyed by his attitude. He was a human first, then a pokemon trainer! If he was really a pokemon trainer to begin with, he couldn't make fun of him! Hence he stood up harshly and "Yea, I'm here to challenge YOU. And you shouldn't make fun of anyone who might be inferior to you. You should accept their challenge like a real champion and beat them fairly. You should be an inspiration to all the aspiring trainers and trainers who challenge you" said violently, which showed great power in his voice.

Stan cut his laugh and glared him like narrowing his eyes. Then he said with smug on his face, "Listen brats, people like you who hasn't own a single league can even defeat any one of my pokemon? That's funny!", from here he was again going to laugh. Ash gritted his teeth in bitter sadness as he was telling the truth to him. That time Charles stood up and said from his side of Ash, "Stan, I know, what are you are telling is absolutely correct, but that is valid for normal trainers. Ash ketchum doesn't fall in that group. So play with your brain and not with your mouth" in much serious and deep tone which was pretty new for them to see.

Then he again looked at him and smirked, "Ok, ok...I will give him a chance but... if he loses, then he has to quit his pokemon training and hand-over all his belonging pokemons to me" and said and paused while eyeing him sharply and said the next part sharply.

Ash shook a determined nod to him. He wasn't going loose against him, at least now as this one battle counts the faith of his pokemons and pokemon training. Stan then asked them to follow him. They stopped before a garage door like structure when they reached. He then pressed a button and it started to lift up, opening, what was inside of it.

There was a battlefield and staircase seats at the sides. He motion him to take his position and Mr. Goodshow became the referee. "You still have time boy. I don't want to crush you and your pokemons or want to humiliate in front of Mr. Goodshow. So you better leave and I'll forget everything", he adviced him mockingly, whose main intention was to make him angry so not to concentrate on his match.

Ash was then seriously angry but having his aura training and the wise brain of Latios, he could easily constrain his emotions and interpret that why he meant it, "Nah! I will face every obstacle and pursue my dream to be a Pokemon Master, meaning, Champion of champions", in his genuine grin to him.

This made his own trick to be used on himself. Then they could hear, Goodshow announcing the rules and started the match

 _ **(A/N:-**_ _ **I am not giving any match details as it would become more lengthy, but if you want, comments me down in the box provided)**_

There was a fierce battle between them but the victory gone to Ash. At the end stood a speedy yet aggressive Pikachu with scratches and burns on his body, who won the trophy for his trainer and a mega-metagross, who fainted and returned back to the original form and had only swirling eyes.

Stan could hardly believe that. There was no doubt that he had won the match, but how? He had lost to a boy, who maybe near half of his age, experience and level of pokemon!

"We...we did it Pikachu!", Ash cried as he ran across the stadium to hug his best friend pal. "Pika Pikapi!", he also cried while leaping from a distance and landing on his chest, hugging tightly and happily. Ash had started of form tears of happiness that, at least from the opposition from his friends, his mom, bore him such sweet fruits, which he could hardly describe by words.

"Congrats Ash and Pikachu for your victory. Now you shall be the current Champion of champions or in your words, a true Pokemon Master", Mr. Goodshow applauded him and clapped few times for his sweet victory. He was perfectly sure that he has the fire to burn down Stan's ego and claim his real place.

Charles then looked from the side of Ash at the former champion and felt a little pity for his current state. He looked like he had broken into several pieces. He walked and stood in front of him. He could see that Stan had tears falling from his eyes which he furiously wiping out out his hands.

"I told you Stan, he is no ordinary boy", he started to say in low voice. Yes, he wanted to break his ego, but he didn't want his confidence to break also. The younger muscular man, looked up at him, in shame and remorse, that he had failed himself and him. "Mr. Goodshow", was only he could speak from his gloomy mouth.

By that time, Ash and Pikachu reached to him and saw him in that state. "You don't need to feel so bad", he consoled him, with the brightest face that he could make for him. Keeping his own example, he said, "You know, I lost seven time the league consecutively and I still don't regret for it. I always think about the next tournament and try to do my level best to earn by trophy" and made him understand.

Charles smiled and blessed Ash internally for his kind and caring attitude. Stan looked at him in awe and his eyes were full of tears beaming at him in astonishment. Here he had considered him as his enemy NOT a challenger and wanted to destroy him fully, but he in turn helped him to stand up and walk straight. Ash had put a hand of assurance on his shoulder and asked him to be happy and treat everyone equally.

"And now, we must prepare for the celebration for our new Champion of Champions and present him to the world", the old chairman said excitedly. Stan also agreed with him that he at least should get one big treat from whole community of trainers. But Ash was opposing this, "Hey Mr. Goodshow, Can I make a request to you", and asked him nervously. He wasn't bit sure that he was going to accept it or not.

"Yea Ash, you can ask me anything within my limits", he answered whole-heartedly, who was also accompanied by Stan, who now wanted to return his favour. So he asked, "Can you please keep this a secret for a while now", then seriously, but his voice was very doubtful, doubtful because he wasn't sure that they would agree or not.

They looked at him surprisingly, but let him to complete his sentence, "I think. I am not now ready to be revealed to the world", he finished his reasoning. They then understood, what he wanted. Mr. Goodshow came forward and asked, "When do you want reveal it?", he asked that in tone. He could feel, why he didn't wanted him to be just revealed to the world. A lots of dangers would hover around for him.

Ash thought for a moment. It was hard for a random date to be selected, "Mr. Goodshow, you have told me that here is a Grand Tournament held in every twenty years", he paused and waited for his response.

He nodded yes. He wasn't sure, why he wanted to know it now, "can you tell me, how many years are left now?", and asked eagerly. So, he was quick the answer and said, "It is roughly eight to nine years left, but why", and asked cluelessly.

"That's right! By that time, I will get much stronger and can officially take this position", he explained triumphantly. Now they wholely understand him. Ash then moved to Stan and said, "Till that time, please secure my position and if anyone like me challenges and win, inform me as fast as you can", in a concern tone. He was believing him completely.

Stan saw that in his eyes and said, "You bet!", in high spirit with a wide smile.

* * *

After he made sure of everything was alright, decided to revisit all the regions, but then in a new disguise so as to not to be recognised by any known person. He met with a number of people, some of whom he already known but couldn't help but to feel happy and to see them back again. He also met with a numerous pokemons, old and recent types he knew of and also caught some of them.

He also met with legendary pokemons and revealed them his original identity and he asked them, if they wanted him to join him or not. As he had became a champion, so he left that he can now capture them with no hindrance, but he didn't wanted to force any pokemon to join him. Most of them had agreed, while more of them were ready to come, while the rest were eager to come, after they had saw him, and also learnt his new form. He also travelled to a new region and caught some new pokemons, made new friends and stuffs.

After he had finished his tour, he decided to be a scientist and do research on pokemons and on technologies. So he went to a university to study about them. The professor and students were amazed by his skills and instincts that he showcased. He could solve complex mathematical problems in minutes as he had the latiotic brain, could understand any pokemon with ease because he himself was a pokemon and so on without leaving any hint of it to them.

After completing his masters, he was appointed as the chief head of the parliament of scientists in WHOP. So he had build a large laboratory, along with a large house, where his pokemons can stay free out of their pokeballs. He built that on a small island, close to Kanto, for making his travel easy.

That building was so large and wide that half of the island was covered with it. But is was beautiful like a dream house. He also made a special elite group for him for his position. Thus a lot of things had happened in his life in these years, in short.

* * *

 _Coming to present time_

"*sigh* He's again late", murmured a very beautiful young lady, of not more than twenty five, who was currently sitting on the chair and keeping her hands folded upright on the dinner table. She had cherry red hair, tied into one big ponytail. She had big golden-amber coloured eyes beautifully painted her face distinctly. She had worn a turtletop top and a miniskirt to accompany(i don't know how to dress a girl. So, if you have any suggestions, please comment me in the PM letters).

She had been waiting for Ash for a long period of time. She had cooked his dinner for him which was getting cold with time. Thus she was upset. "Don't worry Latias, he will come back real quick. You know, how important he is in the research lab", said another lady, who was more or less of her age, to comfort her. Latias nodded in sideways and said, "But Gardevoir, he is now doing this more frequently. And this is not a good sign for his health", she demurred her view.

Now for Gardevoir, she was in her human looks like Latias. She had mint green hair, free flowing up to her waist, having ruby-red eyes, which gave a high contrast on her light facial looks. She had worn a while and green, sheath dress. It was not only they, but most of his pokemons were worrying about him.

Some few minutes later, a twenty-six years old, raven haired with chocolate brown eyes man, entered into the room. He had wore a lab coat and had some books and notebooks with him. "I'm back", he cried out to all.

When he entered into the living room, his coat was lifted out by two green vine like structures. He turned back, "Thanks Serperior", he thanked her for assisting him. He then turned to Latias and asked, "Is my dinner ready and has all others eaten their part", politely to her.

But Latias was not in a mood to talk with him, "Yes, and yours is waiting on the table" but she replied forcefully and then stormed out from his sight. Ash just looked at her path in surprise and tried to ponder. Soon, that got over when his Gardevoir said, "Don't worry Ash, she is just little angry with you for not coming to home in proper time and leaving her cooked dinner left out", finished out calmly.

Ash, after he heard this, felt sad for her. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I was just too busy in the research that I almost forgot about the time", he babbled softly to himself. Others, who were near him and Gardevoir, could hear him properly. She then came in front and kept a hand on his shoulder, "Don't you worry Ash, I will go and cheer her up . She will forgive you", and said to him sympathetically to him and went off to soothe her friend.

With that, Ash also went to the dinner table and ate his food. Surely, after a hard day, anything would taste like sweet Ambrosia. But anyway he always liked her cooking. It took her ten odd days to learn the basic techniques of cooking, and thereafter she marveled in that form of art! When he finished his meal, he kept the dishes in the dishwasher and went for a bath.

After he had completed all essential task, he went to his bedroom to get his only good night's sleep. He opened the door of his room and found Pikachu was already drowsy sleep. He didn't wanted to disturb him, so he tiptoed to his bed and laid down beside him, pulled up his blanket and turned off the lights.

Suddenly after some hours, a click in the door lock was heard. The room was silent from inside, except for the tick-tock of the wall clock. A few more click sound were heard before the door opened itself.

Pikachu's ears twitched a bit at the sound and came to a half-woken blurry state and caught a vision of some figures, entering into the room. Oh! My! Gosh! Thieves were were planning to seal his goods and money. He jerked up from the bed and saw, Latias, Gardevoir, Milotic and Serperior had entered into the room.

 **"Shouldn't you all be sleeping by now?"** , he asked annoyingly while yawning. It was already very late at night and he hadn't got a proper sleep. They looked at him in pity and one of them said, "Ok then, let do a deal. You leave this room for this night and we will give you five bottles of ketchup", one of them said while offering him.

He thought for a moment, moving his eyes from right to left and then to left to right, **"Five is less. You give me six, out of which you have to give three in advance, Latias"** , he said in proper business manner. They all sweat dropped but finally, she brought three with her psychic powers and handed over to him after which he happily left the room.

Then it was only them and Ash and no one else. One of them, locked the door from the back. They came, close to him and admired his whole body. Even in his night dress, he looked handsome. **"Should we really do this?"** , asked the embrace pokemon worriedly. She wasn't getting good feeling in executing that plan.

 **"Have you gone mad or what!"** , Gardevoir was reprimanded by Latias. **"We have been waiting for this so long and now you want to quit"** , she added sharply, **"And if by chance he wakes up, I will use hypnosis to make him sleep"** , but keeping her voice low. Let alone think her, what should be done or not.

The eon pokemon turned to all her sister like friends and asked them, **"By the way, who wants to go first"** , while trying not to be rude and go for him. After a bit of conversation, they had decided who should go. **"Maybe you are right. According to the human sources, my species is considered to be the most beautiful in the world"** , she conformed with them and looked at her lover.

She used her long eyebrow like hands to lift herself up and put at the side of his bed. Luckily, it was wide enough for her to get into it. She softly straighten him with her hands, who now facing the ceiling. _Oh Arceus, thank you for giving this opportunity. I am now going to take his virginity, oh yeas!_ , she thought before she slowly put forward her head to meet her lips with his lips. Just before she was about to plant a kiss, when suddenly, "Don't leave me mom" he whispered and she and all the girls heard.

Milotic blinked her eyes as surprise, but then she realised that he was sleep-taking. But the thing which he said was very depressing. Dream is the place where memories flourish. It's a place where all the magical and unexpected occurrences occur. He was missing his mom. And without even knowing, he wrapped his hand around her back and yearned, "Please don't leave me mom. I beg you", with melancholy voice. Even some tears were shedding from his eyes and rolling over his cheeks.

She and others felt said, utterly sad. Serperior, with grief but with care, she extended her vines sweeped his tears from his face. The sight of their trainer, their love, their everything, was looking very devastated. It made themselves to cry. And it's a case with explains itself. If anyone, who is betrayed by their own mother, to whom she was his entire world. Who can then protect them form the darkness of nights and bloods of demons? No one!

 **"This is bad... really bad"** , Serperior said in depressed mood. She was continuously wiping his tears, as much as she could do. He dearly missed his mom. Ash had had gripped her in a bone-crushing hug, as if he didn't want her to go anyway from him. Latias was thinking of how to comfort him but ended up with nothing in her head.

Milotic continued to gaze up to her poor Ash, who just needed some mother's warmth. **"Don't worry Ash. I will never leave you alone"** , she chanted unknowingly, in the soft soothing calm warm voice which had the power to even bloom a marigold in winter.

Others looked at her in surprise and awe. She herself didn't knew herself what she did. But whatever it was, it made a pretty smile on his face and said, "Thank you mom", he again sleep-talked and tugged himself with her body. So, reciprocating it, she tugged her chin, above his head, and embraced her eyebrow hands from his waist.

She led her head at the side of her friends, who were still in awe. **"I think,... today it isn't the right time to do"** , she said softly to them, so as to not wake him up. And after what they saw, they simply had no choice but to agree. So, they left the room at pin drop silence.

* * *

 _Next day_

It was a nice day to start. Sounds of small waves hit the shore. The sun was already in it's duty, but our Ash... He was just off of the world. He was still snoozing at eight o'clock in the morning and he had to leave at nine for his work.

When finally Ash started to gain some consciousness and moved his hands, he felt something heavy yet soft was on him. He thought it may be Pikachu. But, then he realised that the weight was far more than ten Pikachus crumbled together on him. He sharply snapped open his eyes and found that... Milotic was on top of him and somewhat trying to hug him tight.

He wanted to move, but he did not want to wake her up as well. But, most importantly, how did she ended up sleeping with him. She and all other pokemons have their own rooms to sleep, then why? At the end, he decided to rely on his Psychic powers to lift her up and Put her at a side.

He concentrated his psychics on her and was lifting her body. Coming to a certain height, she immediately opened her eyes. Due to having a fragile sleep, any disturbance can break it. **"Mmm. Ash, can you put me down, if you don't mind"** , she asked him politely and little scaredly. Being a pure water type, she didn't suite for high levitation from the ground. He agreed and landed her on the floor.

He then sat on the on bed and asked while looking at her in dewilder and confusion, "What were you doing in my room? You know perfectly that you shouldn't be here" a little strict and brisk voice. She looked at the ground and thought of where to tell him or not. How could she explain, for what she and her friends had come but ended up in what! It would be very hard from her part to tell him.

While Ash was waiting for her answer, he looked around the bed to search for his old pal, "huh.. where is Pikachu?" and asked out in open. His glance then shifted to the watch which said, '8:05am' and then he realised why he was missing. He must have got up earlier. He again resumed to her interrogation after it.

A sweat drop appeared on her head as how long he was going to wait and was continuously thinking of an excuse, **"I will be telling that later, but first... you have to get ready or else you will be late"** , she said hurriedly, with a break in the middle and immediately ran out of the room. Ash was still there, sitting on his bed, looking continuously at her path.

So he shrug that off for later and decided to get ready or else he was surely going to be late. After some quarter of an hour, he reached the breakfast table where the food was already been prepared. Latias then just brought the final dish on the table to get started.

"Morning everyone", he raised his voice cheerfully. Everyone gave their happy barks except for those who were in human figure. Ash then took the chair at the breadth side, which had only one seat. And others took the length chairs, sitting opposite to each other, while facing each other.

Ash from his seat, looked at Latias and said, "Latias, I'm sorry for what had happened last night. I will try to come home as fast as I can", and apologized her. Latias looked at him and nodded in sideways and also said, "You don't have to apologize. You were just doing your job. But make sure that you also spend time with us", said politely and caringly.

That was one of her qualities for which he had always admired her. She is so understanding that anything, even in his mind she can read from his face, and tried to solve it. So after that, they started to eat their breakfast. While he was in the halfway, a sudden ringing of tune was heard. Ash understood and took his hand into the trouser's pocket and took out a mobile phone. He saw, someone was calling him and swiped right to receive it.

"Hello Mr. Goodshow. It's been a while you have called me. So is there any matter?", he started with a happy voice.

From the other side, the voice came like, "No not at all. I've just called you to remind you that the Grand Tournament is in two days. So you better be here on time. Your elite four would also be waiting for you." in a funny hearty way.

Ash face planted with his hand. He had totally forgotten about it. How can it happen with him. He then quickly replied, "Don't worry Mr. Goodshow, I will be coming there on time". He then told him where to come, with proper directions as he knew from his childhood that how _good_ navigator he was.

"You better come on time, or else, instead of you, Stan will be there to battle the winner", he said, giving him a mockery threat of his name. But then laughed out and cut off the line.

Ash then put his mobile in front of him, and thought, what he then should do. The others had stopped their eating and looking at him. Ash the dialed a number and called to the person. After a minute of ringing, it took the call,

"Hello, Mark. Can you do me a favour", he said, in a serious tone and courteous manner.

From the other side, it was heard, "Yes sir, you can ask anything on me", in a sensible and responsible manner.

"For some odd reasons, Can you keep up the project in the lab, because I won't be there", he said, wiping his forehead. He was worried that he might not able to take such a risky job, as all the parts were then so in critical stage that if anything gone wrong, then the blame would not only on him but to this team also.

"Sure. In fact, it will my honour that you have chose me to look after the project", he said with pride, yet keeping his polite attitude.

Just then, Ash added, "And remember to keep me up-to date", with his first. He then agreed and cut of the call.

Ash kept the phone in his pocket and looked at all. "Now everyone, finish of with your breakfast fast as all of you will be coming with me for the Grand Tournament", he commanded to everyone excitedly, as it is the day, where he can express himself to the world. He was tired of being hidden from the world, only living like shadows of any person.

Everyone gave their happy bark in response. Pikachu was already excited as it was evidenced by the sparkles generated due to excitement. It has been a long time, since he had officially battled with someone. And here, he would only practice with his friends, to pass the time and to be fit.

Ash turned to a large feline cat like pokemon and asked, "Mewtwo, can you please put all my pokemons in their respective pokeballs. It will be a great help", gentlemanly. He didn't like to pressurise anyone with this his own work, so he just asked him. It looked at him and said, _"Your wish is my command, my master"_ , with gratitude and respect for him, as it bowed in front of him and went off to get the pokeballs. It's voice sounded like masculine and deep, meaning he is a male.

Ash had sweat dropped after his dispersal. How he always told him to not call him 'master' and not to use such awkward language with him. There was no relation of servant-slave like thing. He was a friend of him, a good and trusty one, but not a servant. But he never listened to him, have he? He sighed and left the scene.

After an half an hour, he returned into the dining hall, where Mewtwo had already prepared as for his demand. He had collected all his pokeballs, into a new type of small rectangular box where infinity number of items can be taken in. Yes, it is one of the great inventions, which he has ever made.

"Oh! You have completed it", he remarked on it. He nodded in his stern look. He never smiled or enjoyed any praise. He was like that. Then Ash took out a luxury ball from his belt and pointed at him, "And now, you should also return", he said and then a red beam of light, lighted him and sucked him into it. He then carefully put that shrunk ball into that box and closed it. The only pokemon that was out was Pikachu.

So after taking exit of his house, he transformed himself into the Black Latios and Pikachu hopped on his back. Then they set off for their destination.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Pallet town_

We find ourselves to be in a very high developed town, which is no more a town. There were many high rise buildings, shopping complex, five star restaurants etc everywhere. And likewise the old house of Delia wasn't the same like it used to be. She had given that place to a promoter, who gave her a lump sum of money along with five floors of rooms in her name of that skyscraper.

At first anyone would think it would be a sheer waste of space unless she sold it to someone else but fortunately nothing of those happened. All of Ash's female friends from the regions he had visited had came there to live with her. And peculiarly, the ones who have fallen for her son. They stayed there and searched for him all the places they could think off and had already done it many a times. For that some had to close their gyms for months to search him, his mother had to leave her business to search him, which also gave her a opportunity to be an active pokemon trainer once more. Roaming about with her only Mimey was very difficult as anyone could attack them. So she unwillingly started it.

But after doing it for some months, she realised why her son didn't want to quit it. And that day would finally come where any one, from mere trainers to champions to show their true skills in the Grand Tournament, which would held some days after.

Coming to Delia, for instance, didn't looked like, what she should be, in fact non of the girls looked. They looked more young and sexy from outside. Anyone, who would pass by, they couldn't guess their age. This was all possible due to the new discovery by the young renounced scientist, who figured out that by using the Psychic of the Psychic pokemons can do a deep pedicure like magic.

So the girls, who had a psychic pokemon, taught them like that, and the others had borrowed them, when they wanted to be younger and sexier.

"Today... today is the day, when we can find him", the oldest of them uttered freely in the air. The others, who were present, looked at her, and then understood what she meant. "Yes Ms. Ketchum. If Ash is alive on this earth, he can never resistant to participate in this tournament", said the now young redhead lady, who kept her long hairs straight and down, enhancing her pacific beauty.

Some of the girls laughed at her humour, knowing him deeply how he was. While others couldn't quite catch the breath. "Look, if he still remains that same kid which we all know, then it is surely possible", the violet haired, tan skinned girl said with a wink, giving a true point.

Now most of the girls laughed at the word, 'kid' used to describe his personality. How he got embarrassed, when he was taunted with this. But it was only noted by Dawn and Iris herself alone. While other girls were at a jolly mood, one of girl with blue hair said in a voice with despair, "But what will happen if he is changed completely?", with a visible sadness and anxiety with her.

The girls became silently, unable to tackle or that question. In short no one could clearly tell how he would be if he changed from what he used to be. And if he changed, the first thing he might do is to NOT forgive them for what they did to him. "Don't worry Dawn, he surely will forgive all of us. And if anyone is to be blamed and punished, it should be me, not you all", Delia said with assurance and disgust on her own self.

The others looked at her with sad face and Misty countered, "No, it was my fault. I was the one who suggested it. I just wanted him to be safe and I wanted to meet him daily after my duties", and reasoned, while shuddering some tears. Then a lavender colored hair girl came, while wearing her favourite electrabuzz's dress and said, "It's actually no one's fault. It just...had to happen.", giving her some comfort.

"Now stop. Don't think about the past. It is over. Now we should think, when he find him, how can we apologize to him", Delia said, becoming a strong figure in front of everyone, making a smile on each one's face.

And so, everyone started to prepare of the tournament.

* * *

 _Back with Ash_

Ash was then flying up in the sky, then looking at the decorum has been created. A number of stalls has been places near the stadium, selling food and goods to the people. And it after all a celebration after twenty years. Children who first became pokemon trainers at the age of ten would then bring their own children to show, to rejuvenate his past life.

As so turned his direction to the hotel, where Mr. Goodshow asked him to come. After finding the building, he landed in the bushes of garden of the building and transformed himself to Ash. He had worn a dark long over coat like suit, to hide himself, if someone was looking him. Pikachu again hopped on his shoulder and waited for his master to walk front.

He then came in front of the magnificent entrance, he slowly pushed and entered into the hall where people greeted him with red carpet.

"Ah! Ash! Over here", the old, yet fit Mr. Goodshow called him to him. There was also Stan, standing at a side of him. He had his happy confident grin on his face when he saw him. Ash has opened his covering and became open to him. Ash didn't find much of a change in him or Stan, except, he had more wrinkles than ever and Stan's strout and skin become tanned.

"Well, it's good to meet again", Ash broke the ice with his statement. "Yea, after you became so successful as a researcher and scientist, you hardly had time for us", the old man added light-heartedly. And he laughed also.

Ash was little embarrassed at his comment and scratched his back uneasily. "But I try to make time as much as I can". It is was all cut off, when a sudden voice raised in the space, "Sir Ash, you have reached here!", cried a male, who was very sharp and muscular and there was another man with two more ladies.

He looked up to see them, but one of the girl who had very long golden yellow hair flowing like a river, rushed to him to give him a hearty welcome, "Oh Sir Ash! It has been such a long time I've met you", she purred, while she pressed her whole body on him. She tugged her head under his chin and hugged her hands from behind his neck.

Ash started to blush furiously as he could feel clearly her assets which she was purposefully rolling on his chest to lure him more to her body, "Sofia, quit this already! You know, I don't like this", he said stammeringly. But, instead of stopping, she looked at him in a seductively, as if she had drunken very hard. She started to forward her face to do, what she wanted all the time.

And Ash, he pushed her way from him and yelled, "Please help you you guys. Take her away from me", in panicked manner. So, they ran to him, and pulled her away from him. Each of the man hold her by his arm and the girl pushed him away from her.

"Zoe, don't hold me away from him", she cried in a frantic way. "Don't worry my darling Sir Ash! I will be coming very soon", she promised at her lover, who also winked him some seductive winks at him. Ash just stepped back and looked sideways, as to not deal with her as of then. They took her away from him, who was trying her level best to flee from them. But due to lack of physical power, she couldn't come up. And thus they went out of the corridor.

"Geez. Was she always like that the whole time or it has been in recent years?", he asked Zoe. She pinned her pointer finger at the side of her cheek and thought. Then she said, "It's actually happened now. She is almost head over heels for you. So she often gone out to look for your residence to meet with you", straightforwardly. Being a elder sister, she understood her problem.

Ash's dropped off from his eyes in revelation. She had loved him?! "She loved me! But why?", he was thunderstruck by her words. Now Zoe blushed a little and said, "You might ask her. I...I don't know about it".

Again, he left it as he couldn't penetrate deep into the topic and decided to go for a walk, "Zoe, I'm going out for a walk now. I will come by the evening. So tell others to have their lunch", with that he leave them there.

After he came out, hs again hid in the bushes and changed his human identity. He didn't keep much of a change, except for now a French cut beard and a side part hairstyle. He looked smart and at the same time, handsome.

He was then waking in the streets, looking at the crowd and excitement for the league. "See Pikachu, they have all came to watch us", he said in soft voice but little excited as well. He couldn't wait to reveal himself anymore. "Pikaa", his buddy replied, agreeing on him.

As they continued to walk, they heard a scream from a nearby place. It was of a woman and it seemed like she desperately need some help. "Pikachu, we need to go and see it", said with determination. He also became serious and accompanied with him. At a certain distance of running, they reached the point. And indeed it was a girl.

But the thing for which he was more shocked to see, who she was. She was non other than May, and the threat was also none other than Drew. He also spotted some of his earlier, so-called then his friends there, looking frail and weak against him and the gang he was accompanying.

There was Rudy, Paul, Trip and an unknown guy with him. They looked sharp at them, like hungry dogs on weak kittens. Drew had a strong grip on May's wrist and wasn't letting her to go away and due to her resistance. The more she did, he became more annoyed and later pulled out his right hand to do, what everyone thought would be.

Ash in his instincts shuttled at the site and caught his hand at the eleventh hour! "Why are you trying to slap her?", he asked affirmatively to him and with little concern.

The responder quickly answered, "It's not your business dude! So leave this place without a word OR ELSE my friends would do something which you won't like Mister.", in a very arrogant way. But his question was still not answered, which was fulfilled by May, "He wants me to be his girlfriend and I don't want to be", in a quavering agony voice. She had a bit of tears in her eyes due to such treatment from him.

At first Ash was self confused of what he was doing. She was his enemy. He should be happy at her pain...but why his instincts acting opposite to his will! Then again looking back at him and said, "Look, if she doesn't want you to be her boyfriend then you should leave her alone. Don't you know the very act of making a woman cry for something which she doesn't deserve is a sin", while he maintained his serene grace on his face. Now Drew wasn't in the most rational and moral mood, so he became more stereotypical arrogant and countered, "So what! And by the way, who are you to enter into our matter?", and asked arrogantly.

Ash didn't lose his temper and very calmly said, "I am just doing what a true human should do", to him. This burnt his body like chillies. His calm and peaceful looks irritated him dangerously, who pecked his head in into some other's matter. "Look, now I am in a very off mood, so if you _kindly_ move out, then I might forget that you were here, but-", here he was cut off, by the Ash, who joined, "Sorry, but I won't leave her and as a matter of fact anyone alone in front of you guys", and said in his determinant voice. He couldn't leave them, well so-called friends alone. He he only helped his friends and not his enemies in bad time, then how can he change their view.

"Why you little punk!?", Drew barked and took his hand, moulded it into a fist and charged to him to give him a solid punch on his face. The girls saw this in awe sorrowness, seeing someone else to be get beaten for themselves. Ash didn't move. He stood their calmly, waiting for him to make his move.

Just when he reached at a close proximity, he took blocked his hand with with his right, twisted him about, and with the left hand, he pushed him backward. And it just happened in a fraction of seconds. Everyone could only blink their eyes, twice or thrice to register what had happened. Even Drew couldn't understand. "You see, it's not only you but also I know how to fight and also to protect others", now in very deep and heavy voice, while in his last part, he pointed to the weak, now called notorious gang with his finger. It echoed the surroundings, all around them. So, his own voice sounded very weak.

The girls eyed on him for a moment, who reminded them about a small boy, who was also like him and always came forward to help anyone in need. Even he had a Pikachu on his shoulder. But the man in front of them looked way different from what he should look, so it can't be him, can he?

"Well, if you want to fight, then let's have a pokemon battle", he announced to them. He looked sharp and determined, "You and your team versus me. It will be of three on three match, where each one of your team can each use one pokemon at a time. And if your team wins, then I will go out from here but if I win", here he stricken his facial looks and continued, "I mind you, I won't tolerate any one of you near them".

When everyone heard it, two sets of people had different opinions, first the girls were literally exploded in shock as how can his pokemons can defeat six of them at once. While the opponent cum enemy set, bursted out in laughter, while some of them rolling on the ground, "What! Are you serious?", said the unknown guy, but then he became serious, as he thought, he wasn't, "We have the world's strongest pokemons with us. We don't have any word called 'loose' in our dictionary!", after he finished, he again continued to laugh.

"Having strongest pokemons doesn't make them the strongest in the world", he said calmly. He was a little dissatisfied with the behaviour and with the boastful nature of them. "Only with the correct utilisation makes the pokemon and it's trainer the strongest in the world", he finished it, while making them understand. But as it is said, rude people doesn't understand the soft language, he need to kick their butts to teach them their lesson.

Ash took out his first pokeball from his belt, while others did the same, just when he was about to throw the ball, he heard, "Wait Sir...", from the back. He turned back and saw the three elite four members in disguised form were coming to him. As they reached, they saw what was the situation there and by the instincts, they could tell that he was going to battle them.

One of the man, with the green spiky hair said, "Sir, are you seriously going to battle these punks?", after he examined his opponent's outer looks, "Even my new hatched Pichu is enough to defeat them all", he added, which pissed their brains as he underestimated them.

"No Alex, I have challenged them ,so I have to battle them. In the meanwhile, go and check over the girls and their pokemons they had go any wound or not", he said and asked them and pointing at the galaxy of girls. They all nodded, bowed respectfully and went of the rescue.

The girls were again shocked when they treated him like that. Who was he? He must be a teacher, so they were respecting them like that.

Now Ash again set back his attention and threw his pokeball, "Lucario, I choose you" and then the jackal like aura pokemon came into visible. And then each one of this opponent sent their pokemons. She looked from the corner of her eyes at her trainer, then at the opponents. She could feel through her aura that it wasn't a joke time, for fun time. Here she had to battle with the opponents and need to win anyhow.

"Aggron, show your strength"

"Hydreigon, come on out"

"Starmie, present your excellence"

"Absol, show yourself"

"Darmanitan, I choose you"

Each one of them called while throwing their pokeballs up in the air. And one by one, each pokemon appeared. When the both parties were ready they began their the most fearsome battle. Immediately the pressure had began as Ash had only one pokemon to use, at least it seemed to be by the girls. But the elite four didn't sweat a bit. They knew, who they were dealing with!

"use earthquake" commanded Paul, Cameron, and the unknown guy to their respective pokemons. "you use protect", said the rest of the members. So the the pokemons, who were going to attack, began to generate that power while the others covered themselves with the green shield. Most of the girls had closed their eyes as they could already foresee the outcome of that combo attack which they can't witness with their own eyes. The attack would be three times greater than the normal earthquake and moreover, his Lucario has type disadvantage also.

Ash could just smirk inwardly as he saw, thinking of who naive they were and everything falling under his plan. "Lucario, you know what to do", he instructed confidently and gave a light nod to start. So, according to her, she produced a long bone and smashed it on the ground. As a result, she got enough energy to overcome gravity and was rising high towards the sky, just before taking any hit.

"Now use Brick Break on Aggron", he told her with his quick instincts, as if he was in her place and doing the work. When she reached at the maximum height possible, she dived down while glowing her left fist in white and darted to him. "Aggron, quick, use Protect", but if failed and there was loud 'boom' sound bursted and it slipped on the ground for some few meters and crashed to a stone wall. Then she quickly flipped back right in front of her trainer.

Everyone was dumbfounded except for the elite four. It was hard to believe that she knocked it down with just one hit. With it's defeat, a tint of tension was created among the notorious group. Paul returned his Aggron in his usual derogatory style. Then he picked up his next pokeball and tossed it up in the air. "Electivire, show your strength", he called to it, who landed on the ground with a small crater.

"Now you have no chance of winning, Mr.", he said with a smug. But it didn't affected Ash any way and he said, "My name is Aaron, and I will prove that I can win", and then he commanded, "Now Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Hydreigon", pointing his finger to the pokemon.

So she brought her paws at a side, concentrated on her aura and formed a blue orb of energy. When it grew at the right size, she launched the ball barreling straight to the opponent. "Quick Hydreigon, dodge it", its master requested it. So it was able to do it swiftly due to the less resistance in the air than on land. Thus the ball swept passed by it.

"Ha! You missed it", he said triumphantly. He was happy that he had missed and now he can attack. Aaron didn't say anything and only smirked at him. They didn't understand why he did this and when he was about to ask, the same blue orb of energy came back and hit it from the back, making it fall in front.

"How did it happened!?", said now the redhead lady who was acting there like a spectator, exclaimed it with wonder. She had never seen this thing ever since she was a gym leader. Alex, who was standing near her, to protect her and her friends on the command of their leader, chuckled a little and said, "It is possible because Sir trained her very skillfully. He didn't just taught her the moves, which most of us do. He also taught the way to use her instincts with some creativity and take it to the next level. Now Lucario used her aura to change the direction of the Aura Sphere after it got missed", with great satisfaction. No matter, how much they talk about their Champion, it would be less.

And again it was seen that it passed away. So, Cameron recalled but he appreciated it for its good service and choose his next pokemon, "Ferrothorn, I choose you", he yelled to cheer it up for the match.

Then Drew and his members looked at each other, and they seemed to nod at something which non of the others could predict. "Darmanitan, use Flare Blitz""Electivire, use wild charge""Ferrothorn, use Bulldoze""Absol, use night slash""Starmie, use thunderbolt. Give her, what you got", each of the trainers instructed them to their respective pokemons and thus they shoot with their best shot.

It had became a little tough for her to make it in a swift she had decided to live beyond the hope of her trainer. She jumped high up, dodging Darmanitan's Flare Blitz, but when landed on the ground, she was hit by the bulldoze attack from Ferrothorn. Even though it was super effective, she was still standing due to high level of training with her master. She had especially worked with her weaknesses to overcome it and to become more stronger.

"Lucario, use sucker punch on Starmie", Ash commanded her quickly, seeing as everyone was fighting together as one. It was hard to succeed, but not impossible. Lucario glowed her right paw into dark black with a violent bordering and charged like a thunder. In the meantime, she also overcame Electivire's wild charge by taking a short jump from the ground and then taking a long leap from the head of it. It made the electric type to fall front and dug it's head into the ground. As she came close, she swiped her paw across the water type, which also made it crash at a distant.

And then the red orb it, started to blink in red colour, meaning it couldn't battle any further. Thus forcing it's trainer to call it back after which he did praised it. After the last attack by her, everything seemed to have changed. Then he took his next pokemon and tossed it up in the air, "Rhydon, I choose you", he shouted, and like it's master, it also gave a loud battle cry. He looked at the each other for some kind of conformation and they all launched their second attack.

But Lucario started to get tired as she had to use a huge chunk of her power to defeat it in one blow AND that too in high speed and dodging everyone. But again she need to keep it on, not because she was chosen by her master to fight, it's just that she wanted to show her faith, loyalty and eagerness to help her master in anyway and at any cost.

"Now lucario, use Drain Punch on Absol and then use Extreme Speed to reach Darmanitan and use Earthquake", he called to her. She nodded from her back, and used her superior speed to reach to the first target and punched it hardly. Then gaining some energy from the move, she used Extreme Speed to overcome everyone. Those who tried to stop her, were got hurt for stopping her. When she reached, she with all her power and had she gained it sufficient amount, she used it to produce the massive earthquake.

The whole ground was rumbling, created a small crater from where it originate. The fire fighting type was done for good and it was over for it. And since it was a multi hitting move, Electivire and Ferrothorn, who were super effective again that move, failed but the steel type remained to stand due to having a portion of grass type. But it was looking frail after it.

Even Lucario wasn't looking the best as she was. She was panting heavily and there were some bruises on her fur. But she won't go, until she satisfy her master. Ash could sense it. She had worn down very badly and was only continuing for his orders, "Lucario, now return", he called while he picked up her pokeball without her notice and took her back.

The girls then seemed to look quite relieved. They also thought him as a ruthless trainer, who was no better than them in terms of training. "Now you take a nice rest", he whispered softly and minimized her ball and kept it back to its place. "Pikachu, so you want to go", he asked him with a confident grin. He fully knew that he couldn't deny that!

And as it was expected, the little mouse pokemon jumped down with, "Pikaa!" a battle cry on the field, while he sparkled his red spot cheeks. It was assumed that the little mouse of some pound weight was standing frail again the mighty giant pokemons in the opposition. But it was after all Ash's the best buddy and with the most experience in battle. So it would be fair, if they don't take him loosely.

The girls were shocked to see that he choose him to compete against them which kinda reminded of Ash's quality. They all knew that Pikachu's max power attacks couldn't even snatch a hair from them. However as he had mentioned earlier, a person or a pokemon only becomes stronger or strongest, if they use their skills and strength in a correct way.

"What the fuck!? You have chosen your Pikachu!", The unknown guy exclaimed, "Oh! I am soo scared!", and added with a mock fear expression, but then looked at him viciously. And actually, they should fear, not only him, for challenging the most powerful man on this earth. So then, Paul recalled it and called for his last pokemon, "Go Drapion, I choose you". Then the big scorpion violet colored poison type pokemon revealed. And along with him, the unknown guy called, "Beartic, I choose you". "And I choose you, Roserade", called out Drew, while taking out it's pokeball.

So the third next began, "Pikachu, you use double team and quick attack to move around and use Iron tail and thunderbolt when I say", Ash commanded him in high spirit. Likewise, he performed as he wanted. There were initially ten to fifteen odd images formed after double team and it could multiplied exponentially, when he used quick attack to run here and there. As a result, no pokemon and their trainer could make out, where the REAL punky pokemon was!

"Now use iron tail", he signaled, when he saw the correct time to pounce on. So, Pikachu, while glowing his tail into silvery white, wiped on the ice type bear. The snow bear fall down on the ground and became dead, meaning faint.

After that hit, Pikachu continued to move here and there,.making their opponents confuse. "Drapion, use cross scissor. Quick! There!", it's trainer said, when he spotted him to rest for a few seconds. He quickly glowed it's tail fangs in dark violet and charged straight to jab him.

Luckily, he managed to dodge, giving it some opposite reaction for its action, which was really hard for it. "Now you use thunderbolt on Drapion", he signaled to his partner and he let out a zapping thunderbolt, which was even stronger to any Zapdos. As it hit it badly, he cried out in pain and immediately fainted as it couldn't tolerate.

Paul witnessed the fall of his last pokemon, which he could use in that match. He became very annoyed and frustrated about it. How could he tell himself that he is one of the prominent member of the most powerful pokemon gang! People will straightforwardly laugh at him. He could not do that anyway. "That's ENOUGH!", he yelled and called back his pokemon. He looked desperate and beamed ferociously at him.

"Everybody, take out all your pokemons", he barked at his mates. They all nodded and called all of their pokemons, including the once who had already fainted or just recovered a bit.

"Hey, that's cheating! You can't do that!", quarried one of the girls. The gang looked at them and said one of them, "Don't you know, villains can do anything to win" and even smirked. They then utterly felt guilty as how did they even called their 'friends' one time. The elite four became incensed. They knew he could handle them but it was unfair nonetheless, unless you were training with them.

And as for the pokemons, there were many pokemons, clumped up into a hilly structure. From mighty Tyranitar to small weavile, every one was present. Some of them were not looking good at best; was looking as if they were about to faint before the battle. But they had to fight again for the sake of their masters.

"Sir, Let us join you. We can help you to defeat them", said Zoe adviced him. He then looked at them and said, "I understand, but I can't break the rules like them. If they am unfair like them, then what would be the difference between me and them. And don't worry, I will not let myself to lose,...at least at this situation", he replied politely with tearsome truth which everyone expect from each other. He was the real human, who respected and maintained humanity. So he deserves to be a man be the victor.

As soon as he concentrated on the battle again, he found that they already launched their attack and Pikachu was trying to dodge everything coming near to him. But he wasn't a super Pikachu who can do anything as he like. So, he had to take some hits, making him slower and slower. Ultimately, when he became extremely bruised, everyone took the opportunity and blasted their most powerful moves at him.

His eyes bulged as he witnessed all the attacked were coming at him and wanted to run away but unfortunately he couldn't and bursted on him and made a colossal explosion there. Everyone became terrified, even Ash himself. His upper part of the face had a shade of horror. The girls including the female elite four had gasped and put their hand on their mouths. It was so brutal that the male elite four, who could do the most deadliest, horrific and fearsome work, were shivering, thinking of what might have happened to Pikachu.

As the smoke cleared off, they could see, Pikachu was in the middle of a large crater and the opponents were smiling at their success. Ash quickly ran to his best friend and pal and was very worried when he found out many severe bruises, swollen patches, cuts, and...and the most dreadful fact, his aura strength was becoming fainter and fainter.

"Pikachu!", he again called softly when he lifted him up from the crushed land, on his arms. Pikachu's eyes were still close, not even he had flicked his ears. "Pikachu. open your eyes pal", he repeated, but now in a little louder voice. He also shook him so a few number of times to wake him up. But he didn't. He just laid on his arms like a dead carcass. He was pale, lifeless and most importantly, his wasn't even responding.

"Pikachu, please don't prank with me now", again repeated, as he couldn't believe his condition. He himself was dying to see his buddy's energetic and happy face to see. But he wasn't show it to him.

From the back, the girls, the elite four were all in despair. They could see their saviour and their master to be in such a state. They all started to pray to Arceus to revive him to normal.

Ash continued to do that, but at the end, he placed his right hand on Pikachu's chest and heart to get some reading about his state. As he kept his hand for some few seconds, his eyeballs got shrunk to tiny dots. He couldn't believe that. That was impossible. It could never happen. Never! Ever!

His heartbeat was very minimal, close to nothing and his aura was also depleting with fraction of seconds. He quickly came back to them. Everyone was anxious about them. They wanted to say something, but couldn't as they thought that it would worse the current state. He moved to Zoe and asked, "Take him to Pokemon Center, QUICK!", and then handed over him to her. She nodded without any obligation and straight to the hospital.

"You see now the true power of our Pokemons!", the notorious gang echoed their victory with boast and smug. But Ash's heart was then dense to feel that. His main priority was on Pikachu. His best friend and the best pal. And if anything happen to him, he could never forgive himself in the rest of his life. The others looked at the gang with a death glare and snarling face but nothing affected them.

"Sir, are you alright? Let us handle this situation from here", John said with concern. They could see, how much he was mentally hurt and so not be suitable for him to battle. Ash looked up and fixed his eyes on then his SWORN ENEMIES and didn't looked that peaceful but became aggravating. "Thank you for your propose but this thing need to be done by me. For them, my Pikachu is hurt. It's me who should avenge him", he had to them and walked back to the so-called field while looking at them with his hunter eyes.

Now the enemy's faces were written fear, boldly. He could now realise that he was just then 'playing' with, but then, the real battle began. _Whom should I choose. Lucario is already tired_ , he thought and then immediately he heard a voice in his head, _"Master, Can you let me battle with them"_ , it said with a soft and shrill voice. _"But it would be dangerous for you. They have all the advantaged pokemons with them again you"_ , he replied after recognising the voice and reasoned it. _"But master, Pikachu is also one of my the best friend. I can't just stand still and see him sacrificing himself"_ , it protested against him. It didn't liked to argue with it's master, but it was so enraged for hurting him and it's master, which it couldn't tolerate.

So he agreed and moved his hand over the special set of pokeballs on his neck. John and Alex had become were excited since they could see one of his special pokemons which they only heard of. The girls looked at them with a confused look. "Why are you two so excited?", the redhead asked the duo. So one of them said, "Just wait and watch", with a happy grin. They were really excited.

"You know, the whole point of this match was not to defeat you or hurt your pokemon. I just wanted you to understand how you would feel if someone is told to do something and that person is unwilling to do it", here he paused and looked sharply at them like predator looking at his prey, "But now, for what you have done to my Pikachu, I won't be going easy on you all. If you have guts, then face me NOW", he quickly took a black pokeball with some works of gold on the rims and on the top of the it and throw it up in the air.

At a certain height, the ball popped open. The light took a large structure in the air. When it faded away, the creature was revealed. The first word which everyone muttered, was 'gorgeous'. It was violet and purple coloured big bat like pokemon, which whitish yellow ribs at the edges of the wings and tail and some works of pure white, who also had hands but no legs.

Then it made a loud battle cry. All the opponent pokemons were somewhat scared by the roar and the body language. It looked like very powerful to them.

At the side of the battlefield, the spectators, everyone was amazed for the aesthetics of the pokemon. The eyes were more sparkling in May and Dawn who were specialized in Coordinating and by Serena who was a Pokemon performer. But Alex and John were surprised to see it. "I can't believe it John, can you", he said to the other in dumbfound manner. "Neither I Alex. But I'm sure, if it belongs to Sir then, it is believable.", replied the second. The duo were surprised but eagerly anticipated to see the power of that pokemon.

The girls looked at each other first, then they all turned to them for the explanation. Before any formal quarry, they understood and the answer was represented by Alex, "The pokemon we are now seeing is none other than Lunala!", he squealed with excitement. They still didn't understand. They couldn't see any speciality of that pokemon, except for it was big and little more beautiful. So it was explained by John, "Lunala is a legendary Psychic-Ghost pokemon from Alola. They are very rare to find as they hid themselves from the hunters and trainers. They only make themselves visible if they find only the most trustworthy trainers. Only they gets the opportunity to see them in first hand and battle to choose the owner of their power" to them.

The girls and the opponents were surprised. And again, serious tension was prevailing on them after hearing what he told to them. If he was true, then it can defeat all of them. Then they thought they were more in number. There was no doubt that they can't defeat just a single pokemon!

 _"Behold the wrath of my kind for hurting my trainer as well as one of my best friend. You shall receive divine punishment"_ , it said with damnation. Everyone were surprised again but then hearing it's voice in their heads. And it sounded like a female, but very brutal like.

The legs of the evil gang started to tremble and frightened by the voice of what she could do. "We aren't frightened of you and your pokemon. You have just one and we have more than twenty. There is no doubt that we would lose", they all said at once but their body language wasn't in favour of their speech.

"Lunala, let's finish this", he said in heavy strong and serious voice, "Use Moongeist Beam", and then he added, with his full vocal power. Soon she started to work on it. She lifted herself up, while a light red symbol of an eye appears on her forehead and the starscape turns to streaks of light and she spreads her wings wide so that the whitish yellow parts on each wing are arranged in a circle with the outermost point of the four-pointed stars disappearing in the transformation. Then she started to glow her body in light blue while she prepared the attack.

"Now launch", he ordered and she. Obeying it, she did it. She launched a huge beam of light, propagating to them in lighting speed and collided with them. They didn't get any time to retrieve or do anything but then just they could witness what happened as the result. The beam collide so hard that a large colossal occurred, creating a bigger crater on the ground and shooting all the pokemons at a distance. Everyone was damn fainted. The girls couldn't able to believe at first but then, seeing all of their pokemon functioning out of order, they believed.

"Thanks Lunala for helping me", he gave her the credit for the job. She lowered herself a little and said, _"It is our duty to fulfil any request made by our master"_ , selflessly. Ash then hold her pokeball and returned back to her place. Everyone was pleased yet it felt so unrealistic that a pokemon of that magnitude would actual bowed down and talk so politely. It may be due to the kind heart of her trainer with whom she leave. It is said that a pokemon is a mirror image of the person's personality, so it made sense.

He then walked to the notorious group who were on kneeling on the ground, lamenting for what they had done and eyed furiously at each other, thinking it was their fault. "Now, as you all promised, everyone of you will leave them for forever and never come back", he ordered them in very firm tone.

They stood up from the ground and beamed at him in regret but there wasn't any time for them to say anything. They quietly took all their pokemons and left that place. He then came back to them and said, "Alex, John, drop this girls to their places. I will be in the pokemon center", to them, while the last part was in sadness.

* * *

 _In the Pokemon Center_

Ash reached to the Pokemon center and found, Nurse Joy wasn't in the receptionist desk. He walked in more and found Zoe was standing outside of the ICU room. Ash became more worried and walked to her. She also noticed him and gave a side to him to stand and see through the transparent glass barrier.

Pikachu looked pale with an oxygen mask on his mouth, some wires connected on him with some machines and Nurse Joy with wigglytuff, monitoring the statue. There were also an ample number of bandages on his head, his body, his arms and on his legs. He was then more or less looking like a mummy..

Ash's all attention was on Pikachu, so he couldn't see the girls and the male elite four had entered into the scene. "It's all my fault", he muttered, while some tears were forming in his eyes. "For my fault for which Pikachu is paying", with that some drops shed from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Everyone looked at them in sorrowful eyes. The girls started to curse themselves for what happened to his Pikachu. "I could have done something to save him", he also cursed himself for his own deed. He couldn't see anything wrong, especially on his Pikachu. He was his brother from the beginning and till the end.

Some few minutes later, Joy walked towards the door. Ash quickly rubbed off all the tears and represented himself good in front of her. "Nurse Joy, is everything all with Pikachu?", he asked her worriedly. Although he could clearly make out that he wasn't, but she would know better than that.

From her side, she saw, by the look of this face how worried he was. She lovingly hated to give this answer but as a nurse, she need to tell the truth. She first nodded sideways and then added, "He is in a very critical stage. His wounds are so deep that the toxins have reached to his blood and to his organs. We are keeping a close look on him", in a low unhappy voice.

For Ash, it was like a dagger was stabbed into his heart. Everyone was shocked to hear it except for Ash. He had no sense to feel any emotion at that moment. "So in how much time he will recover", asked the green spiked hair man from the elite four. She thought about some time and said, "I'm not sure...but... It may take about a weak or... a month", told him.

No way. It can't be! The Grand Tournament would going to start in two days! Now Ash has completely lost his senses. "Can you all leave me alone for now?", he said with a frail weak low voice. It was like, he couldn't even stand on the floor. The girls tried to protest, but the elite four rejected that and said that they should give him some lone time to settle down.

So with that he was left alone, with his pokemons in their pokeballs and Pikachu in ICU. He sat on the seat, adjacent to the wall and continued to look at him. He won't be going until he becomes fine like normal.

Is that the end of Pikachu's life or some miracle will happen? How will Ash take the part in the tournament or will not. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

* * *

 **So how was it. Was it as you expected or not. Let me know in the comment section. As you can see that I have introduced a lot of characters, and I will be doing lemon, after some chapters. Tell then, READ ON, REVIEW ON!**


	4. Connection from the past

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own any Pokemons.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Thank you again. This story has become one of the most successful stories that I have ever written. I want to ask you guys sometime, if you can tell. Would it be good, if I also include 10 to 12 female characters from Alola. It is upto you guys, who would decide.**

 **And after watching the previews of Pokemon Sun and Moon, I'm very disappointed that the writers are making such a dull Ash, it is even worse than Unova Ash. He is acting so weird that it is his first time that he ever came out of his town. And this also sours the fact that Greninja is also leaving Ash. I know, it is for a good reason, BUT WHY!**

 **But as far as my and my friend's theories suggest that he would come back, maybe lately like Charizard, or it is like Pidgeot's scene. Only Arceus and the Pokemon Company knows the answers.**

 **And about the story, those who, who didn't understand, how he could take out pokeballs from his belt, as it was know to be in the box, it is because, when he arrived, he already took out six pokeballs and kept them in the belt.**

 **Now without any further adieu, let's continue.**

* * *

Ash later sat on the chair, keeping himself in deep thoughts, _Should I participate in the tournament or let Stan to continue for this time_ , which was a dilemma for him to decide. Neither he want to go on, without his best friend, his brother, nor he want to leave that opportunity for next twenty years!

He gave out a long sigh and rested his chin on his hand, while he was bending forward. "I think, I should call Stan and ask him to represent himself instead of me", he muttered to himself in disdain and picked up his phone to call him. He hold his phone and found his contact, but, for some reason, he couldn't able to press the icon to call him. That Icon was just one touch away to make a call, but it was as difficult as to teach Mareep to talk.

So he restrained himself and exited from the menu. He then opened the gallery option, which listed some pictures, saved in the phone. He clicked on a folder, which showed some pictures of Ash, his Pikachu and his friends, enjoying about something. And mosty it had pictures of him and his Pikachu.

He smiled at the picture, where it was show that Pikachu was playfully squeezing Ketchum on his face, making his face, fully fruity red, and he remembered taking this picture by Latias. There everyone laughed at this incident, where he also joined lately.

There were thousands of memories, which were and weren't saved in that phone, but everything is saved in his heart. He looked back and saw through the transparent wall that he was still on the bed, without any movement, his aura in low gear and everything bad.

He dearly wished that if he could use time travel, then he would saved him from this accident. And because he couldn't, he blamed himself for all his deed. In this way, he spent his whole day, and then even night was looking tired at it's work. But Ash wasn't. He wouldn't leave his place, till he come and play some banters with him.

Luckily there were some glass windows, from which, the outside view can be seen. From their, shimmering moonlight entered into the corridor and then embraced him by her arms, as if she was trying to rejuvenate him from his thoughts and stress. But he still felt alone in that entire world. His world consists of him and his friends, and if even one of his friend hurts, then he would feel twice the hurt that friend had got.

Suddenly, a burst of white light erupted from the side of his waist, materializing a beautiful green haired lady. Ash took a notice of her presence, but he again shifted back to his original position. "Sorry Gardevoir, I forgot to give you all your meals. I think the kitchen is still open, you can go and have something and take others for their meal", he said in lifeless low voice, while he looked straight to the wall, not to her.

She at first didn't said anything, but took a sit next to him. "I am not here for the meal, master", she said to him in soft and low voice. She rested a hand on his shoulder, which made him to look to her, still in depressed mood. "I know, how you are feeling, for what happened to Pikachu, but Master, don't loose any hope. He will surely be alright", and she then chanted him some words of sympathy. She then hugged him from his side, so soothe his fears and dread for Pikachu's condition.

He struck up by her contact, and then whispered while returning her precious hug, "I know Gardevoir, I know. But I can't help but to regret this. I know, he will be ok, but... if I was little more responsive, then I would have saved him form this. I can feel his aura to be every light and fragile. I am very worried about him", and tried, not to cry.

"And at the top of it, the tournament would start in two days...and if he couldn't make it till then...then I wouldn't represent myself as a champion", added, now feebly crying, while he hugged her.

She could feel, how much dark emotions he was depositing in himself. Being a feeling pokemon, she was well versed with that. She lifted herself from his body and found his tears, were rolling down his cheek. This made her more sad and remorseful and she herself was trying not to do the same. She quickly wiped of his tears with her soft hand and told, "Don't worry master, have faith in Arceus, he would surely do something. And please take your sleep, it is already very late", him entreatingly.

But he disagreed. So there was no other option left to make him sleep, and thus she quickly kept a hand on his forehead and used hypnosis on him to make him him drowsy. Thus going against his will, his eyes starting to close and then in some seconds, he fall into sleep. Gardevoir then pushed him against the wall, making him lean on the wall to at least give rest to the back.

She looked at him, and sensed, how much tension he had, as even in deep sleep, his anxious nature didn't fade. She looked at him quietly, until, she heard some footsteps, which were assumed to come to them. She then immediately spread her psychics to know, who was coming to them. And soon they reached,

It was Alex and some of the girls came back there. The girls were surprised see a girl, right by his side and he was dozing in front of her awkwardly. Heck they even surprised that he had a girlfriend also!

"Gardevoir is that you?", he asked quietly and doubtfully. It had been years that he had saw her, and he also had other works, for which he had to loose some memory. The girls looked astonished and first looked at him and then looked at her, while blinking their eyes in confusion. How could she be a pokemon, perhaps her name is kept after a pokemon. But then, how foolish her parents might be to give such a kind of name to their children.

"Yes, you are right sir Alex", she said gracefully while noddin her head. She then looked back of him and saw the girls in confusion and told them, "I know what you are thinking. I am a pokemon of our master", softly and then she signed her hand at him, to make them understand.

"So how is he and Sir?", he asked in concern. He was anxious that whether he could attend the tournament or not. Then her face became sad. "For now, Pikachu is as he was from the day, but... Master is becoming more broken than before...His all hopes have diminished and cursed himself for all his fault. So he didn't wanted to sleep till his Pikachu become normal, which made me to use hypnosis no him to make him sleep." and murmured in melancholy voice.

They just looked at him. They could also see, how much he was sad and mournful. The girls then sympathised him from their heart.

"Good job Gardevoir. Now at least he could sleep well", he praised her for her work. She nodded and asked them to go back to their rooms and take rest their. When they all left, she continued to look at him, how his charming face was polluted by poisonous thoughts, emotions and feelings. She went on thinking about him and his Pikachu, untill she also fall asleep.

Finally night's night duty was over, and was shifted by morning. Pidgeys were flying up in the sky, something doing a morning exercise. The sun rays entered into the corridor fall on his face. He made his eyes vibrate, meaning he was about to open his eyes and then in about some seconds later, he finally opened it.

As he opened, bright light blackened his view, which took time to come to normal. He could tell, it was very early for him to wake up. No one was still in the corridor. And then, he started to realise something soft was making pressure on his shoulder. He turned that side and found Gardevoir was resting on it. And it made him flush all of a sudden.

Her soft body, her sweet elegant sent, was very soothing, soother than white dandelion. she then looked at the side and found, Nurse Joy was inside the ICU and checking something of Pikachu. Then... she must have noticed them! Oh My God! He then noticed, she was about to get up, and then any further delay, she woke up.

She felt much relaxing when she got up, not noticing him for that moment. She felt somewhat more happy than when she rests in her pokeball. She turned her head, and her trainer, whose face was in bright red in colour. Then immediately she understood, what happened to them, for the last night, and so it also made her blush like her trainer.

"Gardevoir...", he started to with, but failed to continue. Now thinking the worst of what can happen, Gardevoir started to beg, "Please forgive me master. I am terribly sorry for what I have done" and started to form tears in dismay. Her primary job was to make her trainer happy and dignified, but...she failed in her job.

Ash saw her, seeing her in that state, made him to pull her towards him and give her warm hug. "You don't need to be sorry Gardevoir. Whatever you did, you thought it would be good for me, I know that.", he told her his charming smooth voice. He rubbed her back, to stop her from crying. "And, overall the previous day wasn't good for me, so you don't need to be sorry fir what you did", he continued to calm her down.

After that, she pulled off from him and tried to not sniff. Some minutes later, she became normal like before. Ash smiled when he was her happy face, and got himself off the seat to stretch out his muscular. It was obvious that muscles get clamped, if not properly nourished.

While warning up a bit, he noticed Alex and the girls were coming to him. "How are you sir? Are you fine now?", the elite four asked. He saw him in a good mood and his Gardevoir was still out of her pokeball, and she also looked happy.

"Thanks for asking Alex, I'm fine now", he said in his cheerful voice. He also looked at the girls, who looked much cheerful than the previous day. That day was awfully obsessed with dullness. Then he got remembered, he didn't formally introduced himself to them. How could this happen with him.

"I Aaron Carrolls. I am a pokemon instructor", he said to them, which then they also realised that they also had forgotten to introduce themselves to him. "I'm sorry for doing this late" and then he added in apology. They nodded for that and began to give their intro.

"I am Misty Waterflower from Cerulean City", said the redhead.

"I am May Maple from Petalburg City", said the brunette.

"I am Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf city", said the bluenette.

"I am Iris Woodlands from the Village of Dragons" said the dark violet coloured girl.

"And I am Serena Yvonne from Vaniville town" said the honey blonde girl.

Aaron agreed and now acknowledged the maiden name, which he didn't knew. Then unknown to his notice, May came in front and asked, "Aaron, if you don't mind, then can you explain me, what is Pokemon instructor" in curiosity. She and no one else had ever heard. How would they ever hear, if that thing was never present!

To answer this, Ash used his super-fast Latiotic brain to formulate an answer, and answered them in split second, "No no, not at all May. Well a pokemon instructor is a kind like pokemon coordinators, just that they don't train to complete in contests.", he stated them, who all agreed, but became little confused. So he decided to elaborate is lie to them,

"A pokemon instructor trains a trainer and their pokemon to create a strong bond. A bond, which will never break, will give strength to each other, and most importantly, to keep faith on each other. For me, I and my team train the trainer and pokemons, so that they can use Mega evolution, and if possible, their Z-moves, which increases its power with the bond of that train with that Pokemon", and with that, he finished it.

The girls were shocked, but became enthusiastic about that. When they could find Ash, then they would join him, along with themselves to his institution for practice. After that, then next one, who showed up to him was Iris, "And can you explain me, how come your Gardevoir can make illusion of a woman, and even talk. Gardevoirs don't have illusion ability, and more over, they can't talk right!", and asked him in a addled manner.

He formed a sweat drop on his forehead, as she asked it. Man! It is so tiresome to explain everything to them. He gave a corner look at his Gardevoir, who was freely looking at them, and suddenly she noticed that he was looking at her. His made her to blush in pink. He thrn turned back gave a sigh, which the girls thought, she had annoyed him with it.

He noticed it and said, "You don't need to feel sad. I know, everyone ask this, even Alex", he continued while giving a glance at him, "I just feel like a tape in loop. But... how well, it's always new to some people", he paused, He looked tired and covered with boredom. He hated the same routine of telling how? But he had to restrain himself to tell them.

"It's kinda a result of my trainer with her. And after all, illusion or disguise is noting but a extreme skilled use of Psychic powers to make their form. She learnt to make use of it, in her desired way to make her form." he paused to take some rest.

The girls were then beaming at the pokemon in delight, and felt little envious, just little, as he had as a well talented Gardevoir with him. For that, she again blushed in appreciation. She wasn't able to decide, how to react.

After that he continued, "And as for the talking skills, that I had to taught her. But I just had to teach her the alphabets and pronunciation, and some little stuffs, but then... she marvelled in bright colours", in elated poetic manner, "She then learnt everything on her own, words, phrases and even other languages. Now she not only speaks, she also can do other works like cooking" and gave praise in his every word to her.

Everyone bulged out their eyes in astonishment. How could it possible, a pokemon, who looks like a woman, speaks like a woman and now works like a woman! Even Alex didn't knew of it. He just knew that she could look and talk like a woman, but also can cook! How his sir is lucky, and if... and only if he can get a pokemon like her.

They now looked at the pokehuman, who got more mortified face of flush, and tried to look aside, to lessen the heat.

Suddenly from the back, Nurse Joy came out of the room and announced, "Excuse me sir, now you can visit your Pikachu", to him and all. He nodded and walked on to the room, who was also followed by Alex and all the girls. Nurse Joy didn't hindered them, as it was allowed for anyone, who couldn't harm her patient.

"How's my Pikachu, Nurse Joy", the owner asked. He could see, most of his bandages has been removed, along with the oxygen mask. "Your Pikachu is now stable... but", she started with a good news, making him and all his friends happy, but then immediately interrupted by the sudden pause. "It may take a weak to recover, and he cannot battle for a month I guess", and then ended up with a sad voice.

He tried to smile for at least, he was safe then, but... the can't compete in the Tournament. He looked at the saline, the monitoring devices and all other equipments. Then suddenly, a brilliant idea popped up in his head. "Gotcha! If I had used it earlier", he exclaimed, becoming happy and excited to use it as quickly as it possible. He took out a pokeball, but then realised, she had already worked very heard and he didn't gave her a proper treatment.

The others were confused as slowpoke and eyed on each other, if anyone could tell, what was in his mind. He looked at the nurse and asked, Can you quickly check on my other pokemons". he said, while he took out rest three pokeballs and then returned Gardevoir into her pokeball. She was baffled when he done that. She could even think that _she_ was a pokemon. But then quickly shook her head in agreement and took his pokeballs.

After some time, she came back with all his pokemon and handed over to him. He kept back all his pokeballs except for one. "Lucario, I choose you", he called out, while he opened the ball, which materialised his pokemon.

"Lucario, can you use heal pulse on Pikachu?", and then he asked her. Now everyone could connect the dots. Everyone became happy and little excited, as how she would execute on him. Nurse Joy was even surprised, as she never thought of using that move, other than in some fights.

The aura pokemon yelped in agreement and quickly moved on to Pikachu to use it on him. She pulled out her arms and concentrated to create that. Then everyone could see, a green ball of energy was forming and ground in a reasonable big size. She then pushed it on him, which made his body glow in white faint light.

As a result, the figures in the monitor drastically changed from bad to good. Joy quickly came with a stethoscope and checked on some criteria, which she had to check. After doing so, she said a visible astonishment, "Your Pikachu has improved a lot in that one heal pulse. I think, he can be dischagred in some few hours later, after making some tests", said joyfully.

This made all in the room, very happy, extremely happy. Lucario, who hadn came back after her work, was crushed by a hearty hug friom her master, "Oh thank you Lucario! I am so happy becaause of you", he cried in joy of happiness. He couldn't describe how much he meant for him. She immediately blushed in red, for the hug. And she even returned him the same.

Some time later, we found that Ash and his friends were coming out of the Pokemon Centre, now much relaxed than before.

Ash turned to his friends, and asked, "If you don't mind asking, can you tell, why are you all here in the first place, is there something special?", them. He couldn't tell, why they were there. In return, they looked at him, like he said something very stupid to them, "Are you kidding?!", and they yelled in unison.

For this, he had to step back due to screech. "Don't you know, here will be the most renounced Tournament, the Grand Tournament. We most of us are participating in that", said Dawn excitedly.

 _What! It is true or what?_ , he thought strongly. He couldn't believe. From the back, Alex came in front and told, "Even I, John, Zoe and Sofia are participating in this Sir. Sorry for telling this in late" him, giving a brilliant piece of act in front of them. Then, he should shoot in Hollywood, than being an elite four!

Now giving a hand in acting, he replied, "It's all right John. Now better show off your skills in the league and don't make in silly mistakes right" to him smoothly.

"Ok then, we must leave now. Everyone must be waiting for us", said Misty, who took out her watch and checked the time. And with that, they see off them and went away.

"Thanks for helping me out Alex", appreciated Ash to him. "Mention not Sir.", and he replied back to him.

Some hours later, Nurse Joy called him through mobile, telling him that to take back his Pikachu. He quickly ran like a hurricane, to reach the fastest to take his Pikachu. When he reached, he found tyat he was sitting on the receptionist desk, waiting for him.

"Pikachu", he cried to him, while he was reaching towards him. "Pikapi", hs also cried, while he leaped from tje desk. And at a certain point of time, they two collided on each other, hugging tightly. "Pikachu, you know how much worried I was when you were in ICU?", he panted, while some tears escape in happiness.

 **"I know Ash. But I couldn't help but to do nothing, as I wasn't able to do anything"** , he replied back to his trainer. He nuzzled near his neck, while confirming him from all his worries.

"Your Pikachu is now completely fine. Noting needs to be worried about", the nurse said in cheerfull manner. "Thank you Nurse Joy for all your help.", he thanked her, while letting Pikachu take his original position. "It's my duty", the nurse said with a cheeky smile.

After that, they returned back to the hotel, where he had to stay. As he pushed the door to enter, he could see Mr. Goodshow was standing at the end of the corridor, waiting for him. He left the entrance and walked straight to him. He was about to say something to him, _he_ said, "Is your Pikachu alright now, Ash?", to him worriedly.

But the answer was give by the little rodent, who chirped happily, and assured him that he was alright. So he gave a hearty laugh and said, "Looks like he has become top notch in his health". And with that, he also told him his roomz which is the top floor of tue buliding.

Thus he made his way to the lift, because climbing fifty floors was wasn't very good for health. After he reached at the floor, he found only one room, waying straight front from the lift. When he opend the door, his eyes became large like dining plates, so as of Pikachu's.

The room, attached to the entrance, was a luxurious piece of the floor, filled with delicate and magnificent crafts, wall hangings. There was also a large ceiling light, made up of crystals, and some precious metals. All the materials, were either made of gold, or silver, making it like Arceus' hall of origin. As they entered into the room more, they could see in center of the room, was a sofa set, made up of authentic wood of Silva* and leather of Liepard. And it felt extremely pleasant when anyone would sit on them.

So as they felt. "Wow! It's so good Pikachu, doesn't it", he relaxed, and exclaimed, while he also asked him. While Wsh took the three seaters, Pikachu made his way to a single seat sofa. **"Yea"** , and then he purred in cozyness. Then he tought of letting of some of his pokemons to enjoy themselves in the room.

He first up on the floor and took out all his pokemons, which he had in his belt. "All of you c'mon out", and he called everyone in the room. The lights came, revealing the pokemons and then fade away. After that, he called for his the box, which he had kept in forth dimension, through his Psychics.

He opened it and choose some other pokeballs and tossed them in the air. From there more pokemon revealed. The pokemons looked around the surrounds, before which, some of them, who could change their form, had changed themselves for better space management.

They all 'wow'-ed by the beauty of that place. Latias took a place at the side of her love, who was trying to get closer with him. "This place is so good", she purred, while coming close to him.

"Now let's check onto some other rooms. I'm sure that there must a fridge with some food. Man! I'm hungry", to spoke out in the open and got up. He wanted to check the other rooms, especially the kitchen, where he might get some food. And with that he left them, who was then followed by Pikachu.

Latias just stunned at her place, who was trying to come up with, what happend just then. She blinked her eyes blankly for some moment and then she realised what happened. She moved her head to her friends, who were giggling as all her plan got failed.

Ash moved on, which his Pikachu in search of food in that place. As they took the first turn, they got see, four to five doors, parallely opposite to each other. This made his stomach to growl in anger, and Pikachu's even. Now they need to look at each of the room to get to the right place. Hopefully they get into right place as early as possible.

Starting off from the left, he opened the first and found it to be a reading room. He closed it and opened the next, which was an exercise room. Fitted with different equipments for human and pokemons. Man! who need gym in a hotel!

Again closing it, and moving into the third, there was a large swimming pool, covering most of the area. Heck! A swimming pool! There was already in the open ground for all, so why. _Where is the Kitchen? I am feeling so hungry! Please help me_ , was constantly thinking Ash. He was freakin' tired of searching for the correct room. So he randomly, took a about turn and smashed through a door in the right.

Amd luckily, he reached that place, where he should be, the kitchen. Really, when things go wrong, trust on your luck to guide you. And astonishingly, he found Latias cooking something, Gardevoir, Sylveon and some others were setting the plates and some others were playing helping hand with Latias.

And at his soundly arrival, made everyone to look at him, as 'what in the world has happened', "Couldn't any one of you just called us for the dinner", he shouted sadly. His face became comically sad, with tears flowing from his eyes like rivers and his mouth got some squarish shapped, while he lifted his hands to his shoulder level and made them strong(sorry if you can't understand. If then, please ignore the discription). A similar look was also found in Pikachu.

 **"Don't worry Ash. Now that you have got yourself, get to the table, as they almost finished"** , reassured the ninja frog. He nodded weakly and hot himself frailly to the chair and took his seat. His Pikachu sat on the table. They could then smell some sweet aroma fo delicious foodz which just teased them more in that condition. They had literally became like five year old boy.

Finally after all of the anticipations, the food finally arrived to their plates. And in some couple of seconds the food had disappeared from the plates. The eon looked at their plates and was pretty shocked to finish as fast. But nevertheless, he poured them some more, to fill their tummy well.

Some time later, they all had finished with it. Now Ash was satisfied. Latias formed an evil grin and got up and pop opened the fridge. Ash became little confused as what might be left to ge eaten, must be a dessert or something like that.

But she took out a brown bottle, where the neck had a golden sticker with some writings and while the body had also some golden lable. She also took two-three glasses and placed one near him.

"What is it Latias?", it was less of a question but more of surprise. He wasn't blind or illiterate that he can't read. But he was more horrified as why _she_ had brought it. Now she became little seductive and purred, "It's something which you will like", and poured some transparent liquid from the bottle into the glass.

His other pokemons weren't liking that every much. It would be like he was forced to something which they like. The males in the room, just waiting to see, what would happen next, well knowing, why they were doing so. And they also had their support, if they need.

Ash's eyes became narrow, as he could feel and see, it wasn't right for him. While Pikachu was busy smelling, who was lured by it, he just shoot out the glass by the back if the palm, like hitting a cricket ball with a bat, and crashed it with the wall, shredding into number of small pieces with the precious liquid.

Everyone in the room was stunned by that action. The girls had covered their mouth in agasp, except for the eon, who was too stunned to move her hands to see his angry look, while the males became like paralyzed with their open eyes, looking at the duo.

He stood up from the chair, and roared while looking at her, "WHAT THE HECK YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO?! Don't you know that I don't like this things ever, even when there is any important meetings!" sharply, making her diminish in everyone's eyes. His eyes had become red in anger, and it seemed like he would attack her any moment.

She screeched at that, and tried to look at his face, but she feared to make any eye contact. "ANSWER ME QUICK LATIAS", he barked again, and he was raging more with each passage of time. All his pokemons, placed themselves at the corner of the room, even Pikachu, who wasn't familiar with this kind of nature of Ash.

"I..I..I done that-", from here she was cut of sharp by his angry voice, "THAT'S ENOUGH! If you do this again, ever, then, be prepared for something which you never seen", and with that, he left the room, stomping on the ground, while he was going out.

Latias fell on the ground with her knees flat, while she loosen that bottle from her hand. And luckily, caught that from fall with his long tongue and then closed with the cork, which was lying on the table. He rubbed off his sweat, from the forehead, at he saved it from wasting any further.

They all looked at that fellow eon lady, who was out from her soul, with no emotions. Suddenly, she covered her face with her palm and cried painfully. He felt so guilty that she feared to make any eye contact with them.

"Latias, please stop", the feeling pokemon, came to her side and soothed her to calm down. She was her sister like friend, and came so close, after coming with their trainer, that each one of them, couldn't tolerate to see any tear from anyone of them. They were all joint family. "It's all my fault", she wailed softly, so the voice couldn't travel beyond that room.

They all eyed her sorrowfully. She just wanted her love to feel like her, though she choose a wrong way. But it is said that everything is fare in love and war. "It's not your fault Latias. Please calm down", her friend chanted to her in soft caring voice. Then she removed her hands from her face, revealing a grief sicken face of hers, with red eyes, unlike of his, it was due to intense sadness.

She blinked her eyes and looked at the place, where that glass pieces were found. She looked at them for some time, while thinking of something. And suddenly, she crawled up here and picked up the biggest piece out of the broken glass and held in her hand. At this move, it scared everyone in the room. What was she planning to do?

"LATIAS! What are you doing?!", her friend severely uttered in despair and horror to her. Oh Arceus! Don't let her do, which she was thinking to do. But she didn't answered immediately. She looked down for sometime and said, "I shouldn't be leaving any further. If I can't make Ash happy now, then how will I, when I would be a mate of him...So it's better for him to not have me any further. Take care everyone. And take care of Ash", she said, while she was shedding some tears, but she tried to smile as she thought, she was doing a great favour by subtracting herself from the group. And at her last few phrases, she looked at all of them with a teary smile, while she mentally prepared to do the action.

She wayed at piece of glass into her heart, while everyone was coming to stop... but just then, it got disappeared just into the air. Latias had initially closed her eye to take all the pain, but it never came. The only think that she could feel was her hand. She opened her eyes in surprise, and she found...ASH...in front of her! And with that piece of glass in his hand!

Everyone was amazed, as when he came and when he did that, they didn't had any count. "Latias, what were you doing?", he said, less in anger but more in grief. He still couldn't believe that she can even do that! He couldn't even force his words, as he felt so dispair by that action. Latias at first bend down her head, as to prepare herself for another round of his angry voice, but it came out to be very low. She looked up at his face, whicb showed so much sadness, which could hardly anyone could describe.

"Why Latias?... why were you killing yourself", he said softy, while he was strengthening his grip over that glass. As a result, drops of blood started to drop on the floor. It hurted him, but it was much less than what she gave to him. Ot was his deed that he had to see that day also.

Latias' eyes widened and stood up, "Ash leave it. Or else it will hurt you more", she squealed in horrified manner and acting on her instincts, she moved her hands over his, to take that out of him. But he took that back and again asked, "Tell me, what were you doing...and why were you doing?", while he sharpen his grip. This caused to expell more blood from his hand, and that glass even break in his hand due to the pressure. This now pinning into different parts of his palm. At least, it would decrease his emotional pain! Others from the back were horrified as blood was coming out of it. Sylveon fainted instantly at the of it. It was so dreadful for her to witness it.

"Leave it Ash!", now she said little loudly anxiously, with some drops of tears in her eyes, with all the emotions that she had. "Then first tell me why were you doing that?", he asked her again, giving more and more pressure to her to answer. The work that she had done, was something that he would never forget, ever in his life.

No she could take no longer, and fiercely hugged him, while she started to tell him and cried, "Sorry Ash. I just wanted you to feel, how I felt about you, how much I love you. But I thought you would never agree with me or would take time to say anything. But I was being impatient, took the wrong way to do that and make me complete. I'm so sorry", she wailed while crying dearly.

Mext, we find ourselves in a bedroom, where Ash was sitting on the bed and she was about to complete her bandage of his hand. "Sorry Latias. I didn't knew that you loved me in that way.", he spoke first, while breaking the ice to her. She then finally completed her task and said, while taking a seat a his side, "Well it's not only me, but almost all of your female pokemons also feels the same", and leaning on his chest.

And suddenly, the door opened in front and all of the female pokemons gathered over there, who were almost red in colour. Ash comically had a sweat drop on his forehead and muttered, "Am I that oblivious?", in astonishment. But no one could say anything, except for Latias, who was giggling a bit.

"But I have a request with you all, if you all can agree...", at there he paused, he was afraid, what would they do, if he said that, and after what had happened just then. Everyone looked at him from their distance, who looked confuse.

"I just want to say that, can we all do _that_ after the tournament gets over? I don't want to pressurise you all with anything...if you can understand" he stammered a bit, while reddening a bit himself, as ot wasn't any ordinary topic which is discussed regularly.

"Oh Master, you are so sweet! Of course, if we can wait till this day, then we can obviously wait for a weak or so", his Gardevoir said cutely to him, while coming to him a little close. **"But Ash, you are yet to answer the most important question to us"** , now asked the green grass snake pokemon. And at that question, everyone fouced on. How could they even forget about that!?

Ash then looked at her in confusion, he had no clue of what he didn't answered. All the things were done right!? **"Do you love all of us with equal feelings for all, or you love some of us?"** , she continued seriously. This single question could make some pokemons single from her love. It was a direct but very fragile quesion. All the emotions, sad, happy, bad, good, everything was foused on this particular question. So he need to be very conscious before answering anything.

And so, Ash was in a great dilemma. He hadn't feel this ever for anyone, and all of a sudden they asked that question to him. And even so, he couldn't deny them either. He didn't want to make them sad. Everyone cared them dearly, and he did so, in all the way he could. If he wanted, they could even sacrifice their lives for him, so why couldn't he just love them to make them happy?

For Arceus's sake, if anyone would teach him that love is NOT a thing which could be done, like making friends, it's something...which just happens. No one knows how and why, but it happens. So, it may be the reason to love him by all of them, like Latias and Bayleef, who loved him, when he was completely a human. But, above all this he had to decide, whether to agree on it or not!

In all the while, the girls kept on looking at him, while he was bleeding sweat from his forehead. He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes and said, "I love you all equally. There is no one whom I love more or less." softly.

And after that one answer, everyone gave their happy cries, amd really it was a good time to celebrate. After all this year he finally understood it. But in the whole group, one of them said, **"Master, are you saying this by your heart, or you just agreeing this to make us happy?"** , a purple cat pokemon.

Now for another time, they all looked at him. It may be a possible reason for delaying his answer, and he can do this. He can say that to make them happy, by sacrificing his own happiness. So he quickly shook his hands frantically and said, "No, not at all. I love you all very much, and I would like to...mate you all", to confirm them, while he blushed deeply at the last part. Even that wasn't less in others.

And after that, they all ran to him to give him a bear hug to him, which he tried to return truly. "And I want to say that, from now onwards, no one will call me master, if you want to mate me", he then added to the first, making them aware of his conditions.

Then they noticed, it was being very late in the night and he suggested to get sleep to their rooms. "Ash, can we all sleep with you at least", Latias asked, while making her best puppy eyes to agree with her. So gradually, after all his excuses, he had to agree. "But the bed isn't that big to fit us all", he told all of them.

The eon girl giggled and said, "Then we just have to cuddle up a little bit", and pushed him in the bed, after which all the pokemons jumped onto it. Finally after some arrangements, now Ash was in the middle of the bed, where Latias and Gardevoir at each of his side, Lucario finally rested at the side of Gardevoir, while Espeon and Sylveon and at the top of his head.

Ash's face was buring with blush, as everywhere, he could feel something of the girls, which made him arouse. So finally closing his eyes sharp, driving his senses to somewhere else, tried to fall in sleep fast.

* * *

 **Read and Review! Read and Review! Read and Review!**

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter. I hope you would like it. Amd about the haremz those who have doubts about the pairs, I want you to know well that, there is 95% chance that your favourite shipping would be there. And I am still asking, if anyone wants to suggest me any pokemon or any girl, please let me know.**

 **And I also want to tell that this story will be on hold, as I am working on a one-chapter story. So I need time to continue.**

 **Till then, ta! ta!**


	5. Begin the tournament! Show your colours!

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **Disclaimer:-** I don't own pokemons.

* * *

 ** _(A/N)_** **First I would like to give a lot of thanks to all of you, who all supported to continue with the fanfic, as, after the last weak(when I started), I am feeling terribly awful. You may know...or may not know, that after the canonising of Amourshipping. I kinda feel bad to not pair it officially. Don't get me wrong, I am pairing it here. I haven't done.**

 **And more over, I personally didn't feel that any shipping was greater than the other, all the girls had their own way of expressing it. But now, sadly(for anti Amourshippers), it has been in canon, at least from Serena's side.**

 **And for me, I can do with any** **shipping** (EXCEPT FOR **YAOI) with Ash. And I also think that Ash's female pokemons would be much much better than human girl, shipped with him,... seriously as they would all stay with him forever.**

 **And last, but not the least, RIP #Ash-Greninja.**

 **without any further adieu, let's now began.**

* * *

 _In the same time, in another room_

We find ourselves in a room, mostly dark, with some minimum light of the moon, coming into the room from the glass window. In the room there were many pokemons also, but not too many. Only five to six. And we also find that same wine bottle in the room, near to Greninja, whose face was stinking with shabby red across this cheeks.

 **"Man! This is bad. If you saw Serena, why hasn't you stole her Braixen's pokeball. You are too mean"** , he said, like he was in the drunken state to the most loyal pokemon of Ash. Even his cheeks were red. It was always red, but, this time, it was wider than ever. He hot up on his two legs and walked loosely towards him and patted in his hand.

He also had that same drunken eyes in him and said, **"You know, I shouldn't do that. Or else he would have kicked my ass and throw me into the garbage. Didn't you see, how harsh he had became, when Latias offered this."** , while countering with it. If he wanted, he could have electrocuted him by his own thundershock, but he was one of his night mates, so he needed to be polite.

 **"But we gonna have to admit, if he hasn't refused it, then we shan't got this little companion"** , said the wrestler out of them. He then wayed his hand to that bottle, when Pikachu came in between them. **"Now, we should have this thing more. You know it it's made for us, and it's even harmful for humans themselves, so we should now stop this return to your pokeballs"** , now adviced the rodent with a bit of seriousness in him.

But he wasn't in a mood for listing this. He politely pushed him aside in his drunken state and got the bottle and pour some of the liquid into his mouth. **"Really, this is the best-test thing that I've ever had"** , he praised. Pikachu, who was at the side of the him, turned his head at him and had a furious look on him.

 **"Why you?! I told you, we shouldn't have this more, then it's final"** , he then shouted at him heavily and charged at him to knock him out of his trance. **"So you wanna fight"** , replied the wrestler, who shifted his stance to fighting. He wasn't going to stand there and listen the non-sense of his.

So as he came nearer, and was about to make contact, two identical claws came in between them, separating each other at a distance. **"That's enough. Pikachu is right, we must return to our pokeballs, after cleaning the mess which we have created"** , that pokemon said.

Now Hawlucha wouldn't listen to anyone, when he is angry, but, he respected that pokemon a lot, like his master, so he quietly obliged to his request. **"Thanks Blaziken, you saved a** **lot"** , praised the small rodent, while he cleared off some sweat from his forehead. He smiled at him and said, **"I know. After all, he only listens to Ash and me in all the pokemons we have."** , while giving some reason to him.

Then they cleared off all the things, messed up on the floor and returned to their pokeballs. Lastly, as he doesn't go to his pokeball, he prefered to sleep in the bed of that room.

* * *

 _In the morning_

Sun same up, as his duty, and everyone there was busy practicing for the match. We find that Ash and his friends were at the breakfast table, eating their share.

"So Ash, when do we get to battle in the tournament", Latias asked him politely to him, in which, she also had some excitement of battling into a tournament like this. There she could show her true colours in the battle, rather than just cooking meals or doing some friendly fight.

Ash looked at her, before taking his bite of his food, and said, "It depends. If the number of trainers are less and the time taken is also less, then the judges can call the final match tomorrow itself, but if it is too much, then it can go on till a weak or so", while explaining it to her and took the bite. At then, her face lit down, at it may take time to show herself to him.

After some time, during their breakfast, Ash looked at his food, steadily, without any motion. He had dreamy eyes, fixed on the plate of soup. All of the others, in the table looked at him. **"Are you thinking about something Ash?"** , asked his trusty Pikachu from his side. He could see a sad face clinged on his face, which he desperately never tried to see, on his face.

The raven-haired man, turned his head towards him and said with a deep sigh, "I'm just thinking about those girls", and returned back to his position. About some moment later, he again began, "I am thinking, why did they all came here at first place. Did they knew, it was I", to express his thoughts in undertone. Pikachu's ears face down in sadness and patted at the side of his elbow, **"Don't worry Ash. They must have some business around here, so chill up! I'm damn sure they could hardly recognise you in that form"** , he vehemently said, while pumping up his strength back to him.

Ash smiled at his words and then scratched his head with his hand delightfully.

* * *

 _Some hours later_

Ash and his pokemons, reached to the stadium, but in a long overcoat, so that no one could identify him there. As he reached to his specialised place, where he, Mr. Goodshow and his elite four would come, he took of his coat and hat and kept it on the stand.

"It's nice to see you Ash Ketchum. And thanks for coming here", the chairman of the Pokemon Tournament said to him delightfully. "No problem Mr. Goodshow. Actually I am feeling honoured to watch the tournament with you", and then he returned it politely.

Then he turned his head and saw that all of his elite members, who were already seated there and noticed him. So the three of them bade him welcome, while he greeted them as well. Sofia then got up from her seat and walked towards him with a guilty face. "I'm sorry Ash. I shouldn't act like that, back there", and apologized him with sorrowness.

Ash looked at her, and could sense that she was truly feeling sorry for her deed, so just she was about to sob, he wrapped her in a warn hug. "You don't need to feel sorry Sofia. I understand, how you feel, meeting me after such a long time", and preached softly with warmth in it.

From the back, Zoe felt little envy of her state, even she also wanted to be hugged by him, but couldn't help, but to smile. Perhaps she might get a chance. Then Alex got up from his chair and stated, "Ash, would you mind if I ask, what was the whole point for your hiding for such a long period of time, when Mr. Goodshow could immediately call a celebration for you as a Champion of champions" to him lightly.

So before Ash could answer, Sofia got back to herself, by resting her head at the left side of his chest, while sliding her hand over his toned abdomen, which she could definitely feel, while the other hand was at the back of him. Then she spoke, "Don't you see? Our master wanted to be get stronger, and _definitely_ handsome. So he needed time" with traces of seduce in it.

At that, Zoe gave a light fake cough in stearns way, as to drill some dignity and mannerism in her. So at it, she pulled off from him and stuck her tongue out in acceptance.

 _From the spectators' area_

It was a fully crowded area, all the seats in the stadium was filled up with people, who all couldn't wait to begin. Out in the crowd, all of Ash's friends, alone captured a large portion of the stadium, by themselves. There were everyone, from his travelling partners, gym leaders, to even some champions and a lot more.

Then someone from that gathering, spoke, "Guys, have you heard of this rumour", at here, the fourth female travelling partner said to all. Everyone looked at her from their position and continued, "That, apparently, Stan the current Champion of champions was already defeated by someone". The receivers looked at her and blinked their eyes for some moments.

"Well, I don't think so Iris. What do you say about this, _Cynthia_ ", she replied to her and forwarded the question to the champion of Sinnoh, who was sitting upper left of her side. She wore a light shade dress, while keeping a sunglass and a straw hat to keep her hidden from the others. She was in a deep anticipation, of when she could meet her Ash, who was disturbed by her voice. so she bent down to her side to listen to her clearly.

After hearing, she replied, "I agree with Dawn, Iris. When I last time met him in his mansion, he was still a champion" to them clearly. It wasn't a long time, since she had last visited him.

"Looks like the girls are very excited for the match, isn't it", now Brock, the former breeder and now a doctor said it to Tracey, who was sitting a side of him, while he looked at the girls, who were having some chitchat with others in happy way. It has been a long time since they were such happy.

"Yea, you are right. Ever since this tournament has been announced, the girls were thinking that Ash would definitely be here", he replied plainly to him. And then sitting up straight, he looked at him and added, "Now you all must be prepared. After the speech, you all have to battle one another, so good luck", while cheering him for the match.

"Don't worry, I will do my best", reassured the doctor cum gym leader. It wasn't easy for a doctor to be a gym leader also, but thanks to his brother Forest, he can concentrate on his carrier.

* * *

 _Back in the stadium_

"HELLO AND WELCOME EVERYONE IN THIS GRAND TOURNAMENT!, OR IN FORMAL, THE LEGEND'S LEAGUE, BECAUSE IT'S ONLY FOR THE EXPERIENCED ONCE, WHERE SMALL TRAINERS TO BIG CHAMPIONS FIGHT WITH EACH OTHER LIKE OPPONENTS.", the commentator roared with enthusiasm. And then immediately, huge rounds of anticipating cries came out and boomed in the stadium.

"NOW I REQUEST ALL THE TRAINERS TO ASSEMBLE IN THE ASSORTED SECOND, AND THEN GYM LEADERS, AND CHAMPIONS", he asked all of them with gusto. So everyone, who were on their seats, were making down to the ground, accompanied by _that_ bunch of girls, some males. After that, the stadium seemed to be bit empty, but.. suddenly huge crowds of people gushed in though the entrance and took their respective seats.

Some of the friends like Tracy, who didn't participated in the league, saw with astonishment that how much the people, wanted to see this match as if the world would come to an end the next day.

And likewise, everyone in the ground grouped up in their respective places and looked at the large screen in front of them. "TRAINERS, GYM LEADERS AND CHAMPIONS, NOW I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN ALL THE RULES AND LIMITS FOR THIS MATCH, SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU LISTEN PROPERTY", he again asked, but now in a little serious voice. So everyone turned their heads to straight to the commentator's cabin.

"FIRST THE TRAINERS WILL COMPETE, THEN GYM LEADERS AND LASTLY THE CHAMPIONS. FOR THIS ROUND, EVERY PAIR WILL GET TEN MINUTES, CAN USE ONLY ONE POKEMON AND NO MEGA EVOLUTION IS ALLOWED. THIS RULE APPLIES FOR EVERY GROUP AND IF SOMEONE HADN'T BEEN DEFEATED BY THAT TIME, THEY BOTH WILL BE DISQUALIFIED", at here the speaker paused a bit. Speaking so loud for so long isn't a cup of tea!

All the trainers, gym leaders and even the champions had a cold sweat on their foreheads. It wasn't going on a kitty party! It's a match, of the most prestigious level, so it need to be brutal, or than anyone will ask for entry.

"I can sense him", the kanto Psychic gym leader, Sabrina suddenly muttered from her silence. Ever since she had come with her group and even on the ground, she seemed to put herself aside from others. Misty, who was at her left side, looked at her with confuse look, "What?!...Who?", and then she whispered to her as she concentrated on her words. She needed to keep the silence as at any moment, the commentator could continue.

"It's Ash...I have found him...he is here", she replied back to her, while she was panting. She was suing her psychics to trace him in that area, from long before. And it needs a lot of physical and mental power to conduct such thing in that big area and for so long. So it's obvious for her to heave like that.

As soon as she finished her first phrase, her eyes widened enough and got her cheeks red. But when she finished her whole little speech, she controlling her level best to not jump up and down like a fangirl. "Where is he", she asked excitedly and hovered out her eyes over the trainers. But as soon as Sabrina about to answer, the commentator started to continue, "ATTENTION EVERYONE, ONLY FOUR MEMBERS WILL BE QUALIFIED FOR THE SECOND ROUND FROM EACH OF THE GROUPS...NOW PLEASE GYM LEADERS AND CHAMPIONS, PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEAT, AS THE FIRST ROUND BETWEEN THE TRAINERS WILL BEGIN", with it the commentator finished, and then the photos of the trainers were shown in the form of cards. The cards were then flipped down and shuffled thoroughly. After that, trainers were matched against their opponents.

The others took their seats that their respective place and waited for their turn. Then Misty got remembered, what she had asked Sabrina and she didn't answered it, so she asked her again. So she replied, "I don't know" with a deep sigh. This alao made the redhead turn sad worthless of participating there.

"Hey Sabrina, if you use your Psychics to act like a metal detector then...", then Misty tried to hive her an advice to find him, but when she listened to it, she turned her head to her side, which she was leaning down in stress and looked at her with dark face, "I have already used much of powers, and if I use any further, then I cannot fight the match, or...it may lead to total unconsciousness. So I need time to restore my powers", and said in a very low voice. At this Misty felt sorry for her, and hoped that she as quickly as possible to get and find him.

 _From Ash's_ _place_

Meanwhile, Ash was seeing the gathering, while wearing his overcoat to protect himself from the recognition. He could see many or perhaps all the, trainers, Gym leaders and champions have entered there. It was first time for him to see this kind of match from such perspective. And as he continued to look around them, he suddenly realised, what and whom they have seen. His eyes gone wide as he witnessed.

Zoe and all the elite four members came forward and saw his shocked face. That kind of reaction was also seen in Pikachu also. "Why are you shocked Ash? Gee. It's normal for people's large crowd for participation and watching the battle for this kind of tournament.", asked the elder female one, lightly and curiously.

But Ash wasn't shocked for that! "It's that, there are some of my 'so called' friends and travelling partners are here, look", and he muttered out loud while pointing to the place, he could find them. "See there is Brock, Misty, Roxanne, Clement... and see there is Cynthia, Alder...", he then started to introduce them to _them_. Zoe, and the other three, who were listening him from the back, were astonished to find that those were once his friends, when he was just a trainer.

"He wasn't just a trainer, he was and is more than that", added Mr. Goodshow from the couch. "You all don't know, from what Ash has been pulled from. And he did it all by himself", he continued, while praising him and sipping some pipe from his hand. Ash then had some shades of red in happiness, while he rubbed his back of the head sheepishly, "But, today whatever I am now, it's all for my Pokemons", and told them. He felt guilty by taking all the credits all for himself.

* * *

 **READ** **AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Back in the stadium_

 _ **(Now here, the battles which will be done, I am not going to elaborate on it much. I just going to give some titbits of it, but done worry, I will be writing full battle in the important once)**_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME HAS COME FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE FIRST ROUND. SOOOO LET'S BEGIN!", the commentator roared with full potential and excitement, which was then accompanied by a loud cheering from the spectators.

And with that, the match started. Trainers were battling with their opponents with no care of mercy. They picked their strongest possible Pokémon to finish the match as quickly as possible. Those who, were battling with their friends, found a hard time to face each other. Some of them just quite the match in the middle, while some with strong minds beat them steel-heartedly.

"Don't give up Marowak, use boomerang straight to it's head and then blast an earthquake", Giselle Cheered for him. "It's not that easy, you know", smirked Casey, while planning her action, "Electrabuzz, jump up high and land up with ice punch" for him.

And like that, it continued unendingly. So after some four to five hours, the four nobel trainers were qualified. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FINAL ROUND FOR THE FIRST GROUP HAS FINISHED NOW. THE FOUR QUALIFIED TRAINERS ARE", here he paused, while grabbing the list. People were also in anticipation, even though they knew thr result already.

"RICK MARTON FROM CASTELIA CITY", here the gathering roared in applause, while his face was shown on the screen in the form of cards. "GISELLE GREMORY FROM VERMILLION CITY", now the crowd cheered for her, especially men, who's heart were beating hard for that sexy woman, while her picture was also shown. "NEXT UP IS SAWYER WILSON FROM LITTLEROOT CITY", he continued, while they also cheered from him. "AND LASTLY IS PAUL SMITH FROM VEILSTONE CITY", with that, the commentator ended, while there was still that craze but, it was lot lower than before, thanks to the silence provided by that girl's and Ash's male friends. They could only think, "How the fuck he got qualified in the trainer's selection?!", and thought how he had managed to come there. Sure his picture was also shown on the screen before shuffling, but they were so busy for looking for their opponents, that they all missed him.

"NOW THAT THE FINAL ROUND IS OVER, IT IS BREAK TIME. It will be of one hour, and then then next round will begin at 6 o'clock", with that the announcement got over and all the people were coming of tue stadium, to the canteen and all, to meet with friends, have some food etc.

"I think, Ash hasn't participated in this league", Giselle told others, while they were eating in a large row in there, in a sad sigh. "And all this preparations hot wasted", added Rosa from the side, who also moarned for his absence. But little did they know, there was something fishy about it.

"No, you are wrong...he is here...somewhere", and then Sabrina protested against that. "I can feel his presence...but just don't know where he is?", and then added with the first. She is damn sure of that. She is the master of Psychic powers! But then, why can't she pinpointed him?

"How well, let's get ready. After this, we have our match also", this was announced by Iris in cheerful manner.

* * *

 **READ** **AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile from Ash's place_

Ash till then looked forward towards the match, while covering his head with the hoddie and Pikachu from his side. He was quite impressed by the outcome, which was presented there. Two of his past friends got quilified to the second round, with an unwanted _evil_ rival with them. His face grew furious at the look of him. He had warned him to not locate himself near his friends...past friends.

"Ash, now is the breaktime and Sofia is going to the cafeteria, do you need something?", a voice rang from the back to him. He stood up and turned to find his elite four and Mr. Goodshow, while Sofia was near to the door and only Zoe looking at him. "Well then...bring some sandwiches, if you can", he answered doubtfully, and then saying the last phrase to blonde hair elite four. He didn't knew what was available right then in there. So it may be the best choice to make.

At that, she flushed little pink and said, "Don't worry Ash, I will bring the BEST sandwiches that I can find _my love_ ", reassuring, with high sprit and springed off to catch hold of them. This only left a dazing Ash. "Does she do like this all the time?", and mutterer along with it.

After some few minutes later, she arrived with a large bag, full of refreshments for everyone. She and her sister then disributed each of their share from it and enjoyed the meal. It was then that, everyone, minus Pikachu noticed that his left hand was in bandage. "What happened to you Ash? Why your hand has got bandage?", squealed the most horrified one, Sofia, who ran towards him to grab his hand for self inspection.

"You don't need to worry Sofia, it's just a small burn, I got it while I was training with my pokemons. It will be all right", he reassured her politely and took his share of food from her. Then he, unlike all other times, he started to eat, but, he wasn't eating in a hasty manner, like he always do, as if he hadn't eaten for days, instead, in sober gentle manner, he took each bite and ate. And only Pikachu was left, who wasn't 'out of his way' in eating.

 **"Aren't you being too sober while eating, liks...off from the Ash which I know?"** , Pikachu, who was quite all time, cracked the joke on him. And then sqeezing some ketchup into his mouth. At that, Ash reddened due to embarrassment, while he just laughted at the expense of his. Others also found that screen to be funny and loving, as it shows, how much care did he do with his pokemons.

* * *

 **READ** **AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Back at the stadium (after the break)_

"GOODEVENING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SECOND ROUND OF THE FIRST STAGE IS GOING TO BEGIN. SO SIT TIGHTLY FOR THE BATTLE BETWEEN THE GYM LEADERS", the commentator announced the the spectators in the arena. And then accompanied the loud boom of them, cheering for the gym leaders.

And Ash was at his place, like before, seeing and judging the competition. He was again sent back to the nostalgia, when he used to travel with them, had fun, gain experience and shared memories with each other. But everything broke after that cruel decision.

At the ground, all the gym leaders assembled and waited in lines for the selection of their opponents. All the faces of the gym leaders in the form of cards were displayed on the screen and scrambled here and there to decide. Later the competitors against them were listed there.

So like that, the battle begun at full ease. Their battle was more fearsome than the trainer's battle, as they were more experienced than the trainers and used to battle in strong and harsh terms.

"You are doing great Misty, while I am having the type advantage", said the blonde hair electric type gym leader, Clemont. Misty smirked at that said replied, "When I ised to see the battle of Ash, the one thing I learnt that type advantage doesn't count for all. If I believe in my pokemons, I can surely win", to him confidently, while her Golduck looked back at her and gave a thumb's up.

"And so am I", said while he kept his full faith on his Heliolisk. So like that the battle continued.

After all the battles were over, the commentator said, "AND WITH THAT, THE FINAL ROUND FOR TODAY IS OVER. SO THE FOUR GYM LEADERS ADVANCING FOR THE NEXT STAGE ARE, NORMAN MAPLE FROM PETALBERG CITY", and then he came and gave a cool dab in front of all. May and Max cheered the hardest out of all for their father.

"THEN IS THE LT. SURGE FROM VERMILLION CITY", he also came out, and displayed his well built body in front of all. But only a few girls were interested. Most of they knew, how old he was, but, heh, he still keeps a good body.

"NEXT UP IS THE DRAYDEN WILLIAMS FROM OPELUCID CITY" and then he also came out, while stood, while he kept his hands under his chest. Iris was the most excited one, as he was the main reason to be become a dragon master.

"AND FINALLY WULFRIC ICESTONE FROM SNOWBELLE CITY", with that, the commentator took a breath from the coarse voice. But the spectators were still that energetic like before, from start to end. Only Iris from the friend's zone, wasn't that enthusiastic like other, as he dealt with ice types, one of that most feaking things in the world for her.

"SO NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE THIRD ROUND OF THE FIRST STAGE WILL BE CONDUCTED TOMORROW ALONG WITH THE SECOND STAGE, TILL THEN, THANK YOU FOR JOINING US AND TO THE ALL TRAINERS, GYMLEADERS AND CHAMPIONS", with it, he bade them a good night for all.

From above, Ash was little upset to not see any of his friends to be in the qualification. Sure Lt. Surge, Norman and Wulfric were his friends also, but... he, so a reason wanted a traitor to be there as well.

* * *

 **READ** **AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Sometime later, in Ash's hotel_

Now we find our Ash and his friends in the dinner room, where he and his Pikachu were munching on the delicious foodz which his pokemons made for him. What an irony! Generally trainers make food for pokemons, but here the POKEMONS were making food for their trainer! And without any hesitation, he gorgered enthusiastically whatever he could find near him.

 **"Now, this is the Ash which I know"** , mocked Pikachu, while he was giggling and munching on his pokefood. This caused him to flatter in embarrassment, again, for him. "Shut it up Pikachu or I will cut off your ketchup supply for forever", said while threatening him. This caused him comically freeze on his place and let others to laugh at his expense.

Likewise the dinner was done and after that, they saw Ash to change to Aaron and wore a coat over him. "Ash, are you going anywhere?", asked Gardevoir eargerly. He turned back his head and replied, "Yeah, I am going for a night walk", and than fixed his eyes on Pikachu, "Would you like to tag along with me?", and asked him politely.

He yawned, while he rubbed his eyes and said, "Well, I am already tired and going to sleep", and left the place. Ash again turned to the others and asked the same. Then Espeon turned back and opened the box, which contain all his pokeballs. After that, she searched for required ball and closed it. Then it popper open, letting out the pokemon she wanted to come out.

 **"Is there something important for which you called me?"** , that pokemon asked. It could see that Ash was there, then also she had to find it's pokeball. Why? **"Actually Ash is going out for a night walk, and we are already tired after eating, plus we have to clean the utensils, so"** , she tried to reason it for it's purpose of summoning, **"I thought you would be perfect, since you haven't met him, from the time we came here"** , and continued with it.

It nodded but it's confusion hadn't been clearly solved as there were may who were still came out, from the time they have reached there. **"Plus, you will be more energetic duing the night time, right Cresselia!"** , added Gardevoir with a happy smile. That pokemon blushed a little moved her head aside from them.

Ash then looked at her, if she was agreed or not. In response, she glowed her body into bright light and trainformed into her human gorgeous human avatar and walked gracefully to him. So, with that, they moved out of the room.

As it was night time, the place looked like dreamland!, not that at day time it looked like garbage bin, but, at night, it seemed like that the place itself hold a level of beauty of itself. It was a full moon day, accompanied by clear sky, light cold breeze and a unknown sweet aroma of some unworldly thing, flowing with the wind, singing their song gleefully, like Arceus himself was the very conductor for each rhythm.

"It's so beautiful!", Cresselia exclaimed with joy, while she clasped her hands and looking at the giant moon up above them in then black sky, which was partially filled by small diamond stars all over around. Her eyes were sparkling with ecstasy, witnessing such majestic beauty in her own eyes. Though she could see stars and moon, from the place where they leave, but it wasn't so clear nor it was so open in front of her.

"Sure, it is", he replied to her, while having a satisfactory smile on his face and looked up like her. Sure it was a good day to walk on at night. Plus he was also happy that his pokemon was happy. It's then rare for him to come home early and spend time with their pokemons, and probably were very sad with him. But now, he could see her true happiness. He then saw her, moving her hands outwards and started to spin like a top freely, in which she was laughing happily.

"You sure enjoying it a lot, don't you?", he commented on her behaviour. So she immediately stopped it, while facing him, putting her arms in front of her and answered, "Definately", with childlike excitement. Then she hold both of his hands, with hers and asked, "Please please, you also spin with me", while making her best puppy eyes.

Now Ash's eyes comically closed, while having a long sweat drop at his back of the head. "Ummm... Cresselia, aren't you being too childish?", was the thing which he could think of and told her. In response, she just tilted her head in puzzlement. Why he was denying that good ofter, there wasn't everyday that the environment would be so delightful.

After continuously staring at her, he sighed and continued, "Look...we are in public, so everyone would be seeing this...and...d...It would be embarrassing for us", and at last, he had a sad look at him. And by that time, some people were already staring at them, looking at a non-common act by a woman of her age.

Cresselia even noticed that, as she saw a couple of people were looking at them from the furthest corner of their eyes. She then looked at him and knew, what he was saying. So nonetheless, she nodded, but her face had visibly downhearted. Then they walked off that place. They were walking for some time, until Ash stopped her by his hand, which caused her to turn back and look at him.

"Cresselia, I want to say sorry to you for what happened", he said while he as rubbing his hand at the back of his head. He was utterly sorry for that. It was one of the few times, when their pokemons wish for something for themselves, otherwise, they had only wish whwt their trainer needed then. And so, it was quite upset for not fulfilling that wish, making him a bad trainer.

But she simply nodded sideways and said, "It's not your fault... actually, it's been long since I am with you, and first time alone, so I kinda wanted to play with you", while she was blushing. At this, Ash smiled and his eyes were somewhat fixed on her fine beauty, enchanted by the shimmering hue of moonlight, falling on her divine cream coloured face, which was adorned with big bright pink eyes. The combination of both the beauties, created such artistic flower, which no flower can take place.

After a moment or two, they continued with their walk,enjoy the site sceneries and stuff. But suddenly, from the other side of footpath, a voice called out to them, "Aaron". He and his pokemon turned towards the source and found that, it came from one of the 'traitors', whom he had saved there. After crossing the road, they head towards them.

"Oh! Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all again", he greeted them, but there were only three old faces only, while the rest were new to him, at least to his current form. "Same here. So how is your Pikachu now?", May relied from them and asked about that rodent. Aaron just comically expressed 'noting serious' and said, "He is very fine now" in comical way.

While the three of them laughed, the rest were still unaware of that man. Iris took the courtesy of that and introduced, "He is Aaron. Remember, when we told you _that_ people came and forced us to go with them, this man came in front from all and helped us out,", while she praised him along with it.

As a result, there was a light tint of red on his cheeks, and his pokemon smiled proudly for him. She actually considered herself to be lucky to be with him. "It wasn't a big deal, you know", he protested sheepishly, while rubbing back his head. Max from the other side, noticed the lady wth him, with unusual beauty with her. "Who is she? Is she your girlfriend, emmm", he said to Ash, while looking from the corner of his eye, while placing two fingers under his chin and pointin at her by his eye vision.

And immediately, their faces heated up like hot magma, well, Cresselia's face was even hotter than him. May was then about to smack her brother down, for voicing out such things to a stranger, well...a new acquaintant. "No no no, she is my pokemon!", he expressed vehemently, while moving his both arms rapidly, to show that that same.

"What! She is a pokemon! No way!", Max exclaimed like crazy, while Ash was trying to cool him down. Meanwhile, those who didn't know him from before, their eyes got out from their eye sockets, while the rest just were amazed. "Another pokemon!", the three said in unison.

With that excuse, she cleared all her redness and gave a cute smile, then saying, "Yes, I am Master Aaron's one of the faithful pokemons, Moon. It's nice to meet you" along that, and bowed in front of them to greet them in well mannered way. Now Max was even impressed, "She can even talk!", and again exclaimed with awe. Likewise the new ones were shocked like him.

Dawn just giggled a little and told, "Even we were shocked when we first time met his Gardevoir. She could also be looked like human and speak as well" to them. Their jaws were still open wide in surpirse.

"How have you trained your pokemons like that! Please tell me! I also want to train my Kirlia like her", Max begged mercifully, while making his puppy eyes, at which Ash had a sweat drop, and took out his pokemon. That pokemon made a debut by making a intro dance and presented itself.

Ash sighed and then looked at him. He was same like before, considering his idol for him. So there was no other option, other than to say, "Look...er", he paused, as he didn't officially knew his name till then. It was also realised by him and all, so he said, "Sorry for late introduction, but I am Max Maple and she is my Kirlia", and pointed at her, who made her yap to him. "And there are My big sis May and her friends, Iris, Serena, Gissile and Bianca", with it, he finished it fast so he could start with the real deal for him.

"Well Max, as I was saying", at here, he paid his full concentration, along with his partner, like they have sworn that they wouldn't miss a single word of him. "It requires a lot of patients, both for the pokemon and their trainer ... it's not like like a move that you would teach your pokemon and the only thing left would be training for accuracy, no...it's more than that", here he had paused. He could see Max was on the floor, lamenting with two big teardrop lollipops, coming out of his eyes, while his Kirlia was trying her best to soothe her master.

Even Ash's expression became sadden by the look of him. "And to be honest, I didn't wanted my pokemons to look or talk like human, not that I hate it, but I hadn't forced them to do it", when Max heard it, he stood up immediately and dusted off his clothes and listen to him, "It was one night, when I was returned back from my work, I found a lady, waiting for me in the room. Later I found out that, she was my Gardevoir in that disguise. And hen i asked her, how she had done it, he didn't answered it to me, but said that she was practicing it for years. And again some months later, I found more of my pokemons were in human shaped. Then I realised, that those who were transforming, were either psychic types or could use Psychic powers"

"Then after some odd months later, Gardevoir asked me to teach her and all, how to talk, read and write, at which I was very shocked, but accepted her request and taught everyone, how to do it. So that's the result which you all are seeing now", with it he completed.

Everyone was astonished at it. Even Max realised it, how tough it was for him to make them like her. So after listening, Bianca came forward and asked, "Then, how would you teach Max and his Kirlia, how to do it", to him with a confused look. Seriously, if he doesn't know, so jow he could teach.

Ash was quick to that answer and said, "I would request Gardevoir to teach them, how to do it and then the later part, I would teach Kirlia", calmly. With it, they understood and Max called back his pokemon into her pokeball.

Ash then checked the time and found that it was getting late, so they bade them good night and came back to the hotel. After they entered the room, they found that some of the pokemons were sleeping in their rooms. It wasn't that they shouldn't, but they weren't in their pokeballs. Ash did told his pokemons that if they sleep in open, they can.

So, Ash and Moon walked tip toed to his room. There was also the same case, but, here were only were females and there was a space left for him in the middle to fill him. This soften the Ash and thought, how his pokemons cared for him.

As everyone was sleeping, he used his psychic power to change his clothes,lifted himself and placed himself, just in the place, where he required to be. Moon followed him then, and just pushed some pokemons, so she could also be fit inside of it. And thus everyone slept.

* * *

 **READ** **AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _The next day_

It was a bright sunny day, and like usual, Ash was busy snoring in his bed. There was also his Pikachu, who grunted, while he kept his hands near his waist. He already fired two thunderbolts to him, but he kept on ignoring it, as if nothing had happened. And at his failure, he had developed his blue veins on his forehead and prepared his next thunderbolt.

 **"NOW YOU GET UP!"** , he cried a fired his most powerful thunderbolt of the three. At that, he finally opened his eyes. He normally sit up on the bed, with the blank, and looked at his buddy, was panting heavily. "What's the matter Pikachu?", he asked dumbfoundedly.

But Pikachu was too busy with panting then, but said, **"what's the matter! First look at the clock, you will know"** , in between them, sarcastically the first part. He nodded and followed, what he said. As he fixed his eyes on the clock, his eyes became comically widen and yelled, "Now it's 8:38am", making the whole building jump up.

 **"Yeah, that's why I was trying to get you up back then. I used two strong thunderbolts but you didn't responded, as if you were immune to it. And lastly, thanks to Arceus, I managed to get you up though"** , he retorted to him. He had already assumed, what would happen, if things didn't go up straight.

And now, he tumbled down on the floor, while he was getting down. But quickly got up and ran out of the door. "Man, I need to hurry up or else I will be late", and he said to himself while he moved out.

He quickly brushed off his teeth and gone to take his towel. After that, he faced up that maze lane, where didn't knew, which door lead to what. It was all the courtesy of latias, who took him to the right place, like dining room. But now, he was utterly misfortunate, both by time and situation. The only thing was to rely on his famous luck, which might help in his bad time. So without any further delay, he ran straight, stopped abruptly and chose the door and opened it.

Yea surely, it was a bad day to start with for our Ash. If he had ended up searching six rooms, he wouldn't mind, than then, he opened the door of girls bathroom. He could clearly see the melons of the humanised pokemon and other things which he could see in other pokemons. Even the girls turned their heads, when they head a 'kronk' from the door, and looked at him.

Thanks to the luck, that he wore his towel around his waist, but the bulge in the lower section, stiffed up upwards visually. And to make it worse, some of them were looking that point with blush on their faces.

"Sorry!", he quickly apologized and turned back to hit the right direction, but a strong psychic belt stopped him from going, at which he twitched, and pulled him in. "Why are you running away Ash?", said the lushful Gardevoir, who creeped her hand on his manly chest towards his chin. He shivered at the feel of her finger and at the tone she was using. It always made him feel awkward when Sofia say anything like that, but nonetheless he said, "I...I was going to a quick shower as I am late, so..", but there, he was stopped by one finger of her.

"Don't worry. We will clean you up in no time", she whispered into his ear, while she signal everyone to come there. Now Ash, who was already had mortified face of flush, has then rose to million times more. "No no, you don't need to do. I can do this. Please, let me go!", he protested and begged of them. But they all smiled a evil smile on their faces. How can they just let go of their pray that easily!

So, with it, they begun. Latias teleported his shampoo from his bath room and poured some in her hand and rubbed between her palms. She proceed and started to scrub gently his hair. Gardevoir, who also teleported his body washer, took some on the soft sponge like material and rub on his back. She also passd it to Zoroark, who did the same, but in front. But sadly, Ash had covered his lower portion with his hand, because he knew, something nasty they would do.

"Ash dear, please move your hand, or else I can't wash you properly", she plead, as she was having a rough time sneaking through the gaps, he made. But ignorant to all her requests, he had sworn that he wouldn't do that ever, or else, she might reach to _that_ which he was protecting for long.

While Gardevoir was scrubbing his back, she thought of giving it a twist, which he will surely enjoy. She rubbed all the lather of her hand on her boobs and then she pressed them against his back and moved up and down.

At that contact, his eyes, which were closed, opened suddenly from the feel of her boobs, while he was mortified deeply. "How does it feel Ash? Does it feel good?", and she purred to him. This made Latias envy and she puffed her cheeks. She had decided not to loose so quickly and easily. Thus, she also made her move.

While she was at his left, she smashed her boobs on his face and gently scrubbing his hair between her cleavage. "Ash, how do you like it? I'm sure, these are much better than hers", she added with her service cutely, while also giving a smirky laugh at her rival. Now Gardevoir thinken her eyes and was thinking, what she could do to overtake her from that.

Thus she could only rub his whole back with her boobs. "Ash, how does it feel now? I'm working hardest to make you feel good", she asked him and also glared at her opponent firmly. It was seemed that thunders were clashing with each other between their eyes.

But for our poor Ash, he was so embarrassed and mortified that he couldn't able to move this mouth even. It only Arceus himself come and save him!

"Stop your nonsense, you two! Have you forgotten that Ash would be late if he dress up in time", the eldest, Zoroark, rebuked them, who was worried about him. So the two moved back from him and looked with shameface at each other. So they got back to their work and dressed him as fast as possible.

Then we find our Ash near to the gate and tuned back as if he was waiting for someone. So came Pikachu and Latias to him. Pikachu immediately took his position on Ash while Latias handed over the box and said, "Here it is, as you asked. I have put all the pokemons in their pokeballs and then into this box" to him.

Ash look it from her and smiled and scratched on the top of her head and said, "That's right, as I asked you". So as a result, she blushed in thin shade of pink. But then suddenly, she got to remember something, which she to tell him fast. Like, when Ash was about to tap her into her pokeball, she immediately stopped him and said, "Ash, I need to say something very urgent", in quavering manner.

Ash's eyes tensed on her and asked, "What is it?", quickly which sheer anxiously. It it could be? Could it be that someone of them might have met those _traitors_ and revealed his presence! But how can that be possible?! His pokemon can never go against his wishes!

"Ash, it has been for months that you haven't preen!", Latias said the dreadful horror thing out of her. Which made Ash to comically fall down with Pikachu.

"I know it", he said low-heartedly after he stood back up and with the expression 'as if you have to ask'. "But Latias, when I last time did it, it took almost all day to set them correctly... so it's better to not do that again", he then complained and protested against her. At here, Latias crossed hands at her side and said, "Look Ash, if you don't preen regularly, you will look shabby and make you less powerful. As it s always said, 'good appearance gives more confidence' and it will also keep you healthy", firmly at first, but at the last, she continued in childlike tone.

Then she turned a little red and added timidly, "And if you want, I can do it for you", while looking at the side with a smile. Now it was time for ash to blush, as he could sense that someing fishy going on into her head, and it would be 'bad' for his terms. "No no!, you don't have to. I will do it myself...Oh! I'm going to be late!", he frantically protested against her request and in that instance, he also got a quick glance on his watch, where he could see that that there was only some minutes left for him to reach.

"C'mon Latias, or else we surely going to miss the match", he asked and immediately tapped the ball on her head, which sucked her into the ball and shrunk it into the tiny balls and kept it into the box. After that, he changed his face and moved out of the door to his destination.

* * *

 _ **Now guys, it's the end of the chapter. I hope, you would enjoy it a lot!**_ **And I know, I took it longer than every. Sorry(to the power of 10000000000000)! I couldn't help it. I was kinda, demotivated from writing any story, for several factors, like no one else in my favourite list is updating their fanfics now, second, the animation of Pokemon sun and moon, reminds me of Ash in Unova, which made me less progressive for writing, and lastly, my pressure at work. I get bearly any time to write now.**

 **And if may have realised that I haven't written any 'one-short' before this. But don't worry, it's almost ready!**


	6. The unsung hero of all

**Ash's harem teaM**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hi guys and gals! Whats up! I know I know, I am late in posting my new chapter. But believe me, it was really hard for me to work on this. I have less than two hours of free time to do some other work. Other than that, office and office.**

 **And before starting to read this, please go to my page by clicking on my penname. There can you see a pole, where you have to vote. The details of the pole will be there and it's very important one for this story.**

 **And just like always, READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

 _RECAP_

"Ash, it has been four months that you haven't preen!", Latias said the dreadful horror thing out of her. Which made Ash to comically fall down with Pikachu.

"I know it", he said low-heartedly after he stood back up and with the expression 'as if you have to ask'. "But Latias, when I last time did it, it took almost all day to set them correctly... So it's better to not do that again", he then complained and protested against her. At here, Latias crossed hands at her side and said, "Look Ash, if you don't preen regularly, you will look shabby and make you less powerful. As it's always said, 'good appearance gives more confidence' and it will also keep you healthy", firmly at first, but at the last, she continued in childlike tone.

Then she turned a little red and added timidly, "And if you want, I can do it for you", while looking at the side with a smile. Now it was time for Ash to blush, as he could sense that something fishy going on in her head, and it would be 'bad' for his terms. "No, no!, you don't have to. I will do it myself... Oh! I'm going to be late!", he frantically protested against her request and in that instance, he also got a quick glance at his watch, where he could see that there was only some minutes left for him to reach.

"C'mon Latias, or else we surely going to miss the match", he asked and immediately tapped the ball on her head, which sucked her into the ball and shrunk it into the tiny balls and kept it into the box. After that, he changed his face and moved out of the door to his destination.

* * *

After a few minutes later, Ash had reached the back entrance of the stadium, from where only officials or VIPs could enter or exit. Since the board is treating him like a VIP, so he had to enter from there. Plus, he would be tired from getting through the crowded main entrance, which is no joke for the other people and for him to pass through.

He then changed back into his original self with his long overcoat so that no one can recognize him, but he had kept his Pikachu on his shoulder. He then thought, why had he changed his appearance for no reason. He reached the stadium in Latios form! He thus chunked on his own thought and went into the building.

When he opened the door, he could see his elite members and Mr. Goodshow was already present there and were waiting for him. "You are late Ash! If you have taken one minute extra, then the match would have started without you", warned Zoey, who was worried about him. She knew how important this match was for him to watch and it would sadden her if he couldn't able to make it until it.

Ash just then simply scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. Sorry for being late", with an apologetic smile on his face. He then put back his coat at its place moved on to his seat to watch the match.

* * *

 _On the ground_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE TIME HAS COME TO PROCEED WITH THE FIRST ROUND OF THE BATTLE AND MOVE ONTO THE SECOND STAGE. SO PLEASE, ENJOY THE TOURNAMENT", the commentator roared with enthusiasm, creating cries of cheering for their beloved candidates.

"NOW I REQUEST ALL THE CHAMPIONS WHO CAME HERE, PLEASE ASSEMBLE ON THE GROUND TO BEGIN THE MATCH", he asked in a polite and suitable way. As a result, the Champions, namely Cynthia and Diantha moved out of their seats to the ground, leaving others. "All the best to you two, we hope that you both quality for the next round", Delia said before they left, with determination in a cheerful way. In return, they grinned with assuring smile and nodded and then they left the place.

Now, everyone took their positions on the ground and looked at the screen to watch for their opponent. Like before, it's had cards scattering in everywhere and at the end assembling in pairs. Then everyone got their pairings.

 **[I will again skip the matches and give the end results]**

"AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS STAGE. I REQUEST EVERY CHAMPION TO TAKE BACK THEIR SEATS WHILE THE JUDGES COUNT UP THE POINTS (it was necessary as there were only six of them)", he said with the comparatively lower volume due to constantly scream at the fabulous performance of the champions. Sure, their performance would be much better than trainers and gym leaders because they are professionals.

Back with Delia and her friends, the two champions joined back in their seats. All the others congratulated them for their performance and hoped that both of them clears that round.

After some few minutes, where the judges were making their final confirmation, the first one handed over the sheet of paper to the announcer and took back his seat.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE RESULTS FOR THE CHAMPIONS HAS FINALLY COME OUT", he began, while taking the list in hand. "THE WINNERS ARE...CYNTHIA FROM CELESTIC TOWN AND STEVEN STONE FORM MOSSDEEP CITY", and then he continued.

As the result came out, everyone roared with happiness. Cynthia would jump up from her seat, but controlled herself, while Steve just smiled a grin of satisfaction.

Even from the Ash's place, people were happy with the outcome. John especially already that Cynthia would win that without a doubt, as she used her pokemon's efficiently and taught them well, how to react to counter attacks. Plus, she used a mess strategy, which aims at confusing their opponent and their pokemon. So it was obvious to him.

"See! What I told you! I was right that Cynthia would win for sure. Now that you lost the bet, you will have to treat me and Alex in Emperio Royals, got it", with a high grin on his face, which costed a puffing face of Sofia. And when she remembered how hearty eaters were Alex and John and the expense in Emperio Royals was way too much for her little pocket to bear. As a result, her facial expression changed into comical drowning of herself.

"I knew John, Cynthia would definitely win that match, without a doubt, so what's the point of having a bet...", she in s bargaining fashion with him with a short sweat drop on her head. She somehow needs to convince him or else,... She would be left with nothing!

But John just shook his index finger left and right, saying 'no' and added, "I knew that, so I have already created a recording of our bet on this. So you better try not escape it. And for your knowledge, I and Alex haven't had any heavy lunch. So better be prepared to treat us well", and as he ended, he started to laugh at the face of hers.

Ash till now was watching the whole commotion from the beginning, but didn't interrupt them, as that was not much important. Since that time, he was more absorbed in some other thoughts. Back yesterday, when he was watching the match of Paul, he would feel a strange aura coming out of his pokemon's body. For instance, when he was fighting with his Drapion against a Cloyster, its speed and attacks were much higher than expected in its level. He would judge a pokemon's level by seeing them with his experience and knowledge, and partly as he was a pokemon himself.

For Cloyster, who was a little lower in level than Drapion, got a one hit KO from the Earthquake. Even if he trained with EVs and IVs, it was impossible to defeat. At least in one hit. He also noticed that his pokemon was more aggressive than its nature. Sure, Drapion's were aggressive and boastful in nature, and not to mention about how Paul himself was a 'light hearted person', still, it was more that it should be.

 _He is up to something, I better investigate this, before it's too late_ , he thought and stood up from his chair. Others, who were gossiping with one another, looked at him. "What happened, Sir? Is something wrong?", with a little concern tone. To answer this, he said, "Just going to washroom", or lie to them. He couldn't tell this to them right now. He had no solid proof, plus, it might demotivate them from the match. While he reached the door, he quickly changed his face and got out of the door.

He then walked into a storage area, hidden from the sight of common folks, which was the best place to make the plan. He then summoned his magic box and a pokeball though his psychics and opened the pokeball, which was revealed to be of Greninja's. From the box, he took out a black and golden tripped ball and opened it. From it came the one and only, Mewtwo.

They both looked at each other and then to their master for his orders. They could see a serious face on Ash, who usually don't have, until something dangerous has arrived.

"Listen, Greninja and Mewtwo, I need your help. Can you do the task, which I will be giving you.", at here, both Greninja and Mewtwo responded in unison that they would do anything for him, "But remember, if you fail, there would be a great disaster, not only for us, for the whole tournament. So there would be no second chance", he said with heavy tone, telling him the peril of the situation.

It was very rare for him, almost never he is so serious in any particular work. This made Greninja to have a sweatdrop on his head. He had said that he would do anything for him, but now he was feeling like backing off. But Mewtwo was calm and determined. He replied, _"Master, if you think that we are best suited to do the job, then we will definitely do it and even accomplish it without fail"_.

Mewtwo's motivating words touched Greninja. He started to remember the time, when he and Ash used to succeed in such challenges which was thought to be impossible by many, but with bond of him and his trainer, they surpassed everything. **"Yes, we will definitely do it"** , added to his line.

"Good, now shall we discuss the plan", Ash started, while taking out the photo of Paul from his phone and started to explain them what they should do. After a brief amount of discussion and planning, he handed over a camera to Mewtwo and said "Now you two must be going, the next level of competition would be starting in a few minutes" to them, at which they nodded.

Then it was seen that Mewtwo started to glow in white and changed into a human form [to see how he would look check out this /images/80MK4P] and they walked out of the room. He also came out of the room and checked properly if he has left any bit of suspicious thing out there.

* * *

 _Back with Misty and her friends (meanwhile)_

They were all at the cafeteria, having some snacks and discussing about the strategies for the second round. "Wow! These sandwiches are the best", Iris complimented as she had devoted herself to the sandwiches she had on her plate.

"What are you thinking about Rosa? Come and try these some. They are the best", she poked her as she was spacing out herself from others. "I was wondering... What should we do after this tournament, we haven't found out our Ash till now", she spoke out to them. This one line created a cold silence over there. Everyone's joyous moods turned down, especially Delia, his mother, who joined this tournament, just to meet, or at least see him for some time, started to weep softly with remorse.

"Don't worry Delia, we would definitely find him. From the vast skies to deepest land, we will search everywhere to get him back in one piece", said Misty with high spirit. She surely choose some touchy words to calm her down. Her other companions, who knew her well, like her own sisters, were amazed by it.

"No, no, it is not as simple as sayings. This tournament is the only place, which he would never miss as he a trainer. If we can't find him here, then... Then...", she began with the most practical thought, but as a result, when the outcome of the answer came, she lost her consciousness.

"Delia, put yourself together. We will definitely find Ash. And you are right, if Ash is at any place right now, it must be this", Dawn said the first half with concern to her, while she stops her to fall back of her chair. But the later half, she said with her signature positive smile.

Delia by that time came back to normal and acknowledged her point. And then, someone else told, "Yes, he _is_ here Misses Ketchum". Later, when Delia, Dawn and some other girls turned back, they found that it was Sabrina. Previously, she also told that Ash was there, but searching with her psychic powers, and now also she is claiming the same.

"But the problem is, I couldn't pinpoint the location at which he is there", she told the rest of the thing with a sad dissatisfactory voice. She is the master of Psychic powers, if she can't do this simple task, so what's the point of having them!

"Then we have only one option left with us", now Delia began with a serious look on her face. And others also paid close attention to her. They were waiting for what would be the next plan to find her. "We have to search him in the stands, lobbies and other areas in nearby", by this, she planned out for all. She told them, when the next round starts, all of the others, who aren't participating in the match, would sit in a scattered way, in all the places in the stadium. She also told them to ask for help from Brock, Tracey and other guys, who are also his good friends, but he would treat them as traitors. Likewise, they executed their plan.

* * *

 _After the break_

Participants of all the sections assembled on the field in their respective places, while the others were sitting in their positions in the stands. The commentator along with the judges came in their sections and were about to start the match.

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE THANK YOU ALL WHO HAD PARTICIPATED IN THE FIRST ROUND AND THOSE WHO ARE STILL WATCHING THE MATCH. NOW THAT WE HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIRST ROUND, LEEETTTT'SSS BEGAN THE SEEECCCOONNDDD ROUND", he roared again with his signature spirit, while lead to a burst of cheering from all the people in the parts of the stadium.

"NOW FOR THE SECOND ROUND, HERE ARE THE RULES: -FIRST, THE COMPUTER WILL SELECT THE FOUR TRAINERS AND FOUR GYM LEADERS AND PAIR THEM RANDOMLY. IF THE TRAINER BEATS THE GYM LEADER, THEN HE OR SHE WILL QUALIFY FOR THE MATCH WITH CHAMPION, BUT IF LOOSES, THEN THE GYM LEADER WILL SUCCEED TO BATTLE THE CHAMPION. LIKEWISE IT WILL CONTINUE. WHEN THE FOUR QUALIFIED TRAINERS AND/OR GYM LEADERS AND/OR CHAMPION HAVE TO BATTLE THE ELITE FOUR OF THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS, IF THERE THEY LOOSES, HE OR SHE WOULD NOT ALLOWED TO BE CHALLENGED AND IF THERE WERE ODD NO. OF WINS, THE ONE WILL BE SELECTED BY POINTS. SECOND, EACH PARTICIPANT WOULD GET TWO POKEMONS TO USE AND THE TIME LIMIT IS TEN MINUTES. THIRD. ANY ITEM EXCEPT FOR THE MEGA STONES ARE ALLOWED. SO NOW BEST OF LUCK TO ALL THE PARTICIPANTS"[I know, I screwed the description, but you will understand later on], told them that and the screen started to show the photo of the trainers and the gym leaders on the screen and got shuffled randomly and one by one, the pairs got revealed.

For the first match, we have Norman VS Rick. Both the participants got to their positions and waiter of the referee to start. "Trainers, choose your first pokemon... Now BEGIN!", he commanded both of them to start.

For Norman, he took out his trusty Slaking, while his opponent took out a Lopunny. "OK Lopunny, Let's finish this match with High Jump Kick", the boy cried to his pokemon, who then took the stance to launch the attack.

"Oh, you think it is so easy! Take this!", Norman clarified his miscalculation and then with a strong determined face, he ordered his pokemon to land a precise attack. Slaking immediately opened his eyes and moved from his original position, making it a miss hit for Lopunny and then attacked a Hammer Arm on it.

This obviously made him lose his first pokemon. It had already lost half of its health and then got hit by a supper effective powerful move. Likewise the game continued, and then the winner was, undoubtedly, Rick, who used his Metagross so fruitfully, which flipped the coin for him.

For the second round, it was decided was between Paul and Drayden. And with the unfaithful day of the senior gym leader, he lost the match with one blow each, his pokemon had got.

 **[Again, I won't be writing the rest, as I know, you all are waiting for the match between Ash]**

It was 8:00pm, and the final match between the trainers had finished and there was only one match left. It was between the winner and the Champion of Champions.

For the girls and all, they tried their level best to find their Ash in every single location possible. Even checking on Men's washroom. Everyone who had taken part in the search operation gathered in the outside space and the discussed the next.

"I already told you that we wouldn't find him in this huge mess. It was sheer waste of time", Gary was the first person to speak in his arrogant but ominous voice. This naturally made everyone depressed, who were trying their hours, looking here and there, from the buildings, streets, stands and many more places.

"Will you stop your nonsense talks over here. It's very annoying", Max's older sister rebuked him in her way. But it won't cut the face out. It was really useless. He might be rough, but he was telling the truth, but in a wrong fashion.

"It's all over. We have no more hope left.", spoke Delia in her undertone voice to herself and trying her best to not weaken herself up.

"So, what should we do now?", asked Brock politely and as lightly as possible, knowing that the girls were at very fragile right now. "Let's wait till tomorrow and after the Tournament get's over, we will return to our old way of finding him", said Bianca from the Unova. She had stayed there from the start and would continue till the end. That's her attitude.

* * *

 _Back with Ash in his hotel_

Ash was waiting on his couch for the two of his pokemons to return. Pikachu was also with him, but he didn't have any clue of that was happening there and the rest of them had gone to sleep.

 **"Well Ash, will you care to tell me, what's going on with you, ever since you went to the washroom and came back?"** , his pal demanded him the information. He could see that he is not settled in one place. He was also watching the match very meticulously, especially Paul's. And even when he returned home, while he was eating, it was seemed that he was thinking very deep in his mind, while made him to LEAVE HIS _FOOD_ OFF.

Ash looked at his partner and fondly scratched his head. "It's just that, something is up with Paul and his pokemons", he told him briefly. He didn't want to tell the whole story of how and why he was thinking that. **"Explain me properly and clearly** ", he said solemnly with his hands crossed to his side and beamed at him which a touch of suspicion.

Now unwillingly, he had to tell him everything to him, at which he nodded and said, **"You should have told us earlier, Ash. We would have planned a better plan than this"** , with a sad tone in his voice. "Yea, I know. But, I thought that you all might get worried and discouraged by this", he answered in an apologetic manner, while he looked down on the floor.

 **"Look Ash, if the thought of saving the world wouldn't come to us often, when we used to travel... Then there would have been a slight chance that we get discouraged"** , he told the first phrase with slight worry and cheering for him, and in the later part, he looked up at the ceiling and said with a giggle. At that, he looked up at him with the sense of gratitude on his face. He was also happy that someone was there to care like a brother.

Then suddenly one dimensional port opened in front of them and came back both Greninja and Mewtwo. While Greninja's face was covered with sweat and was heaving lightly, Mewtwo was calm and strong like usual. Greninja dramatically then swirled round and took a seat on the couch.

 **"** **Man! This job was awfully tedious and tiresome and not to mention boring. Even pokemon battles are much easier and enjoyable"** , he was blathering on the task he was given to, while his hands were on the edge of the upper part of the couch and his eyes were closed. The way he was behaving like a Jigglypuff when it's microphone is taken away.

"Don't worry Greninja. Your dinner is already ready", he told him, trying to calm him down while moving his hands up and down. Greninja then opened his one eye, while looking at him and asked halfheartedly, **"What's on the dinner and made by whom?"**. So he replied with a big smile, "it's your favourite and made by Gardevoir", to him.

As soon as he heard it, his eyes instantly popped open and looked at him with a dubious look. **"What! REAlly!"** , he exclaimed, and almost yelled with joy, until Ash covered his mouth. He then immediately got off the sofa and ran off to the dining room to eat his share.

Ash, Pikachu and Mewtwo looked at that scene with a sweat drop on their heads, but the pokemons saw it with a pinch of salt. Then coming back to business, the feline pokemon said, _"Master, here is the information, you have asked for"_ , while he handed over the camera to Ash.

"So, what is going on over there, tell me everything you have got", he asked, while he was looking at the photos. With it, he began to explain all the plannings, what Paul had done for the finals. He told it after he was conformed that Pikachu knew it already, because, like his master, he didn't want to trouble him.

After about fifteen minutes or so, he he finished explaining everything to him. Ash paid most of his attention to his speech and tried to relate all the facts together.

"That means, he is using stat boosting drugs on his pokemons to defeat opponents and his next target is to blast this whole stadium... But why?", he concluded with whatever he had got to research on. But he still couldn't understand, why would he try to destroy the whole stadium. Does he think that by destroying the stadium, there would be no competition held to decide the next champion of champions!

 _"Master, the stat boosting drugs, that he is using are not any ordinary one. Generally, pokemons doesn't feel any pain when these drugs are being used, but in this case, his pokemons were seriously harmed by that drug. It is just like the armour, which Giovanni made for me to control me and enhance my powers"_ , he told him with a serious note, but ended up being dull, worrisome empathetic about them. He could definitely tell it. How it feels like to be controlled by others unwilling of their choice and ended up like a monster. And not every pokemon is lucky enough to get a trainer like Ash to treat everyone equally, whether or not if it is his pokemon. He would always help them.

Ash and Pikachu saw him and could predict that he was seriously concerned for them. This made him to say, "Mewtwo, you don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. Once the match get's over, I would personally take his pokemons to the Pokemon Center to treat them will", while his partner added, **"Don't be like a soft-hearted weakling. It doesn't suit you. Be positive and everything will be alright"** , in his own way of speaking 'Don't be a moron but be a macho'.

Mewtwo's eyes were covered with a drop to tear on each eye, but then rubbed them with his one paw and replied, _"Thank you Master and thank you Pikachu for your help. It really released most of my tension"_ , with a happy smile.

Again coming back to business, they all were trying to give a possible surmise. Then Mewtwo raised his paw, in order to say something. Ash agreed with it and so he began, _"Maybe, I know why he would do that kind of thing... Though it's only a prediction"_ , he paused while he took out an old book which was loosely packed and the pages have become yellow to dark brown. It must be a very old book.

 _"While reading the history of Kanto, My eyes then particularly fixed in this article, described over here"_ , he opened the book and presented in front of the other two, who could see a picture and some writing in old language. _"It says that long ago, there was a queen, named Isari, known for her wisdom of judgement and power that is equivalent to two million soldiers. But as the time passed by and she grew older, could no longer use those powers she possessed. So she took out that power and stored in three crystal balls and banished them to different places. Later on, when the people and the royal family got to know about this, they started to search for them by all their might. So to stop them from taking them, she called some pokemons to bring landslides, earthquakes and land disorders so that no one could take it"_ , he finished it, while explaining them about it.

The other two nodded and wondered that what in the world had happened to Kanto. They were born in Kanto and didn't know anything about it.

"But Mewtwo, how can you be so sure that their plan is to take those crystals?", asked Ash with a bit of curiosity. Yes, there is a possibility of this theory, but, there can be many different other possibilities also. Mewtwo then took back the book and brought a new one and opened a page on it and explained, _"Apparently, about fifty years ago, there was an earthquake occurred near to this place and suddenly people and pokemon around this place started to die, except for one. It was a Diglett. When researchers came and asked that Diglett, how it survived and how it's put in end to the wide epidemic, it didn't say anything but got away. And similar kind of case occurred in Johto and under the Palmaic Ocean"_ , it to them.

Ash then puts his head back and tilted his head while his eyes closed as to make a connection to all the evidence and judging that, whether it is possible or not. "I don't think, this might be the reason. You only think, how can he alone handle this whole project.", he told him with a logical point of view.

 _"He might be working for some institution like Team Rocket"_ , he replied to him with an equally logical point. But he wasn't a bad guy to join such an organization, was he? **"I think, it is something which time will answer"** , said the small mouse pokemon, who was quite till then in the conversation. They even agreed as there was no perfect solution for that matter.

"Now speaking of time, it's already getting late. We better go to sleep or else we will look clumsy tomorrow!", he told them while his eyes suddenly fixed on the clock. It was eleven o'clock at night. Pikachu then yearned while inflating his both hands outwards and said, **"Yea, you are right. I don't want to see myself in pressure just because I couldn't able to sleep well"** , and then left of the site. Mewtwo asked Ash to call him back to his pokeball so that he can rest also. After doing that, he returned back to his own room, as quietly as possible. He didn't want to disturb the girls at any means. So when he opened the door, he found something else was going on.

He saw, Vaporeon, Umbreon and Glaceon were on the bed, still awake, while on the floor was Bayleef and Lilligant were waiting for him.

"You all are still awake!", he exclaimed as he witnessed. It wasn't good for them if they do this, at least today. **"""""We were all waiting for you Master Ash"""""** , they all said in unison. Then the three eeveelution pokemons moved towards the edge of the other side to give maximum space to their master. Ash proceeded and entered into this bed, while he wrapped the blanket on his body.

Immediately after it, the pokemons on the bed, changed their positions. One of them moved on top, while the other two moved towards the sides of them. Not only them, even Bayleef, and Lilligant moved closer towards the bed. At first, he couldn't tell why there was a sudden gain in weight and sudden intensifying aura building near him. But when he opened his eyes, he was terrified by what was going on over there.

"WHAT THe...", he yelled out as if there was a disaster, but was suppressed by vines of Bayleef and Lilligant. **"Geez Ash! You shouldn't shout like this or else you will wake everyone in this hotel"** , said Vaporeon politely. In return, he was saying something, but no one could understand as his mouth was blocked by 'things'. As soon as they were removed, he barked, "Then, what kind of nonsense is this!? Haven't I told you, except for battles, not to be so close like this anywhere?" to them, in annoyance, in little low voice.

 **"You see, when we will start with baby making process after tomorrow, we have to be close like this... Or even closer... So we are preparing it, from now"** , she said with a taste of seduction and fantasizing her own world of her and Ash, making babies all the time.

"But seriously, go back to sleep, or else none of us will be fit for the battle tomorrow", he said with harshly and went straight to sleep without any word.

* * *

 _The next day_ (Hhhhhoooooorrrraaayyyyyyyy)

The day has finally come, when the champions of champion fights with the winner in the tournament for the title. It is so people from all over the world came to Kanto to watch this memorial match which occurs in every twenty years. So there was a big gush for seats in the stadium. Luckily, the girls and their friends were given the special passes either for being a participant or being affiliated to the participant.

Before coming to the stadium, with the girls, "Well, do anyone of us heard the rumour going on over here?", asked Giselle by others, while she turned her back, but still continued her waking. While most of them didn't understand, what she was talking about, Sakura said, "Are you talking about that, where it is said that Champion Stan was replied by a random trainer long ago", while placing a finger under her chin.

"No, no, it's not possible", Cynthia said clearly that rumour was fake. "Yes, she is right. If there were any change in the champion, the league office would surely declare an official notice. Besides, if there was any change, we will would be the first one to be informed by Mr. Goodshow, but he didn't", this was added by Diantha.

Now we move on to the female elites (meanwhile), who were packing for the event. "Zoe, does it look good on me", Sofia asked her, while she randomly popped in front of her, which made her to shriek like crazy. She usually doesn't do this, when her sister does it. She is used to that, but, the person who she was looking to wasn't Sofia, was she?

"Sofia! Is that you?!", Zoe said with an astonishing face to her. She didn't look like Sofia at all, except for the eye colour, nothing is same as before. Her hair is now blue in colour, coupled with a cute face and bright smile, made the absolute beauty of all the time. "Yup!", she answered with high spirit.

Zoe kept on looking at her sceptically at her new form and asked, "What in the world have gotten into you to makeover just the day before such of an event", she demanded horrifically from her. Sofia was waving her hands in a fashion 'calm down'. "Chill out Zoe! You don't need to worry about it. This is all to cheer my Ashy. And I have updated the photo and other details of my files in the office, so nothing to worry about", she said and ended it with a wink.

* * *

 _5 minutes before the match starts (changing room)_

Ash and Pikachu were checking if he was leaving anything or not. They didn't want to ruin this big day for not having a petty little thing.

"Do I have to really dress like this. I thing my old outfit has been just as good as these"[Just imagine Ash in Naruto's dress {epilogue}], he asked his buddy, who chose that dress for him and himself. He felt quite uncomfortable and tight fitting. **"Ash, you need to understand. You need to mature and honourable. And if you just wear your normal clothing, you would be no better looking than a commoner"** , his pal protested and reasoned for the cause. This made Ash to flush in red with embarrassment and cried "Who are you calling immature!? I'm 26, you understand ", he clarified his biggest mistake that he has ever made.

Pikachu looked at the side, without turning his head and thought, _He definitely doesn't know the meaning of maturity_.

* * *

 _The match time_

"WELCOME BACK, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TODAY IS THE MOST AWAITED DAY IN THE HISTORY OF VERY TWENTY YEARS, THE DAY WHEN THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS FIGHTS WITH THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT FOR THE TITLE. TO COMMEMORATE THIS MEMORABLE DAY, WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST IN THE STUDIO TO GIVE HIS SPEECH", he charged like a thousand kilo joy of missile. He himself was very happy to say it. And as usual, the crowded greeted with warm hands.

Then a tall man, with overcoat and hoodie came into the studio. Nobody knew, who it was. As soon as he removed it, everyone present there became shocked. WHAT THE HECK! WHY THE CHAMPION OF CHAMPION DOING IN THE STUDIO?! SHOULDN'T HE WAIT IN THE WAITING ROOM, TILL THE TIME COMES?

He didn't say nothing and took the seat in front of him. He cleared his mouth and checked the microphone and then started, "I know, what you all are thinking about me right now, but first let me explain and then put forth your opinions.", calmly. He then took a breath and continued, "You might hear the rumour about my defeat, which was spread long ago. Sadly, it's true", at this point, the whole crowd was surprised, well more surprised was the champions, who didn't have a trace of that matter.

"It was about 10 years when a boy came and defeated me fair and square. Then, when told that they need to announce it to everyone, he said that he wants to wait for today to reveal himself", he paused again. The audience still couldn't come back from the shock that they have received from the former champion of champions. "So now, with your warm hands, please welcome the current Champion of Champions, ASH KETCHUM!", at the last phrase, he drilled with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, at the last of his last sentence, white smoke started to come from both of the sides and a shadow of a man, along with something on his shoulder was revealed. [Now think of Ash-Greninja theme song; available in YouTube] When the name was called out, the smokes became clear and stood the unsung Champion of Champions, tall and strong, looking straight to the other end with an absolute grin on his cheek, which has always been his signature, but now in more matured and sober taste.

People in the stands, people who are watching the match from their TVs, were devastatingly surprised by the revelation of that guy, who was a hero for every person, inspiration for many but thought to be dead, now suddenly appearing in front of the world. Even the girls, their friends couldn't able to believe that they have found him, not only is he alive, but is a CHAMPION of CHAMPIONS.

Delia's eyes were filled with tears to see her son back, safe and alive. His picture was broadcasted on the big screen. People could see how strong and manly he looked, keeping his old childlike attributes in it, especially girls from all over the stadium were head over heals for him.

From the other side of the stadium, the violet coloured arrogant trainer came out, who looked at him with agitation. He couldn't believe that, the runt trainer who could do any good of his pokemon, became the Champion of Champions. "Hey!", he barked with indignity. Who looked mad at him. "How come you became the Champion of Champions, who couldn't able to win a single league in any region?", he continued while keeping the severe look on his face.

But Ash was standing calmly, as if he had ignored all of his words. "You know", now he started to speak, while he pointed his finger at him, "There are many ways in which, you can come to the position. For me, I have qualified in of that and was given the chance of battling with Stan", in gentlemanly voice, while keeping his cool and at the same time, sharp at him.

"Stan must have been easy on you, or he was just bored being in this position and _you_ happened to be present in that moment. There is no way you can beat such a person fair and square", he vomited poison at him. Actually, he was jealous of him. He couldn't believe that the nuisance could make to such a height.

"Well, Paul, if you want to confirm whether I beat him fair and square, let's have this match to our fullest. My normal plan was only to play with him or her a bit and then focus on beating them. Since you have asked me to be straightforward, I will try to end this as fast as I can", he told him, though it was a slip of his tongue, while pointing a finger at him, clear and strong. Then he just realised it was actually a good idea. Now he would surely take out his drugged pokemons to battle his, and so he can expose him.

"LOOKS LIKE FOLKS, WE ARE GOING HAVE THE BEST EVER MATCH BETWEEN THE CHAMPIONS OF CHAMPION VS THAT TRAINER", he announced it to all, and everyone greeted with a road. Even the girls and their friends were fired up to watch the match. It had been so long for them to look his battle styles. He might have caught some new pokemons, which he could show them!

"THE RULES FOR THIS MATCH WILL BE DIFFERENT. WE WILL HAVE 9 ON 9 MATCH, DIVIDED INTO TWO ROUNDS. IN THE FIRST STAGE, WE HAVE 3 ON 3 IN SINGLE BATTLE AND THE SECOND STAGE, WE HAVE 6 ON 6 IN DOUBLE BATTLE. SSSOOOOOO LLLEEEEEEEETTTTSSSSS GET STARTED!", The commentator said to them.

"Trainers, choose your pokemons", the referee called to both of them. Each of them took their position and faced each other. Then choose their pokemons and looked at him to start. "START", he ordered them.

"Pidgeot, it's your time to shine!", Ash called out to his pokemon, while Paul ordered, "Electivire, teach his pokemon a lesson", to his pokemon. Geez, he calls his pokemons like his servant!

Pidgeot inflated her wings outwards and chirped in happiness as she was the first one to start. She looked at Ash from the corner of her eyes and saw him in strict and solemn state, rather than happy and light-hearted. This fight must be taken in a serious note! So she put her wings back to its position and looked at her opponent firmly. As for Paul's Electivire, it just looked at at its opponent without any emotion. Ash could smell an unusual scent coming from his pokemon, and judging from it, it might be X Speed. But he wasn't sure.

From the audience's section, people were amazed by the stunning beauty of the bird pokemon. Misty, Brock, Tracey already knew about that pokemon and informed the others. Max was very curious with dazzling eyes to see his idol, battling with that trainer.

"Since you are the challenger, take this first turn", Ash offered him in a calm and cool manner. Paul gritted his teeth and said with a loud voice, "OOh! You are going to regret it! Electivire, use Wild Charge at it. Show no mercy for it!". So obeying its master, it covered itself in yellow energy and dash at very high speed.

Pidgeot just took another look of her master, which which he nodded with a assuring grin. And immediately, she dodged the attack coming from that pokemon.

 _This means, he is using X Speed on it. But the power received is too much as compared to an ordinary X Speed_ , he thought it and quickly formulated a move. "Pidgeot, use steel wings with aerial dance", he told to his pokemon quickly.

Everyone was surprised and anxious about the move that he said to perform, no one has ever used that move, nor it is registered in the pokedex. It would be surely fun to watch him to do it.

Pidgeot, after dodging it, skyrocketed high up into the sky and backflipped while using steel wings and was falling down with the bluish white energy surrounding and rotating on its axis.

Paul and his pokemon were bewildered, so much that they didn't notice her coming down on it. This created a huge coalition of energy with the target and outbursting sound. The field was covered with smoke and dust, so no one could see the end result. With time, when it settled down, it was revealed that Pidgeot was standing without a scratch and Electivire's eyes were swirling.

"WELL FOLKS, LOOKS LIKE THE WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUND IS NON OTHER THAN THE CHAMPION ASH!", the spokesperson declared the victor. And soon enough, cheers for him came from all over the places. "That was an outstanding blend of technique and power. I have never seen such a combination ever in my whole carrier", the old lady judge said with much satisfaction.

"That was amazing!", Max uttered in exclamation, which was heard by the surroundings. "Yea, you are right, that was no better than performing in a contest", his sister said, while mesmerizing that stunt in her mind and thought of using it on her other pokemon.

"That was a true demonstration of art and physics", the grandson of the renowned Oak told them with a grin. The others looked at him for the explanation, as they were busy looking at the move and attack, not on the techniques. Gary cleared his throat and began, "When Pidgeot dodged Electivire's attack, it flew high up the air", now everyone nodded, "but to fall straight on it, in such a small radius, it turned on the metal wings, which added up the weight, combining with the pose, it could dive straight on the target", now they understood, how much brain did Ash use to create that move.

"Not only that, when it was diving down at the pokemon, it spun on its axis with aerial ace and metal wings on. This whole combination would make an attack equal to a mega Heracross. Even though Electivire's type resisted it, it stands no chance against that combination". He added it with a bit of astonishment. If he was a trainer right then, he would be jealous and anger for him to have such a combo!

"Challenger retrieves your pokemon", told by the referee to Paul. He grunted and took back his pokemon and muttered no respect or gratitude for it. The referee then looked at Ash and ask, "Would you like to continue with your pokemon or substitute with any other". He immediately answered, "Yes, I would like to substitute her with another", replied with polite manner. But it caused a frown on her. It seemed that she wanted to battle more, but made no protests against it. She need to look representable and grateful of Ash for letting her in.

He called back her into her pokeball and muttered, "Good job Pidgeot. Now take a good rest", with a smile. He took it under that dress and took out another pokeball. He was the first to take out, since he was a champion and has to give a thinking chance to the challenger. He tossed the ball in the air and revealed a pokemon with lavender and purple coloured body with two giant tentacles coming out of the head and had eye colour green.

"FOLKS DID YOU SEE THAT! HE JUST TOOK OUT A GOODRA! IF A GOODRA IS WELL TRAINED BY A POKEMON TRAINER, IT ALONE CAN KNOCK OFF A WHOLE TEAM OF SIX POKEMONS AND JUDGING FROM THE FIRST BATTLE, IT WOULD BE NO JOKE FOR THE CHALLENGER TO WIN THIS MATCH!", he said with full of emotions of his own. He himself was so excited that he didn't have to read the script to comment on the battle.

The spectators also roared back with equal support. Most of the girls and their friends watched Ash's battle when he was competing in the Kalos league and knew, how much power it has.

"WOW! Ash's Goodra is sooo cute! I. AM. SO JEALOUS", Iris howled like a schoolgirl. She really couldn't control herself from praising a dragon pokemon, either it is on our side or the other side. The two people who were at her side, shook side way was in a sudden burst of noise. "Geez Iris! You should learn how to control yourself, or else you will bring problems to yourself", said Bianca from the Unova region. After that, she just sticks her tongue out a bit and faced her with an apology.

Back to our match, suddenly Paul had a smile, frown on his face, though an evil one and took out his next pokemon, "Vanilluxe, you shall take revenge of Electivire", and ordered with a deep voice. As soon as it appeared, it stealthily launched Hail which caused the climate of that area to change. Small flakes of snow were falling from the dark clouds and hit one or two on Goodra.

"THIS HAS BROUGHT INTO A TURN IN THE MATCH. PAUL TOOK OUT A VANILLUXE WITH SNOW WARNING! THIS MAY CAUSE SOME HINDRANCE TO OUR CHAMPION. LET'S SEE IF WE HAVE SOME OTHER STUFFS HIDDEN IN HIS SLEEVES!", he commented on the situation without knowing the actual reason for the hail.

"Now what will you do Ash? I have type advantage and the situation is in my control. There is nothing that can stop me from winning this match", he said with his arrogant voice and disgraceful look. Ash was still cool and calm and looked at him straight and said, "Let's see who wins and who looses, but, I must tell you, This 'HAIL' and 'Type-Advantage' things don't affect us, so make your move wisely", with a tiny bit of anger and thrust in his voice. He then noticed a similar kind of scent coming from his pokemon. But it was different.

Paul smashed his teeth agitatedly and commanded, "Vanilluxe, use ice beam at full power", to the pokemon. It then started to form a small globe of energy in front of the main body and blasted some large quantities of the rays from it. Ash grinned, as he expected to be like and then knew which drug he was also using. "Goodra, you know what to do", he also commanded to his pokemon.

He nodded and started to run straight towards the opponent. When the attack got near to him, he turned his back and put his tail towards it with Iron Tail on. It caused the tail to become frozen with huge chunks of ice and again continued to run. When he came close enough to his opponent, it jumped high up in the air and flipped with his tail towards the target. This caused an unimaginable situation which it wasn't ready to take action and continuously looking left and right to the horrified face in despair. And in the end, he crashed on it and smashed the ground with a loud thud. Again smoke and dust particles got uplifted by the impact.

The final result was that Vanilluxe fainted and Goodra won. The ice chunk also broke into pieces and was spread around the area of impact. The audience also drew a round of applause to the victor, along with some comments from the studio. It seemed that the match had become very short as expected by others. Most of them thought that Ash wasn't showing any scope or mercy for Paul to attack him.

Pikachu, who was watching the match from the start, as a little annoyed as he thought Ash was start the match with him and even so, he didn't care to ask him for the second match. He was getting pissed off by it. So, when Ash returned his Goodra, he immediately jumped off from Ash shoulder and landed on the battle ground.

 **"This match is mine"** , he announced with some excited thunder shocks coming out of his cheeks. "Wait Pikachu! You sh...", Ash tried to call him back when he realised what happened, but he was sharpy cut off by ill-famed Paul, "What happened Ash? Did you scare to put your punk to fight with my Pokemon... Huh?", while he teased him with evil intentions. This time, Ash loose some of his cool and responded, "There is no way that my Pikachu can't beat your pokemon. So bring it on", while he challenged him. He was also carried away as he was winning two battles straight from him.

Paul straight away took on a new kind of pokeball with yellow at the base and dark green polka dots. "C'mon out Rhyperior.", he called out to his pokemons. And instantly the pokemon appeared who roared in response. And with the green signal from the referee, the third match began.

"Pikachu, use quick attack and then iron tail!", he told him to do. And like usual, a stranger scent was coming from his pokemon. But it was much stronger than other others and even the eyes were glowing with faint violet colour.

Like he said, he charged at it with full speed and then jumped up to land the attack on it. "Rhyperior, block it with your hands and toss him up the air", its master commanded it, with a smirk on his face. He must be thinking about some plan!

As soon as Pikachu came and prepared to attack it on its face, his tail was blocked by the hands of the pokemon and lifted him up into the air. "Now use Hammer Arm", he said right after it tossed him up into the air. Rhyperior waited for the right time, and when he came near to its range, it slammed a heavy punch on him, creating an air gap and throwing him into the ground, while he kept on rolling on it, until he was backed by a boulder in the middle.

Ash could look that there were several brushes and cut marks were there on his body and he could barely stand on his four legs to face it. There was no chance for him to continue the battle any further and so he decided to recall him.

"Referee, I would like to call my Pikachu back", the trainer said with a concern voice. There he nodded and declared, "Champion Ash wants to return his pokemon back, so the challenger must not attack until he takes out another one" to all and then to the challenger. Ash bent down receive his Pikachu when he comes back.

While on the other side, Paul started to laugh like maniac and told, "What! NO WAY I WILL LET THAT RAT TO ESCAPE FROM HERE...RHYPERIOR USE DARK DESTROYER [It is a fan-made move!]", it with a loud voice. Then immediately, the eyes on it, started to glow in dark violet colour and a dark matter of energy started to develop near its body and it was growing with a mere pass of seconds.

Ash on the other side started to look at it with dumbfoundedness. Then the images of the previous accident where his Pikachu got hurt from Paul's pokemon, started to appear. He also remembered, how much suffering it was on his part to stay in the hospital, taking saline with no movements. He could surely withstand that kind of a scene again.

"Pikachu! NO!", he cried while the massive ball of dark energy charged at him. Pikachu had closed his eye and started to remember all his bad deeds and hoped for mercy from all others. The audience, the people in the studio, and all other, who was in the stadium stood up in shock as such a reckless move made by their champion to save his pokemon.

Then the thing which was noticed was there a large colossal amount of energy release from that sphere and it took almost the whole stadium to cover the explosion. The people near the ground started to cough as smoke and dust particles were entering into their system and the whole stadium was dust and smoke.

People all over the place and even the people who were watching it from their homes, were anticipating. Later, as the dust started to settle down on the ground, people could see what had happened there. They could see Rhyperior already fainted on the ground with their eyes swirling, while in the other side, there was Ash, lying on his abdomen. So, the back part his upper part of his appeal was ripped off into shreds and his back was totally visible from the stands, while his lower portion had some scratches only [Don't be a so big pervert!].

They could see no movement was coming from Ash, not even a single vibration. People in the stadium became angry, while having sorrow and pity for him and his pokemon. They were finding a hard time to calm them down and let it be solved by the police officials. But it was very hard for them to control it.

Just about when s0me random train was coming down into the ground, the people saw something which they didn't expect to see. They could see Ash, trying to move his body and slowly got up on his legs, while holding his dearest buddy Pikachu!

"Pikachu, are you alright", Ash asked politely as he holds him close to his neck. Pikachu took time to respond, but said, **"Yeah, I'm ok... Ah!"** , he moaned in pain while he tried to move his right leg. **"But I think, I have a sprain in my right leg"** , he added unwillingly. He didn't want him to think so hard for him. He was a man and as it says, 'A man never gets hurt'. But he then realised that all this thing had happened to him.

 **"I am sorry Ash. I have ruined your day."** , he muttered regretfully with some tears in his eyes. It was all his fault that such a massacre happened there. If he just waited for his turn to come, this would never happen to them. And all for his recklessness, Ash also got hurt.

"You don't have to apologise Pikachu. This could happen to any of the other pokemon, whom I would have sent. In fact, I thank you for putting yourself in this danger. Your body is more resilient than any other in our team, So this damage would affect less on you than others", he protested against his thoughts and expression. And gave him a happy smile which could cure any other ailment in his heart which stayed with him.

From their back Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny was running towards him with something in their hands. When they finally reached him, Nurse Joy said, "Champion Ash, please let me treat your wounds", while examining his naked body meticulously. She even blushed a little so see such a toned body in front of all others in the stadium. Even the girls in the stadium where head over heals over his body. Someone needs to be his bodyguard or else someone can come to kidnap him away!

Ash turned towards her face and said, "I understand, but, first take my Pikachu to the infirmary and treat his sprain" with serious looks on his face. He was fine. He didn't need any treatment from her. The most important person to be treated was Pikachu. "But Champion Ash, Blood is coming out of your body, there is no way I can leave you in this state", she declared with the moral values of a nurse. As a nurse, she has to treat a person or a pokemon, if they need it, at any cost.

"Nurse Joy, you don't have to worry. This mere scratches wouldn't hurt me a thing. The person who need you the most is Pikachu. And I promise, once I finish my formalities here, I will straightaway come to you", he said to her in his reassuring voice, while he handed over his Pikachu to her. She took him and left the place with an uncertain look on her face.

Then came Officer Jenny with all her police and said, "Paul Smith, you are under arrest with the charge of killing a pokemon", while reading the document in the clipboard. Ash now turned to her with a grin of satisfaction and told, "He not only tried to do it, he also used some illegal drugs like X attack in this tournament", while adding some oil into the fire.

Paul from the other side came running from his side and protested, "What! No way I would ever use a thing like that which hurt my own pokemon. And by the way, what proof do you have... Huh" against his proclaim. "You want proof, then look at this big screen and get to see your proof", to tell him, which made him and Officer Jenny to take at the giant screen which was used to display the victor and other stuffs.

Suddenly some pictures started to show up on the screen where Paul was giving drugs to his pokemon and his pokemons were resisting from taking them, but he still gave it to them. Paul was horrified to see that someone was watching him back there. He could never expect someone to go to that place, where he had done that.

Officer Jenny took note of that and announced, "This means, you are also charged with using illegal items in the league" to him and proceed to tie the hand cuffs. Paul took back his hands, took some steps back and looked at Ash with murderous eyes. Then he said, "Ash, you bastard! I WILL KILL YOU! AGGRON, COME OUT AND KILL HIM TO DEAD!", like a mad and then took out his pokemon, who also had some equally evil and cruel eyes and prepared to attack him.

Officer Jenny and others got frightened to hear that and more shocked to see that his pokemons even serving _that_ order as well. People in the stand were also shocked to see that as well. Delia was especially was worried to witness such a scene. The son, whom she had last seen about ten dreadful years, was in front of her, but she would not be lucky enough to meet him and ask for mercy for the crime that she had committed back then with him. How sad and grief was it. And hoped Arceus to save him from that mess.

Suddenly, out of nowhere came a large shuriken, blue in colour with white sparkles in it and charged rapidly towards Aggron to counter it's move. All the people in the stadium had their eyes grown like dining plates with jaws dropped down. What was going on there? No one could tell. Then a ninja frog pokemon with somewhat resemblance of Ash, came out from one of the sides of the stadium, jumped from the top and landed right beside him. Mewtwo also came, though with his invisibility on. Then people could understand, from where that shuriken came?

 **"Ash, we just made in time. If we were late half a second, then you would have to use your own powers and so you would be revealed"** , the ninja pokemon said, while taking a look at him. _"Yea, you are right. Thank you for coming on time... Now let's teach him a lesson which he would never forget"_ , Ash telepathically replied him with a sense of gratefulness and then commanded that he had to do.

Paul also looked at that pokemon with wide eyes as he was astonished. He could not believe that the pokemon who had been treated with X attack drug, and launch a move of high power, could be countered by that mere pokemon! Ash then looked at him with a determined and strong look and explained, "Paul, you know what, the power used against your pokemon is not of their full potential, even though I have promised you. If I did, then it would be too easy for me to win. So I just told them to use as much power required to beast your pokemon", he paused to look at his only his facial looks changed, but all the people's in the stadium changed drastically. There they were already thinking that he was already very overpowered against Paul, but now, he revealed that it was just a small fraction of the real power.

Ash took a breath and continued, "But now Paul, I am totally serious and I will leave no part of my power with me". When he finished, it was seemed that the people started to shiver with that line he told. It would not even resist Paul to shake his legs a bit. "So what! Bring it on and _I_ will show you who is the boss", he yelled at him, playing stupid yet agitating manner.

"Greninja, I give you my permission, use whatever power on it, without any control", he commanded to him, while forcing his hand towards him. The words that he had just said was so powerful that it seemed to be echoing in the stadium. Greninja's face also lit up, as it was after many years that he would be actually use his full power on a pokemon.

"Officer Jenny, call back, your officials. This place wouldn't be safe any minute now", he told her. She quickly nodded and recruited her men from that place in a same place. Ash took the place as before and stand on his place to continue the fight, only now, Mewtwo was there with him.

After every human left that place, Greninja started to show his true powers. [START SINGING THE XYZ instrumental theme in your head] He took a step back and created hundreds of copies of himself and attacked in groups. First was with the night slash, the second was with aerial ace, third with water shurikens. Now Paul was confused, whom to counter. He was covered from all the places. So he could not think of nothing and thus his pokemon had to pay the price, taking hits from them, all at once. Naturally, there was no chance for it to be in any condition to fight and gone unconscious.

"I will not lose to you, NEVER!", he cried like maniac and tossed all the other pokemons, he had with him. He was being desperate to beat his pokemon. Greninja, who was backed by Ash, saw the troop of pokemons aiming for him with their eyes in dark violet. The crowd saw it with astonishment. Does he have to fight all those pokemons alone?! How it is possible! Even the strongest of all pokemon can't take them down all at once.

Ash took back his determined look and said, "Greninja, let's show them, what we are capable of. Use water shuriken, full power", while moving his body, according to his pokemon. The was channeling his strength with him, like he has done many times in Kalos.

Greninja took his shuriken from his back and lifted up a bit. Then it started to rotate and levitate on his hand. Its colour changed from blue to dazzling white and then to fiery orange-red colour and its size started to increase magnificently. Then it had become close to a quarter of that stadium and he threw it with all his force.

The pokemons in his opposition was frightened by that large water Shuriken, which clashed with them and thus, ending their time.

Paul was then on his knees when he saw, none of his pokemons were in the position of fighting and he had lost to him, in front of all those people. Then Officer Jenny has gone to him and handcuffed him and took him with her to the police station.

"WHAT A UNEXPECTED MATCH BETWEEN CHAMPION ASH AND THAT TRAINER! IT WAS ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO WIN FROM HIS POKEMONS, IF IT WAS SOMEONE ELSE. EVEN SO, HE OR SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WON IF HE USED ALL OF HIS POKEMONS ALL AT ONCE LIKE TODAY! THAT'S OUR CHAMPION.", the commentator declared the winner and then some fireworks appeared in the sky.

When Greninja returned back to Ash, "Good job Greninja. Well done!", he applauded while patting on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and replied, **"If you given me maxpower command, I would have finished that in a moment. How'll it's also good like this"** , to him. He wasn't fully satisfied with this match, but it was far better than caging your power when you battle with your friends for training.

Ash gave an affirmative smile to him and then recalled him back to his pokeball. Just then, when he turned to head back. A bunch of news reporters came with lights and cameras and gushed over with immutable questions at him. At first he was horrified to see them all there and realised that he had nothing on the upper portion. He was half naked!

"Sorry. Sorry. No comments. I have to leave now.", he bargained for them, but they weren't ready to listen to him. "Champion Ash, you have abandoned all of us all this year?! The world wants to hear it!""Champion Ash, what is your next goal for the future. Please share them with us""Champion Ash, how did you know that that trainer was using those illegal drugs on his pokemons to win the Tournament. Please let us know!", like that thousands of them were aiming at them.

Suddenly, they all started to precede back and divide themselves into two, to give way to live. Their mouths were shut down, but looked like that they wanted to say something. Only their lips were vibrating. They could not even move their bodies. Ash was shocked to see that, but to sense a strong psychic presence around all the people out there. _"Mewtwo! What are you doing!"_ , he telepathically asked the psychic cat pokemon. He in his usual obedient and mannerly voice, told, _"Master, you must have forgotten that you have an appointment with Nurse Joy. So I am clearing out your way so that you can meet her on time"_ , him, while remembering his promise. So he, without looking anywhere, he marched down the way to the infirmary to Nurse Joy to treat his wounds and to take Pikachu back.

Little did he know, Delia, Misty and all of his old friends came down from the stands to see him closer and was able to take a look of him. They were all happy that he was still in one piece. Delia wanted to go her son and probably apologize to him, but those shitty reporters came between them. Thus she was unable to meet him.

She saw him going towards corridor which led to the exit of this stadium. That means, she would never tell him about it!

* * *

 _(Scene Change) with Ash and Nurse Joy_

We arrive at the scene where Ash had just finished with his band aid around his boy, where his most of the body was covered with medical tape. His Pikachu also got a same treatment, only to his right leg. But still, he would climb on Ash's shoulder, which was his patient seat of all time. He also sent Mewtwo to bring him a shirt or something to cover his upper body. You know, he can't roam around with half naked body!

"Champion Ash, you haven't changed, have you?", she asked him after she had finished with all the medical work, with a chuckle. Ash was baffled at the statement. What was she talking about? He had no clue.

She then smiled at him and looked at the window. She seemed to be thinking about something fondly and started loosely, "When I was very small, I used to listen to stories where a commoner of a small village was given the duty of keeping the world at peace and so he must fight with all the enemies who wanted to control the world", at here she paused while savouring the aromatic memories which he had when she was a child.

"And when I grew up a little, I came to know that those were just fairy tales and would never happen in real life... But I was wrong. I saw such unrealistic moments, which for one, who hadn't seen them, wouldn't believe me at all. You saved the world for so many times, that puts me to think that those stories weren't just fairy tales.", she finished with her elaboration and then stood up from her seat.

"Champion Ash, would you mind if I ask something from you?", she asked him while she went back to that room and opened a cupboard and was trying to find something. "Yea yea, sure Nurse Joy.", Ash politely replied to her and was wondering, what she would ask from him. Some advertisement about that pokemon centre or she would ask him to take her out one day.

At the second thought, he blushed slightly and immediately shook his head to clear out such indecent perverted thoughts. It doesn't suit him well.

About five to six minutes later she arrived with a small white paper board and a marker pen. "Can you please give me an autograph of yours, it isn't too much to ask", she requested him with an unavoidable puppy eyes and cute face. At that, he had grown a sweat drop on his face. But nonetheless, he gave her what she wanted.

* * *

 _With Ash_

Now we find ourselves in front of him, walking down the corridor and seemed to chat with someone who wasn't visible. _"Thanks Mewtwo. You brought the right shirt which I like to wear"_ , he praised him mentally to the psychic pokemon. _"Master, it is my duty as your pokemon to serve you with what you would like in which place and time"_ , he said with his usual self-esteem manner.

 _"But then also, thanks. You aren't like a certain someone who doesn't understand what I can wear or what I like to wear and only emphasis on 'what I should wear'"_ , he added to his line and pulled the leg of his pal, who understood that and started to lecture him on the topic of impression and presentation. And, instead of listening to that, he just laughed out and shrug it off.

"LOOK, here he is", he heard a voice of a very familiar voice, but it was different. He then looked at the source of that voice and found what he didn't want to find. He saw a bunch of girls and some boys, standing at the end of the corridor. It didn't look like a bunch, but an army of female dominated troops waiting at the end.

Ash's face stiffened at the sight. There he had no escape. Front was blocked by the girls and the back only lead to Nurse Joy's room! Now where he will go!

"ASH!", they all roared with excited and ran towards him like a predator running after a prey. But when they came close to him, a powerful force had bounced them back. Ash saw that Mewtwo had done it. _"Master, can I undo the invisibility or else I can't use my power at full potential"_ , he asked while panting a bit. _"No, not now. When I will tell you, only then. For now, make sure that they don't act like hooligans"_ , he instructed him.

"What just happened", asked Dawn, while she was holding her head to stabilize her boy. "It felt like we crashed into some invisible barrier or something like that", this was said by Diantha who was also in a similar state.

"Ash, look what have you done!", said the evergreen Misty in her signature art of scolding Ash. "Just leave me and forget that we have met", he told her and all cold heartedly and started to walk down the path which was created when the force had divided that 'bunch' in to two parts. It was felt that his heart didn't say that, but his brain overpowered it and said it. On the contrary of what he said, he wanted to reunite with them ones again and he had forgiven them for what they have done, but it seems like his brain hadn't forgotten everything!

"Wait Ash!", now his mom said desperately to her son. He turned his back and looked at his so-called mother to listen so disgusting words of her. "Ash, please forgive me my child. I now understand how and why you liked to be a trainer and never give up on it.", she was trying to apologize to her long lost son. She folded her hands in a fashion of an earnest request to him for reconsidering her.

But with his cold, heartless voice, he answered, "I am no more your child. Your son had already died on the day you _be_ _trayed_ him", without even looking at her. He was in his position, only waited as Misty stopped him from going away.

When she heard those two ruthless, stony words, which stabbed in her heart like two sharp knives slashed into her. And for a moment, she became completely senseless. Brock, who was close to her, shook her from her shoulder and called, "Misses Ketchum, are you OK? Wake up!", to her with a worried voice. So he shook her harder and called her out louder, but it didn't work. Then others around her gave their hands to wake her up, but nothing seemed to have worked.

Sudden after some seconds later, she lightly jerked into reality, trying to connect the actions that had happened there and, when she realised, what was going on, began to shed tears. How can she tolerate that her own blooded son, would tell his mother that she isn't his mother. This is something which only mothers can understand. A mother is someone, who loves her children more than anyone else in the world. She might be rough at time, she might scold at times, or she might beat you at times, but nonetheless, she is your mother. If she can kill you, then she can protect you also!

"I'm sorry Ash! I know, it's all my fault. It's all my fault that you had to face so much hardship in your life. I couldn't able to understand any better than a mother should have", she moaned in her agony, how she had given him such mental torture on her son.

Ash just stood there, listening to her. While some of the others were trying to calm her down, everyone else looked at him with merciless faces.

"Ash, you idiot, how dare you say that to your mom. Do you know, what has been happening with her and with us, after you left?", said the Misty with her undignifying voice and took a pause. The listener turned his back in response and looked at all the people. "Do you know what suffering she and we have to bear, what struggles we had to face, YOU KNOW NOTHING!", she told him clear and loud, but the last part she just screamed with emotional pain and shed some tears.

Now Ash turned his body a little to listen to her and all of them, if they have something more to say. He still looked rock hard ice, but within his heart, he was crying very hard and asking for sorry for them.

"You know, the day when you left us, she had locked herself up in her room and sworn to not come out, not to eat and even drink water. She said that she would only do that, when her son comes back, then only she would listen to us. But you never came and we somehow managed her to eat and drink, though only a little she ate. Then we thought of searching you in all the regions where we can possibly find you, but until now, not a single minute, we were able to see you. We searched you day and night, in summers and winters and year after year, but still we couldn't find you. And when we find you and she asks forgive her, you don't even consider it, how can you...", she was pushing her word with every bit of her emotion she has. She didn't have her mother to look after her and she was secretly jealous of Ash for having such a kind mother, but he wasn't respecting her as he should have.

Ash didn't reply anything back at her. He was dumbfounded at her and them. He knew, they were searching for him, but he didn't know, what extent they have gone into for looking at him. Dawn then said, "Yea Ash, to search for you, most of us has either quit our jobs or passed it on to someone else to buy time. We left no part of the place, where you possibly can be there, and Misses Ketchum was the most desperate one. Even though she kept her cool and maintained everything in an orderly manner, but still, anyone could tell that she was desperate to do something or have someone.", in a more pleasant manner.

Then Brock came in front of him and started to add to it, "Ash, I know, as a man, it is very hard for us to take mental damages, especially if it is something from close to us. But if you keep your obstinate, you can never be happy. I know, deep in your heart, you must have forgiven her and everyone. Moreover, they all love you from the bottom of their heart, that's why they can't stand you losing the league, year after year, even though we know, how hard you try. They just want you to be happy, not be sad and get abused by others if they ask your winning record. So please, forgive them. In this way, you will also feel happy and lighter", being sensible like Solomon.

Then it was the time, Ash's eyes started to glow in enlightenment. His heart was then taken over his brain, which was a sudden dramatic change in his expression. From once cold, rocky lifeless Ash, he turned into more human like one. His eyes started to fill in with droplets of water and was moving towards his mother (by the time, Brock was telling him that, everyone had gotten up).

"Mom!", he cried, when he came to her and wrapped her into a warm needy hug. "I'm sorry! For me, you had to suffer so much! I am such a terrible child of you. Please forgive me mom!", he implored her while crying his hard on her. It has been around ten years since he had touched his mom, said something to him or look at him as her child. He only dreamt them in his dream. He might look like a grown up, who has achieved everything in the world, but from his heart, he was still a child, who needed his mother.

Delia then rested her head on his shoulder and glided her hand over his back, as a sign of soothing him and told, "Ash, you don't need to be sorry. It was my idea to leave your dream, that you had, without even taking your opinion about it. So I should be the one to be sorry", softly, while gently patting on his back.

But Ash kept on crying. He couldn't able to stop his tears flowing from his eyes. It was hard for him to stop all these feelings to keep inside of him. "Ash, you are now a big boy. You shouldn't cry like a baby. Now c'mon, give me that big smile that yours", she voiced with her motherly instincts. So, little by little he stopped and then gave his signature bright grin to his mom, which he long wanted to see.

Now from the girls part, they had tears in their eyes of the mother and son reunion while the boys nodded their head in satisfaction.

"But Ash", said Misty. Ash then turned his head towards her and saw the faces of angry women, eyeing like vultures on him and said, "We won't be so easy as your mom, bare in mind that", with her scary tone.

Ash slipped back a little in shock in sudden change of demeanour. "Ok, ok. I am sorry for all that I have done... In return, whatever you want, I will give you", he first apologised to all of them, while bowing, and then presented his offer. When they heard it, especially the girls, they were surprised. Would he do anything for them. "Are you sure, b'cause, anything means anything", asked Bianca from Unova region.

At this, he repeatedly nodded his head and replied, "Yea, anything", while reassuring of this offer. Then the boys in the got a sweatdrop on their heads, as they knew, what they would be asking for him and made them bothersome as how he would fulfil their 'wish'.

* * *

 _*TimeSkip*_

After that, a lot of time has been passed and it was close to dinner time. Ash was busy explaining about his progress, from the day he went off, excluding the parts where he caught pokemons and own them. On the other hand, the girls were busy telling. How they were searching for him. Ash was surprised when he learnt that Brock was married then. He thought that the poor fellow would never able to get a suitable wife, but he was wrong. When he asked, who was she and when did it happened, it took another half an hour to explain the trivia of the story. Likewise, in the end, Max had made a promise with Ash, when he would get stronger, he would definitely challenge him.

"Well then honey, let's go back home. It's been lonely without you", Delia suggested to him, when everyone left the scene and the girls were only left. Now that all the matters have been settled, there she could give out the celebration. But Ash didn't listen to her and proposed to them. They then thought about it. It would be nice for a change to stay in some other place, plus they could also see, where he had been living till now. Thus, they all agreed with him.

"Mewtwo, remove your invisibility", Ash commanded him and without a second pass, the strong feline cat like pokemon appeared in front of all. _"Master, what it is you asked for me?"_ , asked very mannerly. Everyone astounded by that beast pokemon. There were people could only see that pokemon only once in their lifetime and no one was reported to have one of his kind, but now, they could see him, full fledged, living Mewtwo. Nearly half of the people there didn't have words to describe, while others couldn't think, what to say about that.

"Mewtwo can you teleport all of us in our home _and if you need, I can help you with my power"_ , he ordered him and also offered him help, if he needed. Mewtwo then turned his head and looked at the large population that he need to carry with him. As a result, he had a small drop of sweat on his head. Sure, he had much raw power and tactics, but he wasn't trained to take loads of weights on him and specialise his powers accordingly. But he wasn't going to give up. He had to adhere his master's words.

He focused his powers around the people and thought of their location. And soon, they all got disappeared from that place. The next thing which happened was that, they landed on a ground, from here sea can be seen with some beach sand with some palm trees bordering the sandline. At first no one except Ash and Mewtwo understand, where were they, but when they turned their head off to 90 degrees, their jaws comically fell down. Was it a dream that they were seeing? Even that, how can it be possible in the dream even, they haven't seen such a thing in entire life.

There it was a multistory building with the most magnificent structure and design that no one had ever seen. And that building was even a lot big, as big as a whole pokemon stadium or even bigger! [Sorry for poor description. I lack imagination!]

Then they started to follow Ash, to the entrance of the HUGE building. Ash then pressed the doorbell and waited. The others were standing a little back from him, as they thought, he would open the door and let them in. But when he pressed the bell, they were surprised. Wasn't he staying alone with his pokemons. Perhaps, there were domestic helpers, whom he must hired to work in that big house! Couldn't be just bought a smaller house!

After some few seconds later, some footsteps could be heard, and finally someone opened the door. The person who opened the door was Latias, in her human form, having a spatula in her hand and wearing a nice little white apron with pink outlines.

Now the first reaction of Ash was, he blushed into deep red, finding it very cute and adorable on her. This made the girls who were waiting behind, to surmise about her and feel worried about the situation. Who was she? Why was Ash blushing so hard?

"Ash, you are late", was the first thing that she said to him, in anger. "You ought be at home much before the time? Now what you no excuse, you will give me?", and then she continued to scold him. Ash became dumb at her. He couldn't able to fight back her. It seemed hard for him to do.

Latias, after some a moment, when he was unable to give any explanation, sighed and told, "Ok, come in", him. At this, Ash only sheepishly smiled, while rubbing his hand on his back and proceed into the house. Then, as soon as he came one step in, Latias could see a bunch of girls, waiting outside. She could recognise only two of them. She was happy to see the first one, but equally angry to see the second one, and the rest were unknown. This means, she needs to use plan-B.

* * *

 _About a few years ago_

Ash and most of his pokemons assembled in the dining room for a meeting, organised by Ash. He stated that since then, they need some plans, when someone comes to their house(by chance) or if he takes someone home without any alert. So he devised two plans for that. The first one is as simple as it sounds, whey just need to hide themselves and if the person is deliberately calling for someone, one of this pokemons would receive them and tell them to come later on.

The second plan, Plan-B was that, if Ash were to bring any guests without a warning, then... Of the girls need to act like a wife of his. Since in these days, people get married at the age of 18 or even less and he was 24, he need someone to act like that.

As a result, the girls with the shape changing ability, were very much excited and contested with each other to pick a winner. Fortunately or not, the winner was Latias. So she needed to act like a wife of Ash, when _that_ situation comes. Luckily, it came only once or twice, not more than that

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Ash, who are they?", she asked him and pointed at them. Ash, who had forgotten about them due to sudden torment, "Aha!", he interjected and told, "Sorry. They are my friends and she is my mom", he to her that, while pointing at them and then to his mom and called out, "Everyone, please come in" to the people outside.

The girls, without a single word, entered into the house and parked their shoes on the shoe rack. They all were now walking down the hallway to the dining room. A little later, they reach the dining hall. They were all very surprised at the size of the room. There was enough space for them to roam about in the room.

"Tia, you shouldn't be angry like this. You know", he told her lightly, who was in front of him. Then suddenly he felt something soft and warm, holding him. He looked down and saw, Latias was on his chest with teary eyes.

"For you, it's nothing. But for me, it's lots more than you think. If something happened to you, then... Then, here will I go. Oh! Ash. Why do you have to be so reckless all the time. I saw you on the TV, and you can't imagine, how much worried I was for you", she muttered to him dismally, while embracing him with both of her hands around his back.

Ash's mood also changed to sadness. He could then feel, how much she was hurting from inside. Man! He made everyone sad today. It should be a grand day for him to start the life as new, but it seems like it won't happen. He placed a hand on her head, while putting her head closer to him and said, "Tia, don't be sad. I understand, how you feel. So don't cry. And moreover, it was my last official battle. Until the next twenty years, there is only a slight chance for me to battle. Other than that, I no more have to fight", chanting some words of soothing and harmony.

The people behind them were becoming more suspicious by each passing of time. They could see the couple, warming each other with some words, and that girl, was talking to him, as if... She was his wife!

"And now", he took the spatula from her hand and then, "Let me do the rest of the cooking. Everyone here hadn't eaten anything since the evening. So I must go now. In the meanwhile, have a chat with everyone", he told her with a cheery and playful look and went straight away to the kitchen.

Now in the drawing was only the girls and Pikachu. Since he didn't want to say to all the girls, he went to his partner to see, if he could help.

Tia then told them to have a seat, on the sofa and she went to the storehouse to bring some chairs they have, But they said, they didn't want them and instead they would be satisfied if they sit on the floor.

"This floor is also very comfortable", said Mrs Delia to her, which was agreed by many. "Is it so", now Latias asked them with a polite smile on her face. For two to three minutes no one said nothing to each other. Each of them was waiting for the other to start up.

"Oh! Where are our manners?', Mrs Delia said to herself and to her friends and continued, "I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's mom". And with it, others also gave their introduction to her. When everyone finished, it was her turn to show, "It's very nice to meet you all. My name is Tia Ketchum and I am Ash's wife". She told them with a cheery smile, but her heart beat faster, when she said 'Ash's wife'. She had longed it for ages, and knew, she could then tell it to anyone, though it was just a role.

The moment she told them about the relation between Ash and her, it thunder-stroked them. They lost all their hopes all in one line. But they could not show it to her. Mrs. Ketchum was also sad, but was happy that her son had finally settled down. "So, you are Ash's wife. I'm glad them my son is in the right hands...please take good care of him", she conveyed her feelings to her, and then hold her one hand with both of her hands.

"Sure, He also takes good care of me and is always good to me", she added to her. She didn't want to take all the credit to herself. How rude it would be from her part.

"I think, you are too good for Ash, than he deserves", Misty commented light-heartedly, with a smile and pointed to her. Still, it showed her envious nature in it. "No, no, it's me who isn't good for him. Sure, he gets very childish and dense at some times, but I like him in that way", she first disagreed with her and protested that fact very affectionately.

"So how long you two have been married?", now asked Delia. She was a little curious by the fact that, who wanted to know it. It must be very long that they have married. At this question, Latias in disguise of Tia blushed her whole face. What should she say then, that they were just acting like married couples and nothing serious happened!

From her expression, she looked nervous and she started to fiddle her fingers from each hand and said, "Close to two years", in a low voice. It was actually the time, she was given this opportunity by Ash to her.

The girls gave out their 'yaa', when they heard it. Naturally, any girl would do that when they see a new wedded couple, and if they happen to be their friend, then it is more obvious. Mrs. Ketchum was also happy with the answer and then asked, "Then where is my grandchild? I can't wait to see him or her!", her curiously. It was a general question of a mother to her daughter in law to ask, if they meet after a long period of time.

When she heard it, her facial expression became little sad and unhappy. "We don't have any baby till now", she announced them, while keeping her head down, looking towards the floor.

"But why!", many of them asked her in astonished and bewildered fashion. This was the first priority of a man to do _that_. Even Delia's face also gone down.

"Actually Ash is a very busy and important person at his work. He leaves early morning and arrives late night. And when he comes back, he has no energy to do anything. Most of the time he wouldn't eat due to his tiredness, so I have to feed him, when he doesn't. So,... he has no time for doing _other_ stuffs", she mournfully voiced her feelings. Really, he was a very busy man. He would always spend this time and work and would always avoid _this kind_ of stuffs to be practiced.

Delia felt little annoyed with the face and told her, "This is ridiculous! How can Ash neglect you like this". Then she kept both of her hands on her shoulder and added, "Don't worry, Tia, I'll talk to him", and give a bright smile. Just then, Ash called out to Tia to help him out to serve the food that he has made for them.

After they had done it, Delia stood up and pointed her finger at him, who was still sitting on the ground, "Ash, I want to see my grandchildren by next ten months" and told him with great determination. It was clearly reflected in her voice! Ash was pushed a back with this sudden demand of her and had a sweatdrop near his forehead and said, "But...mom...", while stammering. How should he be prepared for his kind of scene!

"Ashton Ketchum, IT'S. MY. ORDER ", She now looked very scary and with that emphasised words, she actually looked like a demon! She wouldn't listen to any 'ifs' and 'buts'.

Ash then looked at Tia, who had her guilty face on. He then immediately screamed, "LATIAS! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING THEM!"

* * *

 _After sometime_

"So that is the case", Delia gasped with embarrassment. Ash had been busy tell them the whole story and making them understand that he wasn't married to that pokemon by any means. At first, they were not believing that she was a pokemon. But when she transformed into her original form, then everyone believed. But it also took turns out to a new brawl!

"Latias! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE?", Bianca form Altomare cried with agitation. She had told her not to show her face again in front of her. But she airheaded bitch had to show herself when she was present.

Latias puffed her cheeks at the insult and yelled, _"Why it's you who have come here? Now go away from my sight!"_ out to her, which everyone could hear. She was also equally disturbed by her presence.

Others then understood, something was wrong between those two and made Misty shock to see it. She had been known them like two sisters, and now suddenly throwing a war between them. Even Ash didn't like it. So he intervened in their matter and said, "Now, now, calm down...I know what has been going on between you two. Latias told me everything.", while cooling their anger.

He then turned to Bianca first and told, "Bianca I know that you want to be independent, but you also have to understand that Latias cares for you, that's why she always restricts you to do something. And if anything goes wrong, she could never forgive herself. Please try to respect her feelings", her politely. She looked down and thought about it. She knew, whenever she was in danger, Latias was the one who she could count on, at any time. So it would be her fault to not see to that. After that she also smiled at him and looked at the red eon pokemon.

After he had finished with her, he turned back to Latias and said, "Latias, you also need to understand that she is not a child anymore. She can make her own decisions on her own and I know she can make some judicious ones also. So you needn't have to be so protective of her. Do you understand?", to her kindly. It wasn't anyone's fault be a mixture of misunderstanding and mis-expression of feelings.

Now both of them were looking at each other, but didn't utter a single word. Ash sighed at their condition and asked them, "Now you two say sorry to each other be over with it" to do that. At first, it was difficult, but they said 'sorry' to each other simultaneously. Once they had said that, there was a rush of feelings, which was repressed in their hearts. So it continued with some tearful laughters.

Ash then looked at the clock and told them, "Guys, it's has been late already. We must now go and get our sleep". They all nodded with it. As so may things happened in one day, they had forgotten to check on time. Ash turned to Latias and told, "Latias, can you show everyone their room", at which she smiled and took the queue to their rooms. And so the day ended.

* * *

 ** _PHEW! It was a long one, isn't it. It's words are more than 17K._**

 ** _So have you voted in the pole, what do you think, I should do. It's upto you guys._**

 ** _And by now know, threre was no lemon in this chapter, but I promise, there will be at least one lemon in each chapters from now on._**

 ** _And for that, In need to ask you someting, Who should be the one to take his virginity*? And I tell you, I won't accept any travelling partner of Ash, i.e. Misty, Serena, Dawn etc. She can be anyone, who you like, but remember to give a reasoning for your choice(pokemon and human alike)._**

 **Till then, Ta Ta.**

 **(* His pokemon virginity and his human virginity)**


	7. Rekindling the past memories

**Ash's harem teaM**

 ** _A/N:- Sorry for posting this chapter this late. I hope you understand that how much work has overload has been on my shoulder in this months, but still I'm able to finish this chapter for your love for my story. And this problem will persist till April. Thank you and without any further ado, LET'S BEGIN!_**

RECAP:-

Now both of them were looking at each other, but didn't utter a single word. Ash sighed at their condition and asked them, "Now you two say sorry to each other be over with it" to do that. At first, it was difficult, but they said 'sorry' to each other simultaneously. Once they had said that, there was a rush of feelings, which was repressed in their hearts. So it continued with some tearful laughters.

Ash then looked at the clock and told them, "Guys, it's has been late already. We must now go and get our sleep". They all nodded with it. As so may things happened in one day, they had forgotten to check on time. Ash turned to Latias and told, "Latias, can you show everyone their room", at which she smiled and took the queue to their rooms. And so the day ended.

* * *

It is morning now, and our Ash Ketchum is still on his bed, snoring like a Snorlax! But something was feeling wrong. The bed was comfy and warm, but he could feel some kind of curb, making him less free in movement. This made him to shake his eyelids, and with little groan, he opened his eyes.

Then what he saw in front of him, was beyond for him to describe!

* * *

 _(Yesterday) at some far of distance_ :

We arrive at some sort of a building, where different leaders of the notorious groups present in the hall. Everyone was seated in their seats with some papers in their hands.

"So the Ultra portions did came into effect", said Giovanni, who read all the document handed over to him. Cyrus from the Galactic Team told him, "We must not take it as a success, judging that the user also faints at the use. So it's better to develop it further, until we can overcome it", in came and solemn voice.

Giovanni understood and kept quite. Then suddenly, there was a hammer like sound, came when Lysandre smashed his fist on the table. "This is useless! Just by increasing the power of the pokemon, we cannot achieve anything", in flustrated manner.

"Then how can we successfully in the conquer the world", the leader of the Team Aqua, Archie, said to himself in a bit loud voice. Everyone was busy planning out the outline, on which they would work. But none of the ideas got enough vote to start. Suddenly then, the electric iron door slided open, which led to a woman standing at the edge and let herself in.

"If we combine the power of the pokemon and intelligence of the human, then nothing like that can stop us from ruling this world", she announced, while she was walking into the room.

"Lusamine, you have arrived", Lysandre said to her, who then nodded at him and took the seat among them.

"And how shall we do it", asked Ghetsis to her, while eying at her and with uncertainty in his voice. It was practically impossible for anyone to do that...or is it possible?!

She just gave a evil grin on her face and told, "Just wait and watch" as she tool out a ball more like a pokeball, yet it was very different and walked towards them.

* * *

 _Back with Ash_

First he was all the girls, including his mom was in half naked. Second, when he looked around, he found that, he was not in his room, and precisely, he was in the hall room. Lastly, third, which is the most unsure part was, why the hell he was tied to the bed by some strange energy holdings on each of his hands and his legs.

So, before he could say anything, Serperior came and put a vine vipe on his mouth and told, **"Ash, please don't say anything. Leave everything to us"** , seducingly to him, while wiggling her tail as a command for others to come.

"Wait! Why have you tied me with this force bands...and..and...what's going on over here?!", Ash asked to all in horrified voice. He was totally freaked out of all the alienated actions they were performing.

"Because, you will ran away to your work, no.1", answered Latias, who was approaching to him with wearing only bra and panties, picking up his chin, who looked soo powerless. "And as for your second question, we were just getting ready for what you have promised us. Plus, we now we have more accompany", she told him and wayed her hand to all the girls, from human to pokemon, who were all looking at him.

But Ash couldn't able to remember anything for that time being. Then he remembered, what awful pact he had created with them. So he face got blown away. WHAT! HOW CAN HE DO SUCH A KIND OF THING!

"So, shall we proceed?", she whispered him into the ear, while caressing his cheek with her hand. "WAIT! WAIT! I have few questions and requests", he immediately told her in dreaded fashion. She and the others looked at him with confusion and waited for him to speak.

"First release me from here", he demanded, but all the girls looked at him with the corner of their eyes. "No no, I'm not going to run away", he reassured them. Then they undid the force bands from his body. After that, Ash could freely move his bodies, aha! It's a great relief.

Then he turned his head towards his mom and asked, "Why are you dressed up like them?", genuinely. He had never seen her mom to dress such skimpy. Not that it suited her. It was seemed that Ash could tell that either she hasn't aged or she has somehow reduced her age via magic! She looked almost same or maybe younger than what he had last seen her about ten years ago.

Now Delia started to blush as he had taken notice of her outfit. She was also very perplexed about what to say at him. She can't just directly say to him that she _fallen in love_ with her own son. She had to explain him very slowly and steadily or else, he might run away like ten years ago. "Well Ash...it's just that... _uff. What should I say_ ", the first part she stammered, while the other part she just thought.

"Ooh! It's just that she has fallen in love with you...isn't it great!...It's so romantic. It's odd yet so simple, complex, yet so easy to happen", Daisy informed him with poetic verse, giving it some ethics and values. But this resulted in two new emotions created at each side. Delia was shocked, scared and embarrassed of what she told him. And on the other hand, Ash was also astonished while making that pose(think of the Alolan Ash's pose, which Ash makes when he get's confused).

"Is it true mom?", he asked her in his astonished state. He couldn't able to believe that his own mother fell in love with him. But how?

Delia was also tongue-tiled at the situation. Now, neither she can deceive him nor herself. Meanwhile, Ash was also looking at her. He could tell by her looks that she was hiding something from him. So he used his psychic powers to invade into her mind and look for the answer himself.

After he got that, he got up from his bed and walked towards her. She also hadn't noticed him, he was coming to her, until he was just in front of her.

"Mom", he said softly, while his emotions were glistening with the morning light on his eyes. His mom, who was standing at the back of the light, looked towards him. With the white morning light, his face grew more mature and handsome. "Ash", she whispered out with some marks of red areas on her cheeks. Her eyes were also glowing with her strong emotions even in the shadow, for what she had for her son. And each of them looked at each other for sometime, until he pulled her close to him and embraced her with both of his strong yet gentle hands, one around her waist and one around her shoulder, while making her head lean on his shoulder.

"Mom, you don't have to worry. I won't leave you ever again. We will always be together like a true family", he said to her in soft and alleviating voice. He wasn't going to do that same old mistake twice! He understands her more than ever now.

His mother had a visible shocked expression for what he said. She couldn't believe it more than anything. Doesn't he have any regret? He was allowing his own mom to start a relationship with him. She couldn't able to compile it. She just braced her arms around him, returning his favour and shed some tears of happiness. She was speechless with his action. She didn't had any word to describe it. Only she could move with her instincts. The others from the back also had some tears build up for them.

"And besides", Ash said, while coming out of from Delia's hug, "It's not the first time I am witnessing such relationship", he continued, giving shock to everyone over there.

"During my trips, I have seen such cases like a brother likes sister or vice versa", he informed them with the fact. They were indeed very surprised to hear it. They only thought that it was only his mom in this entire world, who would desire her son like that way. "But I am surprised to see it is happening with myself also", he continued with not-so-comfortable laugh.

Delia looked at him and saw it. She knew he wasn't prepared for that. SO HOW DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO KNOW THAT _YOU_ LOVED HIM IN THAT WAY!

"So, one of my friend in Alola has developed a pill, which would allow them to do _that_ and have a baby without any disabilities", he added to the second. Now he might need to order those pills here, if he really need to do _that_.

Then suddenly, some hopping sound was coming from the front corridor. **"Ash! Wake up or else you would be late!"** , said Pikachu, who still hadn't arrived in the scene, yelling out, while he was running to him. As soon as he came there, hold the frame of the door, to stop himself and look inside the room, his face turned very red.

 **"Oops! Sorry for bothering in your business!"** , he asked for forgiveness. He was standing adjacent to the entrance, behind that wall, like was standing out for punishment in the class. He kept his eyes closed and tried to erase everything that he saw.

While in the other side, the girls were scared and tried to hide their bodies with their hands, though only the humans girls and Ash's mom didn't bothered to care for it. The pokemons in human form, didn't really cared. They were more or less naked all the time, in all the situations. So this habit didn't chanced when they turned to a human.

At this situation, Ash looked at all the girls with deemed eyes. If the girls didn't feel shameful to be half naked around a full grown man, then why there are afraid of being like that in front of a little mouse pokemon!

"Pikachu, you can come. There is nothing to feel embarrassed", Ash called out to his friend. But he wouldn't. So Ash need to go by himself and pick him up and take him in the room. He then butted him on the bed and asked, "So what's the matter?", plainly. Pikachu just scratched his back and told, **"It's just, you are getting late for work, so I came to wake you up"** , him.

Ash then looked at the clock and sighed with sadness, "Ok, I'll just have to call Mark", and said it. He then took his phone from the side table and called him. He told him that he couldn't came that day, but he would come surely the next day.

At this news, the female pokemons, jumped with joy. They knew, how he wouldn't take a day off, for something _this_. But the others couldn't see any point for being so happy about it. He _just_ took a day off.

"Ash, can I ask you something", asked Valerie timidly to Ash. "Is it just me or you seemed like you understand every word that Pikachu said to you, from the start to the end", she continued while looking at him. At this, he started to have a sweatdrop on his head and leaned back with an uncomfortable smile.

One of the pokegirls looked at her and asked, "Didn't Ash told it earlier that he is now a pokemon?", her. This one question created a shriek that could be heard from the space. "WHAT!", all the human girls comically yelled at Ash, seeming to get bigger in front of his eyes.

"Ash! What is the meaning of this?", Misty asked him in her annoying voice. Others even wanted to know, what had happened to him. So Ash, for not having a second option, explain them, what had happened to him. In the end, Bianca from Altomare, shedded some tears in the memory of Latios.

"But that doesn't mean that I am now a proper pokemon", Ash added to his explanation. The others got confused of what he was telling. One moment he was telling he was a human, and the other moment, he is telling that he was a pokemon. What is going on with him?

"You see, When I was trying to catch myself up in a pokeball, the pokeball didn't detected my presence, plus, when I scanned myself, I found that there is a minute similarity of mine original DNA, which doesn't allow me to recognise as a pokemon", he added with the first.

The girls then came to understand, how it all happened. Man! It was tedious!

Suddenly then from the back, Cresselia clapped her hands and announced, "Oh! I've almost forgotten", and immediately gathered all the female legendaries. They were confused why she was doing this. "Have you forgotten that we must perform our ceremony before mating Ash", she said in a loud voice. She was a kinda annoyed that none of them had remembered this important step.

The others were curious about what they were going to do, as they all sat in few rows and columns in bended knees and seemed to pray about something. Ash was then trying to ask what they were doing, but none of them cared to respond him, as if they became deaf. **"** Ash, they won't listen to you. They are performing a very holy ceremony **"** , Luca answered him, from their side. The others could hear her also.

 **"** You see, this ritual is performed by the female legendaries whenever they find a mate and to get blessings from Father Arceus **"** , she continued. Ash then understood it clearly.

"Then we must also join with them, seeing there is no harm in asking for blessings from Arceus", Ash's mother told others and joined with them. Lucario explained what to do, since she had been staying with legendaries quite often and she had been also curious in this kind of things. Then Ash was the only person, who was left behind.

So in the last, he also joined with them see thank Arceus to bless him with such happiness. As he closed his eyes and chanted the words, the felt like his soul was not into his body and gone to some other place. When he realised it, he was in the palace of Arceus along with all the girls standing with him, in front of _him_. He was sitting in his throne, looking at all of them.

"Father, we are here to let you know that I and my friends have found our mate", Latias came in front, representing all the girls from, who came with her, while everyone bend in front of him. Father seemed to be happy and said, " _I am proud of you my daughters. I bless you all the happiness what you deserve_ ", with his deep echoing voice.

Everyone, minus Ash bowed in front of him after he spoke. Arceus looked at them again and asked, " _Though I shouldn't ask this, but, can you tell me, who are your mates...and please say one by one, since I don't have multiple ears to understand everything at once_ ", lightly with a added tone of humour. He was hoping for someone who would be like to their character, and figured some potential mates in his head already.

So every girl looked at each other and said in unison, "It is Ash Ketchum, the chosen one", and pointed at him. Arceus looked at him for the first time and choked, " _Ha! How amusing! I can understand of the humans, but seriously, tell me who are they. If you don't want me to know, that's fine by me_ ", and continued.

"But Father, He is indeed our mate that _we_ have chosen", said Mew truly, while joining her hands. She also didn't assume he would deny their request, considering that he never did that before and moreover he IS the chosen one. So, what's wrong with him?

"I'll not accept him as your mate. And find a pokemon instead of a human as a mate", the alpha pokemon ordered the female pokemons in an angry voice. That didn't look good. He had not imagined that thing ever to come in.

"But why Father?", this question was asked by a number of pokemons and even by some humans. They all wanted an answer. Why would he would not allow such a thing to progress? They all loved Ash dearly and wanted to seal the pact with _that_ thing.

"SILENCE! This is my order! Find someone else or I would have to something which I never want to do to my daughters", he irately told them. He would not stand and let them do whatever they wanted.

"Arceus, you _have to_ explain why are you not allowing them to do what they want", now Ash intervened after such a commotion. He looked at him with cold, hard and harsh eyes. It's sooo SCARY! He might be the god of pokemons, if if pokemons and humans don't respect him as as one, then it is of no use.

"Because I don't like what you are doing", he clearly stated, not noticing Arceus's face. "It's not because _I_ want it, it's because _I CAN'T_ stand still and do nothing. These pokemons are part of my family. If they are sad, I also feel sad. If they are happy, I feel satisfied and when they cry, I feel like...my heart is going to burst any moment. So you see, I can't abandon my friends' wish, even if I have to go against you and my own self. I WILL NOT STOP. I will do anything and everything in my power to keep all my friends and family happy", he added emotionally, ranging from sad, happy, anger, determination and a lot more, giving some pauses to put pressure in his lines. Others from the back had formed tears in their eyes as he stood for them and protected them.

Now Arceus seemed to cease his wrathful expression from his face and gave out a sigh. He also looked at him with eyes of pity and sympathy. "The chosen one, you don't understand, why I am not allowing this", he told with a tired and surrendered voice. It is not that he didn't want it, he was doing it for some reason which Ash couldn't able to figure out.

"Then what is it", the raven haired man asked him with an unpleasant tone, which was very rare for him. It almost sounded like Misty's, but with little respect.

"To put it simply, I would like to ask you a very simple question", he began. Ash nodded on it and so he continued, "And that question is, why do you think I have created two completely separate branches of species, one called pokemons and other called humans?", with a serious tone.

At this, Ash couldn't speak. He couldn't think, why it like that. He always considered all of them to one. They all ate food, lived together and always present when one needed other. There was no circumstances that he felt distinct from other. Even others couldn't figure it out.

So, at the end, they all looked at Arceus for the answer. "It is because, if pokemons were given all the powers available, they would do more destruction than preservation of what is called 'life'. They would be more cruel than human beings and so can do worse than them. So in order to solve this issue, I created humans. They don't have powers like pokemons but they are immensely productive, creative and responsive beings. They can check on what is being wrong happening out and can find a solution in near future. So that is why I made the rule that no human should mate with a pokemon or else the would will come to an end.", he explained it, from the start to the end.

This saddened everyone, except for Ash, who was still thinking of something, "Arceus, if pokemons and humans have different values, like you have explained, wouldn't it be better to fuse the two.", and concluded the opposite of what Arceus had told. "I think, it would make a great sign that we all are bonded to one another and will never cause anything bad for each other", he asked him with little doubt.

"Your assumption is right, but it is merely a probability. And I am afraid that it generally gets to the worse side in this kind of matters", he counter attacked with this. Now he also started to find loose hope to convincing him. "There is also a second reason for which I am not allowing this to happen", he added after that.

Everyone again looked up to him, waiting for the answer. So he began, "The second reason is, the offspring, which is created by a human and a pokemon, may not accept himself or herself.", he told, but it didn't seemed clear to them. S0 he need to explain them more detaily. "As for an example, if the chosen one breeds with a pokemon, say for a female Gardevoir, then the child which will be produced, can be anything. He/she might look like human but have pokemon abilities or a pokemon with human abilities in the most blatant form. And that's not all. It may also be found that a boy mistaken for a girl because he had born with skirt like outgrowth and with feminine look. Then would you think the human society would accept him", he paused, giving him a crude and true fact. The human girls especially realised it. They knew, how this human world is full of cruelty.

"The human world, which I have created long ago, has changed very much. Before, each of the pokemon and human respected each other and cherished their company accepted the similarities and differences wholeheartedly, but now...humans look at pokemons as mere tools for doing their own jobs. They don't care whether their pokemon is liking it or not. They can do anything for the sake of entertainment. So, would you think, in this kind of world, your offsprings would like to survive or can even survive?", he finished, showing him the gravity of the matter. There were hell lot of matters hindering this, but the most important is the social acceptance.

It was really a matter to talk about. Ash was also thinking about this. He definitely did not want his child to be treated like a waste and obsolete him/her from the society. Then an idea came into his mind, "Arceus, what would be it like, if I do _that_ as a human with my human friends and as a pokemon with my pokemon friends?", he asked him curiously. The girls also then realised his special gift from Latios, which he was given.

"That's ridiculous! The chosen one, you ARE a HUMAN. Besides even if you were a pokemon, just by a shape shifting process would not change your biology", he answered with amusement. He never heard someone to talk such foolish. He knew the chosen was a foolish, but he didn't interpreted him to be at such a level!

Ash then realised that Arceus still didn't knew about his new body. This would be fun! "Then watch me!", he told him, making his look at his glowing body, which soon formed into a body of exotic Latios. It was the first time that the humans and even Arceus seeing this kind of a thing. As a result, Arceus' jaws dropped down comically with a sweat drop on his head. What the fuck was going on there?

"Wha...how...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE", he roared. It seemed like, when a child gets a question out of syllabus, and he doesn't find anything to write, that's how his expression was. At this Ash giggled a bit, seeing him in that state.

Some moments later, Ash began, "I think, you can now sense the change in aura in me. it is different than a human, though I am the same person", pausing a bit for him to respond. He acknowledged and replied, "Yes I can see, but it is slightly different than of a pokemon. Simply speaking, out of hundred parts, one or two parts not correct".

Ash then giving an indifferent smile, said, "Well that explains why I am not recognised as a pokemon when I was trying to catch myself", lightly, but then asked, "Arceus, now can you allow them to do, if not, then I will have to _really_ go against you", with strong looks.

Arceus then thought for a moment. It was a difficult situation for him also. "Ok. I will agree", as soon as those words came out his mouth, everyone jumped up in joy, as if they had won a war. "But on one condition", now he finished. Now everyone's face dropped with huge sweat drops on their heads.

He turned to the chosen one and gave a stamp with an embroidery on it and told, "You have to find ten such people with such feelings like yours. Place the seal on the male partner and that's it, then I would officially allow you all do what you want", him. Then suddenly the whole place started to shake.

"Looks like my time over here is over. And best of luck to all of you", he wished and disappeared from their sight.

* * *

 _Back in Ash's place_

They came from the trip of Arceus' palace. They could see Pikachu waiting for them, looking at them very closely. **"From earth to Ash, have you come back down?"** , he asked him, who felt little annoyed of it, decided to let it go.

"So what should we do now", asked Rosa to all of them, when they all got up on their feet. Immediately after she asked it, Lily came stealthily and hugged Ash from the back, making her big boobs rub on his manly back and said, "Well, Arceus didn't denied the _contact_ between him and humans. So let us enjoy him" with selfish and perverted look.

At first, Ash was blushing due to her act, but when she said that, he could see that his female pokemons lit their face down. They were the first to claim him, yet the humans got the chance get make out with him.

Serena looked at his pokemons and adviced, "Don't be sad you all. You can join us also. Remember, as long as Arceus doesn't know about this, we are all safe", with her usual polite and cheerful disposition. And it seemed to work, they all looked up to them with smile.

* * *

 **[A/N:- From now on, there will be lemon in every chapter and as you all voted, you all want all the female pokemons to fuck Ash(how lewd of you). But bare in mind, some pokemons' virginity might not be taken by Ash. For instance, I have planned for GreninjaXBraixen, PikachuXsmall-harem, and some other characters also. Another think, some pokemons, even in their final form are too weird for me to ship with Ash, like Unfezant. She is too small for Ash to be taken with. So her partner will be Talonflame. So if you don't have any regrets, let's continue.]**

* * *

Now we find our Ash, in the hall, almost naked (Still now embarrassed/blushing), having only his shorts and all the girls in their bikinis. Delia then came in front, looked at him and asked, "Ash, can I ask you something?", him timidly. He became confused.

"Have you done this with anyone before?", she asked him seriously, while looking at him deeply. "NO, not at all", he again blushed and stepped back a little in horror. This also supported by his female pokemons, "Yea Mrs. Ketchum, he is so virgin that he haven't even kissed anyone for real. He doesn't have any ecchi books or any dvds. He is very pure and modest...until now", Latias told her.

All the human girls were shocked at this. They didn't expected him to be this _moral_ in this era. This was all due to the kind influence of his mother. Now she can't have sex with him, because he was a virgin. So she need to set someone to take that from him and then feel her space.

Meanwhile, the others were looking at each-other with eyes, sparkling lightning from them. They all wanted his virginity. Delia was also confused, whom to choose. None of them was greater than other. Pikachu, who was living the place, heard her murmuring, and decided to help her. After all, she makes the finest ketchup in the world!

So he first tried to verbally say to her, but she wasn't to good in understanding pokemon's language. That is why, he decided to go to that girl and show her. Others saw him coming towards them and he moved to one of them, while looking at Delia. She then clapped her hands and decided her to his first.

"Ash, I have found the person, you may want your virginity to be taken by", she told him. Immediately she turned back and called, "Giselle dear, you are chosen for taking Ash's virginity." They were all shocked by this sudden decision minus Misty. While the chosen girl was very excited and happy, others were shocked as how she can take the decision so fast. Without even consulting them. But they decided not to make any commotion, as she was after all, his mother.

Giselle came after she was summoned by Ash's mother and placed herself in front of him. Now in the head of Ash, several types of reactions were taking place. His heart was beating fast. He was confused. HE hadn't done this ever, and knows nothing about, how to do this. He just have the theoretical knowledge of all this, but he don't know, where she would like it or not.

"Ash, what are you thinking about", she asked him plainly. At this, he put his attention her, now seeing her well developed body, with two big boobs, curved torso, leading to a pair of pulpy ass, sexy legs. When he noticed them, he started to blush, but answered, "Actually, it's my first time and I don't know what to do, soo...", then he was cut off.

"Do you want me to lead you", she asked with little excitement. Ash rubbed his back with a small laugh, "Yea, if you don't mind", he replied. "No, not at all", she squeaked and instantly jumped on him, like he was her prey, and hugged him tightly. Her big chests were pressing deep into his chest, even so he could feel her nipples, which were covered by her bikini piece.

In the meanwhile, Misty got remember something and reminded to her friends that also, and they soon left the room. After a few moments, they arrived with some pokeballs and two of Ash's pokemons. They then opened their balls and released all the pokemons inside them. They were a Umbreon, Glaceon, Buneary, Emolga, Sylveon and Braixen. While the eeveelutions plus Buneary and emolga encircled around Pikachu, Braixen and Greninja ran towards each other, who were missing their each other's warmth nearly a decade.

Coming back to Ash, we find, Giselle giving him and unexpected kiss on his lips, which he was finding hard to replicate. He was trying his best to do, but, being not in contact with such circumstances, he hadn't developed such habits. After a brief moment, he was let go from her possession.

Giselle cleared her upper lip with her tongue, while looking at him lecherously, and said, "Ash, we should now start with the second course", she then whispered to Lunala, who happened to be close to her, to bring his bed out in the hall. Since the hall was big, it wouldn't be any trouble to keep it in the hall.

When Ash turned his head a bit, he noticed his bed in there and made him confused. Then again with an incoming push from Giselle, he was thrown in the bed, in which he was facing up. Giselle let herself in and crawled on him, while making cute and lustful face. Then they were in such an erotic position, that everyone turned on.

She then set a little back and started to lick on his chests. Soon when she finished, all the newcomers were surprised by his well shaped body, though it wasn't his original form. He is more sexy and well shaped with abs on his abdomen. But he didn't wanted it show show it to anyone, at least not now.

Giselle then got her top part of her bikini opened, revealing a pair of jiggly round boobs with baby pink nipples poking out of the flesh. Now he was totally red and started to leak blood from his nose, as it is, he was already very shy in doing that. This would be his first part of making him into a man.

She immediately pasted her body on his, just that her face was above his. Ash could see her cleavage very clearly, but tried to divert his attention from that to her face. He doesn't want to became a pervert or any of those sort. He was just doing this to make them happy. He didn't have any sexual desire of his girls, only want their eternal love till his lifespan.

But now, his instincts is telling him to do something. So he lifted his hands with her jugs and started to move them with his hands. He didn't wanted to do that, but his body won't listen to him!

Till that, Giselle thought that whatever she was doing was just one sided, i.e. she was doing everything and no response was coming from his side. But when she felt his hands on her back, she made a surprised 'Oh!' expression and said, "Ash, how naughty you have become", taunting playfully and giggling. And without giving a chance to Ash to defend himself, she planted a juicy kiss on him, sucking him into her mouth. After a moment, Ash could feel, something was poking into his mouth. He then realises that Giselle was trying to enter into his mouth. So he allowed her, without realising it. And subsequently a quarrel between the two began, while he was playing with her soft giggly boobs and she moaned while she was wrestling. As everyone knew, at the end, the girl was the victor, since was more knowledgeable.

After a minute, they separated, gazing on each other and panting a bit. Then she asked, "Ash, would you like to take starters or would we begin with the main course", softly, feeling his hands still on her back. Ash was confused. Was she talking about today's dinner in the middle of their sex? He couldn't pick a trace her page down. But cleverly answered, "I don't know, whatever pleases you", in the same way.

With that answer, she got to her work. She asked her friends to open her bikini and his shorts. When they removed Ash's trousers, they got to see, an unimpressive five to five and a half inch of his manhood. It wasn't impressive as they heard six inches, seven inches and even sometimes eight inches of cocks, but his was just five! But it at least showed that he was a virgin and never done _that_ with anyone else.

Giselle then lifted her body, with her both hands one each side of Ash's head and her knees were beside his hip, moving her lower end, slowly downwards. At a point when the erect hard cock and the wet soaking pussy meet with a contact, they both could feel a sudden surge of sensations, from hot to cold. Their heartbeat rose tremendously and looked at each other. Now was Ash's transitional period when he was changing from a boy to a man!

Giselle gulped a bit, even though she had saw a number of such porn movies, she was still hesitating. It's different when you see and different when you do. Ash also looked worried. He well knew that the loosing of virginity is very painfully for girls, as he had read in books. If she cannot do it, she won't have to. He was just about to tell this when, she smiled at him and whispered, "You don't need to worry Ash, every woman needs to go through this process, this will only decide, where we are capable of guarding our duties or not", and without a section wait, she trusted herself on his manstick, until the point came the barrier.

Till that point, for Ash, it was like in a heaven. He hadn't felt so pleasure since he had won against Stan, or even more. He couldn't compare it with anyone. But her pussy was very tight, hadn't she forced herself like that, she couldn't insert his cock into her. It would just slip out.

Then again, taking a final breath, with full determination, gave an another thrust, which broke her hymen and got the ultimate pleasure, accompanied by sheer pain with some blood. Stopped a bit and asked Ash to do rest of the work, till she get's her energy back. So he changed their positions and started to pull in and pull out slowly.

 _Wow! This is amazing!_ , Ash thought as he took out his shaft from her and again inserted in her till that length. Even her pain has also gone and was feeling the pleasure. "Oh yyyeeesss Ash! It really feels so good", she moarned as he was pulling in and out. Then after a seconds or so, she asked, "Ash, suck on my nipples", him beggingly.

Ash couldn't able to deny it and put his mouth on one of the giant orbs. On right he was sucking and on the left he was messaging with his hand, while thrusting in and out. With reflex, she also embraced her hands around his back and her legs around his hips.

"Ash faster, harder, gimme all ya got", she moaned. As a result, he speeded his pace inserting it fully and pistoning rapidly. Ash then could feel that he was about to release his sperms and so he told her. In reply she told, "I'm also about to come and you also cum inside my womb".

At first he wouldn't able to believe it, but he couldn't do anything, as his time came, both of them cummed at same time, releasing his sperms inside her.

This led to a lot of panting and Ash rolled beside her on the bed, facing the ceiling. That was some new kind of flavour that Ash had ever tasted. He couldn't describe it, but it was definitely good, enjoyable etc, etc. He then turned towards Giselle's side was caressing her cheek, while moving some hair strands from her face.

She looked at him and smiled happily. Finally she had got her eternal happiness! May this bond lasts till the doomsday. He also returned the same and proceed to hug her again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile(while they were having fun)_

Every girl, who was watching Ash and his partner, were getting turned on heavily, as they were all more or less very perverted. Their faces grew red, when they saw the couple's love making. It even magnified, when Giselle positioned herself on Ash and her entrance was touching Ash's erection.

Just by looking at them, they couldn't control it any further. So everyone of them, got naked, minus the pokemons who couldn't turn into a human. They always stayed naked like that. After that, most of them started fingering themself up, moaning about Ash and praying for him to get over with her and start with theirs.

Delia and Zoroark, the two non virgins, didn't followed the crowd. Delia when to Serperior, who was already pleasuring herself, asked for her other vine, which was free. As she produced it for her, she took it and inserted inside her cunt. The snake pokemon immediately realised what she was doing with her vine, but she didn't objected to it. Instead, she started to piston it, in and out for her, who was enjoying it a lot.

After a some minutes later, Delia built a pressure and that moment later, she cummed. A similar case also happened with Zoroark. They had done that because they were already not a virgin. So, it wouldn't make any difference if they fuck Ash first and they try on someone else.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _(with Pikachu_ _)_

When Pikachu saw his friends were looking at him in that way, he got a sweatdrop and stepped back a little in surprise and horror. Horror because the girls were eyeing on each other with bitter face, since they couldn't able to decide, who will take Pikachu's virginity. So he need to take the step to solve the problem.

He thereafter called all of them and asked them to pick a finger from his palm. It was lucky for him to have five fingers, to decide their position. In this way, they choose a finger from his palm. At the end, the result was, **"Buneary"** , calling to the rabbit pokemon, **"I'm sorry to say, you are at last"** , he announced with little sad tone. This news evidently broke her heart and she froze like a statue, since she was planning to take his virginity form the time they were together in Sinnoh.

Pikachu couldn't help, but to just pity her and continuing with others. **"Emolga"** , he said, looking at her, **"You are placed at third"** , he stated her. At this, she was neither sad, nor happy. She was fine in placing at the middle. She had dismissed that face, kinda like Iris does. Then out of the five remained only three. **"Glaceon"** , he called out, **"You are placed at second"** , to her.

When she heard it, she was happy to be placed second, but she wondered, who was the one placed first. The last two contestants were getting nervous with each passing time, someone will either go to almost last or become the first.

 **"Umbreon"** , he looked at her, which let her to build more sweat than she already had, **"Congratulations, you are the first one",** he said with a happy voice and all of the worries of the moonlight pokemon vanished. **"So Sylveon..."** , Pikachu was cut off immediately as soon as Umbreon came and hugged him tightly. **"OOh, thank you my Pikachu. Thank you so much"** , she muttered.

After she had released him, she kissed him deeply, with all power she had. Pikachu was blushing since he has never been kissed by any pokemon, it was natural for him to happen. When they finished with making out, they straight got off with main course. Pokemons do not have a no. of sex poses as human does. they barely have one or two.

* * *

(TIME-SKIP-2Hrs.)[ _ **ONE THING WHICH I forgot to mention! The sizes of some of the pokemons here are different than that of the original size. Eg:- Milotic is too large in real world, but here, it's size is 3.2m in length and the strout is about the same as a human or little bigger.**_ ]

We find our Ash sleeping peacefully on the bed, with naked body after he had finished it with Giselle. He had became very tired after his first time ejaculation. But unlike him, Giselle was fine and came down from the bed, some minutes after they had finished. It was also her first time, but she isn't that fatigue as Ash!

We can also see that girls were in their casual clothes, which they usually wear in their home and most of them were working in their cooking department. Rest were busy in a friendly tournament which they planned.

Suddenly Cynthia blew the whistle, which stopped a Golduck and a Swanna to stop battling, belonging to Misty and Skyla respectively. Each of the trainer looked at her with tensed faces. "Time's up! Since Misty lost two pokemons and Skyla one, the winner is Skyla", the Sinnoh champion gave her verdict.

Misty felt little sad at his, but she thought she lacked in training, so she must have lost. After praising Golduck for his splendid work, she called him back to his pokeball and took the sideline to watch the match. She took a sit beside Milotic. She looked at her, who happens to look at the sea. She could tell that she was in some deep thought, since she wasn't making any response to the game that they were playing there.

"Are you sad about something Milotic?", Misty asked her, while placing a hand on her soft and cool body. The water pokemon quickly looked at her and rapidly nodded at sideways and said, **"No Misty. Not at all"** , quickly. But she wasn't Ash who could understand their talking, they need translators to convey their message. So she called for Cresselia who happened to be close by and asked her to make a channel between her and Misty to talk without any restrictions. She happily agreed and created a mental connection between two beings.

For Misty, it was an unknown experience to take mentally someone. She found herself in a dark void where she and Cresselia were only present. "Don't panic Misty. It's only a place were our minds are synchronised so that we can take properly", told a melodious voice from the mouth of the pokemon. But's it isn't as easy as said. She ought to feel uneasy there, at least for the first time. But from the next time, she may not freak out or like that thing happen.

Now that everything was settled, she told, "Misty, thanks for worrying about me, but I wasn't thinking about anything sad, but only remembering the time and situation of how I met our Ash." her calmly, while again mesmerized herself into her fondling memories.

"So how did you met Ash...if you are willing to share", she asked directly, but she then realised that she shouldn't play with one's personal belongings. The water pokemon smiled and said, "Yea Misty, definitely, why not" with a yap. The water-type gym leader also smiled and waited to begin her.

"It was about six to eight years ago when I, back then Feebas was with my school, full of other Feebases and Milotics in a deep sea in Alola. Trainers of Alola come to that place to catch us and make us their pokemon.", at here Mistry thought this might me the place where Ash was hiding before the league and he caught her as a feebas.

"But all of them JUST wanted a Milotic, not a feebas, since in Alola, almost in every water body has equal number of feebases and Milotics, they preferred to go with the latter. So whenever they caught a feebas, they just simply ditch them, without knowing their potential and eagerness as being their pokemon, a friend, or a part in their team. I was also one of them, wanted to be caught by someone, love me, raise me and in return I would have kept my life on line to win back everything that my trainer had given me...but nobody came to pick me.", here she took a pause. Misty hadn't expected that the topic is soo deep. There were also some tears also were seen on Milotic's delicate eyes. The redhead patted on her body and soothed that it's all over. Nothing to worry about.

After some seconds or so, when she cleared her tears and smiled again, she continued. "But, I wasn't one of those who looses their hope easily. So, when a fisherman's boat came, I somehow managed myself to insert into a net and was taken towards the city. Just when we were about to reach the soar, I broke through the net and got past from them. Then again, I tried myself again to prove worthy of being with someone, but no one listened. Their main opinion was revolving around that I was ugly, so it might create a bad impression on their team."

"I tired again in some other place, but the same thing repeated and I completely lost my hope of getting a trainer. Suddenly a high wave came towards me. I tried to swim away, but I failed and landed on the beach, far from the water. I thought this was my end of everything and then after a few minutes I lost my consciousness", here Misty was horrified as well as very engrossed in her story and didn't wanted to make a single pause, at any cost.

"After that all I know that I was in a Pokemon center where Nurse Joy was healing my wounds and helping me to recover. After when it was over, I was presented in front of Ash, back then I didn't knew who he was, but I was grateful of him for saving me. After some time, he asked me, how did I get there in the first place, so I told him my story, parts of it were true and others were false, since, if I told him everything, he would either he would loathe on me or he might sympathise on me, which I didn't wanted to happen with me."

"Then the reaction which I got was beyond my expectation. He happily nodded and said that he would train me, till I evolve and would release me into the ocean so that I can live proudly in my land.", from here she started to smile and feel happy. This also brought a smile on Misty's face.

"From that time, we started to train. His pokemons also happily accepted me there. We practised from simple replication of moves to even tactic battles. Everyone who battled us that and saw that I was a part of his pokemon, most if not all laughed at him for keeping a Feebas instead of a Milotic. But he never gave up on me, instead he encouraged me to give my best and to never lose hope, despite of all the shortcomings."

"Then after one or two months, I evolved. It was such momentous moment for me that time, I can't explain it with words",before this, she was extremely happy, but her face immediately fall down abruptly, "and this was the time, when I need to say goodbye to Ash"

"Now wait, let me guess!", Misty suddenly stopped her with her voice of curiosity and suspicion, "Ash was dense to not understand you wanted to say with him, and happily came to that place to leave you".

At this Milotic couldn't answer anything, she didn't want to agree with it, not she can tell lie to her. She just kept quiet for some time. After some few seconds, she continued, "But after all the time I spent with Ash, couldn't make myself to leave him and stay without him. So the moment when he left me in the ocean, I immediately wrapped myself on him and begged to stay with him as his pokemon"

Now she looked at the water type trainer and said, "And the result is what you see. He wholeheartedly accepted me in his team", and finished with the whole incident.

"Have you two finished talking", a third voice aired in there. "I'm getting tired and cannot able to hold it much longer", that voiced really showed that it was tired and feebly. Milotic understood that voice and replied, "Ok Cresselia, you can cut off the link", quickly. Instantly a vortex like thing opened in front of them and consumed the two beings out there.

Then the next thing which we saw is Misty, resting her head on the body of Milotic. She softly opened her eyes and looked around. "Man! This 'link' thing surely going to break my head if I regularly do it with some pokemon", she expressed it, when she started to feel a strong pain in her head. _"Don't worry, after few times, you'll get used to it"_ , assured Cresselia.

She somehow nodded her head and noticed she was inside the house. She immediately checked the time and found it was already the lunch time, which later accompanied by a growl from her stomach. She blushed in embarrassment and went to the kitchen, to check if the food is already ready or not.

When she arrived at the kitchen, after much effort in finding it, she was greeted by Delia, "Oh Misty, can you call everyone that the food it ready", and asked her a piece of favour from her. She agreed with with, since there is no scope of denying it, and went to call everyone from the outdoor. This only left Ash in his bedroom.

This time, she asked the route from someone who already knew, and ran towards him. When she found the room, she opened it and saw that Ash was still in his bed, and to top it all, he was naked. He wasn't aware of what has happened without his presence.

So, she slipped into the room to wake him up. She was about to wake him up in regular cliche manner, like by calling him through voice or slight nagging him, till he wakes. But she thought she would try something new, something she often seen in the movies and wanted to do it with Ash as well.

She bent one above him and slowly pressed her lips on his cheek. When that contact was made, it took time to circulate the message from the receptor nerve to brain and then brain to the effector nerve to function, that's when he quickly opened his eyes and moved away from her as fast as possible.

As a result, a surprised, terrified looking Ash was seen, who was the end of the other side of the bed. "Good afternoon Ash, lunch is ready, so come out there", she told him, but her eyes were pointing at something else. He also corresponded her pathway and found what she was looking at. Oh! He had forgot about that already!

He quickly covered his lower portion with his hands, mortified with red face and yelled, "You shouldn't be looking at it" in whining manner.

Misty however again bent, but this time, she rested her palms on the bed, while keeping her legs on the floor. "Why are you so embarrassed Ash, it's only me?", in confused and desperate voice. Ash was then about to counter that answer, but his eyes suddenly stuck on Misty's cleavage. As she was wearing her kanto dress, only the size and colour difference, the cleavage formed by those orbs are great. This also caused him to blush more that before.

She even noticed that changed, but unlike him, she knew, why it happened. This was then her perfect change to at least tease him a bit. "Do you like this view...or should I give a more better view", she asked in flirtatious voice and she also drew down the neck part of the top, down to give a better view of her flesh.

But he immediately turned his head to the side and told, "Misty, stop it. I don't want to become a pervert" her clearly. On hearing this, she crawled on the bed and went towards him. "Ash", she said in soft voice. At this, he turned his head towards the voice and found she took a hold of his head and pressed it into her bosom. "Ash, I as well as every know how good are you, so you don't worry, even if you become a pervert, you will be a good pervert. We would never stop loving you, no matter what you become, we will follow your path till the end", she continued, while she closed her eyes and hugged his head on her chest.

Now Ash had a mixed kind of reaction going on in him. He was angry that she teased him like that. He was embarrassed that he looked at her breasts, and now, he is feeling kinda happy and flattered by her words.

Misty then got off from the bed and repeated for what she had came for and gave a wink and went back to the kitchen, leaving Ash, who just watched her path. Ash was then feeling a new kind of happiness, which he never felt before, he was blushing happily and smiled widely. This was something new to him. He after that placed his hand on his chest, where his heart was located and whispered, "Thanks Arceus for everything that you gave me. I am the most lucky person in the whole world to get such a supporting family, with such mixed variety, May you give me the strength and courage to foster and maintain their happiness forever".

* * *

 _In some unknown place_

We find all the bosses of each of the evil organisations were working together with their members on their massive project.

"Sir Lysandre, We have completed that building of that machine you have asked for", a worker said to him, who was all mess with grease and oil all over him. "Very well, we shall come to check it in a few minutes", he replied and dismissed that worker. Soon he pressed a button on the desk and called all the leaders of the organisation.

After a few minutes, all of them arrived. Lysandre left his seat, came down from his position and announced, "Gentlemen and lady, I am happy to announce that our members of all the organisations have completed that machine, on which we have been working on.", with a evil grin on his face.

Lusamine looked at Archie and found that he was a bit uneasy, and so she asked from him. He replied, "I still don't understand, How dat watch was able to stop da time" with little confusion. In this, she face-planted her palm in disgust and told him, "You didn't understood this simple mechanism after explaining you three time. Awww...ok, but this is the last time I am explaining it to you". He nodded after that.

"For example, you know, in a day, we have twenty-four hours", she began and paused. He again nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Well, if you want one hour of time freeze, then out of the twenty-four hours, you have to choose, when you have to choose, when you want to stop the time and in rest twenty-three hours, choose a time, in which it will refill it's time, it's more or less like you first use a specific amount of time and then refill back that time in that same day. But this watch counts the time till one year", she finished while she showed him the watch.

Now, filled with curiosity in his old age, asked, "Can't you extend this time limit". She in return sighed and replied, "In order to do so, we need four elemental forces, out of which three are freely available, while the last one is residing within our common enemy, Ash ketchum. When we will get all the elements, then we can write our own time and space and extend the limit", and she grunted. It was only for him that her masterpiece plan was ruined for him.

Charon came and placed a hand on the on shoulder and said, "Don't dishearten yourself with the past, plan better for the future, we'll surely succeed.", wisely. He sure was a evil person, but also a wise and comforting person as well also.

"Now that we have finished with the machine, we must start locating the orbs as soon as possible", voiced out Giovanni from the back, who was calmly walking towards the group. Everyone took the note of it proceed with other details.

* * *

 _Back again with Ash_

We find ourselves with Ash and his friends, having their lunch in the big living hall. Since it was not possible to accommodate all of the beings in one room, so some of Ash's pokemons, mostly males with their females went to other rooms to create space.

After some minutes later, when they finished, Serena announced, "Listen everyone, to celebrate our reunion with our Ash, let's got to the shopping today in evening", she paused and then a giant earthquake like noise came from that house of happy cry. Does all girls behave like this, whether it is a meowth or a girl, ask them what they want, they will not hesitate to tell what they want.[If you are a female reader, please don't get offended. I find it every time, more or less everywhere]

But out of that female crowd, Delia was the only one to just smile. She was just happy that she will be doing that after a long while.

* * *

 **Thank you for your support till now, I hope that you have enjoyed till now.**

 **I really hope you all agree with the choice, who would take the virginity. I couldn't help it. After all the research, she seemed to be perfect for the job. And if someone is here, who disagree with me, he/she might leave this chapter.**

 **And one thing I want to point out, I have realised that, if I take too much opinions from you all, then there would be nothing of my own to give you. So, from now one, I have decided to take no concession as much as possible.**

 **And this for those people who cannot able to understand, what is going on through this chapters:- _This is a story about Ash Ketchum who is now a champion of champion, having big enemies, having a lot of females. He now resides in Kanto, on an island near to a big city._**

 ** _So TILL THE NEXT TIME(TA TA)_**


	8. Phase one complete- what to do next?

**Ash's harem teaM**

RECAP:-

 _Back again with Ash_

We find ourselves with Ash and his friends, having their lunch in the big living hall. Since it was not possible to accommodate all the beings in one room, so some of Ash's pokemons, mostly males with their females went to other rooms to create space.

After some minutes later, when they finished, Serena announced, "Listen everyone, to celebrate our reunion with our Ash, lets got to the shopping today in evening", she paused and then a giant earthquake like noise came from that house of happy cry. Does all girls behave like this, whether it is a meowth or a girl, ask them what they want, they will not hesitate to tell what they want.[If you are a female reader, please don't get offended. I find it every time, more or less everywhere]

But out of that female crowd, Delia was the only one to just smile. She was just happy that she will be doing that after a long while with him.

* * *

We find ourselves to a point where on the clock was six in the evening, everyone was dressed up in their clothes, minus the pokemons who can't change their form. So they instead stayed behind to guard the house with other pokemons. Ash was also dressed up in his own casual clothes, which at least looked decent on him. After arriving at here, he changed into 'Aaron' form, which made everyone surprised That means, he was with them from a lot before after he finally showed himself. He then called Mewtwo from his pokeball and asked him to teleport to the shopping location.

When he heard his master to do _it again_ , he got a sweat drop on his forehead. Really! Was he going to be treated like a 'teleporter' pokemon? Who knows?! Anyhow, he didn't object to his command and covered all the people into his Psychic power and in a split-second, they were vanished into the air.

The next thing we know is that, all of them were teleported in the middle of the pavement and no one noticed them. Since Mewtwo was in his invisibility mode, Ash told him to remain in that mode till they get home or something serious turns up. So with all things settled, they marched towards the entrance of the shopping courtyard.

The girls were awestruck when they saw tall shopping malls, here and there with people of all kind, creating a buzz sound in that densely populated area. The girls from the other region were especially amazed by such wide variety of stores and shopping complexes available in a single spot.

Zoroark when looked at the food and grocery section of that area, she got reminded that they need a lot of food supply for their house, since in increased number of people will need more food to sustain. She turned to group and said, "Guys, I remembered that we have to buy our groceries for our home", to them.

Ash thought about it for a bit and realized that they really need a lot of food supply from now onwards, and so he didn't object her to go. But out in the group was Lily and two of her sisters didn't like that idea. Sure they wanted her to buy the supplies, but they didn't like the method in which she was working.

"Zoroark, can't you like order this thinks on internet", she asked her. She was also backed by the other two sisters by telling her the advantages of using it.

After listening to all of them, she nodded her head to the sideways and replied, "Whatever you said was correct, but I prefer in buying good in first-hand. In this way, I know what I am buying and is of what quality. In online shopping, you are not guaranteed that that product, especially any food item is of good quality or not", in calm manner. They then knew, she won't be listening to them and when Ash told them that whenever she picked up fruits, vegetables or meat, you couldn't deny that they are the finest things available in that time.

After that she left the gang and went to that place, the others also went to their shopping centres.

The mall or rather a multiplex that they had entered was one of the largest and most furnished building in that place. People shopping there need to open their shoes in a specialized area, wash their feet and hands, and then they could enter into the shopping area. Everyone from that point got separated to all the various stores available, leaving Delia and Ash alone. She was not well aware of that place since she only both clothes from nearby shops and never tried to visit a new place to get any fashionable apparel for herself. She had dedicated all her time, money and resources for Ash so that he wouldn't get any trouble because of it.

But now, things have changed, she need to look new, have modern expression and think positive of her body and for her newly formed _boyfriend_. Ash looked at her with a smile, grabbed her by her arm and led her to 'women's apparel' section. Delia also started to look at those brand-new vibrant set of clothes with contemporary design by various top designers across the world. While gliding her hand over some of them, she selected on and picked it out.

It was a navy blue Flared dress with golden artwork towards the end. It had netted sleeves and the chest cut was little more than usual. She smiled while looking at the dress with some red tint on her cheek, as she was thinking how she would look in that dress with Ash? Then suddenly the price tag came in front of her face, which dragged her attention on it. When she counted the digits on the price tag, she was completely frozen look on her face.

Ash then looked at her and asked, "What's the matter mom...err...", but ended up in stammering because he was confused what to call her, Delia or mom?!

She quickly snapped out of her senses and turned towards him and comically denied that anything has happened, while holding the dress in front of her and Ash and said, "This dress doesn't suit me well" and went to kept it back in its place. But the moment she reached there, Ash grabbed her by her arm and, "What happened mom, why aren't you choosing this, even though you looked happy while picking this up", asked innocently. Then his attention was driven to the price tag of that dress, at which Delia became pale.

He understood it and reassured her, "You don't have to worry about money and other things, I have got everything in control" calmly. But she still looked uneasy. "No Ash, I cannot allow myself to see in this luxury, after knowing how much burden you are taking for us", she told him while expressing her sorrow and guilt for which he need to suffer.

Ash just listened to her and then hold her on her shoulder by both of her hands. He looked at her with a caring smile and said, "Mom! You don't have to worry about all these things. I earn enough money to fell everyone to their heart's content. While saving some for the future. And mom, please, if you keep on thinking like this, then I won't be satisfied for what I'm doing", with warmth in his voice. He then grabbed her into a hug to convey his feelings for her. Enough she has sacrificed, enough she has tolerated her miserable life. Now is the time she can actually have fun!

Delia also felt his emotions and returned his hug. After a moment or two, they released each other and Ash told her to take water she liked and take them to the main cash counter. Ash also came out of that place and decided to stroll around that place, if something caught his eyes.

While walking to the jewellery section, he looked at a man, who was little younger than him, having high fade hair style, wearing casual wear of combination light blue shirt and dark blue trouser. The pendent that he choose from the glass covering over the ornaments displayed was taken out by the lady at the counter took. She took out it and handed over t0 him. He looked at the pendent which consisted of a gold chain with a heart entangled in it containing a letter 'A' curved out.

 _This will look lovely on my Absol. Oh my dear Absol!_ , the thought lovingly, which was accidentally picked up by Ash. He didn't mean to do it, but the lack of proper training ended up doing this kind of odd thing. But when he got to know of it, he was surprised. What! There was a person who loved his pokemon in _that_ manner! And that to he would meet him on the day Arceus given him the task! Oh! It's such a gracious fortune for Ash.

So, from that time, he kept a close eye on that guy. After he purchased his item and came out of the building into the open street. He saw Ash, standing a few metres away from him and was looking at him. Naturally, he felt something suspicious and asked, "Hey! Why are you staring at me?", hurriedly. Ash could see a small drop of sweat had collected on his forehead. Then Ash also came in front and whispered into his ear, "Come with me. We need to talk about something", in a bit serious tone. And this gave him a genuine chill down to his spine.

Later when they came to a small alley, they faced each other, one with confidence and other with utter emotional disbalance. Ash, while breaking the ice said, "Are you and your pokemon engaged in any physical and or emotional relationship?" calmly. The moment when he heard this, he was shocked. How come he came to know? Nevertheless, he replied, "No, not at all...why would I be doing such a thing?", defying his deeds.

Bur Ash won't give up so easily, and so he asked the same question. This time, he replied, "Why are you asking this damn stupid question all the time...now leave me alone", in desperate manner and walked towards him as the exit was towards him. Ash then stretched this left arm and said, "But I think, you and your pokemon 'Absol' has some kind of relation which his different from normal trainer have for his pokemon", while blocking his path and making him shocked, truly shocked.

"Now tell me this real quick before I take any serious measures", he added while witnessing that same shocked blank face. He could then look that the guy was developing some small tears with very much sorrow and misery on his face. "Yes I have. Please don't tell this to anyone!", he panted the first part, but during the second part, his eyes were all watery and practically begged him for keeping his mouth sealed.

He then leaded Ash to his home, not to far from that place. The house looked rather old and clumsy. He could definitely tell that the house had not been taken care off very well. But anyhow he entered in it, leading to a room where his pokemon Absol was resting on her belly. When she smelled the presence of an unknown human, she started to snarl at him, until the guy came and told her that he was his friend and knows about their relation. Then she had stopped her scary snarling!

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chris McDevitt, and she is Asia", he told him in courteous manner while his pokemon purred at him. He also followed the same and said, "Hi. My name is Aaron Carrolls, nice to meet you" to them.

After that, started to take a detailed picture of at room. Even though the outside looked in bad shape, but the interior, or at least that room was well fitted and decorated. The whole room was painted in shades of pink which gave a vibe of feminine presence, even the curtains, the bedsheets, pillow covers and all that stuff was all different kinds of pink. He had not imagined seeing a room, fully dedicated for a single pokemon.

"You see", started that boy, while breaking the silence and taking the attention of Ash. "I love my Absol more than anything else in this world. When I was small and my parents died in a car accident and I was left a lone. I only had my grandma to take care of me at that time. She also had an Absol who was the mother of my Absol. We played all day and all night, until my grandma and her mother died at the same day. Although I was twelve at that point of time and my Absol was almost same in human age, we couldn't feel but helpless from that point of time. Later when I and Absol started to participate in the local competitions, we finally got financial support, from where I was promoted to my current post as a host for our monthly tournament.", at here he completed his tale which got Ash little emotional. That guy has seen some worst days in his life!

"And all this was thanks to Absol. She constantly supported me at all times, saved him from a lot of tough times and is always a source of courage and admiration", he said, while looking to the ceiling and then to her. She was flattering when he was praising her for her presence. She didn't wanted to take all the credit to herself and added, **"No, its not just me who helps him. He also saved me a lot of times when I was depressed when I lost any match or some 'jerk' tries to seduce me. He always stood in front of me to protect me from all the dangers"** , while praising him also.

While Chris understood the gist of it, Ash understood word by word. So he replied, "I understand Absol, you both care for each other no matter what happen, even when you two are so completely different. I truly understand this" to her. He then turned to him and confessed, "That means, I'm not the only one who is engaged in _this kind of_ human-pokemon relationship", in light-hearted tone with a laugh while scratching his back of his head.

This step made the other two sceptical about him. Wasn't he an agent from the anti-pokephilia squad?! "Sorry to make you nervous, I was equally shocked when I get to know of you, but never mind! I won't leak anything about this.", he added while reassuring of their safety. Ash just then remembered the promise between Arceus and himself, and took out the stamp from his pocket.

He again faced him and told, "Just a minute", and quickly placed the stamp on his forehead. It was visible for a few seconds and then vanished. Chris rubbed his hand over that spot and asked, "What did you just do?", being curious and little annoyance.

Ash smiled at him and replied, "Just ask it from your Absol", at which he turned to her and waited for an answer. **"What!"** , she uttered when he was looking at her without any movement. But, as soon as she spoke, her owner could understand the word effortlessly. It was not like guessing things. It was for real he could understand her, word by word.

"I can understand you!", he announced to her, at which she replied, **"So, what's the big deal. You always did"** , plainly. Then he rapidly nodded his head sideways and said, "No, I mean I can literarily can understand your pokespeech!", with a lot of excitement.

Now her eyes became like dining plates, unable to react for a moment, and then jumped on to him, which made him fall on the ground and, **"I am so happy for you"** , she cried on him while nuzzling with his neck. "Thank you Absol", he told her while holding her body and the wrap it up with a lip kiss. After they had parted and he stood up, he asked, "What did you do? seriously?", with a curious dramatic way.

Since he couldn't tell him about his connection with Arceus, he decided to tell, "I'm a scientist. I made this in order humans can understand pokespeech" to him. He then nodded and escorted him out from his house.

He then looked at the street clock and found it had been an hour he left his friends in the mall. This made him shivery and quickly turned into his pokemon form, after clearing that no one was watching him and dashed to that place. When he reached there, he could see all the girls were coming out of the complex while chatting with each other with loads of bags with them. He then contacted with Mewtwo to teleport them back to their place.

All of a sudden when they were teleported back to their place, they couldn't understand, why did it happen? Ash hadn't returned back. Then they could see a black coloured Latios popped up into the sky he landed on the ground while changing back to his form. "Man! This sucks!", he whispered to himself as he was feeling pain around his whole body. There were crackling sound coming from his joints which proved he had got stiff.

* * *

 _Timeskip-2hrs_

Ash had been resting on his bed with Pikachu at his side, who was worried about his health. He did know that Ash hadn't trained himself anyday. It's only when he acts like a dummy of one of his pokemons to practise themselves. That was only so called 'training' he had with himself. As a result he takes more time than other to use any move, other than shape shifting, which practically is not a move to an Eon dragon.

"Thanks Pikachu for staying here with me", he thanked him with a weary smile. He also smiled sympathetically and replied, **"Not a problem Ash"** , as he patted on his master's head. Then suddenly the door opened. It was Delia with a pot on a tray.

"How are you feeling right now Ash?", she asked him while coming towards him. He sat upm on his bed, turned his head towards her and replied, "I'm fine mom. Just a bit of rest and then good to go" cheerfully. She smiled and kept that tray on his lap and removed the lid and saw there was soup for him.

While looking at the soup, he got glimpses of some moment of his past. "Ash, do you remember this soup...I used to make this whenever you get sick or get upset or when you were tired, just like today", she told her with a cheerful look on his face. Ash also gave out a warm smile and replied, "Yea, back at those days I would feel happy immediately whenever I took just one spoon of it, and now it seems like I have even forgot the taste of it", while running his memory train.

His mother took a seat on the bed beside him, took the soup spoon from the tray, poured in some soup in it and she blew some air over it cool it down. When she felt that it was ready to be taken, she moved her hand towards his mouth asked, "Now open up", him. Ash didn't objected at it and so he opened it and took what she was giving to him.

After a moment or two when he swallowed that portion, he became extremely happy. It had been so long long ago, when he had last tasted it from his mother's hand. It felt like his childhood had returned to him. Thus she continued to feed him until it was finished and his stomach was happy. Delia took the cutlery along with the tray and left that place.

Ash then laid down again, spreading his legs wide, putting his both the hands under his head. "Today was a kind of 'weird day'. Everything now became so unreal. I haven't imagined that my life would so drastically from the time they are living with us!", he said to himself while remembering the things that had been with him from that time.

Pikachu giggled and said, **"Then better be prepared for what will happen to you"** , playfully. He knew full web what would be happening with him if those things continued on for him.

Ash dropped his head a little to the side with a question mark popping out of his head. What did he meant by that? Well, only time can tell the answer. He then checked the clock and found that it was already 9:30 pm, but now he didn't feel like taking any sleep then. It was perhaps due to his unusual resting pattern change, which made him sleep during the afternoon till then. So he decided to get off of his bed and to spend some time outside. He asked his buddy if he wanted to come or not, but sadly he yawned and skipped that out. So he alone came out of the room.

After walking through the dark lonely corridor, he came to the large glass window screens beyond which was a little patch of land and then it was the sea. He opened the window, stepped out of it, wore the slippers lying down and walked forward towards the sea. It was all him who was awake at that time in that place, at least for him! But it was a very peaceful and serene view around him. A slow mild breeze tickled him and passed him away which made him to look at the sky.

The sky was clean with a number of stars twinkling there with a crescent moon to the right. That view wasn't the most extraordinary one but it was definitely one of the peaceful and calm days in the sky. He sat down on the ground, enjoying the cool breeze flowing now and then with small waves crashing to the shore.

 **"Ash"** , some pokemon called him. He heard it and looked around to see who it was. Then he came upon his one of the eeveelutions, was Umbreon. "Umbreon! What are you doing over there?", he asked to her. She walked towards him while replying, **"Why. I come here everyday and look at the sky"** , in soft and warm voice. After she reached to him, she took a seat beside him and raised her head to the sky.

 **"Isn't this beautiful Ash? It is much more calm and peaceful up there than yesterday"** , she told calmly to him while savouring the night sky. Ash again looked at the sky and said, "Yea, I think you are right", he replied in agreement and kept on looking at the sky. And then there was a long silence. Both had nothing to talk, yet they didn't wanted to stay quite. They wanted someone to speak upfirst.

Ash's vision was then shifted to the dim yellowish light which was emitted by umbreon's yellow rings. He looked at her and the rings from which the light was emitting very deeply. He was kinda spellbound by the site of her, open in the field, added with that light which glorified her image in that night. The ears of her which was floating loosely in the soft flow of air, with the face of her enjoying it, added an another degree of beauty.

"You are looking beautiful Umbreon!", he voiced out unconsciously. But the moment later, he realised and covered his mouth with his hands and blushed for a moment. She looked at him while tilting at him with a innocent flattered face. Then she got up from her place turned her posture towards him and said, **"Thank you Ash. It was very kind of you"** , in reply and slowly made her way towards him, till the time, she practically climbed on him from the front, while making her way by moving her forelimbs towards his neck while stretching her hind limbs.

Ash was surprised by this move. He hadn't expected her to do something like that, so early and that to so late at night. "Umbreon...what are you doing?", he uncomfortably asked her while looking at the side. Wasn't it obvious, she wanted to do the same thing which every other girl(almost every girl) wants to do with you. But Umbreon was one of the two in eeveelutions of Ash who was sensible enough to understand that _that_ should not work out like this, but again looking at the progress of Ash hitting a girl, compelled her to take an bold action.,

 _ **(Lemon ahead**_ _ **)**_

 **"Ash I love you. Please give to me also"** , she chirped to him while moving her head towards his. On hearing this, Ash's red cheeks even got redder and when he turned his head towards her, he found her face right in front of him. As a result he was shocked and lost the balance and landed on his back which in turn pushed Umbreon towards his face, until their lips matched up completely.

Ash's eyes shot open when she started to kiss him. She kept her forelimbs on his shoulder and descended her head to kiss him. She was kissing him very passionately, feeling her body is on fire. But for our rookie player Ash, he was still dense to understand, what to do next. He couldn't able to reciprocate it back to her.

She then opened her mouth took out her tongue and knocked at Ash's mouth for entrance. Like before, he allowed her and began to roll his tongue with hers. At least he could use his instincts to cope up the situation. He could feel how soft her tongue was and was little salty too, but he didn't mind. They continued for a minute till they were exhausted and pull their mouth out to breath some air. For Umbreon, this was a new experience. She hadn't expected this to be so sensual for her.

They were still panting hard after the session. After they got normal, she asked, **"It was very good. I've never experienced something like this ever. Did you like it as well?"** , him with a cheery smile while expressing her estachy about that moment. Ash was still in trance about that situation. But after a second or two, he returned back to the real world and said, "Yes, yes...I liked it", hurriedly. so that she does not get disappointed. She simpered to him, licked his his cheek and told, **"Then I must continue with it** **"** , him and backed down her way, till the spot, she wanted to stop. She used her paw, took out one of the nair, hooked it with the pull tab and opened the zip. She pulled back her nair and burrowed her paw inside it, removed the boxer and let out the beast she was waiting to see.

As she had expected, it was a solid piece of muscle which one of Ash's human friend was riding on. She could also smell a peculiar kind of aroma coming from his manhood which even revved up the fire burning in her skin. She started to generate saliva, which was coming out of her mouth in anticipation on seeing that piece of meat.

Then she couldn't wait any longer and filled her mouth with that delicious piece of meat. When she started to do it, Ash was in heaven. He was lost in the sensation and was not able to come out. The feeling of Umbreon rolling her tongue around his cock and moving her head in and out was much much more than he could ever take. **"Are you liking this Ash"** , she asked him with sceducting tone. He replied, "Very much", while moaning. Thank Arceus, the time she and and her friends spend in those porn manga was then actually paying off. The things which were written on it were all true.

She continued to pump in and out with slight change in angles and playing with his balls with her paws, till he reached his limits and sprayed his semen into his mouth. That was unexpected for her, but nonetheless she tried to take all that he supplied and swallowed it. It was gooey and little sweet, so she didn't minded. Now is the time for the main event.

She then advanced towards him again, but no so much, just to align her rear with his manhood in position. She turned her head to Ash and requested, **"Ash, please hold me tight and thrust your cock into my pussy. My own body weight is much less to counter the force of your trust, so if you hold me and then thrust, then it will be alright"** , while asking him to do.

Ash was then stunned. He couldn't able to react. He wasn't supposed to do _this_ with her in human form. But, he couldn't image how he would insert it in her, knowing that the size of his manhood is way big for her. But again, he can't do it with her in human form. "Umbreon, are you sure you want to do this. Arceus told me to mate pokemons with my pokemon form only, but my pokemon form's cock is very large for you to handle", he asked her with little depression and sadness in him. He didn't wanted to violet any more of Arceus' rules or else he might destroy this whole earth.

She also understood his situations thoroughly. She wrapped him from his chest with her forelimbs, looked at him with bright determined and caring eyes and said, **"You don't have to worry Ash? Nothing can happen to us. With our love and passion, we can pass though any situation"** , to him, calming his feelings.

Ash could understand her feelings. She was right! If they have each other's support, nothing can stop them from backing up. So he wrapped her hand around her to hug her and to continue the act. The pokemon touched her pussy on his erect cock, which was pushed by Ash. It was much harder than what he had felt with Giselle. After pushing some two inch, he started to pant. He was also enjoying the sensation which he was getting while doing that, along with Umbreon. Continuing that, he came to the point of her barrier, which decide her virginity. He looked at her and found she was tensed about it, but in spite of that, she smiled at him and asked him to continue in one shot.

Ash breathed in some air and with all his force, inserted it completely. Then she immediately cried out in pain, but was muffled by Ash mouth holding hers. He waited for her to stabilise because he didn't liked what she was going through. Later he found alright and she asked him to continue, pulled it out and pushed it in and repeated the cycle.

It was feeling good now for both of them. Umbreon now could feel and understand why the other two were so desperate to get his cock. They could somehow simulate what it would be like having his cock. And now she could tell them, how it is like to feel it so closely. **"Oh Yes! Oh Yes! Do it harder. I want everything you have"** , she demanded from him. Ash obliged to her request and pushed in all what he had got. He could then feel that the number of times he pushed it, it was getting easier for him to slide it in.

So without any delay, he thrusted in and out completely, feeling her wet pussy. After a minute or so, he uttered, "I'm about to cum" quickly. She also replied, **"Me two, lets do it together"** , in happy moaning voice. With some more thrusts, he finally ejaculated in her, with her own cum coming out of the pussy.

Later we could see that Ash was sleeping in his own room very calmly and Umbreon was resting inside her pokeball like him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the evil gangs_

We find ourselves in between a round table conference where the head of the evil organisations were sitting on their designated chairs.

"As you said Charon, we all have prepared all the machines as per your blueprints. Now what would be our next step", said Giovanni seriously, while folding his hands underneath his chin and rested his head on it. The scientist stood up from his chair, took out a remote and pressed a button. Then all the lights in the room became dimmed and a holographic 3D image popped up from the table.

It showed a miniature version of kanto, johto and all the regions in separate sections at one end and from another a big, very big(in comparison to the sizes of the regions depicted there) aircraft, was situated over there. "Now gentlemen and ladies, this is the ship we are going to use for our plan. We will install all the weapons on it and get on with it.", started to explain and paused for a bit and again pressed a button. It was then the ship started to move. When it came close to the regions, it started to fire immediately with lasers, missiles, machine guns etc. As he zoomed into the picture, all could see that fire, destruction, wrecked buildings, all were situated and more or less looked like living hell.

"But Charon, our goal is to rule the world, not to destroy it", asked Lusamine to him. She was kinda confused. Why would they would cause so much destruction if they want to rule it? In response, he coughed and answered, "This is the the extreme decision we can take if we can't get it on hold as we imagined" to her.

He again faced the audience and continued, "Since we finished all the construction phase work, we need to proceed to the ingredient phase. We need all the eighteen elemental crystal stones and three orbs of life. Once we get those in, we can use that power to operate the machines and use them to rule the world", he phased the last part with an evil laugh. Everyone listened to him and was well satisfied with the plan and also joined him in the laugh, except for Lusamine.

She wasn't fully against this place, but they were relying more in power than in strategy. Relying more on power is not healthy for a plan to success, especially for a big plan like this. But she couldn't argue with them about this. All men are same. Even Lysandre taking a part in that.

"So how are we going to find those things", asked Archie to Charon. He then cleared his throat before speaking and said, "Look here", while pressing another button on the remote. Now the screen was showing the world map with all the regions and some red dots pointed on the map. "We just need to visit those place and begin our search. It would be easy you could catch a legendary pokemon native to that region. We can they ask them where is it located", to him and all. But one or two people were having doubts as to how they would communicate with those pokemons. So when Ghetsis asked this, he replied, "We will use Giovanni's Meowth which could talk like humans".

The Team Rocket's boss bit his lower lip when he said it and looked at other with uneasiness. When he asked him to bring it when they would go, he replied, "I don't have it or Jessie or James. I've fired them out of my organisation some years ago because they were being nuisance and degrading the name of 'Team Rocket'.", with a tinge of pessimistic tone. Why he need to do that when their big roll is yet to come then.

"Can't you just call them back. They would be more than happy if you personally do so", adviced Lysandre who was well aware of those trio from the Kalos incidence. But he shook his head sideways and added, "Even if I want to, I don't know where to find them. I don't have any personal contacts of them. So it would be waste of time to find them and begin our mission as soon as possible", it with regret, but the last part, he was trying to cover up his mistakes and thrown a light to their latest project.

"Ok, we shall begin from tomorrow", announced Charon from his post. Everyone agreed with it. And begin to set up whatever they needed to their vehicles which they would need to find it.

* * *

 _Next day with Ash_

It was bright in the morning. Sun was rising up the sky. There were some small flying pokemons nearby in the sky and our Ash was way to busy on his bed. He was sleeping without any care around the world. Sunlight was then penetrating through the crevices of the curtains and fall on his face. He furrowed his eyebrows since the light was very intense, which couldn't gave any extra minute to let him slip. Alas he had to wake up from his slumber with a refreshing yawn and bid the new day welcome.

Then he started to finish all his daily chores while brushing, bathing, etc. When he finished, it was 7:30am. He then moved to the kitchen to see if the breakfast was ready or not. But he was pleasantly surprised that they all managed to do it on time. Most of the time, he need to cook his own breakfast, and once is a while his pokemon would do the same for him. But now, he was greeted with the full course breakfast model. Everything was there before him. So without any waiting, he jumped into the food and started to chew up every last bite available.

After fifteen minutes, he was well ready. He changed his form, wore his dress code and was near his shoe rack to take his shoes out. He turned round to his new big family waved at them and went out.

They also turned back and went back to their original places and started to work. Out of them, Delia asked Gardevoir, "Do you know, when does Ash comes back?",her. Knowing that her son is also a world famous scientist, she wanted to know when does he come back. For any worker, it would have been eight hours a day or maximum twelve, but she didn't exactly knew how long did he need to stay there.

Gardevoir looked at her for a moment and took a deep comical sigh. She again turned to her and said, "Well, he usually comes by 11:30pm or 12:00am and if he is too busy, he would come at 1:00am or 2:00am at night.", while explaining her. She became extremely shocked when she learnt it. She thought it was a part of the lie which Latias told her at the beginning. But no, he really comes that late at night.

"That's why we always misses the 'family feeling' without him", said Cresselia with a depressed tone. Delia then understand, being a scientist is not that easy. It was lucky that professor Oak just had his personal lab and Tracy as his assistant, or else he would have been in the same case like her son is in now.

* * *

 _With Ash in the lab_

We now find that our Ash has changed his outfit into the lab dress code manner and was analysing some DNA samples that they gave him. After a while when his research was complete, Mark came to him with some data and said, "Sir, have a look at this. I've found some peculiarity in this pokemon", with little surprised and astonished voice and and handed over the data to him. He looked through it and even he was having the some doubts as well.

In the data was a study of a mantine from the oceans of Alola. There they found some of those pokemons who were behaving and acting very different that the other ones. The compounds that are present are also different that a normal mantine. And by judging those extra compounds, they couldn't be obtained by eating some unknown thing. So that must mean, someone or something purposely did this! But who?!

"Looks like we have to investigate more about this. It would be wise to send some of our facility to visit that place and do the research.", he advised while looking at the data. He wasn't sure that if it's a mutation of a bunch of those mantine or someone purposely mixed some chemicals in it. "Then, why don't you go and visit the place...You are one of the top scientist which anyone has known. Your research is more valuable than anyone's. Plus, you haven't taken any long leave. It would be wise for you to enjoy this trip and in the meanwhile relax there", Mark explained with some valid points. He had seen him working so hard, even sometimes taking burden of others. It would be mean if it continued like that. They also need to give something back to him.

"But I...", Ash tried to speak against this, but a lady from the other side of the row, stood up and said, "No 'but's and 'not's. You have done way more than what would our own siblings would have done in our time of need. Now it's your time to relax and leave all your duties to us", while she bumped on her chest lightly to show their eagerness towards him.

Now Ash had given up. There was no way he could have won against all the people present over there. He replied, "Ok ok, you win. I'll go, but call me if anything goes wrong", with adding a warning to them. They all smiled and continued, "We will" and bowed in front of him.

* * *

 _Back at the house_

It's been about two hours since he had went out for work. The scientist people were in the personal lab of Ash with Mewtwo, conducting their own experiments. Delia and all the cooks were preparing for their lunch while the others were either excurting out in the sea or just enjoying the beach. Then suddenly the door bell rung. It was strange. It wasn't the time for Ash to come back, nor that anyone comes to that island to meet them. Then who could that be?

Serperior went to the door and opened it and found, it was ASH! People and pokemons were peeking through the side who came there, and was equally shocked to find Ash to come so early.

"What happened Ash? Did something happen?", Asked the worried mother. She came right up, leaving everything in the kitchen to find out about it. "It not like that mom! By tomorrow, I have to leave for Alola for some research work, so they let me go early and pack my bag", he answered plainly looking to everyone.

After hearing it, everyone got relieved. "So when are you leaving?", she asked. If he is going to Alola, it would take about a day to reach Alola in plane. So he must be leaving any minute. "I'm thinking like leaving after the lunch. In that way I will get enough every to fly to Alola".

What! He is thinking to fly to Alola than travelling in plane. Why? When she asked this, he answered, "Firstly, it would be faster than if I fly to Alola because", at there he took out his phone and checked the ETA of the flight from Kanto to Alola, and continued, "Would take me near about 22 hrs if I take the fastest airline out here. Secondly, if I book a ticket today, it would be at least 20 times more expensive than the normal price", explained to her.

She became disappointed a bit. Yesterday he told her that he won't have any financial faults if he does spend a little more than usual and now he is hiccuping to spent a little extra so that he himself does not get worked up! "Plus, If I fly to there, it would take around three hours to reach there in my full theoretical speed. But, since I haved trained very less with my own body, with average stamina...it will take around ten hours to reach there", he then justified his statement.

"Can we also come with you", Meloetta asked him doubtfully. It has been years she had left Alola region and came with Ash. She does not regret staying with Ash but she was missing her homeland. Maybe she and her friends can go.

Ash thought about it. He would be on a business trip and is expected only him to be there. For pokemons, he could still manage, telling that they were his pokemons, but what would he do about the humans!

"I dunno. I can manage with the pokemons, but what would I tell others about other people with me. I just can't rent a whole building for you all to day and say that I have done it for research", he reasoned with his conscience. If he show emotion in his work field, he would be nowhere to stay. It might sound harsh but it will be for the betterment.

The girls looked at each other with a bit of disappointment and then looked at him. They completely understand his situation. He wasn't going there for fun, rather he was going there for work. Diantha stepped forward towards him and said, "We understand this Ash. If you want, you can go without taking any of us and take only your pokemons. In this way, you will be accountable to others"

"Or we can use one more method", said Mew in her usual bright cheerful voice. "Let Ash go to Alola and when he reaches there, he can teleport some of us to him with the help of Mewmew. Now a days, he doesn't have much work other than to conduct experiments in the lab or to teleport us from place to place", she finished explaining him.

Violet clapped her hand with happiness and said, "Then it's decided. We are all going to Alola". Everyone couldn't agree anymore. In this way, they will all able to be with Ash.

"Ash, what kind of place is Alola? I haven't heard of that ever", asked Cynthia who literally travelled almost all the places in the world, now seems that she had left some places unvisited. So Ash turned at her with an energetic mood and replied, "Alola is a very exciting and wonderful place! It is mainly composed of four islands, surrounded by large stretches of blue ocean. I can tell from my experience that a depressed person like me, back then, could whole-heartedly enjoyed that place, then anyone can do it easily", while giving the full description of that place. They all became quite became curious about that place. It would be fun to go there.

After the lunch they had, Ash became ready with all the packages and told Mewtwo what to do. He agreed with without liking it. Ash turned into his Latios form and took Pikachu on his back and looked at his friends to wave bye, when suddenly, Delia came in front of him and asked, "Can I come with you? If you don't have any problem, I mean", politely to him. She shouldn't have asked it him. She knew, he wouldn't deny her request, but felt little sad when she realises that she wasn't doing a very good job. It would hurt his speed and stamina, and probably his work. But she couldn't control herself to do that!

 _"If you want, I can carry you on my back. It won't be a problem"_ , he replied plainly looking at her. So she quickly ran into the house and changed her outfit. When she came out, she was wearing that same outfit which she had chosen in front of Ash with a pearl necklace and a fancy handbag.

"Am I looking good?", She asked him. From his point of view, he couldn't believe that she was his mom. If was just simple dressing, but the makeover which turned out was a headturner for him. Anyone on the street would believe that she was a mother of 26 year old child. _"You are looking great mom!"_ , he exclaimed with a bit of surprise tone in his voice. He then lowered his body so she could board on him and then took her to their destination Alola.

* * *

 ** _Author's note:-_** _Sorry to take this long. I'm very being busy lately. I KNOW! I KNOW! I've been telling this for past many times, but the situations are like this, you know...uncontrollable. But anyhow, don't expect any update before April._

 _Thank you and TA TA!_


	9. Phase two complete- time to initiate

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **A/N:- _PLEASE PLEASE READ AND_ _REVIEW._**

* * *

RECAP

 _"If you want, I can carry you on my back. It won't be a problem"_ , he replied plainly looking at her. So she quickly ran into the house and changed her outfit. When she came out, she was wearing that same outfit which she had chosen in front of Ash with a pearl necklace and a fancy handbag.

"Am I looking good?", She asked him. From his point of view, he couldn't believe that she was his mom. If was just simple dressing, but the makeover which turned out was a headturner for him. Anyone on the street would believe that she was a mother of 26 year old child. _"You are looking great mom!"_ , he exclaimed with a bit of surprise tone in his voice. He then lowered his body so she could board on him and then took her to their destination Alola.

* * *

They were flying for an hour in high altitude. Ash kept the speed low as Delia was enjoying the view from up the sky. "Wow! This looks so good. We hardly can get a wider field of view in aeroplanes", she commented, as she looked down at the tiny looking houses, grasslands, big city expansion and so on.

Ash checked the wind and current flow in that time and asked her, _"Mom, please lean down your body. It's good time for me to take up the speed"_ , as he noticed the change in wind direction and velocity. So she kept Pikachu close to her face and leaned on his feathery body, which felt good according to her. Ash immediately jerked up mentally, which was also evidenced from his expression, when she pressed her body on him. He could feel her body closely, especially her boobs. He could tell that they were soft, but was little firm also.

At that thought, his face reddened up, but quickly shook his head to clear of his thoughts. The other two couldn't understand what was he doing, but they couldn't care for it as he gave them next instruction, _"Mom, Pikachu, hold me tight. I will be protecting you with my psychic, but do not solely rely on that. My main focus will be on speed"_ , with a fair bit of warning.

They agreed and soon enough, Ash made his eyes glow in blue. A bluish white light outlined them and covered their whole body. Then he flattened out his wings little more and shift them together at an angle. Then in a split second, he darted out at his max velocity, creating a loud sonic boom at that place.

Delia had closed her eyes, before he increased their speed, expecting something, not so good for her thing, but at the end, she felt nothing. She first thought he didn't increased his speed, so she slowly started to open her eyes. However, she was wrong. He did increase his speed. She looked at her side and saw they were passing each big cluster of cloud in a split second. She looked down and found every scape was changing rapidly. From village colony to open fields to big cities to again open fields. All were happening in seconds.

 _(TIMESKIP-4HRs)_

They were then at the top of a ocean. They were still at the same speed. Delia still laid flat on him, while holding Pikachu. She was feeling little bored and yawned a bit. She again kept her head near his neck and her free hand close to her face. She could hear Ash's heart beat from that place and she also felt his body getting warmer. She at that time craned her neck and look the side of his face.

She saw him breathing heavily and seemed to be thirsty. "Ash, are you thirsty?", she asked him. But he didn't replied. He did said that he would be focusing on his speed, so he might neglect her question as well.

 _(TIMESKIP-ANOTHER 4HRs)_

We now find Ash was using flash from his eyes, like headlights and was caring Delia and Pikachu. After a minute or so, Delia could see rays of light coming from a big island. Upon further decrease in gap, they could see a beach and more light from that place. She looked around and saw that the pacing of all the objects moving backwards has also reduced.

Ash then made a turn and landed them inside a forest. As soon as everyone boarded down, he lost his balance and fall down on land. He was also heaving very hard. "Ash are you alright?", she and Pikachu both asked simultaneously to him worriedly. He was not looking good at that time.

After a bit of breathing in, he said in between, _"I'm just tired a bit...I don't have the stamina to continue to fly for so long"_. "Wait here, I'm bringing something to drink. You look thirsty", she said hurriedly and left the place. She returned after five minutes and found he had much regained his energy and had stopped heaving. She gave him his can of juice, which he drank with the help of his psychic powers and teleported the cans to the nearby trash bin.

Then he was fully recovered. He transformed back to his human self and came out of the forest without anyone's notice. They started to walk in that place. Ash noticed a number of changes that took place there. It brought back memories to him, good and bad ones.

"So this is Alola?", his mother asked him, while looking at all the features of that place. "Yes, this is Mele Mele Island. One of the four largest islands of Alola", he told her, while explaining all the things that he had done over there. After a few minutes of walk, they had reached to Professor Kukui's house.

When they came close to the house, they saw an middle aged lady, more towards her older side, came out of the house. She had white hair, dark skin and wore a pharmacist's suit. When she climbed down the small stairs, her vision was once turned to the newcomers. As she focused on them, Ash called out, "Professor Burnet, It's me, Ash", while waving his hand.

She then recognises him and replied, "Ash Ketchum, is that really you?", with a rhetorical question. They then went towards her and she asked them to enter inside. "Honey, look who we have here today", she shouted to her husband. He was then in his lab room, with some reports. He came out of his room and presented himself in front of her.

She directed her hand towards them, which he followed and found that Ash had came to visit them. "Ash, it that you?", he asked in bewilderment. He wasn't expecting the Champion of champions to visit them all of a sudden. He rubbed his head and grinned, "Yea, I'm back Professor Kukui", and said along it.

He asked them to took a seat and started to chat with them. Burnet looked at him, Pikachu and the woman who was accompanying them. She gave a naughty smile inwardly and said, "Who is she Ash? Is she your wife?", while teasing them. When Pikachu heard it, he broke out in laughter. It was so hilarious, but it was kinda true.

"No, she is my MOM!", he answered while having his face all red. Even Delia's face was the same.

The old couple couldn't believe what he was saying. She was his mom! But she looked close to what Ash's age would be. She then explains that she had been using the methods which Aaron Carrolls had invented in order to look younger by using any psychic pokemon. They were heavily impressed on the result which it can bring. "So what brings you here 'champion' Ash?", he asked him cheerfully.

He again rubbed his head and replied, "You don't have to call me champion Professor Kukui. We came here to have a vacation. It's been a long time I have came to Alola!", politely. He was feeling little embarrassed when he saluted him with 'champion' title. The other two understood.

Then Professor Kukui remembered something and asked him, "Would you like to meet your pokemons?", he asked, even though he knew what would be the answer. "Yea Yea, why not", he enthusiastically answered. Why would he not like to meet his pokemons? Delia looked at him and asked, "Do you have pokemons here also. I thought you kept all of them in our house", with little confuse state. That house was big enough to keep a lot of pokemon, even if all the people living there release their pokemon, there would be reasonable space left to keep his pokemons.

When she asked, he laughed out for a bit and replied, "You know mom, if I want to keep all my pokemons with me, I would need whole Pallet Town to keep them". She was shocked to hear it. Pallet town was one of the largest semi-urban towns in Kanto. If he need whole of it, then it must be, he had a lot of pokemons!

"Have you decided where you will be staying? If not, you can stay over here with us!", she suggested. But Ash immediately denied while replying, "Sorry Professor Burnet, I have already booked a hotel in MeleMele Beach Resort area". She was stunned to hear it and added, "You should have at least informed us. You know hotels in Alola nowadays costs a bomb. And to top it all, they would ask a premium from a celebrity like you", while showing her regret for letting him choose a wrong path.

"I guess, it can't be helped. But thanks for asking. We will let you know if something stirs up", he replied, assuring her that they will need their help. Burnet smiled, giving an approval of his words. Soon they finished, Professor Kukui appeared with four pokeballs in his hands. He gave them to Ash and said, "There are the pokemons that you have given me under my care. They are healthy as ever and non of the, has ever caused us any trouble", while giving him a report of their pokemons.

Ash smiled at this pokemons and tossed them up into the air. When the lights from the pokeballs faded out, there was a brown and white wolf dog, a big wrestling cat, a robin hood pokemon and a mermaid. They all were happy to meet their trainer again and barked their name as a happy sign.

"Lycanroc, Incineroar, Decidueye, Primarina, welcome back. It's been long since we met", he said while trying to grab them into a large bear hug. So they also joined with him and reunited with their trainer once more. Delia and others were also happy to see Ash and his friends then playing and having fun with each other.

"Looks like the old Ash Ketchum which we all knew and love is still present in him", Burnet looked at them and got reminded how the days went by when Ash came and stayed with them, had fun and many more things. Those were some happy moments that she had ever seen!

Delia couldn't agree any better. She had also seen in his youth, how he would treat his pokemons like his own friends and still continues that trend in him. It was truly a miracle that he was not swayed by outside influence.

After having some more chat, they took a leave from them and headed towards their hotel. When they covered about half of the path, Delia asked him, "Ash, I want to know, how much did you had to pay for our stay in the hotel?", politely, hoping to get a straight cut answer from him. But the moment she asked him, he had s sweatdrop on his head and replied, "Let's not talk about this, please", while requesting her to avoid the topic.

But Delia wasn't in a mood to listen back then and barged on him by saying, "You tell me this instinct or else...", trying to threaten him to speak up. Now he had became tongue tied and started to babble his answer, "Ok ok, I am telling...they took about _sixty thousand pokedollars_ ", with comical expression but the last part he said in very low voice.

He hoped that she would not listen to it, but for Arceus' sake, she could hear it like when Mightyena tracts down their prey! When she heard it, her eyes became like dining plates. She was about to shout in the middle of the street, but luckily Ash caught her mouth and made her understood that they were in the public.

She then controlled herself and told him, "But why Ash? 60,000 pokedollars a lot of money. That would be close to the winning prize of kanto league. You can't waste that much money on just a hotel!". She was revolving around various emotions, but the most dominant ones were anger and sadness. Ash looked at her and saw how sad she was. She must be feeling depressed after knowing the face. He then kept a hand on her shoulder with gentle presence, which made her to look at the side of his face. He looked calm and determinant.

"I told this this mom before and I will say it again. Money would not be a problem for me. As long as everyone in our family is happy and satisfied, I won't mind spending extra. And besides, it is the only reason that I work so hard so no one has to see any bad days. I promise", he told her while looking at her eyes. The moon was behind his face, large, beautiful and calm, like him. The light from it, caused to form a shadow, when she looked at his face, but then also, she could see his true and honest eyes, bright and clear.

She then nodded with a happy smile and went to their hotel.

 _(Back with all the evil teams)_

We find all the leaders of the evil teams gathered up in a large basement where a large spacecraft like object was seen. It looked like a mix of sharpedo and Lugia. A grunt brought all the eighteen elemental stones and one brought the three life orbs, all cased in three layers of seals.

Everyone looked at those ornaments and gazed at them hungrily for their power, except for Lusamine. She wasn't like those morons would need excuses for more power and don't have the strength to wield it.

"I told you, finding these stones would be much simpler than finding Jessie, James and Meowth. We just needed to catch some legendary pokemons and see, we got it", Giovanni told others with his evil laugh. "Then we must also get rid of _it_ also", whispered Ghetsis into the ear of him. He nodded and asked him to conduct the necessary things. And so he went about of the basement.

After about ten minutes or so, Ghetsis came back with another person with him. "I'm glad that you came", Giovanni told him with appreciation. Lusamine then turned her head to see, who then came there. As soon as she fixed her eyes on that person, she was shocked to see him there.

"Faba, what's you are doing here?", she immediately asked him. When he heard it, he fixed his glasses with one finger and started to move towards her, "Didn't everyone tell you already, I'm the new member of this conglomeration representing Alola", which a sickening voice. She was again quickly turned to others and asked, "What is the meaning of this? Here I'm the one representing Alola, how did Faba join? He is just a scientist of my research lab", with little desperation and worry.

Everyone looked at Lysandre, signaling him to begin and so he said, "Lusamine, it's our humble request that you leave this facility at once. You are needed no more here", with deep and stern voice.

Lusamine started to get a bad feeling about this. She stepped back a little and asked, "But why, I have contributed so much for this project and you ask me to leave, just like that" with horror and bewilderment.

"I will repeat once more, leave now gracefully or else we will have to use brute force", the orange haired man told her with an evil grin and started to approach her.

* * *

 _(Back with Ash- sometime later)_

They finally reached the hotel and checked in. We find them in their room, which had two king size beds, a fridge, and a washroom. The room also had large glass window to see the landscape from the hotel. Pikachu jumped on to the soft fluffy bed and started to roll left and right in happiness. Ash looked at the clock and learnt that it was dinner time already. So he asked the room service guy to take the order and bring the meals.

When the meals arrived, everyone was surprised as how good the meals looked. It looked as if it was meant for some royal guests. So without wasting any time, they dug into their food. At around 9:30 pm, they finished with all the meals and went off to change their clothes in to night dresses. Ash changed in the washroom, while Delia changed in the living room. Then it was time to sleep. Delia took one bed whereas Ash and Pikachu took another and fall asleep.

At midnight, Delia abruptly opened her eyes. She again tried to go back to sleep, but could not go back. She turned left and then right and then again left, but nothing seemed to work. When she lifted her view, she saw Ash sleeping peacefully. She smiled at her son and tried again to go back to sleep. But she could only close her eyes and not get any sleep. What kind of mysterious night was that!

She then removed the blanket from her and sat on her bed. Even though the lights were off, faint light of the moon was entering from the window and was landing on Ash's face. The curtains were dancing in waves, making the light shift it's face on him and twirled on his body from place to place.

She for Arceus' sake was blushing at that sight. She didn't know, what had taken in her, which making her feel so weird. She did confessed to Ash, her own son, but she did know herself that she also wanted to do _it_ with him also. It seemed that her body was not in her own control and she started to move towards his bed. As she came close, she removed Pikachu from his side and placed him on her own bed.

She again returned and took a side on his bed and laid with him. Her blushing got intensified when she was with him, face to face. He looked so masculine when he was at sleep. Delia couldn't help but to hold his head and tuck it under her chin, close to her heart.

As soon as she did that, Ash opened his eyes. He tried to look around and found that his mom was holding his head close to her. This also made him blush as he could see her cleavage, was erecting his boner.

"Mom, what are you doing on my bed?", he asked with surprise confusion. Instead of answering that question, she said, "Ash I need you. I don't know why but each time I go to sleep, I always get picture of you and then a fantasy of you and me having sex. I feel so ashamed, yet I cannot able to control my emotions. Please Ash, help me",while pleading with innocent eyes.

Ash felt sad when she made that face. She really need him. He knew she could not ask it from him directly which some of the others can, yet he didn't show any response when he felt something was going on like this.

He then embraced her from the back and said, "You don't have to request me like this mom. I will do anything to please you", with a confident smile on his face, which also showed care and calmness in him.

Delia started to have tears of joy and planted a kiss on his lips. Soon he started to return it with same intensity, with equal love. After a moment or so, that simple gesture of love turned into a hunger of lust. They started to kiss deep and finally opened their mouth to let each other's tongue to roll in.

Delia could sense that he was doing same like her husband used to do in their teens. He was also moving his tongue in the same reflex which her husband use to do. She was so happy that he was doing _that_ with her. After five minutes or so, they left each other, while forming a glittering strand of saliva from their mouth.

"Wow Ash, you kissed me just like your father used to do...now what would you like to do, it feels like I'm turned on again", she said the first part happily while kissing him on his forehead. But the second part, she said with seduction and leaned on him, exposing her breasts. Ash started to blush and his heartbeat increased. He was also sweating to see her like that. "I don't know...whatever you like", he said while stammering. It was being hard for him to concentrate on his words while turning his views away from her breasts.

She thought for a while and suggested, "Let's do pose 69. Will you be ok with it", while asking him. He instantly started to have a number of question marks on his head for what she meant. She smiled lecherously and told, "You don't have to worry. Let me guide you", and she asked him to open his clothes, which he did and she also opened her clothes, giving a good look to each other.

She then made him to lay straight on the bed while she turned around her side, exposed her rear above his face. Delia then turned her head back to it's normal place and saw his cock was already erect. Perhaps due to all the teasing.

"Now start licking my pussy while I do my job with your cock", she informed and she started her service. She hold his cock with one hand and slowly inserted it on her mouth. Almost instantly, he started to get sensation, which he tasted from Giselle and Umbreon. He was feeling quite happy and excited about this.

He also mustn't forget his role in the act! He first tried to get a good look of her birth canal. He was hesitating to do anything around there, but gaining courage from his mother, who was servicing his own cock, he must also do the same with her cunt. So he first gave a small lick to her vaginal lips. It tasted weird but for his mom, it gave an immense pleasure. She stopped her own job to savour that one sensation.

With the first hit, he licked it again and again, whether he liked it or not. He need to satisfy his mom. While in the middle of the process, he noticed a small dot like structure at the upper base of the lips. He smudged it with his thumb to see what it was, but he could see more magnified moarning from his mom.

"Yes honey, do that more, more, oh yeaas", she requested her in between her moan. So he did it. Then he got an idea of licking her pussy while rubbing that area. As a result, she forgot her own job and started to enjoy herself. "Oh yeas, oh yeas...OH YEAAAS!", she moaned while he was doing it. Finally, with a last strike, she moaned her best, which also released a fluid on his face and some into his mouth. In surprise, he gulped it in by mistake.

Delia removed herself from her son's face saw it. She covered her own face with embarrassment of what she had done. Without a word, she took an edge of the blanket and removed all the liquid from his face. "I'm sorry Ash, I could not control myself. You were doing so good, I couldn't believe that you have never done this", she apologised him while praising him for his good work. Ash rubbed his head with that fluttery and replied, "Really, but I was just following my instinct and my curiosity, nothing else", being modest.

She then realised that she had forgotten her role in the process. She was so soaked in that sensation, she forgot everything else in this whole world. So she gone to resumed it, while to be hold by Ash. He looked at him with a shy guilty face and asked, "Can we not do this? I don't like this idea, instead I would like to do what I did with Giselle.", her with a fare share of blush on his face.

She looked at him and smiled. She then kept a hand on his cheek and said, "You don't need to feel sorry for it. Whatever you like, I will do it. Actually it's the men's job to decide what to do or not. But since you are not experienced enough, we are trying to help you", politely. She would not do anything which he did not like. Ash also smiled at her.

"Now which pose would you like, you lay down and i do the work or I lay down and you do the work", she asked him genuinely asked him. But she later though, he would not make his mother do the hard work, so she pinned down him on the bed and said, "Wait a minute, I need to do something before this", into his ears and climbed down from the bed.

She switched on the night lamp and took her purse and took out a sheet of tablets. She then took a glass of water with her and took one of the tablets and swallowed it with the help of the water. After she had confirmed that she had successfully took it, she returned back to him while closing the lamp.

When he asked her, what she had done, she had replied, "It's an instant contraceptive pill. It will not allow any ovum to release", to him, making him surprise. She was well prepared beforehand.

Ash then watched as she climbed on him like his Umbreon did and paused when she got a hold of his shoulder. She then aligned her pussy above his cock for perfect penetration. As soon as she did, they both experienced a sheer amount of sensation, chilling down his spine. Ash looked at her, who was little nervous, but still pushed herself, till his whole cock was into her body.

As she was sliding down his cock, Ash felt good about it. When she had reached her point, she rested her body on his hand hugged him. Unknown to Ash, he used is instincts by using one hand to hold around her from the back and the other, he used to hold her boob and suck it in. As he did, she lifted her rear and then smashed it down.

"Oh yeas, yes baby, do that more", she cooed while she pistoned her rear on his staff. From Ash'a side, while he was sucking her tit, liquid substance came into his mouth. It was little warm and sweet. He instantly realises that it was her milk. Was she lactating still then? Who knows, but who cares as long as Ash enjoyed his energy drink from his mom.

He continued to savour into her lower lips as he pushed his cock in and out, in and out while sucking her tit. He changed the right breast to her left and started to suck in. "More honey more, your mom needs you more, push it to the limits", she seductively said while moaning in between.

So he speeded up his pistoning, up and down, while enjoying the sensation of the inner side of her mom. After a few seconds of doing, he announced, "Mom! I'm about to ejaculate", while controlling it till she gave any answer. She nodded and said, "Ok honey, do it inside my pussy", with a loving smile.

He also nodded and with a final thrust, he cummed in her, filling her cavity with his sperms. They started to pant heavily after the tedious execution. Few minutes have passed and we see Ash and Delia were looking at each other happily, while each keeping their hand on other's cheek.

"Are you feeling satisfied mom?", he asked her with his handsome smile. She looked at him with her amber eyes at him with a clear smile and buried her face in his chest. "I haven't been so satisfied like this in ages", she whispered into his ear sweetly and hugged him tightly.

"Mom, can I ask you something?", he inquired immitatedly. She quickly looked at his face with confusion as in what he would ask. He concentrated his willpower and said it in a moment. "Can I insert it in you and then sleep in that position, if you don't have any problem, I mean", he asked her. That would be the first time when he willingly asked something like that from a girl.

She was confused as first of what he meant by it. But judging from his blushing, she understood what he was telling her. She didn't responded to him, instead he took his cock and manually inserted it into her pussy and stayed with him. "Is this you wanted from me honey, then I won't mind it at all", she chirped while she kissed him on his lips and went to sleep peacefully with him.

 _(TIMESKIP- DAYTIME)_

Morning was in the rise and Ash was still on his bed. When the angle of view was widen, it was also noticed that Delia was also sleeping with him. He softly opened his eyes and looked that his mom had already woke up and she was looking at him. "Did you had a goodnight sleep honey?", she asked him cheerfully.

He nodded and to move his body, until he noticed that some kind of force was stopping him from moving. When he looked around, he found, his cock was inside her pussy, yet he somehow lost its sensation. He looked up and found that she was still naked, in fact, he was naked as well. Everything seemed to have cleared out from his mind.

He then asked her to move her hips away from him, so he would be released and get ready for his work. After all the works that were necessary to cover, he finished them all and returned back to the main room. He saw Delia had also got back to her usual form and had ordered their meals. He also saw Pikachu was still on the bed, dozing deeply.

When they sat down to have their breakfast, she asked, "One thing I forgot to ask you?", with little horror and surprise. He looked at her seriously with his eyes fixed and waiting for some important thing to be told by her. "Did you liked my chests?", shed asked him, after cutting off all her suspense.

Ash immediately fall down with comical relief after hearing it. What that even important at all?! "Ash I am not kidding, please seriously tell me, did you like my breasts?", she asked again with concern. Ash looked at her while rubbing his back of the head and was trying to get an answer for her. "Yes, your breasts were almost like Giselle's, but hers were little bigger and your one is little softer", he answered while looking straight to her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank goodness! I thought you wouldn't like anyone else's except who has better breasts than the one you have first laid your hands on. I am so happy", happily. She couldn't have been happier than that. Ash was amazed to see that in her. It was just a simple face, how can it be an important topic for her? When he asked that form her, she replied, "You may not know, but to a girl, her breasts, her hips and her virginity matters. They are something with which you can be proud off. Like for men, having a bigger penis means that more girls would like him since he can give them more pleasure than the small ones, likewise for girls, having those things would assure her that she would get something good for her", while explaining the virtue of the topic.

This also made Ash little sad since his cock wasn't big by any means. When he took baths in the public baths, when he travelled, he saw people with so long penises, which would leave him into wonder, how can it be possible. Delia noticed that his face and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked back at her with little sad face, since he felt his mom and Giselle were not actually satisfied like they had told him.

"Ash, don't feel sad. Just because you don't have large penis, we won't like you, it's a grave mistake from your part. Sure girls tend to love people with bigger penis more, but that is not all what a true sensable girl will see. A girl also looks for a good person inside him. That is what makes girls fall in love with the guys, and that is the reason we all fell in love with you. Having bigger penis can create only a minute last bonding, but a bigger heart can create a bond everlasting, even which lasts till the eternity. So don't be upset, we all are and will be satisfied with you.", she told her while hugging him close to her heart.

It opened his eyes, when he heard it. He was in a wrong believe that no one was satisfied, instead they were fully satisfied with him. He parted from her with good believe and looked at Pikachu who was still on his bed. He got up from his place and went to him to wake him up.

"Pikachu, time to wake up. You wouldn't want your breakfast to be missed, would you?", he told him, while shaking him to wake him up faster. After a few minutes of struggle, he finally opened up his eyes. He blinked them for a couple of times and finally stood up like rubbing one of them. "Pikachu, haven't you got any sleep yesterday? This isn't like you to wake up late in the morning?", he asked then simply.

After giving a big yarn and looked at him. **"Yea, how do you expect me to sleep while you and your mom moan loudly in the night"** , he said annoyedly. He crossed his arms and looked at him.

Ash's face quickly turned red as he said it. He couldn't believe that he was awake, listening to them. **"I was trying to sleep but you two were so engulfed in your own world that you had forgotten about me altogether. Later in the morning, when I woke up, I was you and your mom were still on your bed. So I didn't disturbed you two and gone back to complete my sleep"** , he added. He didn't liked it at all that he was being neglected by them.

Ash joined his hands and said, "Pikachu, I'm sorry. I will try to make it up with anything you want", to them emotionally. He had closed his eyes and started to think, what he would want for himself. He then opened his one eye and looked through the corner of it and asked, **"Anything?"** , again. At that, he nodded rapidly. **"Ok, then I will let you know later, better prepare for the worst because I can ask for ANYTHING I like"** , said with a nasty grin on his face.

Wow! That look on his face was sure of the dreadful ones that Ash had ever seen. He still remembered when he asked to search for the finest set of tomatoes in Kalos. He knew that tomatoes were not exactly grown there, just to punish him, he made him hunt it around the whole region and finally got it in a old village. When he got that, he ordered him to prepare Ketchup out of it. So after much efforts, he created it and satisfied his soul.

He then got remembered that he had already warned him that next time, he would do even worse than that. Just that the thought of it, gave him shiver. Luck enough, he needn't spend that much time since Delia called them to have their breakfast.

Sometime later, when they finished and got ready, Ash took out his two pokeballs and tossed them up in the air. "Incineroar, Decidueye, I choose you!", he called out and the two pokemons appeared before him.

"Listen, I would be going out for some work and I might come late at night. So protect my mom, if anything goes wrong", he ordered them and then left the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. They let out a sigh each, little disappointed that they were not taken out for a battle instead, they need to take care of his mom!

"Don't worry you two, I will try my best to make things livelier", she said, while petting their heads with her arms. As soon as she did, Incineroar purred like a litten and said, **"As you say. Ash's mom is also my mom"** , in his language while Decidueye just blushed in embarrassment as she need to treat them like children. _Oh C'mon Incineroar, don't behave like this! It's irritating_ , he thought while he witnessed the fire cat acting like a baby.

 _(SCENE CHANGE- WITH ASH)_

Ash had changed his form into the scientist and was walking towards the harbour. When he came to the institute which controls all the boats and vessels of the Alola region, Ash visited the recipient of that branch.

"Hi, Can I take the laboratory ship of WHOP has sent for me", he asked him. He looked at the man with the Pikachu and asked, "Yes, but I would like to confirm your identity please", while trying to help Ash. He then took out his ID and handed over it to him. The recipient took it from him and registered under the computer data and given back to him.

He then called out, "Rowan, ask Clark to prepare the ship AJ-109 immediately and report me when it is ready", to the clerk closest to him. He then turned to him and told, "Mr. Carrolls, I am afraid you have to wait for some time. Please have a seat there and we will call you when it is ready for use", with a bit of regret. He understood and sat in the waiting seat for his turn.

For about fifteen minutes, Ash waited, while reading a magazine. Suddenly an announcement was made, "Mr. Carrolls, your ship is ready, please go to dock no 19.". So he took off from the room to the dock. When they were calling it a ship, Ash assumed that it would be quite large and he would need to recruit some members on the ship, but when he reached the place, it was quite smaller than what he had imagined. It seemed four people could operate the ship to it's full potential.

He boarded the ship and took off from that place. He sailed it till no one could see him and he changed back to his formal form. He then closed his eyes and used telepathy to contact Mewtwo. _"Mewtwo, please send Mellody, Daisy and Professor Juniper as soon as possible"_ , he asked him. After a second, a reply came, _"I will my master. I am going right away to inform them and send them to your location as I can"_ , in his fashion.

Ash then gone under the deck and checked all the equipments in there. "Pikachu, go to the deck and check if all the girls have came or not. And if they have, tell them to wait", he asked his buddy to do the job. He nodded and left from the scene. Then it was only Ash remained over there, segregating all the parts in there, positioning them, initialising them to scan and collect data.

After the hard work, he came back on the deck while dusting of his clothes to find all of them had arrived. "So you all arrived. Thanks for coming", he told them to appreciate their effort. They smiled and told it was nothing.

"Mellody, please take the charge of this ship and you will be assisted by Daisy", he told her with serious voice, which made her and Daisy to look at each other and agree. Ash then turned to the professor and asked, "Professor Juniper, please go to the laboratory under the deck and get prepared to test some samples which I am about to give", her with the same voice.

She nodded at that, but she puffed her cheeks and said, "You shouldn't call me 'professor Juniper'. Just 'Juniper' is enough", to him. She didn't liked that being a girlfriend of Ash, he need to address her so formally. He laughed idiotically with a sweat drop and said, "I guess, it's my habit", while looking a side. He actually didn't know what to say.

"Well, I won't be convinced if you keep calling me 'professor Juniper'. You have to call me 'Juniper' or else I won't be doing your work", she told him, which almost sounded like a spoiled little brat asking someone to do something.

He looked at her and found she was looking at him while she bend her back towards him and looked up at him. This caused her to reveal her bouncy breasts for him. When he saw them, he was all covered with red paint and was again finding a hard time to resist them. Day by day, he was sure becoming horny. "Ok..ok I understood. Juniper, please get ready to test some samples which I would be giving you", he said very uncomfortably.

After listening, she smiled and stood straight up again and descended down to the deck laboratory. She purposely done that to him, so that he couldn't deny her. That was evidently noticed by Mellody and Daisy, who were repenting for straightforwardly agreeing on him, or else he would have took notice in them also.

"Ok girls, are you ready", he asked them with high spirit. They nodded, but it seemed that Mellody had something in her mind. She approached to Ash and leaned on him. "Ash I am very tired. Please fill me up with your love portion", she whispered seductively. Ash immediately blushed when she said and laid her one hand on his crotch.

Daisy closed her mouth in surprise. She didn't expect her to be so bold at him. She then also wished that she had also done that! But when she touched that area, Ash quickly took her hand away from it and said, "Stop Mellody, we are here at a work and not to play around. If you can't control yourself, I would have to ask Mewtwo to send you back and call someone else", while scolding her. He becomes very serious when it comes to his work. He can't allow any nuisance around him.

She nodded, adhering to his warning and had a small drop of tear in each of her eyes in sadness. But Ash didn't noticed it and gone back to his business. With that everyone also got into their work.

With Ash, he tied a small can with a string and thrown it down on the water. When it was completely immersed, he pulled it out from the water and put on the floor. He then took a small drop of it with a spoon and placed it in a tester, which was connected to his mobile. The results came up after two minutes and found there WERE some abnormalities in the water. He then asked Pikachu to send that can of water to Professor Juniper and get a through test of it. He need a quick result of it.

In the meanwhile, he took out his one pokeball and called, "Primarina, I choose you", out to her. She then appeared in front of him and asked, **"How can I help you today master"** , in very mannerly way. Ash sighed at that and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, not to call me master, and by the way, I need your help in something", to her. She nodded to help and asked what she needed to do.

He so answered, "Primarina, first smell and look at this water", while asking her to sample that water. After she did, what he told, he asked, "Do you think any water pokemon or any pokemon in general who lived under this water and survive", while they moved at the edge of the ship and looked down at the water. She thought for a moment. It wouldn't be tough for her to tell this, since she was native to that land and she had been saying there ever since she had been caught by Ash. After every info she could gather in mind, she began,

 **"It varies from pokemon to pokemon and from their habitat in general. Pokemons like Magikarp and Feebas can stay in this water but I don't think they could also survive here for much long"** , she answered to him. He understood. It would have caused that mantine to mutate. He then looked down at the water. "I wonder how many pokemons are affected by this", he voiced out while running his train of thoughts. Primarina looked at him after hearing it from him and asked, **"Would you like me to check down there"** , him.

Ash then immediately said, "NO, you wouldn't go! If anything happens to you, I couldn't be able to forgive myself", the first part shouting to his pokemon in despair and the second part while hugging the pokemon with depressed mood. She also hugs her trainer with equal feelings and said, **"You don't have to worry. Nothing will happen to me. And besides, I have a plan"** , while resting her head on his shoulder.

They then separated and Primarina again begun, **"I will use aqua ring to cover myself and then dive down in the water. In this way I would be protected from this poisonous water"**. That would be a cool plan. The speciality of Aqua Ring is that, it would not allow minor damages to your body and if she could keep that up for long then the harmful substances would not give any effect to her.

Ash thought about it and asked "I know, but how long can you keep this up?" while being anxious. He knows for the fact that Aqua ring cannot be maintained for long. Only skilled pokemons who use it regularly can keep that for around ten minutes. And judging from his training with her, he highly doubt that she could even keep that for two minutes.

Primarina giggled when he said that to her. Now it would be the chance for her to show him her skills. **"Just wait and see"** , she said in proud manner while keeping her fin like hand near her chest and quickly then formed her ring of pure water. She covered every inch of her body with that water and dived down into the water.

She noticed emptiness in that water and the light percolation was pretty low compared to what it should be there. As she swimmed forward and little down, she noticed something was there in her sight. When she came to that thing, she saw a dead luvdisc. She couldn't able to believe that she was see it. She also noticed that the original colour of it has changed to green and some outgrowths were noticed. She took a part of that luvdisc in a small water bubble and continued her search.

She then dived down until she came about the surface of the land and collect some samples from there and returned back to the surface. She then used hydro pump down on the water, to push her body up into the air and landed on the ship with a tudd. Ash quickly ran to her and check if she has got hurt or not. But she was safe since she used Aqua Ring which acted like a shock absorber. Primarina then said, **"Master, please bring some containers to keep these things"** , while holding them up.

Ash quickly acted to it and brought the necessary containers and she kept them there. "Good job Primarina. You did an impressive work", he cheered her while patting her head. He was quite impressed by how long she could keep up that Aqua Ring. It was more than seven minutes which was a record in it's class! She blushed when he patted her with praise for her. She always wanted to serve him with everything she could do.

And like that seven days had passed. Each day they would visit a new area, collected samples and conducted research. He needed send some samples back at his home to be checked by Mewtwo and all the professors and the experts in the that segment. At the end of the seventh day, he said, "Well, it looks like our work over here is over. Now it is the work of the WHOP to take action", after completing his task.

It was evening already and the sun was going to the sunset. "So when are you returning back", Daisy asked him. He was quick to the answer and said, "I guess, by tomorrow morning, or by noon", and teleported back them with the help of Mewtwo. He came back to the shore, while changing his form and handed over the ship to the office.

After a bit of work, one of his pokeballs burst open on it's own. On revealing itself, it was Primarina. When Ash looked at her, she looked sad. **"Are you going tomorrow?"** , she asked even though she knew the answer. Perhaps she wanted to hear something else. Ash looked down after she asked him. He could feel that she was upset that he was going back, yet he couldn't think of anything to make her livelier for her. "Yea", he replied and hugged the pokemon. "But don't worry, I will come to visit you from time to time", he added up softly. But when he said it, she immediately moved back from him and said, **"No, you'll not! When was the last time you had ever come before this?"** , while demanding him the answer. She looked extremely forlorn. Her eyes were filled up with tears, yet she looked at him every strictly.

Ash clenched his hand in acceptance. She was right, he hadn't came on a visit after he had left Alola for good. She must have been waiting for him for very long. It also reminded of the girls when they told that they had been waiting for him for long time. It made him also sad. From Primarina's side, if she want, he can come with Ash and he wouldn't deny it, but he had given her some responsibilities which she need to guard, even if he never showed up in front of her.

"I'm sorry Primarina. I couldn't be a good trainer for you", he said in a low voice. He thought, he had failed to be a perfect trainer. She saw it and quickly ran to him and hugged him closely, **"Sorry Master, I shouldn't be so selfish. I know you have a lot of work to do"** , while asking for forgiveness for her mistake.

After a short moment of time, he said, "No Primarina, I should be held responsible for this. I should have kept my promise", while taking all the blames.

 **"If that is the case, I need to punish you master"** , she said it subconsciously. She actually wanted to think that and start her fantasy with him. But when she realised that she actually said it to him, she quickly closed her mouth in horror. How could she say something like that to her master. Would he then abandon her then? This kinds of questions were roaming around her head.

"Ok, I'll accept whatever punishment you will give to me", he said with honesty. He would do anything which she says. She felt little awkward when he said that to her. But shrugging it to the side, she said, **"Then, take me to the southern tip of the Alolan Beach, behind the giant rock situated at the left of it"** , and asked him to do. He nodded and teleported them to that place.

When they visited that place, there was no one to be found. At one side, there was the open beach, and the other side, there was a large cave like structure, located little far from their place.

She hopped towards that cave and asked him to follow. They were moving in forward. Ash became little nervous, where she was taking him to. The cave was dark and lonely. Not a single pokemon to be found. The only thing he could tell is that, a small beam of light was coming from the other end.

As he crossed the distance, the light seemed be be brighter and brighter until he came at the edge of the entrance where it was the brightest. But beyond that was a beautiful fountain like structure in the middle of the circular arena like structure, but here it is quarter of its size. It was open from the top from where light was coming in. Water was still oozing out from the tip of the fountain and falling in the designated path and flowing away. If he had came at the daytime, it would have looked even better than then.

 **"How is it Ash?"** , she asked him while looking at him. He looked back at her and said, "It is beautiful". She smiled and hopped a few distance away from his and laid down near the side of the wall. Ash couldn't able to figure, what she was trying to do. She then asked him to come close to her, which he did. Then it came, which he never expected to witness from her...But he might get used to it, since all the impossible things were happening right in front of him.

 **"Ash I want you to mate me"** , she said and exposed her private parts to give a look of it. Ash blushed hard at that. "But...but...", he babbled off but he was cut by her, **"I said, it's your punishment and I will not leave you until I'm satisfied"** , she added little strictly. Now Ash was completely confused of what to say. He couldn't just agree with her nor he can deny her. _And why even I thinking about it. I have already done this with Umbreon, so it shouldn't be a problem for her_ , he thought, while countering himself.

"Ok, I'll accept my punishment", he said with good manner. Then he transformed into his pokemon form, the Latios form. Primarina drooled over his form. It had been long long time for her to see his pokemon form. He looked so powerful, so mighty, perfect for her to dominate.

Ash moved towards her and held her neck with his arms and he slammed his mouth on her. She and Ash started to have very passionate kiss in the most lustful manner which anyone could think off. From his experience with the three female beings, Ash had gathered enough information for him to act on his own, rather than to guide him what to do. So he opened his mouth and penetrated his tongue into her. Since his tongue was comparatively larger than her and her tongue was mostly slippery, it was making hard for them to battle. They could just roll their tongues together, until she was satisfied and pulled it out.

 **"Amazing Ash! I never thought someone like you could do this kind of thing so good for the first time"** , she informed her with great disbelieve. Ash looked at her with a swea drop and replied, **"To tell you the truth, this is** **theoretically not my first time doing this. I have done this with one of my girlfriends Giselle, my mom and my Umbreon"** , telling her all the details.

She was shocked when she heard it. What! He fucked his girlfriend, which is OK, but he also did it with his mom and to top it all, with another pokemon! What's wrong with Ash?!

Ash picked up her thoughts and said, **"I know what you are thinking, but let me tell you this first. Most of the female pokemons and all the females humans staying with me confessed to me that they all love me and they all want to do this with me. I was more confused than you are right now, moreover they don't have any regret or any kind of anger on each other when any one of them spends time with me or do this. So, this far I have done this with only three people and you are the fourth person"** , and explained the situation.

Primarina's eyes were glistening with surprise. She did know that Ash will have multiple lover for his nature and attitude, but she couldn't think that they all joined up together and treating each other like family members. There in Alola also, Ash has multiple pokemon and human lovers, but they are not peaceful like _they_ were with each other.

 **"I want to ask, is this _your_ first time or like me"**, he asked her as she said that so professionally as if she had already done it with someone else. When she heard it, he immediately nodded sideways and said, **"No, not at ALL! You are the only one with whom I would ever do this. And the reason why I am doing is because, I love you. I was feeling lonely without you. Even though Incineroar, Decidueye and Lycanroc always try to cheer me up, I still cannot keep myself away from thinking about you. And now that you are here, right in front of me, it was becoming hard for me just to leave you again from my sight"** , while ending it up with a tear on each of her eyes.

Now Ash could see, this was the main reason which were making all of his lovers so sad, yet they are feeling shy to protest about this. Their main concern was whether or not it would hurt his feelings.

He gave a warm hug to her, while holding her head on his chest and said, **"Don't worry. You were never alone and never will be alone. I am always there with you. I will try my best to make this the best day in your life, I promise"** , softly while looking to her eyes. He could tell at an instant, she needed him in both physically and emotionally. He again kissed her on her lips.

 **"Master, I'm feeling so hot now! Please give me your thing"** , she said while moaning and panting a bit. She also pointed to what it seemed like Ash's cock. It was big and white in colour, which came out from it's camouflage from all the erotic sensation.

When she looked at it firmly, she was quite impressed by the length of it. Male Primarina's dicks are not that kind of big which he had. It would satisfy her even more. She then moved her long neck towards his cock and started to bob her head on it. Immediately Ash started to feel pleasure from the feel. It sure then seemed to be familiar to him. He could see how good she was doing it.

Primarina was also enjoying his long cock, which was so long that it had reached to the throat and even going inside. She freaking loved it. It was also much more wider than a human cock which he has during his human form. After bobbing for sometime, she started to lick the tip of it. She rolled her tongue around the tip for some more time and finally ended it with a kiss on the apex of it. Surprisingly, he didn't cum after so many teasing and treatment he had received from her. It even surprised Ash also.

Primarina then laid down on the ground and again exposed her private parts to him, showing him her vagina, where he need to work. **"Master, please insert your cock in my pussy. Fast. I really need it quick"** , she demanded while a small child when she asks for a toy. Ash nodded and levitated down to her and positioned his cock at the entrance of her canal.

She gulped at the enormous size of the cock. Sure it was her first time, but she would not be satisfied by anything less than the best she could have. Ash looked at her and started to push it slowly into her. Soon enough, they two could feel mind boggling pleasure which they could dream about, at least for Primarina. She had watched Professor Kukui and Burnet, doing this all the time, when they felt that all of the pokemons were sleeping. She could get up everytime and watch them doing all sorts of things, which made her needy of that thing.

And then, she could finally have it from none other than her love, Ash. From Ash, he could feel pleasure and on top of that, he could also tell that hers is much cooler and much more softer than girls. Ash then started to push it further more, until he hit the spot which made her virgin. Ash knew it from his previous attempts and like always, he looked at her eyes, trying to convey the same thing.

He expected her to say something cliche like 'it won't hurt' or 'I will be alright', but when she spoke, **"Master, use your full force and break it. Don't do it slowly or else it will hurt more"** , to him, making him quite baffled. But he agreed nonetheless. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After that, he hugged her tightly, like Umbreon asked him to do and in one go with all his force broke it and hit it g-spot.

Primarina's eyes shot open at the sudden jerk which broke her hymn and straight hit the g-spot. She also had some tears in her eyes and some blood around her outer lips. Ash then pulled his boner out towards the entrance and again hit the same spot. With some strokes, she came back to normal and she was moaning along with him.

 **"Master, you are amazing! Keep going. I like it soo much!"** , she said while moaning and savouring his cock. His every smash on her brought extra pleasure with his extra large cock. Even Ash couldn't agree without a doubt. It felt tremendously good. He felt like he could sense much more than before, thanks to his large cock. He revved it up higher and higher and more sensual he felt.

After repeatedly moving front and back, front and back, he said, **"Primarina, I am about to ejackulate!"** , while keeping his trusts on. She immediately said, **"Ok, do it in my womb"** , happily. Then she could become Ash's egg's mother! He continued to thrust it, in and out, in and out, until he finally have up and exploded inside her pussy. The sperms were so much that much of it just came out from her.

She turned her side and started to suck his cock and it seemed like she was cleaning his cock. She took away every drop of his cum and gulped it into her. It was quite sweet according to her.

After a few minutes of resting, Ash came back to his consciousness and found Primarina was at his side, continuously looking at him. He again levitated up, now upright and looked at her as well. **"Are you satisfied Primarina?"** , he asked her lovingly. He wanted to know it from her. She smiled at his face and said, **"Extremely!"** , and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Ash returned back to his human for and took back her into her pokeball. He came out from that place and started to walk towards the hotel. He looked to the sky and found it was getting pretty late, considering the fact that he should have reached there by afternoon.

After taking a taxi from that area, he came back to the Pedal Street[Actually I don't know the real name] from where he can walk to the MeleMele Beach Resort. So he started to walk on the street. While he passed some houses, he came across a dark lane, where some faint voices were coming out.

"NO. Leave me alone", a voice of a lady was heard, which felt like she was terrified. "Do you really think we'll leave you just like that, bitch", then a voice of a man was heard with some laughs of other men. Then Ash also started feeling worried. Something wrong was happening there. So he sneak passed the ally, covering himself in front of every obstacle and fidgeted out to get a close look at what was happening there.

When he came close enough to get a close picture of what was happening there, he was shocked to see what was going on there. There was a bunch of thugs who had scars on their faces and looked pissed off, and on the other side was a woman with long blonde hair, green eyes and white clothes. She also a green coloured diamond shaped crystal like design on the top of her chest.

 _What! What is Lusamine doing over here?_ , he asked himself. As he looked closely at her, he saw her clothes were not in the best shape and she looked kinda weak. She was pinned down on the wall and was shivering with fear. "C'mon boys, let's enjoy our meal", the leader said to all his members.

Just when they came close to her, Ash yelled, "STOP RIGHT THERE", while stepping in the scene. The guys and Lusamine looked at him. "What's your business here punk? Leave tis place and don't tell anyone abut tis and we'll let ya live free", said the leader to him. Whereas Lusamine was shocked to see him here. What was he planning to do?

"Sorry to interrupt you. BUT, I can't stand still when a woman is raped by a bunch of thugs", he said boldly. That again pissed him off and he ordered, "Oo! And you think you can protect her from us. Boys, let's show them who is the boss over here", and send all of his friends at him to beat the shit out of him.

Ash took a right foot back and came in the fighting stance. He released his pokemon powers on his human form to get better strength and agility. "YOU ARE NOW DEAD PUNK", one of the thugs said while charging at him. When he came enough close to him, he changed his position in the lightning fast speed and punched his back. That lead him to fall and slide a long distance. He then turned his body and planted a kick near his stomach are, which also lead him to stick himself up on the netted reling. And like that, he defeated all the members and finally came the turn of the boss.

He looked at him with fear and hopelessness. How could he defeat all his members. He should have been outnumbered by them, but no. None of them seemed capable enough to challenge him. So in desperate need of defeating him, he took out his pocket knife and pointed at the neck of Lusamine.

"Step back from here, or else I will do something which ya won't like", he said that in that position. He sighed at that. He then looked at him and replied, "When you couldn't win by force, you came down to blackmail me", with a deep voice. He widen his eyes and his body started to tremble. "you...you can't do anything except this. As long as this bitch is with me, you will do what I say", he told him with a bit of hiccups in the first but later he returned into his arrogance.

He decided that he wouldn't agree with just talks. He need to take an action. So he maximised his agility and with lightning fast speed, he moved him away from her and thrown him away at the other wall. The shock from the impact was so high that he collapsed after the hit.

Lusamine was shocked to see him taking her side and saving her. "Lusamine, what are you doing over here?", he asked, but she couldn't able to say anything as she loses her consciousness and fell on him and Ash instinctively caught her. He could feel her body was not in a proper shape and her body temperature was cold. So he thought of taking her into a hospital.

 _(TIMESKIP- 2HRs)_

Ash was waiting in the waiting room, hoping to get a report form the doctor about her health. Suddenly his phone started to ring. He received it and found it was her mom. "Ash where are you?", she asked in a worried manner. He then realises that he should have reached the hotel by afternoon, but now it was evening.

"Actually I'm now in a hospital", he repiied simply. But the moment he said this to her, her mind exploded. "WHAT! What happened to you?", she asked in the freaked out manner. Ash realised his wrong choice of words and again replied, "Mom, nothing happened to me. I came here because I found a woman unconscious in an ally, so I brought her here", skipping all the fight scenes. He shouldn't tell that then or else she would create another kind of commotion in the phone.

"Ok then come as soon as everything is over", she told him and ended her call. After a few more minutes, a nurse came to him and said, "Patient Lusamine is now doing alright. She was just unconscious due to stress and hunger. She would be discharged in a few moments", she said and presented him the bill. Ash sweatdropped at the amount they were charging for that, but he couldn't argue with it. Price of being honest and just is quite costly nowadays.

He then went to cash counter and paid the bill and went towards room in which she was appointed. On the half way he found her waking towards him. She then looked normal, at least like when he first saw her. She came to him and bowed in front of him. "Thank you for saving my life Ash", she said with great gratitude. Ash scratched his back in embarrassment and said that it was nothing from his part.

Then he asked her how did she ended up there in first place. Her face immediately changed from good to little sad and disappointed. She took him out of the hospital and told him everything that was going on back with her. She then apologies to him that she broke her promise and would not repeat that again. So he said, "I believe you Lusamine, you won't break it again", soft yet firmly.

She looked at him with shocked face and asked, "Do you seriously believe me after what I have done", with amazement. He couldn't be saying truth to her. No person in this world can be this foolish to believe someone like her, just after she broken her promise.

Ash looked at her with a sympathetic smile on his face and said, "If I stop believing people for any kind of cause, then it would also mean that no person will believe me also. We should always believe everyone, 'cause they all have their own cause to be true" with a soothing voice. She was surprised by his thinking. "But if people cheat on you with their believes, what will you do?", she countered his statement. Sure we all need to believe each other but not blindfoldedly.

He then looked at the sky, which started to show stars and a rising moon. "If people cheat me and if I am being cheated, I would call it my faith that it happened, but I will never stop believing others. This the only way which can bring every person on the earth together and live together happily", he also countered her with more powerful fact. If people going to fool him, he wouldn't stop them. But if people starts not to trust him, he would stop them.

Lusamine looked at him with disbelieve. She even started to blush at his straightforwardness and his simple nature. And strangely she found him handsome from his side of the face. _What am I thinking?_ , she shook herself from that thought and found Ash was then looking at her. "Should I drop you home or you can go on your own?", he asked her. She again looked down and told, "I don't have any home now. Lillie would not let me enter into the house. She is heartbroken after I broke the promise", him with despair.

Ash understood and replied, "Then let me come with you. I'll try must best to forgive you", with a sweet smile and called for a taxi. Lusamine was getting shock after shock! He couldn't expect any person to behave so normally after she had told him that she was planning to rule the world.

After about thirty minutes, they came to her mansion. Ash rang the bell and waited. About one minute later, the door opened. They were greeted by beautiful lady, much like Lusamine, but her hairstyle and clothes were different. When she looked at him, she was surprised to see him and squealed, "Ash, is that you?! and...MOM! what are you doing over here?", at first but when she turned her head and found that her mom was accompanying him, she immediately shouted at her.

"Now now, let us in and have a talk about the matter", he said and entered in the house along with her. She was happy that Ash had came to visit her, but she became extremely annoyed when he is being accompanied by her mom. They came to the main living room and found Mallow and Lana were present and drinking coffee.

"Ash, is that you and...", they said it in unison but stopped her train of speech when they noticed Lusamine in presence. They then looked straight to the coffee table with a sad face, knowing something bad will come with her. Then they all took the seat on the couch.

Ash looked at Lillie and said, "Lillie I know what you are thinking about your mom, but couldn't you just forgive her for the last time" while starting the conversation. Lillie looked annoyed at the statement and said, "I don't know what my mom said to you, but I can assure you that she is evil and will stay evil till her lifetime. So anything related to 'destroy the world', she will do it no matter how many time she promises not to do", with forced voice.

"They why do you think your mom came out from that new organisation when they were planning to do that?", he asked her, hopping to fall in the cliche line and then he would pick up from that part. She looked at her mom with 'not so mannerly look' and said, "perhaps she has been kicked out from that organisation because she wasn't useful for them anymore", which was right on the money. Ash mentally face planted at the speech. But he need to do something to convince her.

"No, she came out because they were diverting from the plan they had first created", he said from the fact Lusamine had provided him. The mother looked at him with surprised expression as he was trying his best to take her side. "Your mom wanted to change the world so that everyone would be in peace and harmony, she wanted a place just for you to be happy. But the others didn't like her plan. So they dismissed her", told her while manipulating some info in the fact.

Lillie and her companions became little surprised at the fact but she couldn't agree on believing her. "Please Lillie, you have to believe and I know for the fact that you yourself want her back, but you cannot able to do that", he requested her while holding her hands. She blushed at so close contact but she said, "No, not at all! I don't her back anymore", and denied the fact.

"Then why do you still call her 'mom' ?", he asked her. "You call her 'mom' because you can't disrespect her of who she really is to you. And you know what, no matter how many times you deceive her, you immediately apologies to her by calling her 'mom'", he added to it.

Lillie's eyes were gittering with self consciousness. She realised what she was doing all the time. Lusamine also broke the ice and said, "Lillie my child, please forgive your mom for the last time. I promise she won't behave like a child anymore", to her while joining her hands. Lillie was confused of what to do, what she really wanted etc. Finally after a brief moment of thinking, she replied,

"Ok, but this is the last time I'm forgiving you. You do anything like this and I promise that you won't see my face anymore", the first part with a smile but the second part with a serious note. She quickly agreed and hugged her daughter with her full arms.

Ash was satisfied with their reunion and the other girls were happy that they finally met each other. After that they had some chit chat when Lana asked him, "Are you married?", out of the blue. Ash blushed hard at that question and all the girls were anxious about the answer. Even Lusamine was waiting for it!

"Unfortunately I'm not", he answered shabbily. All the girls mentally breathed out in relieve. So he wasn't thake by anyone. "Then would you consider all three of us to be your girlfriends", she proposed him while blushing like a tamato berry. Now it was the turn of Ash and all the other girls to blush in red. While Lillie and Mallow were scolding her to be so bold at him, on the other hand Lusamine little hurt in her heart.

Ash looked at his friends. He could tell that all of them loved me like his other girls did but except of Lana, the other two were not that open. He then said, "Girls, if you love me in that way and if you promise that you will be like sister like friends with each other, then I think others won't find any difficulty adding a few new members", to them. This made all of them confused. So he needed to repeat the whole story again.

After he finished it, all the girls had shocked faces. Their jaws dropped down in surprise. They were having a hard time to believe it and to say anything about it. "So are you accepting this or not?", he asked then clearly. They first looked at each other for each other's confirmation and then they said, "We accept' in unison. Then Lusamine was the only one left out in the crowd. She felt like she wanted to go with him, just like others were going with him, but restrained herself for doing something shameful in front of her daughter.

"Wait! If we all are leaving Alola tomorrow, where will mom stay?", Lillie realised it soon enough. She told them others about it because she couldn't leave her alone. She need to keep an eye on her, if she misguides from her path again. So Ash suggested, "If you have problem leaving her in this mansion alone, she can come and stay with us" her. She looked at her mom, who didn't showed any denial.

"When are we coming tomorrow and to which airport?", Mallow asked him about the other details. She was really excited about that. He was quick to the answer and said, "Come around 10:30 am at MeleMele Beach Resort. And don't book any air-tickets. I'll make some other arrangements", he told them.

 _(TIMESKIP-TOMORROW-10:25 AM)_

Ash anD Delia were waiting outside of the hotel, waiting for his friends ti arrive. In the early morning, he visited Kiawe. He had changed a lot from the last time he had met him. He was also married and had two children. He took his father's milk company's business into his hands and expanded it a lot. Then he moved to Sophocles. He found that he had became more chubbier and has recently married a beautiful yet 'not so hourglass like' woman. He told him that he was Alola's greatest astronomer. Ash saw a number of images of stars, constellations, galaxies and so on. Like that he met a few more people.

Then he came back to Professor Kukui's house and tried to gave back his pokemons, but he told him that they need more time to spend with their trainer and hence he would take back all his pokemons from Alola region. But for Ash, he thought that it was easier said than done. When he came out of the house, he came across some more pokemons which he had kept out in the forest and open, had then came back and asked him to take them back.

Likewise he did it and we find ourselves in the present time. Then at 10:27, they all arrived with their luggages. They were surprised that they didn't had anything of their own in that department. When they asked, he said, "It's a secret" and asked her to hold everyone's hand. When they were all connected, he asked Mewtwo to teleport them back to their home.

* * *

 _(MEANWHILE- WITH ALL THE EVIL TEAMS)_

"Faba, when can we expect this project is over?", asked Maxie. He looked at all he details and said, "We can start our mission from tomorrow", calculating all the details.

Maxie looked at all the other leaders and said, "Let this be your last day on this earth, you weaklings. We will take over this world from you and will make our slaves for the rest of your lives", while directing that to all the humans. He then gave a villainous laugh, which everyone accompanied with him.

* * *

 _ **Boy! That was a long one, after a long time. I hope you liked it. I have given two lemons in this chapter and I will try to give as many as possible in each chapter.**_

 _ **And by the way, the next chapter will be very action packed. So there is little less probability**_ _ **that lemon will not be very good, BUT I will try my best to give you the best.**_

 ** _AND LAST BUT NOT THE LEAST:- READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. Ph-3 complete-reaching to the ultimate 0

**Ash's harem teaM**

 **A/N:- First of all, _PLEASE PLEASE READ AND_ _REVIEW!_**

 ** _Also, if you din any mistakes, grammatical, spelling or sentence structure, ple inform immediately in PM. ONLY REVIEW IN THE REVIEW BOX._**

* * *

RECAP

Likewise he did it and we find ourselves in the present time. Then at 10:27, they all arrived with their luggages. They were surprised that they didn't had anything of their own in that department. When they asked, he said, "It's a secret" and asked her to hold everyone's hand. When they were all connected, he asked Mewtwo to teleport them back to their home.

 _(MEANWHILE- WITH ALL THE EVIL TEAMS)_

"Faba, when can we expect this project is over?", asked Maxie. He looked at all he details and said, "We can start our mission from tomorrow", calculating all the details.

Maxie looked at all the other leaders and said, "Let this be your last day on this earth, you weaklings. We will take over this world from you and will make our slaves for the rest of your lives", while directing that to all the humans. He then gave a villainous laugh, which everyone accompanied with him.

* * *

 _(WITH ASH AND HIS FRIENDS)_

Within a split second of time, we could see all of them popping out in the scene and landed on the beach. Everyone had closed their eyes, except for Delia and Ash. When they all opened their eyes, they became like dining plates and their mouths opened wide. They could not able to believe what they were seeing with their eyes!

"Don't be surprised just now! There is lot to learn more!", Delia told the new comers with chuckle and walked towards the big glass windows. The others followed her. "Oh! You all have returned...", Bianca and Korrina welcomed happily but the stopped in the halfway when they saw some new people coming inside. They were confused who they were and why did Ash called allowed to come there?

When Ash and others entered the house, he knew there would a questions and commotions if he did step front. "Please inform everyone that from now that some new people are going to stay along with us", he told the. The receivers blinked their eyes two to three times to register in their brains. WHAT! SOME MORE GIRLS! AGAIN!

At first they were little sceptical to find some fore girls were going to stay with them, but they didn't pry over it and went inside. Ash and his party also moved in a few moments later. When they came inside the hall room, most of the girls including pokemon and human were present there. They were equally surprised by Ash including even more in his harem!

"Oh! My! My! Ash I haven't expected you to become so bold at the end of your research trip!", Cynthia insinuated him a bit. Ash face immediately got red and yelled, "I AM NOT A CASANOVA or anything of that sort!", at her angrily. How could she say something like that?!

She expressed a playful 'put out' act in front of him and said, "I was just joking Ash! We all know what kind of a person you are. Don't take it personally", while ending it with a wink towards him. He sighed out as a sign of exertions and retired himself to his bedroom to take some rest.

Meanwhile the Alolan crew were discussing about their life and how they all met Ash while Lusamine was sitting idle on the sofa and was looking around. They told them how they gone to different adventures and many more things. The only thing they didn't discussed was about Lusamine's past since _they_ would go crazy after learning her past and probably take any harsh step against her.

From the other side, they didn't told them about Ash's new form and his other 'personal' identity. They thought it to keep it up to him to tell him or not. Barring those things to the side, they couldn't find anything to leave untold to them. So everyone was having their own gossip time.

Diantha looked Lusamine, who seemed to be in her own thoughts or she might be feeling little lonely out there. That is why she approached to her, thinking the latter option. The first thing which she noticed about her body not being in 'potently maintained' manner. Sure she was in a proper shape and her design on her clothes did uplifted her look, but still she lacked some kind of 'sparkles' which _they_ were having around her age. So she asked, "Lusamine, I'm meaning to ask you, have you ever heard the name 'Aaron Carrolls'", her intriguing. She placed her pointing finger under her chin and thought about it for a moment.

She replied after thinking, "No. I don't recall anyone with that name. Why? Is there something about it?", in calm manner but immediately her expression changed in worry and asked her. Dianthia had a small sweat drop on her forehead with an uncomfortable smile on her cheek to see her in that state.

"No no, there is nothing wrong with that. It's just that he is a pokemon researcher and a scientist who invented a technique where you can use your psychic pokemons to heal your skin and make it like you were twenty to thirty years younger", she replied her softly yet full of excitement. Then she understood what she was trying to tell. According to her, she could have looked younger if she knew about that technique. But sadly she owns no psychic pokemons to use it.

The champion could make out what she was thinking then and soon called, "Gardevoir, can you please come over here?", out to her. Within a minute, she came in front of them and stared at her. Diantha looked at Lusamine and introduced her, "Lusamine, meet Gardevoir who she belongs to Ash", with a tint of unintentional insinuation to her. She really needs to choose her words more carefully, because when she said it, Gardevoir started to blush in deep red because of her instantly thought of it was 'she was Ash's wife', which would be weird from her part but at the same time so fascinating also.

"Gardevoir, would you mind if you use your 'skin healing therapy' on her", she requested her with a wink. The pokemon nodded and looked at her closely and scanned every details about her body. She was quite amazed by her body and the type of assets she had but equally felt bad when she found a number of small light scars, blemishes, wrinkles and like those alimities. Her body doesn't deserve that one bit. So she agreed to help her.

Gardevoir asked Diantha to leave the sofa since Lusamine needed to lie down on it. She also mentally prepared for it

started her treatment. She glowed her eyes in azure blue and outlined her body in the same colour. She then glowed both her hands into yellow and placed it just above her skin, avoiding the touch and rolled it around her whole body. It took five to six turns alone in her front of the body and she needed lie on her belly to work on her back also. So it took another six turns. Thus in total, she took about an hour or so to complete her job.

She wiped out her sweat from her face and looked at her with a satisfying look on her face. "Lusamine, it's over. You can open your eyes and see yourself", Diantha said while asking her to bring the full body mirror there to her gardevoir. When she opened her eyes and looked at the mirror, she couldn't believe that the person standing in front of her was she herself! She looked closely at the mirror and found all her abnormalities regarding her body and skin had gone. She could feel her body being lighter, energetic and lively. She really felt like she came back to her youth again!

"Wow!...I can't believe it myself", she exclaimed ecstasy. Diantha could just smiled at that expression and said, "Even we're equally surprised like you...Now you can easily impress Ash, judging from your appearance", while complementing her statement but the last part, she said sassily while implying _something_ to her.

She quickly shook her hands in 'no not' fashion with her burning hot red face. In a split second of time, Lillie also got to know what she was saying to her mom and quickly ran towards her.

"No. No. No. I came here just because Lillie was not feeling good to live me behind all alone, that's all", she speedily said to her. But little did she know, Lillie was watching her and could tell, something was not right. From Diantha's side, she could easily tell that she is in love with Ash but she might not accept it all at a time, just like Delia. As for Lusamine herself, she kinda had mixed reactions. She really came because of Lillie, yet she also wanted to come because she was not feeling to live Ash from her sight. He had saved his life. She need to repay him somehow.

Sometime later, Ash showed up in front of everyone with his Pikachu on his shoulder. Everyone looked at him who yawned from his sleep while stretching his and walked towards them. "Has everyone been introduced to each other?", he asked while cleaning his eyes in a lazy manner and he didn't noticed her at first go. They all agreed with him at unison.

"OK, then I have you talked about everything, like everything you know?", he asked them. He wanted to to make sure he could talk openly about everything he should. Meanwhile he noticed her change in Lusamine's body. He mentally blasted like a volcano while he gazed over her body. But quickly got back on the track, which was more important than that. So when they again gave a positive response, he felt little suspicious because for the Alolan crew, to openly say what Lusamine was once a member of an evil organisation would have made a chaos and secondly for the others to tell them about his pokemon form and his researcher's identity would made the Alolan crew intrigued and would have probably being question him continuously.

This led him to use his psychic powers to scan their brains to check whether they were telling truth or not. After his scan, his suspicion was right. "I think there are somethings still left out to be discussed. I'm going to tell rest of it", he said and cleared his throat.

"I'll start from you", he told to the Alolan crew and turned towards them. Lusamine and Lillie gathered with others back with them and waited for him to speak. When he found everything was set, he started of by saying, "And before telling this, please don't ask me how, when and why. You can get that info from others. So the thing is... I am now a pokemon, to be specific a Latios", he said it with a break and then transformed in front of their eyes. The Alolan crew were shocked while his pokemons and Iris and his pokemons were happy to see his pokemon form back.

 _"And also I'm a researcher with the name Aaron Carrolls"_ , he told them and changed his form again into his scientist form. Lusamine got a another shock when she learnt that he was that scientist who invented that technique. That might me the reason for Diantha to know it from the beginning, at least that she could predict.

He changed back to his normal self and turned towards the others with a serious face. "Gals, there is something even for you to know and it is little important also. So please listen it properly and don't react to it immediately. Let me complete it first and then you can ask any question that you might have.", he stated. Normally Ash isn't that serious when it comes to telling something, until it's REALLY important. He looked back at them to indicate what he was about to say and turned his head back to say, "Here Lusamine", he started and asked her to come to his side, "was a member of a evil organisation which is planning to conquer the earth", at here most of those girls comically shocked. Yea they were all shocked but only some didn't show it in more expressive manner. Some were even intrigued to ask some questions but the look on Ash's face stopped them to ask him.

Ash noticed it and said, "I know what you want to say and have in your mind, but remember, I have said 'WAS'. She WAS a member of that organisation, so she is no more a part of that", he stated in behalf of Lusamine. She felt happy and her heart fluttered when he took her side after all her betrayal. He was trying to make her open in front of everyone so that she does not stumble upon any trouble.

But Misty couldn't control her tongue and said, "How are you SOO sure that she is not part of that organisation? How can you believe her SO easily? You know, you have been tricked like this, time to time, but you still haven't changed!...Ash I know, you want to believe everyone and any anything, but don't be so blind on your logical judgement. Just think about it, almost all the evil organisation are against you and they can do anything from heaven to hell to knock you down. And she just might be a spy in disguise to locate you and know your strengths and weakness. Altogether, she just can do anything which you can't think right now!", in her fiery voice. She said it out of dispairation. She is one of those people who wants to care but acts almost in the opposite manner.

When she finished, others also started to think in the similar manner. Ash was little annoyed about it and he wanted to counter it by his own statement, just them Lusamine placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her on her face. She nodded her head in the sideways in a little upset manner. From that face, he also started to lose his confidence, but she said, "No Ash, you have done enough for me. Let me deal this myself", with determination and stepped in front of him.

She looked at her and said, "You say that I'm a spy send by them to locate Ash and to gather his information right...Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not into those sorts of action. If you don't believe me, I have proof" while taking a pause. It was seen that Misty took a step back at her voice and for what she is going to say as 'proof'.

"Let's assume that I am a spy, then think what would be my next step after entering his house and learning his secrets. I should report everything to the headquarters since I now know all his stats...but I haven't done, nor that I'll do it, ever", she added with the first statement, hoping that she got her answer. "But How can I believe that you are not planning to give it any time. You can just hide anywhere and transfer the date into your database. Jobs like this for a spy is like drinking water", the water type kanto gym leader countered her.

Yea, she already told them they can't believe in any of her word. So even if she said she was telling them the truth, they weren't going to believe that. "If you don't believe that, then here", she called her daughter Lillie to come to her. When she came she said, "She is my daughter Lillie. She has been opposing me from the time when I used to be crazy for ultra beasts, the creatures from other dimension. I could have gone to any extinct to live with them but Lillie always stood against it and fought against me at all conditions. So if she keeps a eye on me, there shouldn't be any problem.", she explained them and her everything. Lillie also blushed when she praised her for her hardwork in front of all of them. But they they were still salty on the fact that _she_ is not related to any sort of 'evilness'.

"Don't worry, we'll keep a close on her to she if she does something wrong or not, trust us", she, Mallow and Lana said at the same time and bowed in front of everyone. The others were still not stressed out now and still thinking whether it's good for her to stay or not.

"Now now, I think we should all give her a chance. No matter how many proofs we get, it's up to us to believe it, won't we? So let's not think it about anymore and discuss something else", Delia then stepped in front, calming both the sides. She was also worried about it also but she also believed her son more than anything. So she thought, it would be fine. Misty also cooled herself down from the situation but with a few grain of salt. Ash approached her and said, "I know you are worried about me Misty but I'm no more a child. I can understand the situation and can decide on my own", and hugged her warmly by holding one of his hand on the back of her head to rest it on his shoulder and the other was on her back to hold her properly. He even rested his head on her shoulder and hugged her properly.

Misty's eyes were then filling up with emotions. She could sense that he understood what the was trying to do, not like his old self when he said whatever he saw from outside. She had formed one small droplet of tear at the end of each of her eyes, yet she smiled and returned back his hug by saying, "No, you are still a child, a grown up child" and smiled while resting on his shoulder.

They stayed in that position for sometime while Misty's sisters envied at the progress of their little sister, and leave each other. Ash called Lusamine into his home lab to ask some questions about something. Diantha was underwhelmed to see Ash not to react on her change.

Later when the reach in his lab, he asked the professors to leave the lab while letting the pokemons to be inside. Ash then made Lusamine to sit on a chair nearby and also took a seat for himself. She was little confused as to what he would ask her. Ash also looked little serious. It wouldn't be something light.

"Lusamine, please give me all the details about the projects of the new Team Rocket which are currently going on and everything related to that", he asked. When she heard it, she was little sceptical about it. He could have asked that in the open also, since he made himself aware of her original form. But then again, if he did that, some sensitive ones might get more worried about him and everything else.

So she told him everything from head to toe, leaving no detail to be left behind. After listening that for a good half an hour, he concluded, "You mean their projects would end very soon, possible by today and start their plan tomorrow?", with a bit of uncertainty. She looked above her forehead and said, "I'm not totally sure about it. Till the time I was in that post, I had predicted it would take one or two days. But we are talking about Faba. He might not be the most intelligent scientist in the world, but he is very cunning and knows what should be used when and he would make sure it happen according to his plan. Plus they have time stopper watch. They just might bombard at any moment", she replied in little worried manner.

"Don't worry about it Lusamine, we'll do everything to stop them. We have always did this and will always do this till the time comes when this things stops", he comforted her and patted her head in assurance. Lusamine got blush when he did it. She was feeling embarrassed yet she didn't want Ash to stop that. AND WAIT! Why Ash was patting her head? It's it disgraceful to pat someone's head who is older to you?

Ash went out of the lab a few minutes later, finalising some things in the lab and went outside and told the professors to continue on their research.

 _(TIMESKIP- EVENING- 6:00 pm)_

Ash was inside of his room, reading newspaper on his e-reader while his Pikachu was napping in his side. Ash was looking for any major news about it. He was getting worried by the passing of each second. Sure he and said they could handle everything, but how they were gonna do it...nobody knows that.

Suddenly there was knock on the door. Ash didn't hear it for first few knocks due to his concentration but later he heard and voiced, "Come in" to the arriving guest. Upon opening the door, it was revealed Bulbasaur had come by. He came inside and closed the door with his vines. **"Do you have some time to talk?"** , he asked in an uneasy manner.

Ash replied, "Yea sure. What do you want to talk about?" while agreeing with his request. Bulbasaur come a little closer to him and stated, **"The matter is, we call came to know about the situation from other pokemons and most of them are quite worried about it"** , at here, he paused. Ash could also feel the gravity of the situation. He thought that his pokemon wouldn't be so worried like the girls. He should have called everyone out of the lab before talking about that. **  
**

 **"It's not that we don't trust you, but they are worried because now all of your enemies have joined hands and planning to attack you"** , he explained the cause. Then Ash couldn't say any word to him. It would be hard for him to counter that. His experience with the girls alone could tell what would have happen. "But Bulbasaur, they are planning to attack all the regions of the world[assuming that the world has only 7 regions]", he simple mindedly replied, without thinking what that mean. Bulbasaur signed in disbelieve and thought how he could become sometimes so foolish about such matters. **"Yes I agree that but we are the ones who face against them. And their prime target is you"** , countered his silly statement.

Ash looked down on his bed with little depression on his face. **"So tell me Ash, what should I do? Most of the pokemons, mainly the female ones are very worried, more so with your well-being. Even then in general also, everyone is worried about the situation"** , Bulbasaur asked him frantically.

After hearing that, Ash climbed down the bed and bend on his one knee and placed a hand on his head. "Bulbasaur, tell all of the pokemons to not worry about it. I'm here, you are here and we all the together, so no force on this earth can stop us from losing against them.", he told him while rubbing his head. He agreed with a cry and left the room. Pikachu heard him while pretending to be in asleep. He could tell from the beginning that something was not right about Ash after they came back from Alola. So it's again a fight against the villain of the arc where Ash is the only hero and need to save the day at any cost! Geez! How many times this plot would be used?! Then again Ash sat down on the bed and started to read the news.

The day had passed on for like that and finally came the bed time. Ash was in his night dress and sat down on the bed to crawl into the blanket.

The next day has arrived. Ash was surprisingly woke earlier than anyone else. He was then outside of the house and was looking at the sky. The sky at that time had lightened up, but it wasn't in blue in colour. Some think like black-gray clouds had covered the area. It looked like there would be heavy rainfall. He so concluded that and came inside of the house.

He went into his lab and collected some stats about the surrounding areas and all the regions possible with all the available tools he had. He was getting very worked up and was worried that he might screw up if he didn't do something quick. He had to carry everyone's burden on his shoulder. He was their hope. He was the only one that can do that. So he need to perform better than ever.

After few hours of research, it was eight o'clock at the morning. He came out of the lab as nothing seemed to work out. He then saw most of them had already woke up by that time. Delia looked at her son's face and found stress marks and darks spots under his eyes. Mean he works hard, day and night about something she didn't know.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. He quickly picked it up and saw it was Mark from the WHOP. As soon as he received the call, the caller at the other end shrieked, "PROFESSOR AARON! WE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!", out loudly. He could hear some chaotic voices coming through his phone. "What's the matter Mark? Why are you all so freaked out?", he asked unknowingly. He was getting a intuition of a premonition.

"Open your T.V. please Sir. You will get to know everything",he said quickly. Ash heard it along with another wave of cry from the other side of the phone. He quickly ran to the dining hall where the T.V. was kept and tuned to a news channel. The girls also got little frightened at his sudden panic reaction. They followed him to the dining hall and peeped from the side of the wall at the T.V.

When he got the channel, he saw places which he could recall from his past memories but was being hard for him to get reminded. All that he could see as if a large genocide has taken place. Buildings were wrecked, land was torn into pieces, men, women, children and pokemon were badly hurt. And that wasn't the only place they showed, there shown it from all the places.

Then the camera view turned to a news reporter who said, "ATTENTION CITIZENS! OUR NEW LORD IS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING TO US", while the camera pointed towards a large ship[ Imagine something like Megatron's ship in which he stayed in Optimus Prime Show].

"People of the Earth, behold us because from this day forward, your new rulers are us. From today, whatever you do will be according to us. Try to defy us, we will make sure to kill you and everyone related to you in the very moment. It's your only choice to serve us and be our slaves. HA HA HA HAA!", said the unknown man from the ship whose voice echoed from the ship. It would be hard for Ash who he was, but it didn't matter, 'cause it's his time to save the day AGAIN!

Meanwhile when they showed the ship, Lusamine put her hands on her mouth in astonishment. "What! They already done it!", she exclaimed with horror. Everyone turned to her with the expression 'did you know something about it'. "I can't believe that they have done this so fast", she told them.

Before anyone could ask anything more, Ash approached to them and said, "It looks like Team Rocket has finally showed up. I need to go to the city and help those how are in need and defeat them", his usual saying when he sees someone is in danger. "But Ash how will you oppose them, haven't you heard that he would kill anyone who tries to do that!", said Iris in a little annoyed way. For how many years more he is going to act this childish?

"So what do you want, fold hands and pray! Do you think anyone would try to oppose them after what he said. There has to be someone who has experienced this and fought against them and that happens to be me. So I have to go and protect everyone, before something gets worse", protested Ash vehemently. He cared for everyone so he wanted to save everyone from them.

Misty had a sorrow look on her face and she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. She broke emotionally and said, "No Ash, I'm having a bad feeling about this. I don't want to think if you cannot able to do that. I and we can't afford to loose you. So please don't go". She was crying heavily while gripping him tightly, not letting him to escape.

Ash could understand her feelings. He patted her back kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry Misty! Nothing will happen to me. After all the situations I've gone through, I'm still in one piece. You don't have to worry 'bout that! Everything will be just fine" soothingly. He then leaned on her shoulder and moved closer to her ear, "When I come back, I would like to do _that_ with you", he compensated her, which immediately turned her face extremely red. Others couldn't understand what did he said, but could guess something or the other.

"Ash then we would like to come as well. We can't just let you to fight those people alone. Although we may not be very useful but we can assure that we won't be your liability", said his mom, who was then in high spirit and confidence. Then Ash couldn't deny her. Sure, more hands would be useful but then he needed to be extra careful about them as well.

He so called his Mewtwo and all the psychic type pokemons there and asked them to teleport everyone to the main inland of Kanto. He couldn't decide where they should go because what he saw was the main ship was in Kanto and the subdivisions are in different regions. If he directly entered into the enemy's territory, then their chance of winning would he very low. Then again, if he didn't do something quick, everything would get over. So left it on to his pokemons.

They all agreed and they all synchronized their powers and sent everyone to a random area of Kanto region.

The place where they landed was destroyed completely. There were very less sign of people around. The sky looked dark as if it would rain at any point. Lusamine couldn't believe what they had done. This wasn't she had been planning for months. Now she could never forgive her for what she had done.

They walked down a bit and found a familiar face looking at them. Ash looked closely and found, it was Brock. "Brock!", Ash shouted and he ran towards his friend. "Ash! Is that you?", Brock replied when he came little closer. He tried his best to look normal and fine, but his body and the situation didn't allowed that. Back then, he was standing beside a small tent like structure as if he was on a refuge.

Finally Ash arrived and saw numerous cuts and scratches on his body and face and his body's health was not good. "What happened here Brock?", he asked. By that time, everyone had appeared before him. People who knew him like Misty and her sisters, Chasey etc looked sad at him.

"It's a long story, but in short. Team Rocket and other evil 'team's have joined hands and now planning to take over earth together. So they send their pokemons to give some 'fun' to their masters by harming people and destroying everything. That's how we ended up like this", he said in a little sad voice like he was guilty of charge. After listening to him, he grabbed his one hand and started to glow his eyes in blue. This let his hands glow in green which was making all his scars, scratches disappear. A little later, he was completely revived.

Brock was surprised when he felt non of his injuries were not giving any pain. He looked at Ash and asked, "Ash, what did you do just now?", while being dumbfound. Before Ash could say something, someone called from inside the tent, "Brock... can you please come here". It was a voice of a woman who seemed to be weak and needed help. So he went inside followed by Ash and his friends and saw a number of people were there, most of them were heavily injured but trying to stay calm.

Brock went to that lady who was lying down on a tattered cloth. He bend down to her and seemed she was telling him something. When she ended, Brock looked visible more worried than ever and looked towards Ash. He went towards him with the gang and looked at her injured body.

"Ash, can you please heal Julie? Please do it Ash, like you have done mine. I beg you", he requested in a subconscious manner. He immediately protested while shaking his hands and said that he didn't have to tell him like that. He then bend down beside him and used the same trick to heal her body as well.

"Thank you Mister for saving me. I'll be in you debt in my entire life", she thanked him, being very polite to her savior. Ash blushed in embarrassment and said, "It's not a big deal miss. Harrison! Brock and I were always been the best friends, so I would have been sad if I couldn't help my friend in need if I could". He was being modest as he really haven't done much.

When everything was fine, Brock said, "Julie, let me introduce him, he is THE Ash Ketchum", to her, while her facial expression changed rapidly to calm to shock. "Do you mean, The Champion of champions, Ash Ketchum!?", she asked him while facing Ash. Sure she knew about him, but she had never seen him on screen. She was too busy in her work. Meanwhile, he uneasily nodded as he doesn't like that kind of recognition from the people.

This statement was heard by everyone in the tent and looked at him. Indeed, some of them had recognised him already. One of them being a kid who came to him to get a closer look at him. "Wow! You are The Ash Ketchum, Champion of champions! Thank you for coming here!", the boy said which a cheeky smile on his face.

From Ash's point of view, he could see a number of scratches, bumps, wrecks etc were on him. He felt sad seeing that. So he again used that technique. Everyone was stunned at what they saw. Even the boy was surprised. "Now you are completely healed. Please be careful now", he told him with a smile. The boy's eyes glittered, feeling extremely happy as a personality like him would ever talk to a normal kid like him. It was beyond his imagination. He then ran back to his original place. He looked around and found all the people in awe at the sight. Did he used magic? How could he do such a miracle? That was amazing!, were some of the thoughts which people thought in general.

Ash found that there were lots of people who need treatment and need it fast. So he took out some of his pokeballs and called, "Gardevoir, Lucario, Latias, come on out and use heal pulse on all the people here", and tossed them up in the air. Then the three distinct pokemons came and obeyed their trainer's order. They reached to each individual people and healed them and their pokemons. Even Ash helped them in order to do it faster. Later when they had finished, they met each other at Brock's place.

All the people were then revived and were quite impressed by their skills. It was usually pokemon trainers, neither normal trainers nor the champions train their pokemon other than to battle, unless it's something else they are been trained for. "Thank you sir for helping all of us. It's our pleasure that a person like you came here to help us", a man in forties to fifties said in admiration and gratitude.

"Ash rubbed his back of the head and said, "It's not a big deal. I came here to fight Team Rocket and free all the regions of the world", the first part normally, but the second part quite seriously. Everyone was shocked to hear it. Even Brock was surprised by him. "Do you mean Team Rainbow Rocket? Man! You shouldn't cross their path. They're the worst! They would anything to meet their needs and at any cost", told by a teenaged boy. He looked sad when he said that.

"Yes, I know who they are and I have defeated each one of them once when I was just a trainer and today, after all these years, I'll do that again" he replied to him with determination and a face with 'never give up till the very end'.

In the meanwhile, Misty asked Brock, "Brock, How did this place got destructed like this?" in curious and anxious manner. Brock became a little sad and told, "It was around one or two P.M. at night. Suddenly we heard some loud noises coming from outside, when we looked outside, a bunch of pokemons or pokemon-like being attacking different parts of the city. People had became chaotic. People who had pokemons or were pokemon trainers tried to fight against them but nothing worked properly. So in the end they destroyed this whole Pewter City. Later in the morning, we saw a large spaceship like structure coming towards us. After a few more minutes later, a screen showed up in the sky and I saw Giovanni telling us to surrender before themselves before they do something more severe. And thus we come to the present time."

Ash also listened the story when he again focused on them. Then Ash began to think. _We can't directly attack the base since it would be easier for them to defeat us...If we split into groups and attack on the other regions, we can atleast get a hold of it, but can we do it? If only I could use double team and keep it like Greninja, it would have been possible for longer distances and then I would've tagged along with them and head them. Man! What should I do?_ he ended while asking a question to himself.

"Ash, what are you planning now?", Brock asked him while looking at him. He tilted his head at the sideway with a sweatdrop and replied, "Just thinking about how we should attack them", with half hearted laugh. "We would also like to give a hand to you, if you allow us to join you", said a man with thick beard, strong built but bald, while looking towards others hoping to support him. And they did it. Ash couldn't said 'no' to them. More people mean more chance of winning.

May from behind approached him and adviced, "Ash, we should also inform all our friends in all the regions and see if they also help us out." and called her friends and mom. He agreed with her and asked everyone to do that as well. Soon they got all the information and details they wanted. Then Ash planned what to do.

"Girls, assemble yourself according to the regions you have come from, from Kanto to Alola", he commanded. They agreed and arranged themselves in seven rows. "Girls, I'm sending back to your regions where you have to attack the 'ship'. Take the help from our friends from that region and people who are willing to help. Lead them and send me all the updates regularly AND if you need help, call me immediately.", he instructed like a captain. The girls also responded like they are in a army.

He took out his Mewtwo and told him to teleport them to the crisis area where their friends are located. Ash also helped him by channelising his powers with him to give him a little boost to do the job. He did it without getting anyone suspicious about him.

"What should we do now?", asked Misty to Ash. Others were also waiting for his answer. He then looked at Lucario and asked, "Lucario, use your aura ability to scan the area around you and find if any people or pokemon is injured or not", her. She nodded with confidence and closed her eyes to concentrate more on her energy. Soon small waves of air were coming out of her and spread in all the directions. It kept on for a few minutes when she changed her facial expression and used her aura to speak, "Master Ash, I can feel a wide massacre is going on here, five kilometres from here towards east...Wait, there is another one also, but it's little bigger one: seven kilometres from here towards south", and later opened her eyes.

He then thought that the first location was in...Pallet Town! And the second one is in Viridian City. "Then where should we go sir", asked the beard man. He then took out his another ball and called his pokemon. Then Greninja came out. He looked at his face and understood what he need to do then. He transformed into Ash-Greninja before everyone's eyes and then again looked at him.

"I want you to go to Viridian City and take my Greninja, he will guide you and your pokemon how to attack them", he told them and Greninja walked towards him. That man couldn't say anything return to him back to him but agreed with his plan. Mewtwo again used his powers to teleport them to their location.

"We must also go now", he said to the remaining members of his team which included his pokemons, girls, Brock. He had asked the ladies who were staying back to look after her.

They came out of the tent and Ash transformed into Latios. Brock became shocked again, but he didn't questioned because it wasn't the time for that. The Ash looked at Mewtwo and told him to teleport them to the Pallet town.

 _(IN PALLET TOWN)_

As soon as Ash arrived with everyone, he found many pokemons were rampaging here and there. Their eyes were all red and covered in dark aura. Anyone who looked at them would fear them and would try their best to escape from the scene. "What's going on over here?", asked Delia with horrified face. Everyone could see lumps of fire here and there engulfing everything in contact. _"Everyone, take out your water type pokemon and use water type moves to extinguish the fire"_ told Ash hurriedly. Since he in the current form cannot gain access to the pokeballs, he need to rely on their pokemons and his own water type attacks.

"Staryu, Starmie, Gyarados, use hydro pump", called and commanded Misty. "Dewgong, use surf on the fire", told Lily to her pokemon. "Vaporeon, use rain dance and then use Scald", said by Violet to her pokemon. Rain dance would be pretty useful for their water type attacks.

Daisy didn't have any water type pokemon to help them out since she can't use seaking on the ground! Brock then stepped in and took out his own pokeball, "Swampert, I choose you", and called the pokemon. Upon the entry of the pokemon, Brock immediately got remembered that he couldn't healed his pokemon after the last battle they had with those rouge pokemons. Ash looked at the pokemon and quicky used his heal pulse to heal him. He thanked him while the pokemon was bewildered to see a Legendary pokemon was in front of him and he was treating his wounds. Legendary pokemons are like gods to the normal pokemon.

By the time he completely healing him, everyone successfully extinguished the fire. Ash looked around and asked them to follow him to the place where they can find those pokemons. Ash felt the road to be very familiar to him, not because of his is from that town, but, it felt like he known that place like picture in his head. After crossing some distance, he finally realised that the path was used to go his home.

When they reached, they found some few pokemons were causing chaos in the area, people were getting afraid of them were trying very less to fight them. That was the time when Ash and his friends stepped in and started to fight them.

Ash's first opponent was a few tauros. When that pokemon got a sniff of an alien smell into their nose, they turned round and found Ash. The latios quickly developed a medium sized sphere in front of his mouth and launched a beam of strong light on those pokemons. The next thing which was found out that they were unconscious.

People around that area were shocked to see a LEGENDARY pokemon in front of their eyes, so close and that to he was helping them. When he was turning back towards other pokemons, he found a crying baby on it's mother's arms who seemed to get injured during their outburst. Ash felt sad and went towards it and put his one claw on its head and used his heal pulse to heal it. After a few seconds, it was healed and the baby was smiling. "Thank you very much for helping us", the mother said but he didn't had time for all those matter since he need to concentrate on his pokemons and friends.

When Ash arrived at the scene, they found that his friends had already defeated all the pokemons in that area. "Ash, we must move on. All the other pokemons have went towards Professor Oak's lab. We need to stop them quick", told Delia to him. That means Professor Oak was in danger. When they heard it, Latios instructed Latias to come with him and go to the lab and others to and tag along with them so to defeat all the pokemons in their way.

With that being said, the eon duo shooted from their place to the lab's direction, giving the others the lead. Latias had a very high acceleration while the latter being slower due to his unfinished training. He still wanted to do his best to save his grandfather like figure. Upon clearing the road, they came up with multiple rouge pokemons which they either dodged to move on faster or if any pokemon's behaviour wouldn't fit for that, their usual combo would be mist ball and dragon breath. Others would clear everything else in between.

Finally after crossing a number of obstacles, they came to the foot of the small hill upon which his lab was situated. When Ash a few first glances of it while he was coming, he was getting shocked each time and now that he has reached, he was overwhelming worried. The building was completely wrecked, bits and pieces were scattered here and there and a black smoke seeming to come to an end. Ash quickly shooted inside of it to look for him. He searched for every little nook and corner on his way hoping to find him alive and in one piece. But there wasn't a single trace of his existence of his existence was to be found. His worries were exponentially rising in each failure of his search. Where he might be? That was his lab, that was his home, where would he have gone?!

Suddenly a man wearing a white lab coat came into the picture. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?", barked loudly the person in annoyance. Ash quickly turned towards and found it to be Gary! _"W_ _here is Professor Oak!"_ , he asked him quickly as he dashed to his front. Gary first startled to hear a telepathy and then he realised that the voice oddly matched with someone he knew. "Why are you looking for him?", he asked instead of giving him a straight answer.

 _"Because I'm worried about him you dumbass! When I heard the news that Team Rocket with some other evil teams are attacking all the regions of the world, I came here to check whether those rough pokemons didn't do any hard to him"_ , he answered him with emotional eyes on his face.

Gary didn't know that his grandpa had once a Latios, that to an oddly shiny one! But his face immediately became sad when he got reminded of his grandpa. _"Now take me to him FAST"_ , Ash asked him again and demanded. Gary looked at him with a gloomy face and said, "You won't be happy if you visit him, but if you still insist, come here; this way", he commented the first sentence with a side look at him but he then continued the rest while walking towards the facility. He couldn't understand what he meant by that but anyhow he just followed him while he informed Latias to be at his vicinity. He didn't want her come with him for some weird awkward feeling coming from his intuition.

Ash and Gary walk towards the place while Latias was undercovered in her invisibility and hid herself behind a burnt out scrape. Soon they came to a place here it seemed to be something which many pokemons there were closely watching and guarding something from someone.

"Here he is", he said without looking at the figure. When Ash reached there and the pokemons guarding him gave him some space, he was shocked at what he just saw! He was not able to compile anything from that point. Professor Oak's whole body was covered with multiple white cloths from top to bottom, including his head. Ash was horrified at the scene which was clearly visible from his face. He slowly looked at Gary. He didn't want to say it and he dare not believe it. Please Gary tell him that it's just a kind of prank for him.

But Gary himself was not prepared for this state of mind. "I told you, he's dead", he tried to sound calm but it wasn't the situation for him to be calm either. "That stupid old gramps, I told him to stay with me for some the but he didn't listened to me. Damn it, why haven't I forced him more!", he mourned while breaking down into tears.

Ash was himself was in tears. **"NOOOO!** **"** , he cried while facing the sky. He immediately cut open the head part of the corpse and found the his head was completely blacked out in fire and heavy cracks were also detected. He instantly started to use his healing pulse to cure him back.

Other pokemons looked up to him in bewilderment as they have never seen a healing move used on a dead person or a pokemon. If that were possible then wouldn't the world would have filled up by all the humans and pokemons who ever lived?! Meanwhile Latias also came towards him and kept a hand of sympathy on his shoulder after she canceled her invisibility.

After few minutes of it's use, nothing seemed to have changed from the past, not even an iota of difference. **"Ash, healing pulse or any kind of healing move wouldn't be effective against a dead person or pokemon. You yourself taught us the mechanics of these kind of moves...Stop Ash it's of no use"** , she preached to him. But it seemed like he didn't listened to her. Adrenaline is kicking his emotions more than his senses. He will try everything in his power to bring back him to life.

Latias clearly knew that and also knew that there is no process known to man to revive a dead person or a pokemon back to life. She could empathise what he was feeling at that point. Again after some more minutes, she could see him exhausting but he kept on his work. He had a pretty low stamina and endurance. His lack of training as a pokemon is really lugging him off.

 **"Ash stop it or else you will not be fit to fight Team Rocket!"** , she reasoned while trying to make an eye contact with him with a force in her voice yet being polite and understandable at the same time. So Ash stopped it while losing his arms from the position which were then dandling down from the joints. He looked sharply at her with sad, worry, sorry expressions on his face with some wrinkled mourning eyes. He needed support back then, someone to take his sorrow away from him but who would do that!

Latias came forward of him and give him a big warm hug while snuggling her head under her neck. As soon as she hugged him, he couldn't control his tears anymore. He started to cry like a baby while holding her as a support. Latias closed her eyes and returned his hug with sympathy soothing on his back. **"Ash, please don't cry! It makes me cry too. I know how you feel, I've been through it. But you can't hold on to it like that for forever! Just like you had told me that Latios would be always alive in my heart, likewise Professor Oak will be always be alive in your heart"** , she soothingly chanted her words of harmony.

Ash could then realise how big of a deal was to lose someone who is so close to you for forever. For Ash Professor Oak was like his grandfather. He didn't saw his father nor had any relatives nearby except for his mom. His only close aquentent was he. He loved him like his grandfather equally like Gary did to him. He was his first motivation for becoming a pokemon master. And now his only existence is his body.

A few moments later, the others started to appear in the scene. "Ash! Is everything alright over there?", Delia asked him from the farthest distance from where she got a glimpse of him. By that time Ash had almost recollected himself but was still whimpering a little. With every second crossing, their distance started to shorten little by little until they finally reached to the place. From Gary's point of view, he became quite sceptical when she meant that Latios to be 'Ash'.

When others finally arrived at the spot, they very shocked. Most of them were about to cry more so they were at loss of words to describe it. "How did it happened?", Sabrina asked him, who was the first one from the group to pop out from the eerie silence.

Gary came in front with a sad face while trying to deny any eye contact with anyone said, "It all happened few hours ago. Gramps came to the lab a few minutes ago from my research facility because he was little worried about the proper well being of the pokemons in his facility. I told him that Tracey can manage everything but he didn't listened. So then, out of nowhere some missiles were coming towards the lab. He used the protective barrier to shield the lab but one of them managed to come inside and blast a portion of it. it also nullified the barrier and soon hundreds of rouge pokemons came and started to rampage here and there. In that process he lost his life", while explaining it to her as well as everyone out there.

"Then where is Tracey?", Lily asked him. "He is abducted by a rogue metagross", he replied her quickly.

From Ash's part, he kept on listening without reacting anything. His face became shady and looked to the ground, possible with anger. He broke free from Latias, who was till then hold him and bent down over the corpse and used his claw nails to pick up some blood shed by their beloved professor. _"In the name of Professor Oak and all those who have lost their precious lives because of Team Rocket's menace, I swear that I WILL TAKE avenge of all their deaths in the most just manner"_ , he vowed to himself and announced it to everyone. Everyone could see the seriousness and the level of anger that he was having on his face.

"We must go now before it might become to late", said Luca to everyone. Ash looked at her and replied, _"Yea, you are right, let's go now"_ , and turned back to Gary, _"Will you be joining with us to fight Team Rocket?", he asked him._

Gary thought about his proposal, he looked at his grandpa's corpse and then said, "I'll come" to him. He instructed all the guarding pokemons to keep him safe till they come back to him. Then they felt for the place.

In the other regions the situation was more or less the same. The girls united with some of their friends and started to form an alliance with everyone to fight against the evil team. Some of them were countering the rouge pokemons while some others were helping the common citizens. The rest were assisting them. Little by were coming close with to the epicentre of the mess in that region.

Coming back to Ash, they had meanwhile countered many rogue pokemons in their way and came to the centre of the city where the base was located. The base was a large castle like structure with a large air ship like structure residing close to it. They couldn't believe that so many things had happened in just passing of one night. Guess, no one can ever imagine this in their wildest dreams!

Ash changed back to their human form which then surprised Gary very much. He was very intrigued by it but he decided to ask him later like Brock. And lucky for Ash, there was no one in the site to look at him, so his identity to the common people was safe.

Ash took out all his pokemons that he had and asked all of their friends to take their pokemons out then. When everyone came out, they arranged themselves into groups, in each of their trainers.

"Listen everyone, we are in a great crisis and we need your help. You guys might be familiar with what is going on till now and it seems like this situation is not going to get any better any soon, so I ask everyone of you to co-ordinate with each other and with us and help us to defeat everyone who is responsible for this cause", Ash openly asked every pokemon out there.

First they looked at each other and for their confirmation and then looked at Ash with their confident looks and barked their speech. He was pleased that none of them were against or afraid of that. "Ok, then listen up, here's the plan...", he started to explain his plan when suddenly an video was projecting up in the air in front of them.

"Well, Well, Well. Alas you came, Ash Ketchum. We've been waiting for you", said Giovanni from the head chair of the round table behind which he was sitting. He was also accompanied by all the leaders of the respective 'evil' teams except for Faba, who was originally a scientist of Aether Foundation.

Ash gnashed his teeth in annoyance and irritation. So that means all they did it JUST to get his attention. He was pissed of for it. "TEAM ROCKET?! What are you upto now?", he yelled at the screen. All his pokemons and friends looking at them viciously with cruel eyes.

"Oh! We're only trying to rule over the world..AND don't even dare to interfere in between our plan", the first part was told by calm Lysandre while sipping some coffee and with a look 'it's a kiddie play with them', but the second part was sharply added by Maxie while barging into his speech. "This time, we are fully prepared. We have power, we have plan and the situation is on our side. There is no way you can every defeat us", declared by Ghetsis.

"NO YOU ARE WRONG!", now barked by Brock. Ash turned his head towards him to look at him and saw some serious guts struck on his face. "You may have everything you need, but WE HAVE ASH KETCHUM _THE_ CHAMPION OF CHAMPIONS, The one how stopped each and everyone of you at one point of time has now come to stop you again. So better _you_ surrender yourself beforehand", he added to counter them with real facts and complete trust on his best friend.

But it seemed like usual, they are too 'optimistic' about their plan and they are damn sure they can't fail now. "HA HA HA... What! You seriously think you can stop us!? Haven't you heard our warning? If yes, then you know what can be the outcome if you go against us", Maxie first laughed hilariously on his 'stupid' remark and then threatened him and everyone present there and paused to see their reaction.

Everyone became tensed. Everyone, including Ash couldn't think of a safer way to encounter them. If they go all out on full rampage, they would attack them with double power! Plus they have those orbs and power relics with them. With those alone they are much powerful than them.

 _"Master, I sensed something...the pokemons which got rouge was due to the effect of the orbs"_ , Mewtwo told his trainer when he sensed that aura from their pokemon. On hearing it, Ash pressed his teeth harder. If they are already using it, and if the result is so serious, how will they counter them!

"Now now now. will you stop teasing that braty boy", Faba popped up from the side and tried to calm him down while at the same time defamed Ash. He came in front of the screen and said, "Listen Ash, if you want to save the world, either we can straight away start a war or...we can negotiate to a deal. The choice is yours", while making a 'finger-crossed' sign at this back with his fingers to indicate his team members that he was plotting a trap for him.

Obviously Ash wouldn't choose anything which has violence and a whole lot of unnecessary bloodshed. Thus he stated, "What is the deal you've been talking about", to him. Faba clapped his hand in joyce and replied, "Excellent! Now listen. We are going to have a pokemon battle between you and us, where you will be battling against our pokemons. Now the rule is; YOU are going to battle as a Pokemon where we can send as many pokemons with any condition we want. If you manage to defeat every single of them, you win. Or else WE WILL EXTRACT THE LAST RELIC FROM YOUR BODY...ha. ha. ha!".

WHAT! He needed to fight every single pokemon on his own, not just one or two, who know, maybe hundreds of them! "Hey! That's cheating!", Misty immediately barked at the screen with her fiery voice. "And moreover, how will Ash fight as a pokemon? He is a human. He doesn't have pokemon powers!", added by Giselle while trying to disguise the fact that he is _indeed_ a pokemon!

"What do you think of us, we are a bunch of fools? We absolutely know that he is a part pokemon now and has all the powers of a pokemons have", he affirmed to them. All of the people in the group were shocked to hear it, especially Ash. _How did they get to know about it_ , he asked himself. He could then possibly conclude that they might be using that watch to stop time when they might have located him at some point when the was changing and learnt from it.

Faba looked down upon him with a evil grin on his face and proposed him, "Shall we begin?", even though he knew what would be his answer. Ash clenched his hand into a fist, trying to make his mind up and said a little moment later nodded his head in agreement.

He smiled satisfactorily and took out a remote from his pocket. There were some few buttons and a small clock attached to it. He set the dials and pressed some buttons and soon something drastic started to happen! Everything seemed to be sucking into a wormhole as the view which they could see started to wrap up into disappearance and finally landed to the place of non-existence.

Again suddenly the scene changed and then it was seemed as if they were inside of an electric cage with not only the Kanto crew, but all the girls, Ash's pokemons, his friends and the people that he saved came into the shade of one big roof! They could able to see Ash as there was two large screens on either sides of them floating on top. It gave them different angle of views of him. They could see him for real but in a pea sized form[meaning they were far too away to get a good look of him]!

Back with Ash, he was figuring out where he was. The land was barren and almost empty to far of stretches yet he could sense the presence of his friends and his pokemon there, though a slight trace.

"Are you ready Champion Ash?", asked Faba who suddenly appeared on a flying disk near above him. He said 'Champion' with a tone as if he didn't deserve that title. Ash quickly turns into his Latios form and replied, **"Yes, I'm"** , in more determined way.

Faba from that height threw a dark black pokeball with dark aura surrounding it, up in the sky and soon enough a big fat pokemon started to take shape. The pokemon had large red eyes, a large mouth, small hands and legs though the size was the pokemon was big. Ash had a small sweatdrop on his forehead, not because he was fathomed by the size and appearance but because of the type advantage it had over him. It would basically counter him with and of it's moves.

"Now Gengar, it's your time to show that who is the boss here. Finish him off", it's owner ordered him from the distance. A sudden boost in dark aura surged in it and looked at it's opponent ferociously like he was it's prey.

 _Meanwhile_

Everyone in that electric cage stood there without any chaos. Lusamine explained them that they were in a parallel dimension. Some people got little scared while others were worried about Ash who was going to face a giant gengar. When first everyone saw him to change his form, everyone who didn't knew about that face got bewildered, but at the same time got worried.

"Everyone please, don't lose hope. Champion Ash is fighting for us, for our safety, so let us at least have faith in him. Besides, he IS the _CHAMPION_ , nothing can stop him", Diantha announced to everyone. But people are people, they aren't objects without feelings. No matter one tries to calm a anxious person, it's very difficult to change them unless _they_ wear their shoes!

"Ash be safe!", Delia whispered while joining her hands to the almighty as she could see her son was going to face a behemoth of a beast. She could tell that he won't be in a 'good' condition BUT she didn't want to believe it anyhow. Most of his close companions were in that same condition. His pokemons were more worried because they exactly knew Ash's batting stats. Sure he was an excellent trainer, but that doesn't implies he was an excellent in executing those plans on himself also. He has enough skills to defeat an untrained charizard or to a stretch, a dragonite, but nothing beyond it!

They could all see Gengar made its first move by charging towarding him with dark light coming from it and pushed him hard on the other side. "That was a critical knock off from Gengar, no doubt about it", Gary told everyone about it. Everyone's worries grew more and more intense as how intense and hard it hit him, then it won't be much long that the fight is over! How long he is going to survive?

Ash was immediately thrown back with a sonic impact, straight backwards and crashed with an unknown conspicuous rock with was a moment ago absent. He crash so hard that it even broke it while absorbing the impact, leaving Ash to lay on the crushed rock under him. Ash flickered his eyelids while trying to get a proper hold of himself and coming back to the fighting stance.

People could see how badly Ash got hurt from that one blow. His back was damaged like hell! Blood was oozing out slowly from different sides and dropped on the ground one by one. His front portion wasn't that badly hurt but still some scratch marks and burns can been seen by everyone.

 _Ouch!...the back pains sucks...but I can't focus on it now, I've everyone counting on me...I can't lose like this...NEVER!_ he said to himself. Then it was his turn to payback it's treatment. He used his speed to come close to it and fired a shadow ball at it which smashed on it with an explosion, hoping to give it an equal damage like it gave.

When the dust settled down mostly, Ash was shocked to witness what he was seeing! It seemed as if the gengar didn't take any damage from that super effective move and stood there as if nothing had happened. One the top of that he giggled to taunt him. "Ha Ha Ha...", Faba laughed wildly while coming down a little to tell him something, "My gengar is no ordinary gengar, it has been given the divine powers from the the orbs that we had collected. As a result, it is UNDEFEATABLE". He said that boastfully to him. If it were true, how will Ash defeat it!

 _"No one in this world is undefeatable . It may be tough and long, but never unbeatable. With that being said, I. will. defeat. it!"_ , he countered in a rather calm manner, but the last part he said with fixed focus on gengar. Faba shrugged that off distastefully and commanded, "Gengar, use knock off with shadow ball. Use your full power and teach Ash a good lesson.", while thrusting his arm straight.

And immediately he dashed again towards him with his knock off move, at which he tried to dodge but it came faster than he could dodge and so he again became the victim of it. Again as soon as he was blasted off backwards, gengar prepared a big dark orb with both of it's hands and thrown it at him.

People from their cage were horrified to see it. Delia was only one instant away from becoming faint when she saw her son collided with another rock from nowhere and then shadow ball. It created a huge colossal explosion covering acres of area. When the dust cleared the scene, all the people and pokemon presumed a dead Latios lying on the ground with his body more or less burnt, some blood flowed down from his mouth area on the ground etc etc.

At that scene Delia collapsed, who was caught by Brock and Gary, most of them had held their breaths for a few seconds to realise what happened there. Others who didn't knew him very will looked and worried as to what will happen to them then.

Even Faba and gengar could confirm that he was no more...until he suddenly twitched his muscle. Gengar sensed it and immediately became alert.

Ash was trying hard, very hard, focusing all his physical and mental energy together to stand up again and fight back! People from the cage also looked at him with great sympathy and gratitude. He was still trying to get up and fight even though he was all good against him. "C'mon Ash, you can do it. You can defeat it", said in unison by every every single person and pokemon who knew Ash. The people who didn't knew Ash kept their hopes low as they were more lilent to the reality according to them.

Back with Ash, he was still trying to get a hold of himself until he stood, I mean float and looked at gengar. Faba was shocked to see him alive, much less to float and get again in battle mode. "How are still alive now? You should have been dead after all those damages that you have taken", he said it with complete awe.

He looked at him with one eye as the other was closed and some blood was also bleeding from it also. _"I can't just die yet"_ , he paused to cough out some blood which was accumulated in his mouth. _"My pokemons are counting on me, my friends are counting on me, my family is counting on me and even this world is counting on me. If I die now, there will be nobody to save them. So I REFUSE to die now! I'm ready to die a thousand times after I defeat you and save everyone"_ , he said with every bit of strength he had.

At one hand where people's eyes were glistening with tears, everyone became more confident than before and at the other Faba laughed it out as it was nothing and said, "You're not even in a position to float, thinking about defeating my gengar. What a pathetic weakling!...Gengar, finish him off with knock off", he iterated the same thing like all villains do and then commanded his gengar.

And now we can also see the blue spot on the top vertex of the triangle which Ash had on his chest started to pulse at a high frequency. And also at the same time Ash's looks on his face changed to clear bold and vicious form. When gengar again charged towards him, this time he also dashed to it with greater velocity than he ever could produce and hit the ghost monster with a enlarged glowing green claw from his hand.

"Wow! That was a critical dragon claw from Ash!", Brock announced it to everyone while got chills at the execution of the attack. Others looked happy as then he was also paying back for what he had given!

After Ash finished his attack, he came forth a little distance and took a vertical u-turn towards it. "Gengar dodge it and use hypnosis", it's trainer commanded it, but alas, Ash happened to come before it could realise it and was being attacked by a dragon rage. Faba's facial expression changed quite a bit after it. "How...how are you able to attack it? It's impossible!", he remarked with shock in his eyes.

Even the spectators wouldn't figure it as well. Some were trying like Gary and other professors but they seemed to have no clue. But then Gary noticed something suspicious in Ash's behaviour. He was attacking and all, nothing out of ordinary, but at the condition in which he was in, the power output should have been very low, but it seemed as if it instead increased by many folds. His facial looks also seemed to have changed. It was sheer and vicious, something which Ash lacks in most of the cases. These all might be targeting to a single thing which he need to solve.

He also witnessed him defeating the giant Gengar, but Faba wasn't there to accept defeat so easily. That is why he took out all his pokemons what he had and increased their power with the orbs that he possessed and launched them. Everyone, including he himself thought it would be close to impossible for him to defeat all of them anyhow...but guess what! He did it. He enveloped himself in a giant orb of pink-violet energy and shot towards the pile of pokemon. It looked like a strike by a bowling ball.

It gave shiver into the spine of Faba and many who were watching him as well. It was shocking, nonetheless impressive, but how he was able to manage it. A little moment later, something strange happened. When he defeated all the pokemons, he started to scream out loud towards the sky, creating waves in the air.

Suddenly their surroundings also changed as well. They then could find themselves floating up in the sky and they could look down on Ash. At a distant from them at one side was New Team Rocket's airship.

"What! He broke the space barrier?! But how!", Faba exclaimed while looking at the surroundings. "Ash, up here! We are here", Brock, Cilan, Clemont, Kiwae and some more people called him up. But Ash seemed to have not listened to them and flew straight to the airship and bombarded with attacks.

 _"Ash, first rescue us or else we might get troubled"_ , Latias tried to contact with her telepathy but he didn't responded. "What's going on? Why he is not answering?", voiced out Latias with worry.

"I think I know the answer", replied Gary while gripping his chin with his thumb and forefinger. Everyone looked at him to continue. "I think Ash is secreting adrenaline now, that's why there is so much change came to him.", he told them with a concerned tone.

While those who knew what he was saying was fine, but a majority of them couldn't compile what he was talking about. He became little annoyed about it by shrugged it off and explained, "You know that humans secrete adrenaline when that person sees any danger or he or she needs to save his or her life or something which they need to do quick without a second thought. It boosts our energy to do it", at here he paused to check whether everyone got it or not. They all nodded so he continued, "Like that pokemons also secrete adrenaline. BUT, where humans can do it when they need it, pokemons can't do it quite often. It gets only triggered when that pokemon is seriously in danger and needs to do something quick or else it will die or something like that".

"Then what is it to do with Ash? It's good that he is able to use this to get more strength", Iris told him plainly. If it's true, then they could be grateful that he was able to do so.

But unfortunately Gary nodded in sideways and replied, "No it's not good at all. In humans the effect of adrenaline stays till that person is in that state of mind. Once it's over the person experiences a fatigue, depending upon the duration he or she used it. It can be just panting to a full unconscious state for some hours but nothing is harmed. But in the case pokemon, it should not be used for more than ten minutes or else there can be serious permanent damages to their body, mentally or physically or both", in a sad voice.

Delia who was awake a few minutes ago put her hands on her mouth in shock and worry. "You mean...", May began but didn't want to continue as she didn't want him to see in bag condition than he was already in. They could all see him attacking the ship with one attack after the other, dodging all the counter-attacks from the ship and again attacking it. With each passing second, he was becoming more ferocious and berserk.

While he was attacking the ship, he was constantly hitting only one spot of the ship, which was far away from the point where the members of it were staying. Later when the metal covering the ship broke open, they got the answer as to why he was doing so. He had located the orbs and the relics which was the fuel of all their plans.

"No! You'll not take it!", Faba along with other members yelled at him, but it seemed as if the orb wanted to take Ash than Ash wanted to take the orb, because when the orbs saw Ash, they all glowed up in bright light in their own colour and marched into Ash's body. When it did, Ash's body started to glow in dazzling white light with a loud cry from him. It seemed as if the light had covered everything in there.

Later we find Ash's all pokemons and his girls in a dark void where there was nothing except for they themselves were present. Everything and everyone seemed to have vanished from that point.

"Ash!", everyone called to him, who seemed to be lying at a distance from them. They rushed to him who seemed to be sleeping. "Ash!", Misty called him while she bend down to his face and touched it. Her pupils shrunk into dots when she touched his body. It was cold! Others were little confused as why Misty suddenly froze. Latias also bend towards him and at one look she could tell, what happened to him.

"NO Ash, tell us that you are not dead. You can't die. YOU CAN'T DIE", she said in panic while relentlessly shaking his body to bring back his soul into his body. Now everyone understood what had happened. Pikachu came running to him with tears on his eyes and started to punch him near his neck with his tiny fists sadly. **"No Ash! You can't die now! Oh Ash! Please please come back to us..."** , he mourned his death with great grief and agony. He was not just his trainer, he was his first friend, his was his brother. Nothing in this entire world is more precious than him!

Lucario used her aura skills to detect his aura presence but sadly she found nothing. Everyone started to have tears in their eyes when every measure failed to indicate that Ash was alive. Misty was the most desperate one who yelled, "HOW CAN YOU DIE ASH?", at first but she slowly started to shed some tears of her own which dropped on his face and said, "Ash, why did you do this? Why did you die? You had promised me that you would take my virginity. So why did you broke your promise and die", gloomily while she continued to shed some tears then and now and lastly hugged his face under her chin. In the process, she stained her hand and her cloth with some blood of his body and continued to cry.

Many male pokemon looked at her as if she said something stupid or something which she shouldn't say. But others like Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Goodra etc, would understand it completely and was fine with it. It may be weird for people who couldn't empathise feelings or people who were not sensitive to other's feelings. She said it perhaps in the hope that he would listen to it and come back. What else she could do?

Then they could see a sudden glow of light at a distance from them from where a pokemon came out. It was huge to say at least. Everyone became shocked to see _that_ pokemon to see in there, especially those who have never seen it.

"Father, why you have come over here?", Mew asked him. She was little confused as to what made him to come there, probably to resurrect his body back to life! "My daughter, I've came to take Ash's corpse for his funeral ceremony which I do for every aura guardian", he calmly said it and walked towards him. Everyone became shocked to here it as well.

When he reached to him, he was also at a loss of words at the condition of him. He didn't expected it to be that bad. He expected a 'one-shot KO' like thing, but he was brutally executed!

"Arceus, I beg you please bring my child and our love back to life", Delia entreatily requested him while joining her hands. He looked down to her and replied, "Pardon me but I am afraid that I may not bring back the Chosen One back from his death", in his godly manner and proceeded forwards towards the corpse.

Cresselia came to him running and asked, "But why Father, you are the creator of this world so why can't you just bring Ash's soul back to him", him as to counter his statement and with slight confusion. He looked at her while turning his head and said, "I may be the creator of this world but that doesn't mean I am not bound by any laws or regulations. And secondly, it would be unfair for other aura guardians who had once lived"

 _"Father, if you permit me, I have something to say also"_ , asked Mewtwo. He came from the back towards him and looked at him. Arceus granted his permission and said _"Father, I may be wrong but Master Ash is the only one in the history of aura guardians who used his powers solely to help people and pokemon and for nothing else. He is the only one in the history of the creation of this world who once helped you to save your life and selflessly returned back the 'jewel of life' which he could easily keep to himself. And there are many incidents which makes my master stand out from every living being around the world, from past to future, so why not treat him differently than others"_ , and played his card. He need to play smart than to play bold, seeing Arceus won't grant that wish so easily, he just need to take it from him.

Arceus craned back his neck a little in surprise with shocked face and looked at him. "I..I..I It's impossible for me to resurrect a person or a pokemon who is dead once", he replied while stammering a bit which was little weird for him to do. Mewtwo looked sharply at him and said, _"I knew it! You can bring back Ash into life BUT you will not do because you think you will violate your own laws"_ , with a tone 'I got you'.

Arceus became tongue-tiled at his speech. It was a great thing from his part that a god pokemon failed to respond his allegations. "No! It's not", he replied while losing his cool. Mewtwo took this opportunity and proposed, _"If you don't agree like this...it looks like we have no other choice left with us"_ , and he paused. Everyone looked at him with surprised reaction on their face. The thing which he was going to do is very risky and the chances of success is quite slim, yet they have no other option to rely upon. He need to do it even if no one supports it!

 _"Father, we challenge you in a battle, you VS us. If we win, you will restore my master's life back"_ , he proposed and immediately bit his tongue as he misspelled 'I' as 'We'. He hadn't taken their concent till then. He unwantedly dragged them into that trouble. Arceus' eyes twitched as he couldn't believe what he had just told. "What! Are you trying to challenge me? Ha ha ha! Such foolish of you to even say that! You are thinking about taking down a being who has created everything in this universe and also has control over them! How amusing!", he told him with bits of laughter.

Mewtwo was about to counter but Mew stepped in and said, "Yes WE ARE challenging YOU into a battle. You may have created everything in this universe BUT there are things which WE have created, like our memories, our own believe, our trust on him and even our love for him. You haven't decided anything of those sort. So stop labeling everything in this world as your creation. You may have created ninety-nine percent of this world but there is still a percent left which WE have made it on our own", with her emotions and also to defend her brother.

"Yes Arceus, we are challenging you to fight us. If we are together, nothing in this universe can stop us", said Dawn and Serena respectively. And others also equally agreed on it. On Arceus' side, he looked little tensed but he said, "Very well, if insist on battling me, you shall get one. But mind you, a price as much as one soul should be equally compensated if I win the battle. What would that be?", he asked while becoming really serious.

Delia stepped in and offered, "OK, I being the mother of Ash Ketchum and his love, We all shall offer our lives if you win", it while looking at him. None of them had a single hesitation about it. If Ash wasn't alive on this earth, what is the point in living in the earth without him?!

"I accept your offer...and our battle begins NOW", he started while pausing a bit. He moved Ash's corpse into a safe zone and cleared the path. Everyone got into their fighting stance with all their pokemons out in the open. When he announced the war, at one hand Arceus charged towards the crowd while the others charged towards him.

 **[** Sorry guys and gals but I can't just fill the pages with the battling as it would then take more than pages 20 to cover{think about movement of Ash's pokemons + Ash's girls' pokemon movement + some special people movements} **,** But I will cover some instances from the battle for sure **]**

To sum up the battle, it was fierce to say at least, but it was more of a battle proved to emotional attachment for Ash than of ruthless power showdown. Ash's Blaziken and May's Blaziken could land a high jump kick after a long struggle to keep up with his speed and power. They both hit each of the hind legs of him, which they assumed it would keep him put. But to their mis calculation, Arceus knew teleport and could successfully dodge seventy attacks from different pokemons around him.

They all put forth their everything which they had got, only to get a chance to save their Ash. Like that the match would go on and on and on. It never seemed to have come to an end. The girls, Ash's pokemons and their pokemons all were becoming tired of batting with him continuously.

"It seems as if you're tired already. I was just warming up with you till now! The real fight begins from now", he told them and jumped little back and started to prepare The wheel on Arceus's body glows brightly, and an orange orb appears on top of his forehead. By this time they understood they they had no chance of winning then. Perhaps as consolation, they can at least meet him in the heaven!

Arceus soon prepared the attack but the minute he was about to launch, something unusual happened. He lost his body balance and fell on the ground with a thud impact. After everyone experienced the shockwave of it, they became comically confused as to what happened? Why did he suddenly fell down? It wasn't like he was near to his last health, nor did anyone attacked him pretty hard, so what could have happened?

A few moments later, they could see a small pink ball like object near his body. When they came closer to him, they found that he was rather obviously fell into sleep than getting faint! They looked around and Misty found the reason for it. It was because of JIGGLYPUFF! Her eyes were filled with tears when she learnt that it was due to her singing, she couldn't help but to give a bear hug. She couldn't understand what was going there and so continued to protest it.

Everyone was so happy that they could almost cry if someone gave them the last 'push' to it.

After a few minutes later, he opened his eyes. He stood back on his four legs and looked around. Then he looked towards the girls and asked, "What just happened now?", he asked as he didn't remember anything about it. Misty showed the puff pokemon and said, "you are DEFEATED by our Jigglypuff...now return our Ash!", as she announced the result while stressing on the word 'defeat' and after a few seconds she asked for their prize in her usual tone.

At first he was bewildered to know that HE was defeated by a mere powerless pokemon like her! But he couldn't just express it to them as it would be rude and unethical from his part. He then said, "I understand. I accept my defeat and as I have promised, I will grant one more life to the chosen one", and brought Ash's corpse back in front of him and them.

Arceus brough the Jewel of life and used that power to rejuvenate his life. A number of colour rays came out of it and outlined his uplifted body. Then it started to glow in different shades of rainbow. Finally he was put down on the ground and waited.

The girls and pokemons surrounded his body, eager to see him opening his eyes and his mouth and move his body. Again a few minutes later, a sudden flickering was noticed in his eye and soon later his eyes opened. The girls and his female pokemons had teary eyes on their face with a happy smile. **"What happened?"** , he asked in low voice as he was feeling quite tired. He looked around him and found them all in either scratched, burnt here or there, wrecked etc in all of the them, including other pokemons! _"What happened? How did you all get injured like that?"_ , he asked as he couldn't understand anything from their face.

They stared at him with those faces and dogpiled over him with their crying faces. All the girls and his female pokemons couldn't hold any longer and tried to hug him. The males didn't cried but had a tear or two in their eyes. They were very happy that their trainer was back to them.

It took the Ash more than half an hour to get an ease from their grip as all of them wanted to hug him without letting him know the reason. When he was freed from their grasp, he found that Arceus was there! He was was little shocked to see Arceus paying him a visit and more importantly, there the heck he was?!

"Greetings the chosen one. I am happy to tell you that your're being resurrected back to life", he told him which made him quite shocked. He could tell that he was fighting with Faba but then he felt like he was in asleep and now that he was awaken. **"But Arceus..."** , be begin reason but was interrupted by him and said, "You don't have to explain me the Chosen One, I know everything. When you passed away, your friends and your pokemon together fought against my will and judgement and won. As the result, I resurrected you back", to him calmly.

Ash eyes glittered in gratitude for his friends and for his pokemons for saving him. "The Chosen One, I have one last thing to say before I teleport you all back to your world", he began, gaining attention for him. He looked up to him, "Take care of your friends and pokemon, you mean the whole world to them. Give them every mental, physical or emotional support", he told and immediately transported back to their world.

When they opened their eyes, it was a daytime, sun was shining high and new. It felt like everything that had happened had vanished at one go. He checked the news and found everything seemed to be normal, rather nothing had ever happened! The ruined cities, the destroyed forest, the massacred people, all came to live again. All of their jaws dropped down. How could that every happen.

"I think Arceus have changed the timeline of the world so that no one remembers", Dawn suggested it. Ash called Gary for the information and found he knew nothing of those sort. That means she was right.

"Ash!", Misty jumped on him, while hugging him tight. He blushed immediately at her move. "Today I won't let to to go to the research lab... first keep your promise that you made", she said the first part aggressively but the second part, she blushed herself and said like tsundere. At first, he couldn't able to connect the dots, but when he did, he grew a deeper blush on his face.

Misty looked at him, waiting for his answer. Ash also looked at her. "Yes Mist, I would happy to do", he told her softly while keeping one hand on her cheek with a smile. Some of the girls little envied her since they missed the opportunity, some others wished her luck. The rest didn't feel anything significant.

( _TIME SKIP- NIGHT TIME)_

Ash was on his bed sitting with the night lamp turned on. He was waiting for Misty to come. Pikachu was not in his room for that day as he didn't want to enter into their privacy. Moreover, he had _other_ works to do.

When the clock ticked three minutes past eleven, a pair of soft knocks were heard from the door. "Come in", Ash voiced, presuming who would have been there. The door opened and revealed Misty in her night dress and untied hair came to him. She entered the room and closed it from behind. She then looked at him and walked to him till their bodies got collided with each other and Ash was forced to fall back with her on top. Finally when Ash opened her eyes, he saw her hugging him while keeping her head on his shoulder. Unexpectedly, she found he was also holding her as well. Probably his reflex worked.

He also then realised that she was squeezing her body on him, which immediately got him blushed. She giggled and said, "Oh Ash, you should have been used to with this!", she playfully remarked when she got off from him. He still continued to blush and rubbed his back of the head. "...", was said by Ash as nothing was there to counter that statement.

She then took a seat to his side and asked while looking at him, "Ash, before you take my virginity, I want to know I thing from you, tel this very honestly", with a longing face. He looked at her and reassured that he would say truth about anything she would ask. "Did you loved me, like 'love' loved me back then when I travelled with you and Brock?" to him.

That was a pretty tough question for him. All he remembered that they would continuously fight over small things and never agreed upon until Brock or someone other hindered between them. He looked at her aquamarine eyes which were begging for his answer. He then kept a hand on her shoulder and with a pleasant face, he began, "As far as I can think off, I do had feelings for you Misty. I don't know whether it was love or not, but yea I also wanted to travel with you around the world, have you in all my adventures and so on. That's why when we first separated into our own routes I was very sad, yet i couldn't force you to leave your gym leader duties and come with me", and ended with a sigh. When she heard it, she was quite pleased.

"Ok, I understand what do you mean...now I have another question for you...do you love all the girls who travelled with you in the same way like you did when you first travelled with me?", with a sweet yet little concerned face. He kept on looking at her and said, "Yea, of course. When you travel with someone for months and trust that person for every little adventure that comes along, you gradually generate some feelings for them", with assured tone.

She happily smiled at his answer and planted a kiss on his cheek and called, "Come in", abruptly as no one knocked the door. Ash was also confused but then he could see all of them came into the room in their nightgown and stood in front of them. They looked at him with evident blush on their faces.

Before Ash could say something, Misty told, "Ash please listen, even though I told you to take my virginity, I couldn't help but to think and feel sad for other companions who once travelled with you. I may be the first but that doesn't mean I will have the biggest impact on you, so that's why include them as well", him while making a small request to him. He felt little awkward but when he saw all their faces, he could say 'no' to them. At the end he nodded his head in agreement.

{LEMON SCENES AHEAD!}

All the girls had removed their attire, leaving only their skins on their body. Ash was feeling hesitance in directly opening his clothes, so he kept his short with him. REALLY! HOW LONG WILL IT GO ON!?

Misty came first and landed a passionate kiss on his lips while the others surrounded him while pressing their bodies on him. The feeling of Misty's lips and the sensation of all of the girls body was too much for him to control his hormone, while lead him cock to erect quickly. May notices it and remarks, "Ash, I didn't expect you to get so horny so soon!" with a light insinuation. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IS WITH MAY? HE IS SURROUNDED BY A WHOLE BUNCH OF GIRLS IN NAKED AND EXPECT HIM TO GET NOT 'ECCHI'. EVEN THE MOST PURE MAN WILL GET HORNY WHEN HE SEES A NAKED GIRL(GIVEN THAT SHE ISN'T HIS MOM AND SHE IS IN HIS AGE GROUP)

Ash continued to blush, then even harder. Misty separated her lips from his lips and caught his cock when his guard was down. It twitched when she hold it, meaning he was getting turned on already. Ash decided to sit down on his bed while took the honour of taking out his staff from his contraption. His cock immediately popped up onto her face when she was removing his shorts.

All the girls liked his cock, which was neither too big, nor too small. It seemed as if his cock grew is size, a tad bigger than before.

Misty became little nervous when she hold it in her hand. It was a hard mass of meat in her hand which she need to take care off. Ash blushed when she started to lick the tip of penis and subsequently engulfed the mass in her mouth. She slowly bobbed her head in and out while swerling her tongue around the grith. Ash started to moan lightly as he was enjoying the sensation. To add more flavours in his sensation, May pressed her giant boobs on his back and hugged him from his back, Dawn and Serena thrown themselves on each side of him while licking his nipples and lastly Iris played with his balls with her her tongue.

All this together meant that he couldn't last long enough and so in his instinct, he hold her head and slammed it down his girth and he released his cum. Misty was little shocked at that impulsive move but she nonetheless complained about it, instead she engulfed all that he released inside her while also cleaning her lips with her tongue.

"Misty, I'm sorry...", he apologized for his act but she kept a finger on his lips with a smile on her face and said, "Don't be sorry Ash. I actually liked what you have done" to him. She also in the end kissed him on his lips which surprisingly erected his exhaused cock. Everyone looked at that and said, "Wow! You are still feeling horny again", Iris said it while poking his staff with her finger to check the erection. Yes, it was actually erected and it was hard like before. For that all the girls became excited again and drooled at his cock.

"Ash, it now your turn to make be cum like you", she told him while instructing him to lay down on the bed. She came on top of his face and rested her rear on his face. Ash then know that to do, because he learnt it from him mom that day what to do. So without wasting much time, he inserted his tongue in her pussy. She started to moan immediately when the sensation started. May took this advantage and decided to show how good her breasts are. To do so, she decided to give him a titfuck since she has the largest pair in the group there.

Even Ash started to moan along with Misty as May was doing Ash's job and he was doing her job. He could feel how soft, how warm there were and combined with her technique, he was feeling the ultimate pleasure at the time. "Ah~", he moaned while he was licking her cunt. After a fifteen seconds or so, Misty said, "Yea Ash, I'm about to cum...Aaaa...", while she groaned and finally exploded on his face. This time he took all the juice that had came from her and gulped in. Mean while when his penis twitched, May immediately put in mouth on it and took all the cum that came out.

About two to three minutes later, when he came back to consciousness, he asked, "Was it good?", to his first partner. She cheerfully said, "It's the best that I've ever experienced" and gave him another kiss on his lips. That again erected his cock. The girls and Ash himself became curious as how it could happen. Erection after first ejaculation is near to impossible and here he was getting his third erection without any drugs!

But nobody cared about it, as long as they got to enjoy Ash, they cared about nothing! "Ash, let's end it with the final course", she with seduction and posed herself in unicorn position. Ash didn't know what it was but he knew that he need to insert it and it didn't changed in mere changing in position.

He hold his own penis and meet it in the entrance. From there he slowly entered inside her, enjoying every bit of pleasure possible. While he was entering, he came up with the barrier which marked her virginity. He bent his neck to her to look at her face to see her condition. He could tell she was worried but she looked at him with a smile, "Don't worry Ash. Every virgin girl needs to go from this process", and asked him to continue. He nodded in conformation and with one powerful thrust, he pushed his cock inside her.

"Ahhh~", Ash moaned while "AAAA...", cried Misty. She bit her lips in pain while she loses some blood. "Ash continue or else the pain will not go off", Serena suggested to him. So he pulled back it and again pushed it back gently. He continued to do it for four to five strokes when she finally felt some pleasure from it. "Ash do it faster", she said while moaning. So without any delay he delivered his serving to her much faster than before.

The leg which he was holding, he straightened it and entered in her more. "Oh Yeas! Do it like that! I liked it", she groaned louder than before. So he continued to push it in her and pulled out from her, in and out, in and out while building the pressure. The other girls there couldn't stand any longer when her moan growed wilder and wilder. At that point, Serena kissed Ash while pressing her body, Iris when to Misty to get her pussy licked, Dawn and May were sucking Misty's breasts.

"Misty, I'm about to come", he warned her while he was still pistoning in her. She moaned and said, "Do it inside", barely. After few more thrusts and pulls, he finally ejaculated in her with a long heaving sigh.

About ten minutes of rest, he found everyone was looking at him on his face, which made him surprise a little. "Are you Ok Ash?", Dawn asked him with little worry. He actually collapsed after the finale of their love making. "Yea, I'm fine now. Where is Misty?", he asked at the end as he couldn't able to find her around. Serena pointed downward with a few giggle. When he looked down, he found, she was actually sleeping with him, who was then staring at him with a little annoyed look on her face. How could he neglect her although she was well present with him!

"Ash I want a tinny tiny favour from you, will you do it?", Iris asked while joining her hands and looking at him with one eye. He immediately had a sweat drop on his forehead and asked, "What it is?", with a little amount of suspicious feeling coming from his inside. "Please fuck me in you Latios form", she broke it in front of him. Ash and the other girls became little sceptical about what she wanted. "But Iris, that penis is way to big for you, there is no way it will fit even!", he said worriedly. He knew his Latios penis is very long as it was stated by Primarina.

"I don't care! I still want it, please please give it to me!", she begged it like a her expression he got an even bigger sweatdrop on his forehead. At one end he didn't want to deny her but the other he didn't want her to get hurt for her carelessness. So he thought she might just give up when she sees his cock.

That's why Ash transformed to his Latios form. But one then he was not able to take out his cock from it's camouflage. He was not getting any erection at all even though hot girls were standing right in front of him. _"Looks like I'm not getting any erection"_ , he told them frankly. This might become an excuse for him to avoid such contact.

But it seems as Ash's famous luck was not in his favour, it was of Iris' favour. "I just happens to know what to do about it", she chirped and she smooched on Ash's lips passionately. Ash became shocked as she tried that bold move on him in that stage. He knew the mouth difference between a human and a Latios' is very large, still she managed to kiss him on his lips.

With those sensations in his head, he couldn't help but to get turned on. His rod came out of it's hiding and became stiff at about ninety degree angle. The girls including Iris and minusing Misty were all had glitter eyes in the appearance of it. it was long, a good ten inch at least and it's girth was way more thicker than a human could have.

"Look, that's what I call a feast", said Iris and she bend down on her knees and was sucking his cock from his girth. She also invited the remaining girls as Misty was too tired and already fell asleep. So then four girls were licking and sucking one cock which belonged to Ash and he well enjoying it. Due to four different mouths working on a same mass of meat, he could feel every sensation given by those girls.

After some strokes, massages, lickings and twiching, he cummed out. Since Iris was near to the tip of the cock, it exploded on her face and man! how much it came out. It completely covered her face with his cum. Some of it also went inside her mouth which she tasted and found to be quite sweet. So the others licked her face as well and the scene turned out to be quite ecchi.

When they finished with their job, they could see his penis was hard as before which won hearts of all the girls and they couldn't wait to try out some more things. Iris asked him to move Misty to her room so that her sleep didn't break and they can have much more fun. So he used his psychic to move her into her room on her bed.

Then she laid on the bed while facing upwards and asked, "Ash, it now your turn take my virginity", him while blushing a bit. That would be the happiest moment ever in her life. Ash moved on top of her, but he didn't put any pressure on her body. _"Are you still sure you want to do this in this form. Wouldn't it be wiser to do your first time with the small one"_ , she also asked and then suggested. At that statement, she puffed her mouth and said, "If I have to take something, I'll take the best I can, so do it already!", while sounding demanding.

Ash sighed at her expression and said, _"Here it goes"_ , and started to insert it. For both the sensation was quite extravagant. The big cock entering a small hole meant the ultimate pleasure that one can imagine. He continued to slide in further, feeling greater contraction with each passing of a point. Then they came to the spot where he need to wait for himself and for her. Then with a hard thrust, he broke the barrier and entered the womb.

"Oh yea Ash! Like that. Fill me completely...Oh yeas!", she quivered in slutty voice. Ash unwillingly agreed with her since he shouldn't go beyond she was capable off, yet he couldn't deny her as well. _She_ would then start to act like a 'child'! He pushed it till he hit another barrier which appeared to be much more tougher than before. Ash concluded that he must be hitting her uterus.

"Oh yeas!", she said as he was hitting her g-spot and making her moan even wilder. She clung to Ash on his chest while hugging him from his neck. He speeded up his thirst as he was getting tired of pulling and pushing slowly, which became a welcoming change for her which even accelerated her emotions to the furthest level.

After some push ins and pull outs, he told, _"Iris, I'm about to come, so I'm taking it out"_ , her because if he came inside her, it would definitely swell her uterus with his cum which he could infer from the volume of it when it came out. When Iris first heard it, her reaction was, "NO! YOU WILL DO IT INSIDE!", she demanded it firmly. So hiding her request, he came inside her.

He quickly took it out which let the excess of his cum to come out of her pussy along with her own orgasm. With that, she fainted out ecstasy.

Ash heaved for a while after the execution. Two were down, three left then. He looked at the remaining girls with his tiresome eyes and face, who could see three over-enthusiastic girls eyeing at him for his cock for their turn and they can't wait any longer. "Ash, we would like to you as a human than as a pokemon, if you agree...", May requested him while bluntly leaving her speech since she couldn't tell whether he would agree or not. Ash without uttering a single word turned back to his human self and teleported Iris into her room, much like what he had done for Misty.

Ash then turned back to the trio, out of which May came out and hugged him naked on his naked body in a seducing hug, She smashed her body on him, making him moan from the feeling of her erected nipples rubbing on his body. Even she could feel his cock was touching her vagina. She moaned at the contact and decided to do it in that position itself. She looked up to his face, whose face was feeling quite sleepy, told, "Pull one of my leg from knee and insert your cock in me while I hold you for support" him while bracing her hands around his neck.

As she told, he pulled up her left leg and slammed his cock inside her in one go, breaking her hymn also. At that point of time, his mind was not in himself. He was there as if he was not controlling his own body, yet he was sensing all the erotic emotions.

For that, she didn't get the privilege of waiting and then taking. But that wasn't something which she want even. He was acting perfectly the way she wanted him to be, a dominator! He held his position through his psychic powers and wrapped one hand at his back while the other was busy holding her leg. He plunged his head into her giant boobs and was sucking one of them.

"Yeas Ash! Suck like that...Oh yeas!", she squeaked in pleasure. Since Dawn and Serena didn't had anything to do, they decided to take part with them. While serena when to suck on her free breast, Dawn started to rub her cilt to give her more pleasure. All together, it became very intense for the couple, more so for the May.

Ash continued to thrust in and out like a piston in fast motion. "Ash, I'm 'bout to cum. Do it inside!", she said like controlling her moans. She was enjoying it heavily with every kind of lewd expressions possible. With some more thrust, he finally came in inside of her like a bang from the pistol.

After that Ash left her leg and teleported to her room. So it was then Serena and Dawn left then. "Dawn, you go first", Serena told her in her usual compassionate tone. That came like a shocker for her as she didn't expected her to voluntarily wait for her turn to come. She then realises that she might want to make something special for Ash as she, technically the first girl who met with him. So she didn't questioned her any further and nodded to her proportional.

Dawn to him and found his cock was STILL erect like from the start! What THE HELL happened with him! She hugged him with her whole body smashing on him like May first did with him. "How does my breast feels against May's?", she asked him as he just experienced some of the largest pair of breast and she was feeling a little inferior complex issue about the subject.

But Ash wasn't in his full sense. That state can be best described as 'autopilot mode'. He was moving, listening, reacting but not in his complete sense. When he heard it, he took a second or two to respond and said, "Soft yet firm...warm", in his subconscious state. But she could understand that. She was just happy that he didn't disliked them. "Oh thanks Ash!", she chirped in happiness and planted to quick passionate kiss on his lips.

She then bend on the floor such that she was then standing on four legs[i mean two hands and two knees]. "Ash, take me from the back", she asked him. So he also bent down and inserted his penis from the back into her pussy. Like in May, he didn't waited for her to prepare herself and started to screw in his cock in her. But unlike May, she did wish him to give her some time instead than to quickly do it. But she wanted to be an optimistic and thought he did that so she might feel less pain about it. If you think about the pain, you WILL feel more pain than you actually are!

Slowly his thrust turned her pain into pleasure and soon started to moan like an animal in heat and got a partner to calm her down! "Oh yeas! Fuck me harder...YEas!...do like that...Oh yeas!", she moaned little louder than other for that part but again controlled herself. Then again when he climbed on her to grab her tits from brack and rolling her nipples between her fingers, she was feelings like she was in heaven.

Ash continued to thrust in and out continuously while making her moan and giving her as much pleasure as possible. For about three minutes or so he continued to thrust in her first slowly and then at her command, at fast. After a few more thrust in her, he again came now in her which satisfied her completely. He again teleported her back to her room.

Then it was only Serena left in the room with him. She moved to the bed and sat on it. She asked him to sit beside her, which he did. When she looked closely at his face, she could tell, Ash was feeling extremely sleepy and was keeping up just for them. So she couldn't execute whatever she had planned for him. She might just have to leave her plan or pray for another day when she again fuck her.

She laid herself on the bed and turned her head towards him and told, "Ash, come here on top of me", him. He obeyed her request and like she told him, he climbed on her, facing her upper body and looked. "Now insert your cock like this", she said while she grabbed his cock and channeled it to her pussy. "Now push it", she commanded lightly.

Like she told, he started to push it in inside of her, but for some reason he wasn't that aggressive like he was before with May and Dawn. "Don't worry Ash...as soon as you satisfy me, you can take your sleep", she reassured him with a pleasant smile on her face. He lightly nodded in half-slept mode.

He continued to thrust in and out in rhythm, making her 'sing' her moan. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Yeas! Like that Ash, do like that!", she praised him in between her moan. Later about few minutes later, she started to feel pressure down there. So she told, "I'm about to cum...do with me", while making a request. After some few more thrusts, they both orgasmed at the same time.

When they finished, Serena was panting heavily while Ash collided on her without any sense. Serena was surprised as to what happened but one look at him could tell why! She smiled and kissed on his forehead lovingly and got down from his bead. She then cleaned the bed with some paper and stuffs, took Ash's night dress and wore it on him. Lastly after laying him on the bed, she pulled the blanket over him till his chest and closed the night lamp. She again smiled while taking a last glimpse of him and went outside of his room.

* * *

 _ **Phew! Man! It took GODDAMN TIME TO COMPLETE THIS!**_ _ **But seriously, it took more time than any other chapter which I did, partly due to the fact I didn't want to split this moment into few more chapters and partly because...I lost my motivation from the story. But again when I started to watch pokemon anime(including Sun and Moon), realised there were many potentials for my story growth. I will try my best to make by story...the very best, like no other was.**_

 _ **And now I want to thank you, my fellow readers(i don't call you my fans because I don't deserve to have fans) to continue to show me your support and I hope you to see in my next chapter**_

 **LITTLE REMINDER:**

 _ **If you want to read some my pokephilia works(with Ash being the main character), please check my profile page. There you will find some of them.**_

 **THANKS**


End file.
